


Orange

by Cookiedanisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: CP0Kaku, CP9Kaku, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Giraffeboy, KakuCP0, KakuCP9, KakuOnePiece, Lemon, Love, OPKaku, OnePieceKaku, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 149,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiedanisa/pseuds/Cookiedanisa
Summary: Kaku had always hoped he'd find someone like her...although he knew nothing would ever come of it.  If only things were different...But what if there was a way?Why does fate tend to cheat those who are meant to be together?
Relationships: Kaku (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow!”  
  
Kaku closed the kitchen cabinet and rubbed his nose.  
  
“Ay Paulie! Would you mind closing the cabinets? It’s pretty dangerous ya know!” He rolled up the sleeves of his denim jacket, his white v-neck t-shirt thinned from several uses kept him cool in the heat. As much as he'd like to wear shorts--it was a requirement for him to wear carpenters denim pants at all times.

Paulie lit a cigar and sat back in his chair. It was 6:00AM, and the Galley La foremen were in the company kitchen preparing for the day.

“It’s not my fault your beak always gets in the way!”

Before Kaku could reply Hattori flew in-between them.

“There’s no more coffee!”

Kaku laughed.

“Don’t worry I’m on it!”.

Not only was Kaku the youngest of the Galley La members, but he had only been there for 3 years. This being the case-- he usually was the one to run odd errands.

As he started to exit the kitchen Paulie called back to him.

“Hey! If you’re going to be jumping around with the drinks, make sure you’re careful this time! I’m gonna need more than 2 sips of coffee to make it through the day.”

The long nosed shipwright replied with a wave.

\-------------------

The sun quietly rose above the calm water. It was going to be a sunny day in Water 7.  
  
Kate carefully stepped off of the train. She wore a tight pink off the shoulder dress, white wedge sandals, and a white sun hat.   
  
She brushed her black hair out of her face, her brown eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
"Wow, it's even prettier than the pictures!"

She took in the designs of the buildings. The city was still quiet as it was early, but seemed to give off a life of its own.

Kate pulled a map out of her bag, trying to pin point where she was.

"I think it's this way..."

\---------------------

Kaku couldn't contain his laughter as he leapt from building to building. Coffee runs meant having to go to the cafe across town, and that meant Kaku could soar even more than usual. While him and the other members of CP9 had been instructed to conceal their true skill set; none of the citizens were suspicious of Kaku's ability to "fly", even giving him the nickname "The Mountain Wind". 

Being a member of the Galley La Company had its perks, but being part of Dock 1 granted the members celebrity status within the city. They were highly regarded due to the reputation of their products on the Grand Line, and each member had their unique set of skills. Kaku figured the people had accepted his unique ability due to his position in the company. He was grateful for this, as 'flying' was one of the few things in life that made him feel free. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow past him as he started to descend lower onto a building rooftop below. 

**_Whoosh!_ **

Kaku opened his eyes as a white object came flying towards him.

"What the?!"

The object crashed into his face, making him lose sight.

He quickly ripped it off, landing less gracefully than planned on the roof. He examined the item in his hand.  
  
"A hat?"  
  
\-----------------------

Kate looked towards the sky as she ran frantically through the streets of Water 7. 

"Aw crap, my hat!! It took so long to find that one too!"

She had seen the direction where it flew, and figured it would have to land soon.

Kaku continued to examine the hat when he heard quick footsteps below.

_Oh my stars._

The shipwright had never seen her before. Citizens of Water 7 knew not to wear heels due to the uneven roads, so any woman wearing heels was usually from out of town.

He admired her dress, which complimented her curvaceous body. Her legs were larger than most women, but he found it incredibly attractive.

She looked up towards his direction and he felt himself blush.  
  
 _Golly what a looker!_

Kaku snapped out of his trance and looked at the hat, then back down at Kate. 

_Could it be hers?  
_  
He jumped down in front of Kate causing her to scream out of surprise.

"Hello Miss!"  
  
Kate fixed her hair as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Good morning."   
  
She smiled shyly at Kaku before averting her eyes back to the ground. Even with heels on, he was much taller than her. Without heels, she was around 5 feet and he was definitely over 6 feet. His voice was sweet, and his energy was contagious. She took in the size of his nose which was much larger than most, but did not make him any less handsome.

The orange haired man held the hat out to Kate.  
  
"Would this happen to be yours?"  
  
Kate beamed as she failed to contain her smile.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yes, thank you so much!" She took it from him carefully before giving him a quick bow.   
  
He examined her once more. "You're not from around here are ya?" He smiled at her cheekily, not wanting to admit how he knew.

She shook her head, a shade of pink beginning to show across her face. "Is it that obvious? It's probably my outfit isn't it?"  
  
Kaku laughed nervously and waved his hands.  
  
"No, not at all! I think your outfit is great really." It was his turn to blush.  
  
Kate could feel herself beginning to sweat. She never did handle awkward situations well.

"Thank you again for finding my hat. I'd better get going now."  
  
Kaku felt his heart begin to pound harder. A strange sensation came over him. He had seen many attractive women, but there was something different about her.  
  
 _At least get her name, or invite her for coffee, lunch, maybe even dinner?!_  
  
He waved his hand in almost a salute like fashion.   
  
"No problem at all, miss!"

Kate waved before walking away.  
  
Kaku shook his head before leaping back up on the roof.  
  
 _It would have been pointless anyways......._

Becoming a member of CP9 was never a choice. Either you were taken as a child, or you had a family member who was part of the World Government. The training was cruel, and only a handful of students made it into a Cipher Pol division, let alone survived.  
  
He was lucky to have his first large mission be this one. It was a secret of his that he had always had an affinity for building ships. When he was assigned to go under cover as a shipwright, it was a dream come true. He was able to relive a part of his life that only existed before he was taken by the World Government.  
  
Being a member of Ciper Pol 9 meant your life no longer belonged to you. Your sole purpose was to complete each and every mission.   
  
It took Kaku a while to accept this fate, and some days were harder than others. He had so many dreams, and one of them was to start a family one day. Unfortunately, he knew it could never happen.

His usual smile faded from his face as he made his way to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Paulie removed the cigar from his mouth as Kaku walked into the kitchen.

"Took you a bit longer than usual! Hope it's because you were making sure not to spill half of my coffee this time!" He laughed, but his smile dropped when he didn't receive a reply from his subordinate.  
  
Kaku sloppily placed the tray of coffee on the table in front of Paulie.   
  
"Should be all there."  
  
Paulie awkwardly grabbed a coffee from the tray, lighting his cigar with his free hand.  
  
"Uh, sorry to spring this on you, but Iceburg said he had a special project and I figured you'd be the best man for the job." He smiled to try and cheer the long nosed shipwright up, as he was unusually quiet.  
  
Kaku sighed as he grabbed a coffee from the tray.  
  
"I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to work on any special projects today, Paulie. Would it be alright if I started tomorrow?" He turned his back to his leader as he mixed cream and sugar into his drink.

Paulie groaned. "Sorry kid, this needs to be done today. I'd usually give you more of a heads up but Kalifa just told me a few minutes after you left for coffee."  
  
Kaku continued to stir his coffee, thinking of a reply that would get him out of the task. The morning realization had put him out of sorts.

Peepley and Tilestone charged into the room.  
  
Tilestone grabbed Paulie by the shoulders, causing him to spill his coffee.  
  
"PAULIE! I CAN DO THE SPECIAL PROJECT! PLEASE, LET ME DO IT!"  
  
Peepley sipped his coffee and exhaled. "This project requires a degree of finesse, I think I'd be better suited for the job."  
  
Paulie knocked Tilestone on the head to free him from his grasp and whipped a rope at Peepley.  
  
"NO! I'VE ALREADY DECIDED THAT IT'S GOING TO BE KAKU. If you guys have anything else to say-- DON'T!"  
  
Peepley and Tilestone bowed their heads and replied with "yes sir."  
  
Tilestone looked at Kaku. "KAKU! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT, I'LL--"  
  
Paulie wrapped a rope around his mouth preventing him from speaking any further.  
  
Kaku sighed. Once Paulie made up his mind, it was hard to convince him otherwise. "Alright Paulie you win." He shot him a smile. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Paulie smiled and released his rope from Tilestone's mouth.   
  
"Meet Iceburg and Kalifa at the main office."  
  
Kaku raised his coffee in a cheers like motion and made his way to the main office.  
  
Tilestone began to whine once again.  
  
"No fair, Pauliie...why does Kaku get to--"  
  
Paulie ran a hand down his face. "Listen, Kaku is the most personable out of ALL of us, and I'm including myself there too. Also, I think this would be good for him."  
  
 _This should be interesting......._

_\-------_

Kaku could hear chatter coming from Iceburg's office. An unfamiliar voice was present.  
  
He knocked on the door gently. Kalifa greeted him with a nod as she opened the door.  
  
Kaku caught his coffee before it could fall out of his hand.

There she stood holding her white hat against the front of her legs.  
  
Kate turned and blushed upon making eye contact with Kaku.  
  
 _Golly.....I'm glad I didn't turn down this project after all!_

\------------------------------------------------------

Iceburg beamed as Kaku entered the room and rose from his seat.  
  
"Hello Kaku! I'd like to introduce you to Kate. She has been hired on a contract basis to help out Kalifa and I, as our busiest quarter is among us. She's studied business and also has an interest in architecture. I was hoping you could show her around on days when I'm busy for the next few months."  
  
Kalifa sighed. "Which would be today, tomorrow, and part of Wednesday....Thursday, and Friday." She adjusted her glasses. "Weekends will be free for Kate to decide what she would like to do. Making her work on weekends would be a form of sexual harassment."  
  
Kaku laughed nervously and stepped towards Kate, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hi Kate, real pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaku."

Kate shook his hand. It was extremely calloused, but his warm smile softened it somehow. "Nice to meet you, Kaku."  
  
They both failed to contain their smiles, knowing that they had technically already met.  
  
Kalifa took notice of this and kept a mental note.  
  
"Iceburg, we'd better get going. If we don't leave in the next 26 seconds you'll be late for the meeting."  
  
Iceburg sighed. Before he could reply, Kalifa cut him off.  
  
"20 seconds."  
  
Iceburg rushed out of his seat and ran out the door.   
  
Kalifa handed Kaku a piece of paper. "I've printed a list of items you two must go over. We will be back around 4:00PM. Save any questions for me for then."  
  
She waved and left the room.  
  
Kaku and Kate stood in silence.  
  
The black haired beauty was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, this is kind of awkward." She laughed and looked up at Kaku, holding her hat tighter.  
  
Kaku laughed. "It's definitely a wee bit different from my daily routine, but in a good way." He continued to smile at her. "How about we start by introducing you to the rest of the crew?"

_\------_

They walked silently to the shipyard. Kaku was feeling surprisingly nervous, and Kate was still feeling embarrassed from earlier.

Kaku rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"How are your feet feeling?"

Kate couldn't help but blush. She must have looked like such a fool wearing heels!

"The embarrassment is a lot more than the pain..." She looked down at the ground, internally screaming at herself for not packing any flat shoes.

Kaku laughed. "It's fine, I understand. Water 7 is very unique and there aren't any guidelines for visitors to follow. I wouldn't beat myself up over it!"

Kate felt a bit of relief. He was so kind.

"Is there a shoe store nearby? I'd like to buy some shoes later."

Kaku pondered for a moment.

"Mr. Tomashi is the best darn cobbler in town! He's a bit far though..... About an hour and a half by yageda from here."

Kate sighed. "Oh well, it'll give me time to take in the views I guess." 

The shipwright couldn't help but feel bad for her. Walking in heels all day must have been excruciating. 

"Well, if you take the Mountain Wind Express, you'd be there in no more than two shakes of a lamb's tail!". He smiled at her playfully.

Kate shot him a confused look. "Mountain Wind Express?" She had done as much research as she could regarding the available modes of transportation and had never heard of this.

Kaku gave her a wink as he chuckled. "Once everything opens I'll take you there. No sweat!"

She smiled and gave a small bow. "I'd really appreciate it. Thank you."

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of murmured voices and slight scuffling coming from Dock 1.

_Oh jeeze.._

Paulie, Tilestone, Peepley and Lucci stood in a line.

Tilestone's jaw dropped upon seeing Kate.

"OH WOW SHE'S HO--"

Peepley was the one to quiet his boisterous friend this time, while using his free hand to try and control his hair.

Kaku waved at his comrades.

"Hidey ho!" 

They waved back at him awkwardly obviously trying to be on their best behavior.

Paulie examined Kate, every step she took made his blood boil.

"What....is.... She.... WEARING?!" 

He stepped out from the line and before he could do his usual speech about dressing immorally, Hattori flew over a shoved an additional cigar into his mouth.

"Fellas, this young Miss is Kate. She'll be interning with us for a bit. I'll be showing her around for the next little while."

Kaku stepped beside Kate and presented her in a showcase fashion.

Kate bowed and shot them all a smile.

"I'm very excited to be here. Thank you so much for having me."

They each shook her hand a stated their names. Paulie had managed to control his anger by avoiding looking at her outfit.

Kaku analyzed the list carefully.

"Anywho, we'd better skidaddle. Kalifa gave us quite the number of tasks for today."

They waved as they exited Dock 1.

Tilestone peered over Paulie's shoulder.

"Do you think she likes him?"

Paulie knocked the large man on the head.

"They literally just met. We'll see if the kid has it in him! Shouldn't be too hard to catch since she's already half naked."

The other members sighed as they continued to watch the pair walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaku had shown Kate around the first 3 docks, and also the best ways to get there. She diligently marked her map, trying to ensure she wouldn't get lost. Though she was smart in many other aspects-- she usually had trouble reading maps.  
  


The long nosed man took a look at a nearby clock. It was already close to lunch time.

"Say, Kate. It's just about lunch time. How about we grab your shoes then maybe snag a bite to eat?" 

Kate nodded, trying to contain her happiness. She had skipped breakfast and hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"Sounds like a plan! Where is 'The Mountain Wind Express?'". She examined her map and took out a pen to mark it's whereabouts.

_Okie dokie, here we go!_

Kaku stepped closer towards Kate, taking her by surprise.

"It's right here!" He smiled at her confidently, trying to hide his nerves. This was a rare moment when he was thankful for his CP9 training.

Kate looked around quizzically. "Where?". She continued to examine her surroundings.

The shipwright couldn't help but laugh as he took another step towards her.

"Well, I know we just met and all... But you're gonna have to trust me for this to work." Kaku didn't have much experience with women (if any). He screamed internally, surprised by his own confidence. 

Kate looked around nervously. 

_Kind, handsome, and a pseudo celebrity...I knew he was too good to be true!_

Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

_Well, not like I can do anything about it now..._

"Okay I trust you." She could feel her body tense up.

He shot her a smile, surprised by her reply. 

"You just need to do two things-- take off your hat and hang on tight!"

Kate removed her hat and before she could question the second part of his instructions; Kaku lifted her off the ground, carrying her princess style.

"AH! What the hell are yo--"

He began to run, causing Kate to scream even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She definitely did not expect this!

Kaku failed to hide his smile as he looked at the beauty in his arms. 

"This is the fun part!"

Kate slightly opened one eye, but both widened when she noticed where they were.

"HOW DID WE GET ON A ROOF?! KAKU! If you keep running in that direction we're going to f--"

The sounds of her screams and his laughter seemed to fill the air.

"I won't let you fall, I promise!"

She opened her eyes once again, taken aback by the amount of wind in her hair.

"Kaku, we..... We're flying!"

He continued to smile as they soared through the sky, hopping from rooftop to rooftop every now and then. This was his first time flying with anyone. ‘Flying’ was his freedom, but he felt more than happy to share it with her.

"Anddddd we have arrived!"

He landed gently in front of a small shop, carefully placing Kate on the ground.

She failed to regain her balance right away, but Kaku managed to catch her by the waist.

Kate nodded to tell Kaku she was fine. She dusted off her dress and placed her hat back on her head. 

She had a few choice words for Kaku, but was interrupted by a small old man who emerged from the building.

"Morning Kaku! What brings you here on this fine day?"

Kaku greeted the old man with a handshake.

"Morning! This young lady would like to buy a pair of your fine shoes suitable for our city!"

The old man smiled at her pleasantly, letting out an approving moan while examining her.

"Oh yes, I have the perfect pair! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

He ran back into the shop.

Kaku turned his head to one side in a confused fashion as he noticed Kate chuckling.

"Now what's gotten you in a giggle fit?"

She laughed even harder. "I'm pretty sure you're a lot younger than him, but you two sound exactly the same!" 

Kaku laughed at the realization. "I get that a lot."

The old man emerged holding a pair of white sneakers and a pair of socks.

"These should fit you perfectly. It's got a strong sole good for standing for long hours. The rubber below is also the best I have. You'll need it if you'll be hanging out with this chap!".

Kate tried on the shoes excitedly. She tapped her feet on the ground and smiled as she walked back and forth.

"Wow these feel amazing! I'll definitely take them!". 

She pulled her wallet from her small white purse, but was stopped by a pair of old hands on top of hers.

Mr. Tomashi shook his head.

"Please take these as a gift. I'm happy to finally see Kaku with a lady friend, and a mighty fine one at that!"

The two shot up and turned a bright red.

_Oh gosh this is bad!_

Kaku cleared his throat.

"Oh! No Mr. Tomashi it's not like--"

The old man waved as he made his way back into the shop.

"I insist! I'll have your old shoes sent to the Galley La office then. Goodbye!"

He closed the door behind him, leaving the pair in a state of shock.

Kate broke the ice with a laugh.

"What a sweet old man. Thanks for the shoes, Kaku!" While the situation was awkward; she couldn't help but take the mistake as a compliment.

Kaku nodded, still paralyzed by what had happened.

_Kate probably thinks I'm a real creep! First she gets carried around town against her will, then gets coupled with me by a random old man. I wouldn't be surprised if she requested for someone else to be her guide._

None of his CP9 training prepared him for this.

"Kaku?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at Kate. She was much shorter without heels.

_Cutie!_

"Right! How about we take those new puppies out for a test drive!" He pointed to a shop with a yellow roof in the distance. "The cafe is right over there. Should give you a good feel for the shoes."

Kate nodded and gave him a smile as they started to walk towards the cafe.

\-------

Kaku watched in awe as Kate ate. She was able to eat a lot for such a small girl. 

Kate had ordered a shrimp sandwich with clam chowder, chips, and a large lemonade.

He laughed as he took a bite into his egg salad sandwich.

The black haired woman breathed a sigh of relief after finishing her meal.

"Sorry you had to see that. I haven't eaten since lunch time yesterday... But I think I may have over done it." Had she eaten properly before arriving on Water 7-- she probably wouldn't have ordered the amount of food, let alone ate it all in front of a handsome stranger. Thought she barely knew him-- she felt comfortable. She yawned before proceeding to neatly stack up their dishes.

"You can nap on the way back to Headquarters.". His smile was constant with her. She was quite the character.

She seemed to gain a burst of energy. "No way! I'm heavy enough, AND I just ate enough for a whole family. I can take a yageda back by myself, don't worry!" She pulled out her map from her purse, pointing to a few markings.

"See? You showed me the way back already. I promise I'll be fine!". 

He shook his head. "No can do, Missy. I can't let you out of my sight before Iceburg and Kalifa get back. It just wouldn't be good manners." He shot her a wink. "Besides, we've still got a lot to do!"

Kate sighed as she realized it was almost impossible to win against him. 

The waitress came back with the bill. She wore a tight yellow dress shirt, and a short white skirt. Her short brown hair sat in curls and she rubbed her red lips together as she batted her blue eyes at Kaku. 

Kate looked at the waitress. She was extremely attractive.

"Mr. Kaku, can I get you any.... Dessert?" She indiscreetly squeezed her large breasts together, showing her cleavage.

Kaku seemed unphased as he placed several bills on the bill fold. "No thanks!" He stood from his seat and motioned for Kate to follow him.

The waitress pouted at him. "Hope you come back soon. Let me know if you ever need..anything."

He waved behind him as him and Kate left. Kate looked back and saw the waitress sneering back at her.

_Wow that was so bizarre...._

"Kaku, that girl was all over you! Did you even notice?"

He chuckled as he stretched. "Oh was she now?"

The women of Water 7 were very aggressive when it came to members of the Galley La Company, but especially towards Iceburg and the other Dock 1 Shipwrights.

Kate looked at him puzzled. "Well, Mr. Tomashi did mention he'd never seen you with a lady friend.."

_Maybe he isn't into women?_

Kaku continued to chuckle more.

"He's right. You see, my gramps taught me not to pay attention to certain types of people. Especially women who were only attracted to me due to things like money, or status." He sighed. "He said they'd only hurt me." He continued to reminisce about his grandpa... What he'd do even just for one more day with him.....

He snapped out of his daydream in a panic. He had broken a golden rule of espionage-- never reveal truths about your life or past life.

_Look what you've done ya dummy!_

Kate laughed. "Your grandpa sounds like a smart man!"

He simply nodded in reply, scared he'd reveal any additional information.

He stepped towards Kate and opened his arms.

"Ready?"

She walked towards him shyly.

_Ugh, I don't think he'll be able to carry me now._

Kate was surprised as he picked her up rather easily. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded to signal she was ready.

"We're going to take a different route, so it'll be about 10 minutes longer." 

"Just put me down if I get to heavy!"

With a laugh he began to run.

As soon as they were in the sky, Kate started to succumb to her tiredness.

Kaku looked down at Kate whose head was tucked against his chest. She was fast asleep.

_She really is something else._

He knew he was forbidden from feeling this way, but he couldn't fight the pitter patter playing in his chest.

\-----------

Kate stretched and massaged her neck. 

"I'm sorry! I can't believe I passed out." 

Kaku lowered the list so he could smile at her.

"I'm glad you were able to rest. Not eating for a day would have done me over as well."

Before Kaku could go over the rest of their itinerary, he was interrupted by footsteps.

"Hello there!"

Iceburg waved at them as Kalifa walked beside him.

Kaku was puzzled as he looked at a clock. It wasn't even 2:00PM yet. 

Kalifa seemed to read Kaku's mind.

"We managed to wrap things up a lot sooner than planned." 

Iceburg beamed. "Yes! No more boring meetings for today, and I have some time for Kate. Thank you very much Kaku, I'll take it from here." 

Iceburg wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder as he lead her inside the main building to give her a quick tour.

"Do you like animals?"

Their talking became muffled as Kaku watched them walk away. He couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened for some reason.

Kalifa scanned the area to ensure there was no one within earshot of them. 

"Did it all go well? Do you think she's one of us maybe?"

Kaku shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

The blonde beauty adjusted her glasses and looked at her comrade sternly.

"I only ask based upon your initial interaction with each other earlier. You seemed like you had already met before." 

Kaku was thoroughly impressed. Nothing ever seemed to get past Kalifa. 

"We met on her way here. I found her hat."

She adjusted her glasses once again. "Very interesting. I'm glad you can keep an eye on her.... And keep her close as you never know who may have sent her. You'll be taking her around again on Wednesday. As for the rest of the schedule, I'm not sure. I'll update Lucci and Blueno."

He nodded as she walked away.

Perhaps he could use these new orders to his advantage?

\---------------

...


	4. Chapter 4

Iceburg and Kate walked through the hallways of the main Galley La building, which also served as Icebug's mansion. The walls were a stark white with gold accents. A lot of the flooring and furniture was made of marble, and the main receiving area was lit by a large diamond and gold chandelier.

Kate felt very tense with Iceburg. While he seemed carefree and light hearted, he was well known all across the Grand Line. She was still unsure as to why her application was accepted, but she was grateful.

"Mr. Iceburg, may I please ask you something?"

He turned to her as he stroked a lizard in one hand.

"Hm?"

"What was it about my application that made you even consider me? There wasn't a job posting listed, but your reputation on the Grand Line in the ship building industry, as well as several others made me want to work under you...so I sent in my application anyways. I'd like to learn as much as I can from you during my time here!" She beamed.

Iceburg looked away nervously. He remembered seeing her picture in the file and having Kalifa make every arrangement needed to bring her to Galley La.

"Your interest in architecture was unique from other applicants we've had.". 

_I hope she doesn't ask more questions.._

Kate simply smiled back at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Thank you again, Mr. Iceburg."

He moved the lizard to his other hand.

"Just Iceburg is fine. That should do it for today. Where will you be staying?"

Kate pulled out her map, looking for the marking she had put.

"I'll be staying here" she pointed to a small house not too far from Galley La. "It should only be a 20 minute walk or so. The owner lives elsewhere and rents his house out for long periods of time." She smiled as she placed the map back into her bag.

"I'm glad you found somewhere close. Accommodations are quite challenging around here. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He stroked the lizard's head as he opened the door for Kate.

She bowed before looking back up at Iceburg. "Yes, I'm very excited to learn. Thank you again, Iceburg. I'll see you tomorrow."

He closed the door slowly as Kate walked away.  
  


Iceburg entered his room, closing the door behind him. He slid down to the floor and sat, holding his head in his hand. His room was extremely large. The stark white walls continued through his room. It contained a large desk, a navy blue canopy style bed, and had several different cages containing different animals he had rescued over the years. _  
  
_He thought back to how she looked up and smiled at him and it sent his heart into a frenzy. The lizard leapt out of his pocket and into his cage on the desk.

  
_No it can't be...there is no way..._

4 Months. 4 Months was all he had to find the answers he’d been looking for.

\-----------------------------------

Kaku made his way back to his station at Dock 1, replaying the events from earlier in his head.

Not only was he attracted to her, but he also felt extremely comfortable with Kate. He shook his head, surprised he had mentioned the story about his grandfather.

A memory of his grandpa carving a toy ship danced through his mind. 

_"Grandpa, can you please show me how to do that?!" He must have been around 5 at the time. He wore a blue tracksuit style outfit with shorts, and a white cap._

_His grandpa had short curly white hair and a long nose similar to Kaku's. He wore a stained white t-shirt and khakis. They lived in a small cottage on a mountain near the East Blue Ocean._

_The old man chortled._

_"Darn skippy I can! When you have little ones of your own one day, you'll be able to make them toys like this too!"_

_Kaku laughed and moved his seat closer._

_His grandfather lowered his project and turned to face Kaku._

_"Now my boy, make sure you find a real nice lady like your grandma one day. Make sure they love you for your heart above anything else. That is how you'll know they're the one!"_

_The boy looked at him excitedly._

_"Darn skippy I will!"_

Kaku's memory was interrupted by the sound of extremely heavy footsteps coming towards him.

Tilestone ran frantically with Paulie and Peepley following close behind.

"KAKU TELL US EVERYTHING!"

They stopped in front of the carpentry foreman and stood in anticipation.

"About what? The ship I'm working on?" He smiled at them cheekily.

Paulie wrapped an arm around Kaku's shoulder.

"Come on kid, spill."

As much as he wanted to taunt them longer, having to take Kate around had put him behind schedule.

"It was all dandy. Showed her 3 of the docks, got her shoes, then had lunch. Real simple."

Tilestone stomped.

"No fair! You get to go on dates and I've had to caulk 10 whole ships so far!" 

Paulie lit a cigar. "We missed you here kid. Lots of work to be done."

Kaku strapped his tool belt on.

"Don't worry, Paulie! I'll work extra hours to make sure we don't get behind schedule."

The blonde haired man squeezed his shoulder as a sign of thanks before the three of them returned to their respective work stations.

Kaku began to work away excitedly. He would use this extra time to not only ensure that were on schedule-- but to get ahead of it as well.

_This way I won't have to rush my time with Kate!_

He shook his head. He felt as giddy as a teenager. If Kalifa and the others grew suspicious, at least he could say it was for the mission. A rule of espionage was to always stay in character. If he were truly Kaku, the 21 year old shipwright who happened to meet a beautiful young lady-- it would be true to character to pursue anything that may come out of it. That is assuming she would like him back somehow.

He looked forward to tomorrow.

\-------


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kate waited in the Galley La Office’s lobby. She sported ankle length jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and her new sneakers. She was thankful she had packed more than dresses after Monday's events. It was bad enough she didn’t think to pack sneakers.

Paulie walked past the Lobby and observed Kate’s outfit before greeting her.   
  
“Morning. Better, but maybe wear a higher neck line.”  
  
Kate simply laughed at Paulie’s remark. Kaku had warned her not to take anything Paulie said regarding outfits seriously. “Morning Paulie! I’ll do my best!” She waved as he walked away murmuring something she couldn’t make out.  
  
Kaku walked in with Kalifa, who had given him a new itinerary for the day.   
  
“If you’re unable to complete all of them today, you can skip item numbers "14, 16 and 28".  
  
The carpenter rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the list which had over 50 items. “We will definitely be skipping those 3!” He chuckled to try and soften the glare Kalifa was giving him.  
  
The blonde secretary turned towards Kate. “Good morning, Kate. I have given Kaku your itinerary for today. I will be in meetings with Iceburg until 3:00PM. Feel free to let me know if there are any questions Kaku is unable to answer.” She turned to her comrade who was busy making several markings on the itinerary. 

“Ah, how rude of me. Good morning, Kate! Sorry, I’m just tryna’ simplify things is all…” he laughed nervously, but was relieved to see Kalifa hadn’t noticed his remark as she walked away.  
  
“Morning Kaku!” She smiled as she watched him continue to scribble.   
  
“Done!” He looked up and finally noticed her outfit. “What you’re wearing is perfect! If we’re gonna finish even half of these tasks…we’re gonna need to take the Mountain Wind Express!” He shot her a wink.  
  
Kate’s face turned a deep shade of red. She hadn’t expected to ever go flying with Kaku again.  
  
 _Good thing I ate a light breakfast.._  
  
“Only if it’s okay with you. I’d be fine taking a Yageda!”  
  
He shook his head. “No can do, we simply don’t got the time!”

They walked outside and Kaku took a look over the itinerary once more before putting it away into his pocket.  
  


“Ready?”  
  
She took a step towards Kaku and took a deep breath. Kaku picked her up, but noticed she looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
Her face remained scrunched as she looked at he ground.  
  
“Taking off makes me a bit sick, but the rest is fine.”  
  
Kaku smiled down at her. “Easy fix! Just try your best to stay as close to me as possible. You have my guarantee that it’ll help!”  
  
She nodded and kept her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pressed herself hard against his chest.  
  
Kaku felt his heart start to flutter. He looked back down at her and noticed her cleavage which was now being squeezed. His pants began to feel tighter.  
  
 _Focus!_  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
\--------------------------------

Kalifa had set up the itinerary so Kate would become familiar with the other local businesses and contractors Galley La worked with. The first on the list was the café owner who supplied coffee, as well as catering for large events.  
  
She was a middle aged woman with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a dark brown skirt with a matching pin striped dress shirt and a white apron.

“Howdy Kaku!” She waved as she wiped her hands on a cloth.  
  
“Howdy do, Yuri! I'd like to introduce you to someone.”  
  
Yuri looked over at Kate curiously and smirked as she punched Kaku on the shoulder.  
  
“So you finally decided to settle down, hm? I thought I was going to have to send a cousin of mine for you to date. A young man like you should be enjoying himself!”  
  
Kaku and Kate both began to laugh nervously as Kaku placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.  
  
“Ha! I wish, but Kate here is actually working with us for the next little bit. Kalifa has me on strict orders to visit every single business we work closely with today.”  
  
Kate looked over at Kaku in disbelief.  
  
 _Did he just say “I wish”?!  
  
_ She couldn’t fight the sudden flood of thoughts that came through her mind. What would it be like dating Kaku? She would have to fight off women like the woman at the cafe yesterday…but so far the people she had met seemed as if they’d be supportive. Would he be a good father? Did he even believe in marriage?! He was so much taller than her….would love making be---  
  
“Kate?” Kaku looked at her quizzically, noticing she had spaced out.  
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I was lost in thought.” She quickly shook Yuri’s hand.  
  
“Hi Yuri! I’m Kate. I hope I’ll get to work closely with you during my internship.” She bowed as soon as their hands separated.  
  
Yuri let out a boisterous laugh. “You are adorable! I don’t do much…I just make sure they don’t go hungry, and all the workers get nice meals during company events. You’re always more than welcome to swing by if you ever feel peckish, or if you want to escape for a bit!”

They continued to chat before Kaku looked at a nearby clock.  
  
"Yuri, thank you so much for spending time with us. We've got a few more stops to go and best be on our way now." He tipped his hat down towards her.

Yuri waved as she watched Kaku and Kate take off, and noticed how close Kate was against Kaku.  
  
"Ha! Those two aren't foolin' me one bit."  
\-----

The two made their way through several stops. Every now and then people would mistaken them for a couple, which both of them denied but didn’t seem to mind.

A group of old ladies who ran the Inn high paying customers of Galley La stayed in surrounded Kaku. They were dressed in brown and grey kimonos, and their grey hair was put up in traditional updos. They must have been related as all 5 of them looked almost exactly the same.  
  
"You look like you've lost some weight! Are you eating enough?"  
  
"He's not eating enough! Let's get him some food!"  
  
Kaku laughed as he waved his hands in reassurance.  
  
"I'm fine! Really, I don't want to trouble you. I wanted to introduce you to Kate is all. You may be seeing her a lot more for the next few months." **  
  
**They turned to Kate and immediately surrounded her instead.  
  
"What a beautiful girl!"  
  
"Look! She has a dimple, how charming!"  
  
"Very good, she has great birthing hips, Kaku! She can defininitely give you many children!"  
  
Kate smiled awkwardly as the women examined her. She wasn't sure how to react as she didn't want to come off as impolite.  
  
Kaku reached into the group of women and grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her out of the crowd.  
  
"Yes, she is quite wonderful. However, I'm only here on strict orders from Iceburg himself to bring her around and meet all his business partners. She is working with us for the next few months." He shot her a smile. He hated to admit it, but he looked forward to people assuming they were a couple. He had never had a girlfriend before, and had always imagined what it would be like to have one.  
  
The ladies sighed and immediately formed a line, then bowing to Kate.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Kate. We look forward to working with you."  
  
Kate bowed in return. "I promise I'll do my best!"

  
Kaku looked at the women curiously. "Wait a second...did you all get haircuts?"  
  
The women immediately changed their demeanor back to excited and surrounded Kaku once again.

"Oh Kaku! You are such a dear!"  
  
"Yes, even our husbands didn't notice!"  
  
"Thank you for paying attention to old bags like us."

After several minutes spent refusing food, Kate and Kaku waved goodbye and took off.  
  
It was now 5:00PM and they hadn’t made it through even half of the items on the list due to the amount and length of conversations they would have. Kaku was well known, and well liked amongst the people of Water 7. Kate wasn’t surprised by this due to the way he interacted with them. He was always so sincere.

  
As they made their way back to Galley La, Kate looked up at Kaku. He hadn't noticed her watching him as his usual smile stayed on his face.  
  
 _He really is something else._  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Paulie lit a cigar as Kaku and Kate landed in front of Dock 1. Himself and the other shipwrights were done for the day.   
  
"Ay Kaku! Kalifa says to save any questions for tomorrow...and that..uh...keeping Kate past work hours is sexual harassment. Apparently." He puffed on his cigar. He didn't agree with Kalifa, but he had made her angry once, and was not planning on disobeying her orders ever again.  
  
Kaku looked at the clock. He was in disbelief how fast the day had gone by.  
  
"Thanks, Paulie! Don't worry, I'll make sure I finish up a few things I had on my list." He smiled at his boss reassuringly to let him know he wasn't tired.  
  
"Whatever you say kid. Have a nice night." He slung a bag over his shoulder as he walked away.

Kaku turned to Kate. He fought a smile as he watched her standing against the backdrop of the sun lowering on Watre 7. It was a sight he'd keep etched in his mind for a long time.  
  
 _Beautiful.  
  
_ "Kaku?" She looked up at him as he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Ah! I'm real sorry, Kate. I was going over some work items in this head." He laughed nervously.   
  


"No worries! I figured I'd better get going since you still have work to do. Thank you again for taking me around." She rubbed her arm shyly. Though they had been together for the whole day, it seemed to go by so quickly.  
  
  
"Wherabouts are you staying?" He looked around, scanning the area. There were quite a few bars in Water 7, and he didn't feel right letting Kate walk alone.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm renting a place close by. It's only a 20 minute walk." She pointed in the general direction of the house she was staying in.  
  
  
Kaku made his way over the fence at Dock 1. "Give me 2 secs!" He ran towards his work station and quickly returned. "Alrighty! I wanted to make sure the fellas locked everything up."  
  
  
She leaned her head to the side, shooting him a confused look. "Are you not working overtime today?"  
  
  
He laughed. "No can do, there are some things I need to finish...but I'd like to walk you home first."  
  
  
Kate took a step back, her face a bright pink. "Oh! No, it's really close, don't worry! I will be okay!" There was no way she could have him walk her home. After all, she was the reason why he had to work over time.  
  
  
He started to walk in the direction she pointed in. "You said it's this way, right?"  
  
  
"Kaku! No, it's fine, really!" She waved her hands frantically, unsure of how to convince him.   
  
  
He continued to walk, whistling with every step. "Kate, I'm not letting you walk home alone while I'm around." He smiled at her softly.  
  
  
She bit her lip. Once again, there was no way of convincing him once his mind was set.  
  
  
They walked beside each other in silence. The restaurants and bars were packed, and the canals were full of people on yagedas on their way home.  
  
  
A group of men seated at the bar leered at Kate. Kaku noticed this and quickly blocked Kate from their drunken gazes.  
  
  
"Kaku?" Kate hadn't noticed the men at the bar.  
  
  
He smiled at her as if nothing had happened, but stayed silent-- wanting to stay alert. He was glad he was walking her home.   
  
  
They reached her house shortly after. It was a small cottage style home. The outside was white with a brown roof, a wooden door, and a round window. It was obvious it had been abandoned for quite some time.   
  
  
Kaku looked back and measured the distance from her house to the bar. It was far enough that it would not be dangerous.  
  
  
Kate dug around her purse for her keys.   
  


The shipwright analyzed her house carefully.  
  
  
 _Squeaky door, rusted lock, probably some mold on the ceilings...needs re caulking too I bet._

  
"Thank you so much again for walking me home. You really didn't need to." She had trouble looking him in the eye. As much as she wanted to invite him inside, she didn't want him to take it the wrong way as she wasn't that type of girl.  
  


"It was my pleasure, little miss!" He did his common salute type wave.  
  
Kate stood in her doorway and smiled. "Be safe and don't work too late. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"You betcha!" He waved again before walking back to Dock 1.  
  
Kaku made a mental note in his head for a list of items to pack.  
  
 _  
_Kate watched as he walked away. She was never one to mix business with pleasure, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to Kaku. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she milled about the house. There was no way he felt the same way. Not only that, but she would be leaving in 4 months.

_It's pointless......._

Her transponder snail began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Kalifa on the other end.   
  
"Hello Kate. My apologies for calling you after work hours. Galley La's main supplier of lumber will be in town tomorrow. Iceburg would like you to attend the meeting with us."

"Of course! What would you like me to bring?"  
  
"No need to bring anything. But please dress appropriately."  
  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodbye Kate."  
  
Kate sifted through the clothes she had unpacked. Lumber was the most crucial supply source when it came to Galley La. She was excited to be able to take part in a meeting with them.  
  
 _But what do I wear?!_  
\-------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Kaku waited excitedly in the Galley La Office's main lobby. He had shown up early to plan out their itinerary for the day, and go over some notes with Kalifa.   
  
_My stars....  
  
_ Kate walked in a few minutes after. She wore a navy blue, long sleeved wrap style dress and black heels. Her long hair was curled and parted to one side. She wore diamond studs to complete her outfit with a small black clutch. 

Kaku steadied his breathing. She looked beautiful.

"Good morning Kate! Don't you look snazzy today?!" He approached her excitedly.  
  
She pulled some hair behind her ear shyly. "Morning Kaku! Oh thank you....I'm--"  
  
Iceburg entered the room. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt which was unbuttoned and carried a large binder under one arm.

"Kate, are you ready to go? Oh, good morning Kaku!"  
  
The long nosed shipwright looked at them in confusion. He turned to Kalifa as she walked in for answers.  
  
"My apologies, Kaku. I had called you last night but was unable to reach you. Kate will be joining us in a meeting with Arbutus and his son today. We should be done around 2:00PM if you could please come back then." She adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Ah meeting with the big wigs! Alrighty, I'll skidaddle then." He walked out before Kate could say goodbye, bringing a bag with him.  
  
He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. He had worked until 10:00PM the night before to ensure he had time to complete their itinerary today. He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked to Dock 1.  
  
 _But golly, did she ever look wonderful!  
  
_

\-------

Iceburg couldn't hide his blush as he looked at Kate.   
  
"Kate, thank you for joining us today."  
  
She bowed in reply. "Thank you for letting me join in on such an important meeting. Especially since I'm still so new."  
  
Iceburg laughed. "Your credentials were more than enough to prove you are an asset. This will be a great learning experience for you."  
  
They waited in the lobby for their guests to arrive.  
  
2 tall men entered the lobby. One man was much older than the other. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His green eyes were stark in contrast to his peppered gray hair. The other man was no older than 30. He wore a grey suit with an unbuttoned white dress shirt. His eyes were also a deep green.. He had the same hairstyle as Iceburg, except his hair was dark brown. They were both extremely handsome.  
  
Iceburg walked towards the men with open arms. "Arby! So good to see you!"  
  
The older man met Iceburg in an embrace. "It's been too long, my friend. You look like you've been doing well!" They pulled away and the older man turned to the younger man behind him.  
  
"Iceburg, you remember my son Nash?"   
  
Iceburg walked over and met the younger man with a handshake.  
  
"Of course! It is great to see you."  
  
Nash smiled and placed his free hand on top of their handshake.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to working with you, Iceburg." He turned his head and looked at Kate.  
  
 _Oh? Now who is this?_

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "If you'd all please follow me to the board room."  
  
As they made their way to the board room, Nash walked at the very back. He smiled as he stared at Kate's bottom.  
  
 _This should be fun...  
  
\-------------------------------_

Paulie greeted Kaku as he entered the shipyard.  
  
"Oy! I thought you were taking Kate around again?" Paulie lit a cigar as he wiped the sweat off his head with a towel.  
  
Kaku placed his bag on his work bench and began to put his tool belt on.  
  
"She's in a meeting with Arbutus and his son today." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. Kaku was a very skilled planner, so when things would get skewed-- it often left him frustrated.  
  
Paulie groaned. "Don't tell me she has to sit through a meeting with that asshole?! What's his name? Nash? If Iceburg and Arbutus weren't such good friends, I would've found a different lumber supplier for us already. That guy is a piece of work."  
  


Lucci was working nearby and rolled his eyes at the mention of Nash's name. Though he didn't talk much (or at all), his interactions with Nash weren't pleasant. Nash had tried to take Hattori as a joke once, and it took every ounce of strength for Lucci not to kill him.

The lead foreman took a puff of his cigar as he rubbed his temples. "Remember that time he tried hitting on Kalifa? Even though Kalifa had every right to whoop that guy's ass, she was reprimanded by Iceburg for it." He sighed. "I hope he doesn't get any ideas with Kate."

  
Kaku shot Paulie a look. He hadn't thought of that possiblity until now. Nash was known to not only be a womanizer, but was usually described with a few choice words. He clenched a fist, an unexpected sense of rage flowing through him.  
  
 _I swear if he tries anything...  
  
_ Lucci looked over and noticed how bothered Kaku was.  
  
 _I'll have to have a word with him about it later.  
  
_ Paulie couldn't help but chuckle at the younger shipwright, also noticing his reaction.  
  
"Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure to keep an eye on your girlfriend for you." He gave Kaku a wink.  
  
Kaku's demeanor immediately changed. He shot up straight and turned a bright red.  
  
"Girlfriend?! Oh jeeze, no it ain't like that, Paulie! It's just--"  
  
Paulie interrupted Kaku with a laugh. "I'm just busting your balls....but maybe make sure to be there once their meeting ends just in case.." He walked back to his station.  
  
Kaku looked at the nearby clock. He would make sure to make his way to head office before 2:00PM.

\-----------------------------

The board room contained a long wooden rounded rectangular table, along with 6 chairs on each side. The chair at the head of the table was larger and decorated with golden accents.  
  
Iceburg sat at the head with Kalifa to his right, and Kate beside her. Arbutus sat on the other side of Iceburg, and Nash sat across from Kate.  
  
The meeting mainly consisted of discussions regarding how much lumber Galley La required. The Marines were expanding their fleet and required a new ship almost daily.   
  
Arbutus carefully examined several calculations on a piece of paper.   
  
"I'm happy business is booming, but given how far we are-- there is no way for us to properly keep track of the lumber supply." He rubbed his head in thought. "It'd be a lot of extra work for you and Kalifa as well if you were to keep track yourselves."

  
Nash had been indiscreetly staring at Kate the whole meeting which made her uncomfortable. He seemed disinterested in the meeting until his father's last remark.  
  
"I have an idea, dad. What if I were to stay here for the next little while?" He tried to look as sincere as possible. 

Kalifa shot him a glare. She had noticed him staring at Kate the whole meeting, and knew his intentions weren't for the good of the company.  
  
Iceburg beamed. "That's a great idea, Nash! Arby, what do you think?"  
  
Arbutus looked at his son, concerned. "Are you sure, son?"  
  
Nash laughed. "Of course father, anything for the business. Also, I could perhaps get Kate to help me if I needed an extra hand?" He turned back to face her.  
  
Kate clenched her jaw. Although he was extremely attractive, she had met enough men in her life to know an asshole when she saw one.  
  


 _How do I get out of this....  
_  
Kalifa cleared her throat. "I'm afraid that won't do. Kate has a very strict itinerary during her contract here." She looked to Iceburg, hoping he would confirm. Although it wasn't completely true; Kalifa did not want to subject another woman to Nash. She claimed 'sexual harassment' daily, but with Nash-- it would definitely be the case.  
  
Iceburg took a moment to ponder. "I suppose we will see how it goes. I'm sure you could somehow adjust her daily schedule if needed..."  
  
The blonde haired beauty clenched her fist beneath the table.  
  
 _Iceburg, you damn fool.  
  
_ Arby clapped his hands in excitement. "Then it's settled! Nash, we'll keep you posted here until we have all the numbers for this quarter recorded!"  
  
The 5 exited the board room shortly after. Iceburg and Arby continued to chat, with Kalifa and Kate following close behind. Nash was once again at the very back, watching the ladies as they walked ahead of him.  
  
 _I bet I could convince them into a threesome if I really wanted to...Or maybe I could just pay them..  
  
_ He laughed under his breath.  
  
Kate tried to walk faster, uncomfortable with how Nash was silently walking behind her. She looked at the lobby and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Kaku!" She ran excitedly towards the shipwright, and he greeted her with a smile. Before he could speak she grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow her outside.  
  
Nash raised an eyebrow and walked faster to catch up to Kalifa. "What's Kate doing with Pinnochio?!"  
  
Kalifa smirked. "Probably business, or maybe they're going on a date. Who knows?" She knew Nash's intentions, and knew how to get under his skin. Kaku was strong and could take care of Nash without a hitch. This was a small taste of revenge.  
  
"What do you mean a date?!"  
  
\--------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Kate had dragged Kaku all the way to Dock 3, which was the storage area for all the metal supplies used. Despite her wearing heels, Kaku was surprised by how fast she had walked.  
  
"Kate! Are you going to tell me what in the world is going on?!"  
  
She looked around frantically before leading Kaku into one of the sheds, closing the door behind them. The shed was small and Kate and Kaku only had 3 feet between them.  
  
Kate leaned down as she caught her breath.

  
"I'm so sorry, Kaku. I just had to get out of there as soon as possible..."  
  
He looked at her, unable to hide his worry.  
  
Kate laughed as she stood up and took another deep breath. "Sorry, Kaku. I know you barely know me but you're really my only friend here at the moment...I needed to get out of there." _  
_  
The carpentry foreman looked around the shed. "And is there a reason why you needed to come...in here?"  
  
She sighed. "Because there's no reason for Nash to come to Dock 3."  
  


Kaku's body immediately tensed. He examined Kate's arms for any marks.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" His voice was stern, and unlike the one Kate was used to.  
  
"No, he didn't do anything...but I just have a bad feeling about him. He's going to be staying in Water 7 till the end of the quarter and he asked Iceburg if I could help him out." She shuddered as she thought back to how he just stared at her the whole meeting. "I really don't want to."  
  
Kaku took off his hat and rubbed his hair. The situation was not ideal at all. Nash was a bad character, and since he had insisted on Kate helping him-- it was obvious he had other intentions.

_That bastard....I swear.  
  
_

"Kate--I suggest you stay away from Nash if at all possible." He didn't want to mention what he had tried to do to Kalifa as he didn't want to instill fear into Kate...especially since she was so new.  
  
"Trust me, I know. I bet he even tried something with Kalifa based off of how she reacted to him." There was no denying in Kate's mind that he was a creep.  
  


Kaku raised an eyebrow at Kate's observation. Either Kalifa was being blatantly obvious, or Kate's observation skills were very refined.  
  
"I'll talk to Iceburg for you if you'd like." He noticed how uncomfortable Kate seemed, and wanted to somehow help ease the tension. "As your official guide, it is my responsibility to keep you safe and satisfied during your time here, miss!" he placed a fist on his heart.  
  
Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Kaku. I'll talk to Iceburg, and if he needs further convincing, I'll call for your reinforcements!" She gave him a wink.  
  


They laughed until it turned into an awkward silence. Kaku looked around for a clock, but there was nothing in the shed.  
  


Kate looked at her watch. "The meeting went a lot longer than planned...do we have time to go through any items on the list?"   
  
Kaku shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but I noticed there were some touch ups your current home needs, and brought some tools to fix 'em." He blushed, hoping she didn't think he had any other intentions.

Kate's face burned. She knew the place was a bit run down, but hopefully Kaku didn't think she was a slob?!  
  
 _So embarrassing!  
  
_ "Kaku! You already do so much for me. Don't worry about it, I'll only be here for a few months anyways. I only sleep there, really." She waved her hands nervously.  
  


She couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of getting to spend time with Kaku today.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not a problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He laughed as he opened the door. "After you."  
  
Kate adjusted her dress as she stepped out and was met by two large eyes.

Tilestone dropped the load of metal he was carrying as soon as he saw Kaku follow behind Kate, a large smile on his face.  
  
"Ka...Kak---"  
  


Kaku waved his hands frantically as soon as he saw Tilestone, knowing how the whole scene may have looked to any outsiders.  
  


"Tilestone! It's not what it looks like!"   
  


Before he could explain further, Tilestone ran as fast as he could towards Dock 1.  
  


Kaku turned to Kate in a panic, getting ready to run after Tilestone.  
  
  
Kate laughed as she gently placed a hand on Kaku's arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  


She knew why Kaku was panicked, but based on how others had already interpreted their relationship-- it was no different.  
  
The long nosed shipwright's panic remained. "Kate, you don't understand, the fellas--"  
  
She shook her head in reassurance, her hand still on his arm.   
  
"We should really get going, anyways. You wouldn't want Nash to see us and find out where I live, would you?" She gave him a playful pout.   
  
He seemed to finally calm down as he laughed. "Now that ain't fair! You know I can't say no if you look at me like that."  
  
 _Golly. she's the cutest thing I ever did lay my eyes on..._

  
Kaku could hear voices in the distance coming from the head office.  
  
 _That could be Nash...._  
  
He hurriedly grabbed Kate's hand. "Let's go!"  
  


As they ran past Dock 1, Kaku turned and saw the other shipwrights along with Tilestone watching as they saw Kate and Kaku hand in hand.  
  
Before Paulie could speak, Kaku pulled Kate as they ran even faster.  
  


Paulie hooted as he watched them run off.  
  
"About damn time, kid!"

\--------------------------------

Nash finished his cup of coffee as the waitress at the cafe brought his bill.  
  
It was the same waitress who had served Kaku and Kate during Kate's first day.  
  
"Can I get you anything else, sir?"  
  
Nash checked her out and smirked, flashing the contents of his wallet.

\--  
They eventually ended up in his hotel room. He lit a cigarette as the girl sat up naked in bed beside him.   
  
"So, what do you do for work, Mister?"  
  
He handed her a few bills and walked towards the window.  
  
"Get out."  
  
The waitress huffed as she grabbed the money and left the room after changing.  
  
"You're an asshole!"  
  
He blew her a kiss. "I'll see you again soon."  
  
Nash was used to always getting what he wanted. However, if she was anything like Kalifa-- he knew Kate would be a struggle.  
  
"If she's okay being seen with that long nosed freak, of course she'd like me." He looked in the mirror. "How could she not?"   
  


Nash looked at the calendar. He had 4 months to try and get Kate to sleep with him.  
\-----------------------------

Kate and Kaku stayed in an awkward silence as they entered the house.  
  
 _ ***CREAKKKKK***_  
  
Kaku immediately closed the door and opened his bag, pulling out a screwdriver and a can of oil.  
  


"You go do whatever you need to do, I'm going to get started on this guy here!" He went to work, unscrewing and spraying as he went.  
  
Kate went into her room and began to change out of her clothes. The neighborhood she lived in was quiet, and she could hear Kaku's every movement as she removed her clothing.  
  
 _Ah this is so awkward......  
  
_ She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. If she were home alone, she would've stepped into an old t-shirt but she didn't want to look like a slob in front of Kaku.  
  
As Kate came out of her room, Kaku proceeded to opening and closing the door several times.

"No creaks!! It's brand spankin' new!" He placed his screw driver and oil into his bag, and took out a piece of paper. He began to cross something off of the paper.  
  
Kate peered over Kaku's shoulder.  
  
"What's this?" She read the items carefully. After a few seconds, she realized it was a list of things that needed to be fixed around the house. "Kaku! You do way too much for me already! You didn't even step into my house until today, and you already have a whole list..." she blushed.   
  
_So embarrassing..._

He laughed as he added a few more items to the list. "It's nothing. Don't worry, I'll only work on things here and there so you don't have to put up with me too much." He smiled, putting the list back into his bag.  
  
"I need to pay you back somehow..." She looked at the ground nervously. She knew he wasn't 'that type' of guy, but she couldn't help but fear for the worse.  
  
 _Please don't be a creep, please don't be a creep._

Kaku observed her outfit discretely. Her outfits were always sexy somehow.  
  
 _Well there are a few things I could think of....  
  
_ He shook his head. "No payment needed, miss. I wouldn't have offered if I was expecting anything in return. Just some good old fashioned neighborly help!"  
  
Kate looked at her watch. It was nearing dinner time.  
  
"Kaku, would you like to stay for dinner? I don't know if you have any allergies but--" She thought about what she had in her pantry.  
  
The shipwright picked up his bag from off the ground. "That sounds lovely, Kate. Unfortunately I have some plans tonight. I'm running a bit late, so I'd better skidaddle." He proceeded to walk out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Kate leaned against the door frame. "Yes! Thank you again, Kaku. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she closed the door. No creaks.


	8. Chapter 8

The next weeks followed a very similar pattern. Kate would arrive early to the office in order to avoid encountering Nash first thing. Some days she would train under Iceburg, and other days she would spend with Kaku; meeting partners as well as learning about the 'hands on' jobs aspect of the company. 

Kate was also able to spend time with the other Galley La members, developing a close friendship with all of them except Lucci (who always seemed to stay away from any social gatherings).

Kalifa helped in ensuring Kate's schedule wouldn't line up with Nash's. It began to become obvious to Nash what was happening and it infuriated him. He was used to getting his way, yet there was nothing he could do.  
  


At the end of the day, Kaku would walk Kate home. Some days he would stay and help fix things around the house, other days he would leave right away due to other commitments. Kate consistently tried to get him to stay for dinner, or tea, but he always seemed to have a reason not to. In truth, Kaku almost never had plans after walking Kate home. He fought with himself every day on this, but he was scared of them getting any closer than they already were. She would be leaving in a few months, and he wouldn't be a shipwright at Galley La forever.......

Though they spent a majority of their work days together-- it was the quiet time in Kate's house that seemed to bring them closer. Soon enough, Kaku noticed their glances became gazes, his heart raced every time she smiled at him, and an unfamiliar warmth seemed to come over him whenever she was around.

Although he knew what the outcome would be, he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to Kate since the first day. The more time they spent together, the stronger the hold she had on him became. He found her hilarious. Often times, the two of them would laugh at a joke Kate had made while the other Galley La foremen remained clueless. She was extremely clever, which he learned as she ran ideas through him before presenting them to Iceburg. She had a good heart, and he knew someone like him didn't deserve it.

\---

Kaku cleaned up his work station, and hung his carpentry belt on the hook. He took a look at the clock, failing to hide his smile.

_5 more minutes..._

Kate would be meeting him in front of the Dock 1 entrance. Although he was with her for most of the day on most days, walking her home was always the highlight.

He began to walk in the direction of the entrance, but stopped abruptly when Peepley and Tilestone came running towards him. Tilestone was carrying a large stack of wood over his shoulders, and Peepley was chasing him with a knife.

"TILESTONE! I knew you couldn't cut them evenly! You know how much extra work you've made?" He waved the knife in the air.

Tilestone continued to run. "I TOLD YOU I'LL FIX IT! JUST LET ME DO IT!"

Tilestone saw Kaku and beamed. "KAKU! HELP!"

Before Kaku could reply, Peepley tackled Tilestone to the ground. As he fell a piece of wood from the pile caught onto the sleeve of Kaku's jacket pulling it down with it.

_***Riiiippppp*** _

The three shipwrights stood in shock looking at the hole in Kaku's work jacket.

Kaku groaned. It was his only work jacket, and it had meant a lot to him. He had used his first Galley a paycheck to buy it almost 3 years ago. He lifted up the ripped portion and groaned once again when it came off completely, revealing his elbow to just below his shoulder.

"Well this is just great, ain't it?" He went to rub his head then saw the clock.  
  
"I'm late!!" He ran towards the entrance, disregarding Peepley and Tilestone who were still on the ground in front of him as they looked at him in confusion.

Kaku beamed as soon as he saw Kate, waving his arm at her...completely forgetting about the condition his jacket was in.

Kate made her way to Kaku, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?! Did you get attacked by a wild boar or something?!" She ran her fingers along the hole in his sleeve.

Kaku's expression changed as he remembered the events that had just happened. He made an annoyed noise as he removed his jacket, draping it over his right arm. "Yeah, you can say that..." 

Kate continued to examine the sleeve. "I would patch it up for you...but the tear is pretty big." She couldn't help but feel bad. 

He smiled at her but it was still obvious he was annoyed at the situation. "Thank you for offering, but it's definitely seen better days.." He looked at his jacket, contemplating whether or not he should go back and scold Peepley and Tilestone for acting like children.

Kate jumped up excitedly, releasing Kaku from his trance. "Kate?"

She thought to herself as she smiled. "Do you have any plans tonight? If you're not busy...I'd love to come help you shop for a new one?" She looked at him, a slight sparkle in her eyes.

Kaku couldn't help but grin, a slight blush forming on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. He could squeeze her. She was so cute it hurt.

He shook his head. "Only if you're okay with it! You've been around me all day, don't want ya to get sick of me." 

She laughed as she started to walk towards the shopping district of Water 7. "Not at all! Besides, I can't trust you to buy an age appropriate jacket...without me, you'd probably come out in a tweed suit!" She stuck her tongue out as she picked up her pace, unable to hold in her excitement.

Kaku laughed as he jogged slightly to catch up to her.  
  
 _Is this a date?_

\-------

Kaku stood in awe at the inside of the store which had over 50 racks of assorted work clothes. "I don't know where to start..."

Kate walked up to the sales associate. "Excuse me, where might we find work jackets?" She looked around in case it was somewhere obvious.

The sales associate was an older gentleman wearing overalls over a white t-shirt. "Why yes we do! Please take a look at racks number 42 to 78."

Kate bowed to say thanks before returning to Kaku.

She tugged on his sleeve as she led him through the store to rack 42. "Okay! The man working here said work jackets are on racks 42...to 78..." 

The two stood in shock, as they looked at the racks. Each rack contained at least 100 different styles of jackets. 

Kate sighed. "Well, at least we know where they are..." She turned to Kaku who was obviously overwhelmed. 

_How do I make this easier..._

Her energy picked up again as she stood in front of Kaku. "I know! What's your favorite color?"

Kaku's attention went from the endless amount of jackets to Kate's question. He raised a brow. "Favorite color?" 

He had never been asked this question, nor had he ever even thought of it.

_My favorite color..._

Kate jumped up excitedly. "Orange! It's orange right?!" She looked at him, the excitement radiating from her body.

Kaku's body had a mind of its own as he let out a laugh. "You got it! My favorite color _is_ orange!" He smiled as Kate began to boast about how she knew.

They looked at the rack of jackets, Kate's face showing her disappointment.  
  
"Seriously?! All these jackets and not a single one is orange?!" 

Kaku placed a hand on her head. "That's alright! The sun has been pretty darn hot lately, so I don't need a jacket for a while." 

They thanked the shop keeper as they exited the store. 

Kate still felt like she had failed Kaku somehow, hoping the situation didn't make him even more upset. "Hey Kaku...sorry, I forgot I have to do something in a bit. I'm just going to head out, if that's okay?" She rubbed her arm. 

Kaku smiled in an attempt to hide his disappointment. He knew they were planning on heading home, but he had been looking forward to walking her home. "You bet! No problem at all! Thanks for taking the time to make sure I didn't buy anything uncool!" He snapped and made a finger gun.

Kate blushed.

_He's such a dork!_

Kaku waved as he walked away towards his hotel. "I'll see you on Monday! Be safe!"

Kate waved back. "See you on Monday!"

\------

Kaku happily walked along the water towards his hotel, playing back the earlier events.

"Orange! It's orange right?!"

Before that moment-- Kaku didn't have a favorite color. He thought back to how excited she was...her wide smile and the glitter in her eyes...how could it not be his favorite color?

He looked out towards the water. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a glorious shade of orange.

He would never see orange the same way again. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Friday night.   
  


Kate waited outside the Dock 1 fence as Kaku went to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. 

Kaku ran back, a worried look on his face.

"Kaku?" Kate couldn't help but feel a bit concerned by his expression. "Is everything alright?" She tilted her head.

Kaku sighed as he rubbed the back of his hat. "I'm real sorry, Kate. There's a project that needs to get out by tomorrow morning and Iceberg wants it done tonight so he can review....I can try to be quick and--"

Kate waved her hands reassuringly. "Don't worry about me! I promise I'll be fine!" She pointed towards her place. "I'll go straight home." She smiled before letting out a small laugh "and I won't talk to _anyyy_ strangers."

The carpentry foreman continued to think. 

_I don't want her walking home alone..especially on a Friday night.._

Paulie overheard the conversation and headed over, lighting a cigar on the way.

"I'll walk Kate home tonight, kid! Can't have her walking alone with the way she's dressed..."

The raven haired beauty blushed. For once Paulie wasn't wrong. She was dressed in a short and tight v-neck grey dress, high heels and a black blazer. They had a meeting with a few of the tool suppliers, and Kalifa had noted to dress....desirable. 

Kaku stared at Kate, taking in her outfit...her cleavage poking out slightly...how it hugged her curves.......

He straightened up as he felt his pants begin to tighten, pinching his arm to hide any evidence of his thoughts.

"Are you sure, Paulie?"

Paulie placed an arm around Kate as he led her in the direction of her place. "See you Monday!" He waved an arm in the air.

Kate looked back, waving her hand at Kaku.

He stood their dumbfounded and waved back...it was unlike Paulie to be so forward. 

He quickly brushed off the feeling of suspicion, making his way back to his station.

\-------

Paulie and Kate walked quietly, with Paulie checking behind them every now and then.

"Is everything okay, Paulie?" She looked behind them to try and see what it was he was looking at.

"Yeah...just making sure he didn't follow us." He took a puff of his cigar.

"Who?!" Kate looked around, putting up her guard.

"Kaku". Paulie pulled Kate with him just within an alley way. "It's his birthday today, and the boys at Galley La are throwing a party for him at Shady's Bar. We wanted to have it at Blueno's, but he's got some family things?". He sighed. "I've been trying to tell you all week, but Kaku is always behind you like a sick puppy." He laughed. "Anyways, we'd love to have you there...and I'm sure the kid would too." He shot her a wink teasingly.

Kate blushed. "I can't believe it's his birthday and he didn't tell me!!" She quickly began to run towards her house.

Paulie's cigar fell out of his mouth. "Where are you going?!"

Kate looked back, but continued running. "I'll be there, but I need to do a few things first!! I'll see you later!" She picked up the pace and sprinted.

\-------

Kaku waited as Iceberg reviewed the order papers.

"Kaku, would you mind doing me a favor before you clock out tonight?" He hid his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

"Sure thing! What is it?". He was upset he didn't get to walk Kate home today, so spending a little more time out would help get his mind off of it.

"I need you to pick something up at Shady's Bar". 

\-------

Kaku walked towards Shady's Bar. Kate's house was only 15 minutes away...

_Maybe I could drop by...._

He shook his head. Coming over unannounced would be rude, there wasn't anything for him to fix at the moment, and she probably had plans...

He sighed as he pushed open the door..

"I wonder what sh--"

"SURPRISE!!"

Kaku stood there astounded as members of the Dock 1 crew as well as other Galley La shipwrights raised full glasses towards him.

Paulie rubbed his knuckles into Kaku's head. "You didn't think we'd let you get away with not celebrating your birthday again, did you?"

The long nosed man still couldn't believe it. He'd hadn't had a birthday party since his grandpa passed, and almost everyone was there....

_Kate!_

He scanned the bar hoping to see her, but to no avail.

He stopped his face from frowning, forcing a smile instead.

"Gee! Thanks fellas!"

Tilestone shoved two pints of beer into his hands "let's party!!"

Kaku wasn't big on drinking, but decided tonight was a valid reason. As thankful as he was for the celebration, he couldn't help but be disappointed he had missed out on walking Kate home.

"Thank you!" He drank the pints as fast as he could.

\-------

Kate stuffed some tissue paper into a gift bag. She huffed as she changed into a tight short sleeve orange dress.

"That took way longer than expected..."

It was almost 10 o' clock at night. Still early in terms of a party at a bar, but it had started 4 hours ago...

"I hope they're still there!". 

She fixed her hair before making her way to the bar.

\-------

"UNBREAK MY HEARTTTTTT!" Tilestone and Paulie sang drunkenly into the karaoke microphone.

Lucci and Kalifa had left earlier. They had decided it would be a good opportunity for them to have a meeting and investigate while most of Galley La was empty. Blueno was already at their meeting location.

Kaku sat with Peepley and a few of the junior shipwrights. He could barely see straight due to the amount of alcohol he drank. 

A dark haired man drunkenly wrapped an arm around Kaku. "Hey man! There's some cute girls over there! Let's, let's get you one and me one okay?" 

Kaku looked at a group of 2 blondes and a brunette. They were laughing at Tilestone and Paulie's duet. 

The birthday boy shook his head removing the man's hand from his shoulder.

"Nahhhhh they're not my type you see!" He laughed and took another swig of alcohol in a bottle.

"Oh?!". The dark haired man along with a bald man leaned in closer to Kaku; teasing smiles on their faces. "So what IS your type?!"

Kaku smiled. "I like long black hair, cute face, a single dimple on the right cheek, great body, not too tall--"

One of the men pointed at the door "ohhhhhhh someone like her?" 

Kaku turned towards the door sluggishly and perked up when he saw her.

_Kate!_

He quickly put the bottle down and tried to straighten out his clothes. He shook his head, but the alcohol was over powering him.

Kate excitedly waved and made her way over.

Peepley pondered then looked at Kate, having realized who Kaku was describing...

"Kaku!! She's exactly like--". 

Kaku quickly covered his mouth.

"Kate! Hiya!" He hiccuped.

She let out a laugh. She had never seen Kaku drunk, let alone THIS drunk. 

"Happy birthday! I can't believe you didn't tell me!". She looked at the soiled table and at Kaku's outfit, putting the gift bag behind her.

_Maybe it's best if I give this to him later...._

She pointed at the bar. "What can I get you?" 

Kaku waved his hands. "No thanks I've had more than enough!" He rubbed his hand down his face.

Peepley handed Kate a shot of something that smelled horrible. 

She shook her head "oh no thank you! I don't really drink much.."

Peepley laughed, adjusting his sunglasses. "It's a Galley La birthday tradition! All members must have a shot, and you're one of us now!" he raised a shot glass of his own.

Kate blushed. _One of them now..._

The comment had lifted her spirits up. "Oh what the hell. Cheers!" Her face scrunched as she swallowed the shot, feeling tipsy immediately. The rest of the members raised their glasses to her, and took a drink as well.

Kaku laughed, but then let out a yawn. He felt his eyes getting heavy due to a mix of fatigue and alcohol. The loudness of the crowd was getting to him, and all he wanted was some quiet...

Kate noticed he seemed a bit uncomfortable..

_I hope he's okay....._

Feeling a bit braver than usual; she pulled him into a hug. Before he could react she whispered in his ear. "Want to get out of here? I have a plan."

He sighed with relief. "Yes please."

Kate grabbed Kaku's hand, lifting him from his seat. "Let's dance!"

The bar was playing a slower, but still upbeat song. The dance floor was crowded, but Kate carefully lead Kaku to the center as he held onto her hand tighter.

_Gosh her hand is so soft.._

He snapped out of his trance when Kate pulled away, instead wrapping her arms around his neck as she faced him, the gift bag hitting his back.

She had touched up her make up and curled her hair. Kaku's vision was still slightly blurred, but he could still tell how beautiful she was.

He carefully placed his hands on her hips. "You're wearing my favorite color!" He rubbed one hand down, only a few inches away from her bottom....

_Control yourself...._

She blushed. "I'm surprised you could see anything in here!"

Kaku adjusted his eyes and noticed how dark the bar was.....

_Can't see anything eh..._

He looked at her lips, drawn in by her smile and dark pink lipstick....

_Just one..._

He closed his eyes and leaned in, but Kate was no longer there. Instead, she was once again leading him through the crowd with his hand in hers.

She looked around before leading them out the back door.

\------------------------------

They walked along the water in the direction of Kaku's hotel, which was an hour away by foot.

Kate laughed. "Wow! Judging by how drunk everyone else was-- I'm surprised you're still walking! How much did you drink?!"

The shipwright hummed, trying to count the number of drinks he'd had. He went to count on his fingers but realized he was still holding Kate's hand...

She shot up and blushed, having just realized she was still holding onto him. 

Before she could let go, Kaku tightened his grip. "Just a bit longer, please? This is nice...." He smiled sleepily.

He must've had more than he could handle, because there was no way he would've requested such a thing had he been sober.

"Okay." She smiled shyly at the ground.

Kaku beamed then cheered loudly, lifting their hands in the air. 

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

Suddenly, his smile dropped and he fell over.

"KAKU!" 

He laid on the path, a smile back on his face. 

Kate looked for help, but there was no one else around. 

There was no way she could carry him to his hotel, but her place was less than 10 minutes away from where they were.

"Hang on, Kaku!"

\-----------------------------------

She carefully laid him on her bed. His clothes wreaked of alcohol. She sifted through her closet for some large t-shirts she usually wore to bed. She pulled out a long yellow one with a pink cat winking on it.

"Oh....please don't hate me." 

She pulled away his jacket, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

_It's just a shirt...It's not like I'm taking off his pants...._

She gasped as soon as she removed his t-shirt. His body was so defined...... but covered in scars.

Kate traced her fingers along them. They all had different shapes and sizes. He couldn't have gained these scars during a single event...

"Kaku....."

She shook her head to snap out of it. It was none of her business since she shouldn't have been in this situation in the first place.

She then dressed him into the t-shirt and removed his hat, fixing his hair afterwards.

He murmured in his sleep. "My grandpa would love you. Darn tootin' he would". 

Kate stroked his head, holding in a laugh to avoid waking him up. "Goodnight Kaku."

She tucked him into her bed before closing the door behind her.

Luckily, she had extra bedding and decided it'd be best if she slept on the couch. She changed into a pink night gown and curled up sideways, laughing at the sound of Kaku snoring before falling asleep.

\-------


	10. Chapter 10

Kaku woke up holding his head as he groaned. He yawned before snuggling his face back into the pillow. 

His eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly--having realized that he wasn't in his hotel room.

"What...where am I? What am I..." he pulled down his t-shirt, examining the design on it. 

After taking in his surroundings, he knew exactly where he was. He had done enough work around this house to know it was Kate's. 

Though only a handful of people knew where he was staying-- he was grateful he had told Kate not too long ago. If not, she probably would have spent all night trying to find out where he lived for no reason. 

Kaku had been living in the same hotel room since he first started at Galley La. While being a pseudo celebrity had its perks-- it also had many drawbacks. He stayed on the fifth floor of the hotel. It was high enough for him to come and go as he pleased through the window without being spotted.

He looked towards the door, hearing humming coming from the other side of it.

Kate happily hummed as she continued to make breakfast. She wore denim shorts with a grey tank top, and a pink apron. Kaku would be both hungry and hung over, so she made sure to make a copious amount of food.

She smiled as she watched him shyly peek into the kitchen. "GOO--" she cleared her throat before she whispered. "Sorry, I mean, good morning." She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't made his headache worse.

Kaku made his way to Kate, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Kate, thank you for...everything. I owe you big time, no doubt about that!" He swallowed as he looked at what Kate had cooked. She had made pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and was currently frying some bacon.

_Golly, this looks good..._

Kate laughed. "You don't owe me anything, weirdo! If anything, I still owe YOU for everything you've done for me!" She shut off the stove as she transferred the bacon onto a plate. "Let's eat?"

The shipwright couldn't restrain himself, as he stuffed his face almost desperately. 

He hadn't had anything to eat at the bar, and he could feel his stomach begin to eat itself.

Kate smiled as she carefully cut her pancake. "Wow, it only took you getting black out drunk for you to finally let me cook for you!" She happily ate her pancake.

Kaku blushed, quickly drinking some water as he could feel himself choking. "And boy, do I regret not being able to stay! You're a real great cook, Kate." He grabbed another egg. 

After they had finished eating, they awkwardly sat together on the couch in the living room. 

Kaku looked at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. "Kate, thank you again. I'd better skidaddle.." He looked down at his shirt, subtly hinting that he needed his shirt.

Kate shot up and blushed. "Oh, your shirt! Yeah...it was covered in a bunch of stuff, so I put it in the wash. I'll bring it back to you on Monday?"

Kaku nodded, inwardly thinking about how he'd make it to the hotel without someone spotting his t-shirt. While he didn't care what people thought of the design--he was worried someone would figure out that it was a woman's shirt, and the media would then try and find out whose it was.

Kate nervously handed Kaku the gift bag she had been carrying at the bar. "I..um....made you something. It's nothing amazing, but I hope you like it..."

The long nosed man turned beet red as he hesitantly took the bag. "Kate! You really didn't have to, ya know!" 

_What could it be?_

It had been decades since Kaku last had a birthday party, let alone received a present. 

"OH WOW! KATE!" Kaku pulled out an orange jacket with blue sleeves. He held it in front of him, taking in all the features Kate had added. 

Kate felt as if she would pass out from embarrassment. "Sorry it's a bit rushed...I finished most of it last night...oh and I know you don't like things covering your neck...but I made the collar high in case it got super cold..." she squeezed her arm for comfort.

Kaku laughed, unable to hide the utter joy he felt. "Kate! This is the best present I've ever received! I'm going to wear this every day!" He carefully put it on, zipping it up to just below his collar bone. "Well, how do I look?!" He beamed as he stood in front of Kate. 

She laughed. "Dashing as always!"

Kaku continued to examine the jacket, letting out a few excited laughs every time he noticed another feature. He felt he could cry from how overjoyed he was.

After several minutes had passed, Kaku made his way to the front door. "Thank you again, Kate. I'll never forget any of this!"

She moved her hair behind her ear as she leaned against the door way. "My pleasure. Don't forget to drink lots of water, and get some sleep!"

Kaku waved as he walked to his hotel, a bounce in his step.

He laid in bed, unable to stop his heart from racing. 

It truly was the best birthday he had ever had.

The shipwright squeezed his jacket which he was still wearing. 

_She's amazing_.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaku used his sleeve to wipe sweat off of his forehead as him, Paulie, and Lucci worked on trying to finish a ship as quickly as possible.

They had started it several months ago, but Iceburg had informed them that it had to be completed today.

Kaku sighed as he stood up, having finished his portion of work. "Gee, Paulie! You'd think they'd give us a heads up for something like this." He whistled as he looked at the ship. It was large, and painted white with gold trimming. The inside was just as luxurious as the outside and had cost over a billion berries. "But she sure is a beauty! I never asked; who is this ship for?" He continued to look the ship over.

Paulie popped a new cigar into his mouth. "It's for the Celestial Dragons." He cursed under his breath. "Those bastards don't deserve a ship like this." He turned quickly as he heard Kaku drop his knives, a look of horror on his face. "what's the matter with you?"

Kaku tried to calm his breathing. Lucci knew exactly why Kaku was nervous and clenched his fist. Although the were dogs of the government; even they didn't respect the Celestial Dragons.

Kaku cleared his throat before replying to Paulie. "Are... Are they here now?". He shot Lucci a look asking to confirm his suspicions. Lucci nodded slowly.

Paulie puffed on his cigar. "Yeah. They were downtown last I heard." 

Kaku quickly took off, running towards the Galley La headquarters.

He ran inside calling out Kate's name as he frantically looked into the offices.

Kalifa came out wearing loose green pants, and a baggy yellow turtle neck. Her hair wasn't as kept as usual, and she hadn't worn any make up. "Kaku, is Kate with you?" Beneath her stoic appearance; she hid her panic.

Kaku shook his head as he caught his breath. "She said she was going to meet with some suppliers on her own today to deliver contracts." He shot Kalifa an almost threatening look. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

She shook her head. "I had just found out an hour ago myself." She shuddered inwardly. She had tried to look as unappealing as possible. This was the time of year when the Celestial Dragons looked for new wives and courtesans. "I was on my way to find you." She held out a bracelet that had the world government symbol on it and a 5 numbered code. "Get Kate to wear this. I'll stay hidden, so don't worry about me. We can't have them take her." She dropped it into her younger peer's hand.

Kaku nodded as he closed his fist and ran to the heart of the town.

\---

Kate hummed as she walked through the town. Today she had dropped off renewed contracts to several suppliers. She had made sure to look her best, in order to show Galley La's appreciation for their business. She wore a short sleeved bright red dress that hugged her body and came just above her knees. She had worn tall white wedges with her outfit which were more comfortable than regular heels.

There seemed to be faint chatter all throughout town, and several stores seemed to have closed a lot earlier than usual. 

_I wonder what's going on?_

She squinted as she saw a crowd of people walk slowly through the streets towards her.

Saint Charlos was carried by four large shirtless men on a carrier with a chair. The men had cuffs and chains around their necks and red marks on their backs. There were also several men in suits accompanying them.

He yawned. "This town is so boring. All I want is a black haired one for this year's collection." He continued to scan the area, having noticed most of the stores were closed. "Make sure all the stores are punished for being closed while I'm in town." One of the men in a suit nodded and jotted something down on a note pad. The Celestial Dragon sighed and took a sip of an iced drink. "Also, punish them for not having an adequate amount of shade."

Saint Charlos squinted as he saw a bright red figure in the distance. "What's that?" He pointed towards the red figure, for his men to examine.

Kaku ran through the town, following the murmurs of the people.

_Please be safe. Please._

He knew if they got their hands on her-- there would be no way to get her back. No amount of favors, begging, or money could strip a Celestial Dragon of their possessions.

He heard a group of people mention where Saint Charlos was headed and ran as fast as he could. His heart dropped as he saw Kate...and the Celestial Dragon group close by...

Kaku dashed and quickly pulled Kate into the alley. He grabbed her wrist and fumbled with the bracelet as he struggled to put it on. He looked frantically towards the alley's opening as he could hear Saint Charlos humming close by.

_Darn it! There isn't enough time!_

Kaku pinned her against the wall, slamming both his palms on either side of her head. He turned to the side so his body blocked hers, but was only inches away from touching.

Before Kate could speak Kaku let out a small "shhh".

Kate felt herself burning up as Kaku pressed his body against her, his head turned low towards the opening and his breathing uneven.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Saint Charlos blinked his eyes twice before lowering his hand. The red figure was gone. "Make sure they're severely punished for the heat. It appears I am now seeing things." 

Kaku watched as the group passed, sloppily sliding his arms away and standing up straight as he breathed a sigh of relief.

He smiled softly at Kate.

_Good grief. I'm glad I made it._

"Real sorry about that. Let's head back to the office. I'll have Kalifa explain everything to you." 

Their heads snapped towards the direction of a shrill scream.

Before Kaku could stop her; Kate ran out of the alley--a look of horror on her face when she realized whose glances Kaku had taken her away from.

A young woman with short black hair struggled as a man in a suit carried her on his back while the others began to build a cage. They roughly closed a cuff around her neck before throwing her in.

Saint Charlos laughed and pumped his arms in the air. "Yay! I got a black haired one! Now I want one more blonde!" The group continued to walk. 

Kate covered her mouth with both hands and felt her body shake. She had heard of the horrors the Celestial Dragons brought with them wherever they went. Kalifa didn't need to explain anything.

_That could have been me..._

She turned to Kaku and bowed deeply, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, Kaku. You saved me. I owe you."

He shook his head and smiled before grabbing her wrist gently. He could still feel his heart pounding from the panic. 

"Let's get you back, shall we?"

\-------


	12. Chapter 12

The Dock 1 shipwrights walked into the Galley La headquarters, obviously feeling worn out.

Paulie groaned. "Those bastards are finally gone!! Damn it, I hate those guys." He bit down on his cigar, a smile forming on his face as he saw Kate and Kalifa come out. "Glad to see you're both fine!" He looked sheepishly at Kate. "You know, Kaku was really worried about you."

The others laughed as Tilestone chimed in. "YEAH! HE DROPPED EVERYTHING AND RAN!"

Kaku blushed, feeling both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. "I didn't want one of our fellow employees taken away is all! Besides, I'm the only one who could've gotten to her in time." He crossed his arms and smirked, still hiding his blush.

Paulie shot him an annoyed look. "Well not all of us like jumping around everywhere like a damn monkey, you brat! Some of us are civil." He smiled at Kalifa. "Speaking of civil; you're finally dressed appropriately for once."

Kalifa frowned as she raised an eyebrow. In one swift move; she tore off her clothes, revealing a tight and short long sleeved black dress with a low cut underneath. She untied her hair and adjusted her glasses as she cocked her head at Paulie. "That's sexual harassment."

The crew laughed before Iceburg came in to interrupt, clearing his throat.

"Hm...well. Thank you all for your hard work today. As a reward, let's head over to Bluenoe's bar. I'll look after the bill."

The group cheered and smiled as they exited towards Bluenoe's.

Kate blushed as she walked at the back beside Kalifa playing back the earlier events in her head.

_"Kaku was really worried about you."_

She watched him discreetly as he laughed with Peepley and Paulie. She couldn't help but smile whenever he did, and it made her heart race.

_My hero._

\---

They took up 3 tables at the bar. It was always crowded at Bluenoe's no matter the day of the week. Kate sat at a table with Iceburg and Kalifa.

Iceburg leaned towards Kate's ear, trying to make sure she'd be able to hear him over the noise. "What can I get you to drink?" 

Kate shook her head. "I'm okay for now, thank you!" She raised her class of cranberry juice "I don't really drink." 

Iceburg smiled and nodded before standing up. He made a few hand gestures to tell Kalifa and Kate he was going to check on the others. 

As he walked away he was dragged to another table by a different group. Kalifa sighed. "I'd better go with him. Last time, he ended up spending almost a million berries." She looked around the bar and caught Kaku staring at Kate. She turned to smile at her apprentice. "I'll be back."

Kate smiled back and stirred her drink with her straw. She was still feeling a bit shy around the others, but also didn't want to come off as rude...

Peepley came over and grabbed Kate's hand to raise her from her seat. "The fun is this way!" Before she could attest, he had lead her to where the others were. Paulie and Hattori sang an upbeat song on karaoke as the others laughed along. 

Paulie saw Kate and continued to sing as he danced with her, before pushing her down to sit beside Kaku. "You guys get the next one!" Paulie threw a binder onto Kaku's lap.

Kaku was feeling slightly annoyed at Paulie, but at the same time-- grateful.

Kaku blushed as he turned to face Kate. There wasn't enough room on the bench due to Tilestone, so their legs were touching. "Pretty wild, right?"

Kate laughed as she nodded. "I didn't expect anything less!"

Kaku laughed with her as he opened the binder. "Looks like we gotta pick a song! Sorry, little miss; there's no getting out of this one! If you think they're pushy on a regular basis, add in alcohol and karaoke and they turn into different beasts!" He continued to chuckle to himself. "Let's see..." He stuck his tongue out slightly from the corner of his mouth as he flipped through the pages, trying to distract himself to control his blushing.

Kate leaned against Kaku to look at the binder, craving the closeness she had shared with him earlier. The energy of everyone and the smell of alcohol seemed to give her courage. She pointed her finger at a song "do you know this one?"

Kaku looked closer. "Ah! 'Follow Me' by 'The Rocket Boys'!" He closed the binder. "You've got a real good taste in music!" He hummed the song quickly. "How 'bout you start it off, then I'll come in on the second verse?"

Kate nodded nervously, failing to remember the last time she had sang.

Paulie and Hattori passed their mics to Kaku and Kate as their song ended. The people in the bar began to applause.

The applause died down and was replaced by whispers as Kaku and Kate made their way to the front, Kaku gently leading her by hand.

***YouTube "Follow Me - Maho and Koyuki" to hear the song****

_Oh crap, it's about to start....._

Kate danced from side to side as the music started, trying to calm her nerves. Kaku joined her and watched intently-- curious to hear what she sounded like.

Kaku's jaw dropped as Kate began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, and it made the simple song seem different.

The crowd laughed as they watched Kaku gawk at Kate while others gawked as well. 

Kate began to laugh as Kaku sang. He had the lyrics memorized and danced around the stage, causing the crowd to hoot and holler.

Kaku laughed and they began to sing the chorus together; Kate providing back up vocals for most of it. 

They kept their eyes on each other as they sang the rest of the song, a smile plastered across both their faces.

As the song ended; the bar went wild.

The two laughed as Kaku lead Kate back to their seats-- handing off the mics to Peepley and Tilestone.

Kaku handed her a glass of water. "Kate! Golly! You are one heck of a singer!" 

Paulie came over hugging Kate around her shoulder as he shook her slightly. "So you've been hiding this from us huh? You've got a talent?"

Kaku beamed as he continued to watch Kate. "Darn skippy she does!" 

Paulie smirked and reached his arm around Kaku as well; pulling the two younger members close to him. "You two got all the single bar goers jealous with your googly eyes. Especially you, Kaku!" He started to laugh loudly, obviously drunk.

Kaku squirmed out of Paulie's grip, feeling a bit annoyed. Before he could retort, he looked at Kate as she laughed. The alcohol gave him a good buzz, and calmed him. "Can ya blame a fella? Just look at her!" He smiled sleepily before realizing what he had said. He stood up abruptly, jumping over the table. "Excuse me." He headed towards the Men's Room.

Kate felt her face burning from Kaku's comment as Paulie continued to laugh. 

"What do you want to drink, kid? I'm heading to Blueno." He pointed back at the bar with his thumb. 

Kate shook her head, smiling politely. "I'm okay! Thank you, Paulie!" He squeezed her drunkenly. "You guys are so cute!" He then made his way to the bar, dancing as Tilestone and Peepley sang.

She thought about Kaku, and how he had looked at her that moment. It made her heart race and her temperature rise. She couldn't stop replaying everything in her mind.

_How does he do this to me?!_

Her train of thought was interrupted as Iceburg took a seat beside her; placing an arm behind her. "Are you enjoying yourself, Kate?" He smiled at her sweetly. He didn't smell of alcohol which made Kate realise that he hadn't been drinking. 

She nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much for this!" 

Iceburg looked around. Everyone else had left their table, and no one seemed to be paying attention to them. "Hm..well...we have to get up early for our meeting tomorrow. I've given the shipwrights the day off. Say...would you join me for a quick treat before we call it a night?"

Kate looked around discreetly.

_What the hell is happening?! Where did everyone go?!_

She smiled; how could she say no? "Of course!" 

He stood up and made room so Kate could walk in front of him. He had a hand on her back as they walked out of the bar. 

\---

Kaku aggressively washed his face in the sink.

_What the hell was I thinking?!_

His face started burning up again, playing back the earlier events. 

He then began to zone out and smile, thinking of how sweet Kate looked and sounded. 

He shook his head to bring him back to reality. Kaku looked at the clock in the washroom, it was almost 10:00PM. He knew Kate had to attend a meeting tomorrow morning and would probably be leaving soon. 

He smiled excitedly as he headed back to their table; thinking about walking her home.

Kaku looked around curiously as he was unable to find Kate. 

A random bar goer drunkenly laughed from his seat as he watched Kaku. He ruffled his messy brown hair. "You looking for your girlfriend?" 

Kaku looked around before nodding slowly; knowing he was talking about Kate.

The man took a swig of his drink before pointing at the door. "She left with the mayor." He laughed. "Can't blame him, your girlfriend is fucking sexy, my man!" 

Kaku shot him a cold glare that caused the man to spill his drink. He then walked slowly back to the table; jealously brewing within him. 

\---

Kate and Iceburg walked through the now quiet streets of Water 7. She had never explored this part of town and it made her nervous.

Kate tried to calm her racing thoughts.

_Quick treat?! What does it mean?! What if he tries to have sex with me?? I doubt it but...how do I say no without making things awkward?!_

Iceburg looked at Kate, her nervousness becoming obvious. "Hm..well...is everything alright?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Of course! Sorry, just thinking about the meeting tomorrow.."

The mayor laughed. "Try not to think about work so much. You're too young to stress yourself out." He pointed at a small shop in the distance that had a neon pink "open" sign. "We're here!"

Though it looked small and uninviting from the outside-- the inside was the polar opposite. 

The walls were painted with pastel rainbow pin stripes, and the seating and tables were all playfully shaped and white. 

Kate gawked as she looked at what they sold.

"300 different ice cream flavours?!"

Iceburg smiled happily as the shopkeeper came out. 

He was a small older man with a large white mustache, and a large bald patch on the top of his head. He opened his arms wide as soon as he saw Iceburg.

"Iceburg! You getting too skinny! Come on have a scoop on me!" They embraced as he gave Iceburg a few good pats on the back.

He looked from around Iceburg and smirked at Kate. "Who's this, ah? Lady friend?" He nudged Iceburg with an elbow.

"Maurice, this is Kate. She's working at Galley La for a few months." 

Kate went to bow but was met by a hug. 

"So good to meet you! Please, let me know what'd you like!"

Iceburg and Kate looked at all of the flavours before finally deciding.

Kate laughed to herself, catching Iceburg's attention. "Hm well....is something funny?" 

Kate blushed as she realized she was louder than she had thought. "Sorry. I'm just imagining if Kaku came here... he'd probably choose vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry." She continued to blush, holding in her smile.

Iceburg smirked. "Yes I think you're right. Do you know which 3 you'd like?"

Kate thought intensely for a moment. "Okay, I think I know! Pistachio, Hedgehog and raspberry please!" 

Iceburg couldn't help but laugh. "Those are the same flavours--" he stopped himself. He mentally reminded himself not to mention anything about 'her'. "Those are great choices! Hm...well...Maurice just the usual for me please!"

Maurice whistled happily as he prepared their ice cream cones. Iceburg had gotten wasabi, chocolate chilli, and dulce de leche.

After Iceburg had paid (much to Maurice's disapproval); they waved goodbye to Maurice as they exited the shop.

Iceburg pointed towards Kate's house. "Hm...well...your place is this way?". 

Kate nodded as she ate her ice cream-- careful not to spill it.

_Don't tell me..._

He hummed happily as he ate his ice cream. "I'll walk you home!"

Kate wanted to refuse, but knew he would insist. Luckily, it wasn't too far from where they were. "Thank you so much."

As they walked, Iceburg motioned for Kate to stop as he heard a rustle in a small garbage dump nearby. 

"Stay here."

With his ice cream still in hand; he carefully made his way over to where he had heard the sound coming from.

A small hiss came from the pile as Iceburg carefully took a step backwards.

"Kate! Hm well, there's a kitten!" He quickly finished off his ice cream, hanging his striped jacket on a tree branch.

Kate watched worriedly, quickly finishing off her ice cream so that she could assist.

Iceburg crawled on the ground, reaching into the pile of trash.

This took Kate by surprise. The most powerful man on the island crawling through trash to save a kitten.

_Wow! No wonder everyone admires him..._

After a few soft words, and a meow; Iceburg emerged holding the kitten. It was all white with green eyes but kept meowing towards the water.

Iceburg put his ear to the cat's mouth as if he could understand. 

He ran over to Kate, handing her the kitten. "Please wait here."

She nodded, and before she could say anything else; Iceburg jumped into the sea. 

Kate looked over the edge worriedly as she held onto the kitten; unable to see where Iceburg had gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed up the edge, a box in his hand. 

Iceburg wiped the water from his face with one arm before carefully placing the box on the ground.

Kate ran over to him; taking her sweater from around her waist to try and dry him off.

He stopped her before she could proceed. "I think they need it more than I do."

Kate looked into the box and saw 2 more white kittens, identical to the first one he had saved. "Oh my gosh! How did they end up there?!". 

Iceburg shook his head. "Hm well...sometimes cats have babies and the babies are left alone for unforeseen circumstances. It's okay, I can take them." 

Iceburg rummaged around the trash for a dry box; transferring the kittens into the new box. Kate laid her sweater down around them as they huddled together.

She looked at them sadly. "They need a bath and some food..." 

Iceburg picked up the box and began to pet the kittens. "Yes I can do all of that. I have the supplies."

Kate looked up at Iceburg with surprise; not everyone would willingly take in 3 stray kittens out of the blue. "I'd like to help if that's okay?" 

Iceburg beamed. "Really?! Hm well..most people call me crazy for taking in so many animals. Thank you, Kate. I'd really appreciate it." 

Kate grabbed Iceburg's jacket from the tree as they headed to the Galley La headquarters. 

\---

It had taken almost 2 hours to bathe, feed and settle the cats into their new home.

Kate discreetly looked at her watch. It was almost 1:00AM. She held in a yawn, but her watery eyes gave away how tired she was.

Iceburg looked at her, a worried expression on his face. "Kate, it's too late for you to go home. Hm well..I insist you stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. I will have Kalifa fetch you some clothes before our meeting." 

She wanted to refuse, but if she did-- then Iceburg would insist on walking her home, then he'd have to walk all the way back. She had to return to work in a few hours anyways...

She bowed deeply to her boss. "I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for being so kind to me."

Iceburg placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stand up. "Thank you for helping me. It's hard to find people who understand.". He sighed as he looked at the kittens who were now asleep together in a large purple cat bed. 

Kate smiled as she looked at the kittens. "How could I not?". 

Iceburg returned her smile and signaled for her to follow him. 

They walked through the Galley La hallways until they reached a room on the opposite end of the hall. 

Iceburg opened the door gently. "Please feel free to use the shower. There are towels, robes, and nightgowns in the dresser. Let me know if you need anything.". He turned back towards his room. "Hm..well goodnight, Kate."

Kate bowed once again to Iceburg to express her gratitude. "Thank you again, Iceburg. Goodnight."

He closed the door behind him and his smile had a hint of sadness.

He never expected that the room he had prepared for "her" would be used tonight, or by Kate. 

_I wonder what she thinks of it..._

\---

Kate looked at the room in awe. The walls were white with white trim and designs of flowers carved into them.

The carpet was a light grey, which made the white canopy bed stand out. The rest of the furniture was also white, but the bedsheets were a satin grey.

Kate looked curiously at two doors in the room. She gasped as she opened them--letting in a cool breeze. The large balcony overlooked the open waters, and tonight there was a perfect view of the moon.

She stood there for what seemed to be hours. Kate was afraid of the dark, but the beauty of the moon helped her overcome her fears.

She took a quick shower, replaying all the events in her head. But no matter how "crazy" so many things were; she couldn't stop her mind from replaying her moments with Kaku at the bar.

_I hope he got home okay........_

\-------

Kaku, Blueno, Lucci and Kalifa sat in the bar. Blueno had closed an hour ago, so they had the place to themselves.

Blueno sipped on a glass of milk. "Any updates?"

Lucci smirked as he crossed his leg, Hattori on his shoulder. "I think our little Romeo is doing a good job with Iceburg's newest pet."

Kaku shot him a glare, taking a sip of water. "No new updates from me." 

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Are you upset they left together?"

Kaku choked on his water, adjusting the cap on his head. Lucci interrupted him before he could answer. 

"Remember, don't get too involved with your current mission. You're forbidden from having any real attachment. Use her if you want, but remember-- just 3 more years and we're out of here."

Kaku looked at them angrily failing to hide his blush. "I don't have any feelings for Kate, alright?" Kaku stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight."

The 3 waited for Kaku to leave before they continued their conversation.

Kalifa pulled some notes from her purse. "I'm not exactly sure how Iceburg sees Kate, but I've noticed they've been getting progressively closer...but not as close as Kaku and Kate. I'm scared he might be lying."

The 3 of them sighed, before Lucci chimed in.

"Well, luckily she's a hussy and seems to be fine entertaining them both. Let's just hope Iceburg will trust her, and if she ever has to pick between the two-- she'll pick Kaku."

Blueno laughed. "You think she'd choose Kaku over the mayor of Water 7?!"

Kalifa shot him a glare; feeling surprisingly protective over Kate. "She's not that superficial." In a company that was predominantly full of male employees-- Kate was one of her few (if only) female colleagues. Kate and her had also grown close over the past few months. "I'm sure everything will work out as long as we stick to our plan." 

Kalifa then pulled out a small book from her purse. "Now, I'll distribute your allowances for this month."

\--

Kaku leapt through the town humming "Follow Me" as he went. He thought about Kate's singing, and how free he felt singing with her. 

Before he knew it; he he had a large smile on his face.

_She really is something._


	13. Chapter 13

Kate had been busy with Iceburg and Kalifa for the weeks that followed, much to Kaku's disappointment.  
  
Regardless, he was grateful he was able to still walk her home every day.  
  


Kaku and Kate walked their usual route back to Kate's house after work. Kaku had brought his "fix it bag" along with him to help fix a small leak in her sink which had just started the other day. It had been a while since he last came over.  
  


The shipwright felt his heart drop as they entered the house. There were several boxes packed, and dirt outlines where there once were pictures.  
  


"Kate, are you moving?!" He tried his best to hide any negative feelings he was having.  
  


She laughed at his question. "Kaku, my contract ends next week! Don't tell me you forgot?" She reached up to pet his head. "I think Paulie has been working you too hard. I'll make sure to have a word with him before I leave." She proceeded to her room to change out of her work clothes.  
  


Kaku made his way to the kitchen and sat on the floor. 1 week. 1 week was all he had left with her. 1 week before she was gone.   
  


He hadn't felt this much inner turmoil since the day his grandfather passed away. He tried to find the positives which all seemed to be practical reasons such as; 'it's good she's going because then it'll be easier when the mission ends.'. As hard as he tried he couldn't fight his sadness.

Galley La's annual Gala was tomorrow. It was the last weekend before Kate left.  
  


He noticed an odd shaped box in the living room.

_Don't tell me she can...._

Kate walked in, wearing a simple white sundress. 

Kaku made his way over to the oddly shaped box, causing Kate to panic. "Kate! You never told me you played guitar?!" He laid the case on the floor and opened it. The guitar was a bit smaller than most, and gradient brown in color. Judging by its condition, it was well looked after therefore; played often.

She hid her face. "I just mess around with it sometimes..." 

Kaku sat on the floor and patted the ground beside him. "Play something for me." He shot her a smile, though he knew what her reaction was going to be.

_Oh Kate._

"No way! I'm not that good, and that's super awkward!!" She went and grabbed a glass from the kitchen.

The shipwright smiled cheekily. "Didn't you say you wanted to pay me back somehow?"

Kate froze.

_Dammit Kaku!_

"Can't I just pay you or someth-"

Kaku sighed, as he put on a playful pout."I've been slaving away for the past couple of months, and you won't even play me a little diddy?" He blinked at her slowly.

_Dammit!_

Kate huffed and sat down beside him. "But don't blame me if your ears start bleeding!"

She grabbed the guitar from the case, and after tuning proceeded to play and sing him a song.

**SONG:** Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley

Kaku's jaw dropped as she began to sing. Not only was she a fantastic singer, but Kaku knew the song she was playing.

Memories of his grandfather singing him this song as a lullaby played through his mind. He hadn't heard this song in years, yet he could still remember every word. He missed his grandpa. He missed his old life. He missed his freedom.

_What were the chances she'd sing this particular song?_

"Kaku..?" 

Kaku returned from his trance and looked at Kate who had an extremely worried look on her face.

"Kaku you're.." she reached for his hand and placed it on his cheek.

He stared at his hand in shock. It was wet.

_Did I just cry?!_

Kate placed the guitar back in its case.

"I'm sorry, Kaku. I told you I wasn't good." She bit her lip, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Kate, no... It's not that.. You were beautiful. I just--" He felt himself become overwhelmed with emotions again. His body seemed to have a mind of its own as he wrapped his arms around Kate, pulling her into him. He took deep breaths, finding relief in her warmth.

Kate sat there frozen, unsure of what was happening. She carefully returned the hug, leaning into his chest.

They stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity. Time felt like it had stopped for Kaku to let him enjoy this moment. He had lost his grandpa, and in 1 week he would be losing another person who had etched their way into his heart.

  
He pulled away, and they locked eyes. He examined her carefully. The shape of her face, her eyes, her lips......

_No, I can't...._

He stood up abruptly.  
  


"I'm sorry, I need to go. Thank you, Kate."  
  


He left his bag as he quickly walked out the door.   
  


Kate remained still on the floor unsure of what had just happened. She could still feel his warmth around her.

"Kaku......."

Tomorrow was Galley La’s Annual Gala. Hopefully, she’d be able to talk to Kaku then about what had just happened.

\-------


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed as if the whole city was in attendance. Everyone was clothed in tuxedos, gowns, and vibrant colors. The Galley La ceilings were decorated in elegant silk streamers of white and gold. Giant chandeliers were hung from the ceiling and glimmered from every angle. Each round table a dark shade of navy blue, with a gold centre piece of a ship. Even the cutlery was gold with marble accents. A live band played a set of classic swing hits. 

Kate was in awe at the site…Iceberg sure knew how to throw a party. She giggled to herself and shook her head. 

_Nope, it was probably Kalifa._

The raven haired beauty wandered through the crowd, awkwardly glancing at the name tags on each table. Her red, low cut gown with a high leg slit and her curled hair caused people to gawk as she walked by, making her feel even more awkward. Paulie was in charge of signing in guests and directing them to their tables, but was occupied chasing around women who were "immorally" dressed. She covered her cleavage with her scarf as he ran by her. 

"Kate!! Stay right there and don't you DARE remove that scarf!" 

She giggled and nodded in affirmation. At least she'd be able to ask him where to go. 

\---

Standing in a hallway, Kaku looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie. A tuxedo was definitely different from his usual shipwright attire. He made sure his hair looked presentable as he had always worn a hat a majority of the time.

He looked around the room for Paulie, and laughed as he saw the rope master angrily chasing what seemed to be every female guest. 

The long nosed man made his way towards his boss, and noticed a woman in a red dress standing between him and where Paulie was. 

"Pardon me miss".

Kate turned and blushed as her eyes met Kaku's. 

Kaku blushed in return. He tried to slow his heart rate down as the sound of blood rushing grew louder and louder.

"Kate! Wow, don't you look dazzling."

She couldn't help but smile.

"You clean up pretty well yourself."

They both smiled at the ground shyly.

Kaku was first to break the silence.

"So, I guess you're waiting for Paulie?" He turned to see his senior continue to chase women around.

"Yeah, dinner starts in 2 minutes and I have no idea where I'm sitting."

Kaku looked around for a seating chart but to no avail.

"How are your feet feeling?"

Kate glanced curiously at his question.

"If you'd like, I'll stand on the side with you until Iceberg's opening remarks are finished then we can ask Kalifa where your seat is."

She smiled. "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

Kaku held his arm out for Kate to hold.

"M'lady".

Kate blushed. 

_Ah he's such a nerd_

She held onto his arm, taken aback by how muscular he was. She squeezed his bicep slightly.

_Crap....I hope he didn't feel that.._

As Kate looked away from Kaku, he stared at her-- the sound of blood rushing from the mad pumping of his heart now roaring.

_What is happening to me_?

They made their way through the crowd, Kaku greeting each familiar face with his usual cheerful hello, which was often returned then followed by whispers as guests looked at Kate latched onto Kaku's arm. 

Kate contemplated letting go, but Kaku gently placed a hand on hers to reassure her. It was only a split second, but Kate felt better instantly. Besides-- who wouldn't want to be seen with a Foreman of the Galley La company? The gang of 5 were pretty much the biggest celebrities in the city.

A loud screeching of the mic made the guests turn towards the stage. 

Kalifa scanned the area in a panic. She wore a green dress with a very low cut neck line which went below her breasts. It was mermaid style with a long tail.

"Kate! If you're here please make your way to the main hall. Kate, please make your way to the main hall." Kalifa dropped the mic and a loud thud shook the room as she ran back into the hallway.

Kaku turned to Kate.

"I'm not sure what that was about, but I’d bet my bottom dollar it’s you she was calling.”

She nodded and let go of Kaku's arm as they ran to the main hall.

\--

Kalifa beamed as she saw Kate and Kaku.

"Kate! I'm so happy you made it. Mr. Iceberg refused to go inside until you were here. You will be joining him at the head table."

"What?!" Kate took a step back. "Oh no I couldn't possibly..."

Kaku looked at Kalifa, his face silently asking for an explanation.

Iceberg came from behind Kalifa.

"Kate, thank you for coming. I know it's rather abrupt, but I would love for you to join me at our table this evening."

Kate blushed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." She looked up at him nervously. "Are you sure you want me at your table? I mean I'm not really--"

Iceberg grabbed her hand.

"Please. You look so wonderful, and it’d be a waste for the whole city not to see.”

Kalifa flipped her hair jealously.

_Pfftt I’m way prettier than that short cake._

Unsure of how to react-- Kate froze until her mind was taken elsewhere....

_Where’s Kaku?_

\--

Kaku leaned against a wall gripping at his chest. _Now_ what was he feeling?

_There's no way I could compete with Iceberg....._

Pictures of Kate flashed through his head as her laugh echoed in background. Being her guide—he was with her most of the day for the past few months. He couldn’t help but smile when he thought about her.

Though the media was heavily saturated in it—romance was foreign to Kaku. He had never witnessed any true relationship aside from random hook ups Lucci and Kalifa would have, and he had never experienced romance first hand. His life was dedicated to CP9 and training. The past 3 years in Water 7 were the closest thing he’s ever had to a “normal” life. 

_A normal life…_

He pictured working at Galley La until he was old, building his own ship to go fishing in time by time, buying a house, having a family….

An image of Kate holding a long nosed baby popped up.

He blushed at the thought and shook his head. Kaku opened his eyes in realization.

_Is this what love is?_

\-------

Kalifa walked onto the stage as guests clapped and cheered. 

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this momentous day. Today is the 5th anniversary of the Galley La Company!”

The crowd continued to cheer. 

"Now, before dinner starts please welcome our man of the night-- Mayor Iceberg!"

The crowd cheered and gasped as they saw Kate walk in holding onto Iceberg's arm. 

The crowd whispered to each other as they cheered.

_Who's that?_

_I think that's Iceberg's girlfriend?_

_She's beautiful!_

_Man is our boss really hitting that?!_

_She's way too young for him_

_Wow! They make quite the pair._

Kate smiled nervously at all the people. As they walked, she couldn’t help but search for a certain long nosed man in the crowd. 

Kaku watched hidden in the back. He wiped his hand on his pants….he didn’t notice watching Iceberg and Kate enter together made him clench his fists to the point that he drew blood.

Iceberg waved his hand to silence the guests.

"Thank you Kalifa and once again thank you all for coming. I'd like to keep this short so please-- enjoy yourselves tonight as without all of you, Galley La would not be where it is today."

The guests began to cheer again.

"I would like to raise a toast-- may Galley La's success grow for generations to come, and may Galley La always have the privilege of having you all be a part of it."

**_Cheers!_ **

Laughter and the sounds of glasses clinking filled the air. 

Iceberg whispered into Kate's ear.

"Thank you for doing this."

Kate smiled up at him and squeezed his arm reassuringly. He was still shaking. Little did anyone know he was actually terrified of public speaking. Kalifa insisted he leave his lizard due to health reasons/food, and usually when he was nervous he’d pet the lizard’s head. At least he had Kate for reassurance.

The mayor turned to his assistant.

"Kalifa"

She nodded and started to explain the dinner procedures. 

\--

The head table was rectangular in shape, and placed in front of the guests, a similar set up to that of a wedding.

Iceberg was centre, with Kalifa to his right and Kate to his left. 

The foremen of the Galley La company were also seated at the head table. 

Kate seemed to glow as she saw Kaku approach and take the seat beside her.

"Kaku!"

He looked at her almost indifferently and greeted her with a nod.

Kate looked down, trying to process what had just happened.  
  
 _Did I do something wrong?_

The long nosed shipwright clenched his fists under the table.

_I'm so sorry Kate. It's better this way....._

Dinner was a lavish assortment of seafood and rare meats. Kate filled her plate with shrimp, greens, and a slice of some sort of roasted meat. She ate slowly, as she felt self conscious having all the eyes on her with every move.

_I’m glad the shrimp was peeled…..  
  
_

The crab was tempting, but there was no way she was going to eat crab in front of the whole city. 

Iceberg put his arm over the back of Kate’s chair. 

“Kate, are you doing alright?”

She swallowed her fork full of greens.

“Yes, everything is delicious. Thank you again for inviting me.”

He smiled and retrieved his arm to grab his napkin. The mayor wiped his mouth and stood up while taking a deep breath.

Kalifa stood up as well.

“If we spend 1.24 minutes per table, you should be able to greet every guest before 3:00AM.” 

Iceberg sighed

“Do I have to?!”

Kalifa shot him a glare.

“I’m sorry Iceberg, but this is something I can’t get you out of.”

The secretary pushed Iceberg towards his first table. He looked back, but before he could say anything to Kate, Kalifa pushed him one more time.

Kate turned to talk to Kaku, but he along with the other shipwrights had also left.

Iceberg spent most of the time interacting with guests, while the others placed at the head table were scattered around the venue attending to their assigned duties.

Kate sat alone at the head table. She tried to look busy by cutting up her dessert into tiny pieces. There was no way she would walk around from table to table with Iceberg, and Kalifa insisted she stay put and not help.

_Maybe I could sneak out…this is so embarrassing…good thing I left some spare clothes in the main office just in case._

The young woman looked around for an exit as the band started to play the first slow song of the evening.   
  


Kaku looked at Kate sitting at the head table. She looked so uncomfortable, and so...alone.

_Oh darn it._

He made his way to Kate, and she greeted him with a surprised look.

"Oh....Hi Kaku.”

He grabbed her by the hand and led her around the table.

"May I please have this dance?”

Kate shyly moved her hair away from her face, and took his hand.

As they got onto the dance floor he held her right hand and placed his other hand on her waist. She stretched up her arm to reach his shoulder as they gently swayed to the music.

"Um..I thought you were mad at me." She stared at the floor to avoid eye contact.

He shook his head gently.

"I'm not mad at all...it's just..."

He pulled her in closer by her waist. Kate blushed at how close they now were.

"I think Iceberg may have feelings for you, and I think that's real snazzy and all...it's just..."

Kate laughed. "No way! He has the pick of the whole city...he'd be an idiot to like me. He's just being pol--"

Kaku leaned his head against Kate's. 

"Deny it all you want...but what I'm saying is that he may not be the only one."

Kate looked up at Kaku, her heart was beating harder than usual. He couldn't be referring to himself, could he?!

She thought back to last night’s events. She wasn’t imagining it. They had almost kissed.  
  


Though he didn’t say a word, he gazed at her intensely as Kate tried her best not to blink.  
  
 _Kate…if I had a pretty penny every time that sparkle in your eyes made my heart race—I’d be one rich man._

\--

Lucci watched the two dance from afar, trying his best to fight a sneer. Kalifa appeared and gave the pigeon man a nod.

"I've noticed it too over the past few weeks. I'll look after it."

\--

_If I don’t tell her now, I might be too late..  
  
_

“Kate.”

Kalifa called out from behind them

"Kaku, go help Paulie."  
  
Kaku paused and looked at Kate sadly for a split second before making his way to where Paulie was.  
  
Kalifa grabbed Kate by the arm.  
  
"Let's go touch up our makeup".  
  
\--  
Kate stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing way more make up than usual and wasn't sure what to touch up..  
  
 _I think I look fine?_  
  
The secretary eyed Kate from her peripherals.  
  
"So, what's going on between you and long nose?"  
  
Kate shot up instantly.  
  
"Who Kaku? Nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
Kalifa smirked and leaned on the bathroom counter towards Kate, her breasts nearly popping out from her dress.  
  
"I saw the two of you dancing. People with 'nothing' going on don't dance that close."  
  
The raven haired girl blushed at the realization.  
  
"He just felt bad I was alone at the head table most of the night I guess...”  
  
Kalifa laughed.   
  
"How sweet."  
  
She took Kate's face in her hand.  
  
"I like you Kate, so let me give you some advice-- don't get too close to Kaku. You may be disappointed later on.”  
  
Despite her stern appearance—Kalifa truly did care about Kate. They had spent a lot of time together, and she appreciated her work ethic. Kaku was a younger brother to her, and despite wanting him to be happy—she knew the reality of their job. She couldn’t bear to see them both hurt. Their mission would be over in 2 years, and there was no way to leave the World Government unless it was in a casket.

Kate stared at her in disbelief. Before she could say anything the blonde-haired beauty’s  
radio beeped.   
  
"Kalifa! One of the guests is trying to steal all the centre pieces !"  
  
'Dammit! Ill be right there!"  
  
She shot Kate a glance before running out of the washroom.  
 _  
What the hell did she mean?!  
_  
Kate replayed her dance with Kaku in her head.  
  
 _“He might not be the only one"_  
  
 _Maybe Kalifa was right...._  
  
It was settled. She would ask Kaku upfront what Kalifa meant and most importantly what _he_ meant.  
  
She marched out of the washroom crashing into the chest of a tall broad man.  
  
She looked up and saw his dark lips and blue hair.   
  
"Iceberg?! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Iceberg beamed when he saw Kate, his lizard now in his pocket.  
  
"I've been looking for you. Let's go!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her as they ran down the hallway, away from the main party area.  
  
 _What is going on?!_  
  
\--  
  
Iceberg ran his hands along the wall of what seemed to be a dead end.   
  
"There!"  
  
He pushed down and the wall turned into a rotating door.  
  
It opened up into a room Kate had never seen before. It was full of small boats, rafts, and a water tunnel that seemed to go downwards...  
  
"Um, Iceberg....is everything alright?"  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"Yes everything is fine. Hedgehog (his lizard) and I were tired of all the small talk and wanted to make a quick get away. I looked for you at the table but you weren't there. Luckily I ran into you on our way here."  
  
He pet the lizard on the head with his index finger.  
  
"Oh I see...where are we going?"  
  
Iceberg dragged one of the small boats and slowly pushed one half of it into the water.  
  
He reached his hand out to Kate.   
  
"You get in first."  
  
She stepped into the boat, and Iceberg placed her so her feet were facing the front of the boat.  
  
He sat behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist causing Kate to blush.  
  
"Iceber-- AHHHHH!"  
  
He pushed off and the boat started falling down the water tunnel.  
  
Kate closed her eyes, screaming the whole way. She didn't notice but she was digging her nails into Iceberg's arm out of fear.  
  
 _I'M GOING TO DIE HERE AND NO ONE WILL EVER FIND MY BODY!_  
  
After what seemed to be hours, Iceberg rubbed the outside of her arm.  
  
"You're okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
She opened her eyes to the site of the calm ocean. She turned and the city of Water 7 looked so much smaller in the distance. The full moon reflecting off the water made it even more beautiful.  
  
They stared at Water 7 together in silence.  
  
She understood why Iceberg did what he did. Who could blame him? Being pulled from every direction was no way to spend a Saturday night.

Kate was first to speak.  
  
"It's a shame such a beautiful city has to go through so much damage every year....Aqua Laguna is only a few months away, right?"  
  
Iceberg nodded almost solemnly.  
  
"We do what we can to survive, but I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before we have to relocate elsewhere."  
  
The thought of it hurt him and it was apparent to Kate and she watched his body tense at the thought.  
  
Kate looked at the tracks of the Puffing Tom.  
  
"Well, maybe you can make it...float?"  
  
He shot her a quizzical look.  
  
Kate blushed, feeling a bit foolish. She knew nothing about architecture.

“I’m sorry, I know, it was a dumb sug—”

He turned Kate to face him.

“No, not at all.” 

He pointed at the tracks.

“Back when Tom first mentioned creating the water train, everyone thought he was out of his mind…including myself.”

He smiled proudly as he thought about all that went into it..

“Now it’s an integral part of our city. You may be onto something…thank you for the suggestion.”

He started to do calculations in his head.  
  


“Now, if it were floating we’d probably be moving quite a bit…..If I somehow succeed I promise to call it the ‘Kaleidoscopic Kate!’”.

Kate burst out in laughter. “No way! If you do succeed, don’t ruin all your hard work naming it something silly like that!”

Their laughter was interrupted by grumbling.

Kate looked at Iceberg with concern. “Iceberg! Have you not eaten yet?!”

He scratched his head. “Kalifa had me running around all night…I guess it slipped my mind.”

Kate panicked and looked around the boat for food.

Iceberg began to laugh once again. “Don’t worry, Hedgehog and I were prepared!” He pulled a bag from his side that had several rice balls, crab legs, and cake.

She looked at the crab legs hungrily. “You put _crab legs_ in your bag?!”

The blue haired bachelor nodded as he grabbed a crab leg. “Of course! There was no way I was going to try to neatly eat crab in front of the entire city!”.

She laughed as he handed her a crab leg. “I’m sure you would have been fine. I bet you grew up in a nice household with fancy crab forks and everything.”

A humble smile came upon his face.

“Quite the opposite actually.”

Kate looked at him confused, as Tyrannosaurus and her shared the crab leg.

Iceberg grabbed the oar and started to paddle back towards the city, but on the opposite side of where the Galley La headquarters were.

\--

Kalifa stormed around the building.

“WHERE DID ICEBERG GO?! Now we’re exactly 67 minutes behind schedule! He’d better be kidnapped, or dead, or else I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

The Dock 1 shipwrights came to Kalifa’s aide.

Paulie spoke up.

“What’s going on, Kalifa?!” He stared at her angrily “maybe you’d have a better understanding of things if you weren’t running around the place naked!!”

Kalifa slapped him in the face.

“That is sexual harassment! Also, ICEBERG IS MISSING!”

Kaku felt his heart drop.

_So is Kate.._

Annoyed, Kalifa adjusted her glasses.

“Everyone! Find Iceberg and bring him back here immediately!”

“RIGHT!”

Kaku wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand Kate would be safe if she were with Iceberg, but it would mean she’d be with Iceberg….alone….

Kaku’s blood began to boil, but he took a deep breath…. controlling his naturally violent tendencies that had been ingrained into him from training.

_Please be safe, Kate._

_\--_

Iceberg looked around cautiously before breaking down the door of what seemed to be an abandoned house.

“Iceberg!! Are you out of your mind?! What are you doing?”

He reached for a lantern on the side, illuminating the room.

Kate looked around, confused.

It seemed as if the place had been uninhabited for a long time. Everything was run down, and the furniture seemed to be of low quality.

“So….what is this place?”

Iceberg grabbed a picture of a shelf, wiping the dust off.

“This is the house I grew up in.”

She looked at him at disbelief as he placed the picture back down. She examined it carefully, and quickly noticed the blue haired boy in front of the giant fish man, large smile woman, and teal haired boy was Iceberg.

“Is this your family?”

He smiled at the picture sadly.

“Was.” 

He took off his jacket and laid it on the floor in front of a bed, patting it for Kate to sit beside him.

“I fell off of a cruise ship as a child. I hit my head and all I could remember seeing before I fell was an Iceberg…which is how I got my name.” 

He rubbed the back of his head.

“Tom, the fish man you see in the picture found me on Scrap Heap Island, and him and Kokoro took me in. We found the other boy not too long after, and we became what you see in the picture. He taught us everything we know naval architecture.”

Kate smiled at the picture.

_They look so happy…_

She paused. She had heard about what happened to Tom and what happened to the boy in the picture……

_I need to change the subject…_

Kaku’s words during their dance played through her head.

“Iceberg….why did you invite me to sit at the table with you?”

He blushed.

“Well, when I fell off the cruise ship all I could remember from that moment was seeing an Iceberg…when I try to think of my family all I see is…well, you remind me of someone…” 

He rubbed his neck shyly. There was no way he could tell her who she reminded him of without coming off as somewhat creepy.

“I feel at ease when I think of her, just like how I feel at ease when I’m with you.”

Kate blushed and looked away.

Iceberg moved in closer to Kate.

His chin was on her neck as he whispered into her ear. Goosebumps ran all over Kate’s body. “Kate, don’t move…Hedgehog fell asleep.”

She looked, and there was the tiny green lizard, asleep between Iceberg’s and Kate’s legs.

She bit her lip to hold in a laugh. Before she could whisper back to Iceberg she stopped herself—he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

_He must be exhausted from all that…_

She took in the scenery around them as she brushed his hair out of his face. He grew up poorer than she did, and was able to become the man he was today. He was kind, strong, extremely intelligent, and a hero to the people of Water 7…yet here he was—asleep on her shoulder.  
  


Kate leaned back onto the bed, careful not to wake the two  
  


She leaned her head on his and fell asleep.  
  


Kaku watched bitterly through the window.

_  
I could kill him in his sleep right now…._

  
He shook his head. What was going on with him?! He was never one for blood lust yet here he was, wanting to murder his boss out of pure jealousy.

  
The long nosed man couldn’t take the scene any longer and averted his eyes elsewhere in the room. The lantern was beginning to burn out, and before the room went black he noticed the picture on the shelf containing a familiar teal haired looking boy with Tom, Iceberg, and Granny Kokoro.

_  
Very interesting….._

  
He looked back at Kate before disappearing back into the night.

_  
Maybe this wasn’t a lost cause after all…_


	15. Chapter 15

Kate stretched and yawned as she woke up.

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room.....

She was in a large canopy style bed. The bed sheets were a dark blue satin and had 10 matching pillows.

Kate stared at her clothes in horror. She was wearing a pink night gown made out of silk.

_When did I put on a night gown?!  
  
_ She looked around the room and saw a familiar figure.

Iceberg was seated shirtless at a desk, wearing pajama pants. He seemed to be working on something important.  
  
 _Wait did we have…..  
  
_ She looked onto the ground and saw a pillow and blankets set up on the floor, bringing her some relief. Kate knew Iceberg wasn’t “that type of guy” but she was still trying to piece everything together.

  
Kate continued to look towards Iceberg. He scrambled to hide whatever he has been working on as soon as he saw Kate. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?!”

Kate pulled up the bed sheets to cover herself.

“I’m well, thank you. Just a bit confused I guess…”  
  
He sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Kate couldn’t help but gawk. Not only was he muscular, he was covered in tattoos.  
  
“Kalifa and Paulie found us in my old home. You were fast asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you. Don’t worry—Kalifa was the one who helped dress you. I didn’t feel right sending you home alone so late.”

Kate smiled. “Thank you so much, Iceberg.” She looked at her watch. It was almost noon.  
  
 _Ah he probably thinks I’m a slacker! I can’t believe I slept in so long..  
  
_ “I’d better get going now. I left some clothes in the main office so..” She awkwardly crawled out of the bed.  
  
Iceberg walked over to a stand in his room and grabbed Kate’s bag with her clothes, handing it to her.  
  
“Yes, Kalifa had brought them here. She sent your gown to get dry cleaned, and it will be here on Monday.”

Kate bowed to say thank you.  
  
“I’ll go change in the main washroom and be on my way.” She quickly ran to the door. Before she left, Iceberg called out to her.

“Kate, thank you again. It was the highlight of my night.” He smiled as she bowed once again and closed the door behind her.  
  
He returned to his desk, unrolling the blueprint he had been working on. There was a drawing of Water 7 and several scribbled-out sketches below it.  
  
The mayor opened a drawer and pulled out Kate’s picture from her application.  
  
 _Could it really be you?_


	16. Chapter 16

Kate waited patiently in the Galley La lobby. The start of this week's itinerary was meeting several of the metal suppliers with Kaku. She sported a tight v-neck periwinkle dress with frilled shoulders, white sneakers, a white cardigan, and her white purse.  
  
Kaku entered the lobby quietly. His smile was smaller than usual, and his energy wasn't present.  
  
Still, Kate stood up excitedly ready to greet Kaku good morning. She was met with a harsh gaze.  
  


"Kate, we'd better get going. I have other work to attend to today." He proceeded to walk out the door.  
  
She stood there in shock. He was so cold. Was it because of Friday? Or did something happen at the Gala? Perhaps Kalifa had talked to him... However, she had to stay professional. Despite their friendship-- they were at work.   
  


Luckily, the meetings were accessible by foot. Kate couldn't imagine how awkward it would be having Kaku carry her while he was in his current mood. The only time they talked was during their meetings, otherwise there was no conversation at all. Kate had tried a few times, and was met with one worded replies or silence.

  
They met with the last supplier in their meeting room. The supplier's meeting room was small, with a round table that only sat 5 people.  
  


The supplier was a small elderly man with white hair and extremely slant eyes. He wore a brown suit with a yellow shirt and an orange bow tie.   
  
Kaku stood up during their meeting.  
  
"My apologies, but I have other matters I need to attend to. Kate can stay and answer any additional questions you may have. Let me get you the key for Dock 3's storage shed for Thursday's shipment." He fiddled around his pocket, placing several items on the table.  
  
  
"Ah there it is!" He gave the key to the supplier and bowed before exiting the room.  
  
  
Luckily for Kate, the rest of the meeting was more of a casual conversation. As Kate gathered her documents, she found a key under one of her papers.  
  
  
She recognized the logo on the key. It was for the hotel Kaku stayed at. She only knew this because she insisted it was only fair for her to know where Kaku lived since he knew where she lived.   
  
_  
He must have forgotten it..._

 _  
_Kaku would be at the shipyard until 5:00PM today. She decided that giving Kaku his key would be a great way to "break the ice" and maybe bring up Friday's events and find out what was wrong. _  
  
_\---------------------

“Ahhhhh why am I so out of shape!”

Kate looked at her watch, trying to catch her breath. She had gotten side tracked along the way by sales at shops nearby and lost track of time.  
  
 _  
There’s no way I’m going to make it to the shipyard in time this way…._

She looked to the left and saw an alley way.

_If I cut through here, it should save me about 20 minutes…._

An unsettling feeling came over her, but she shook it off. She had to get the key to Kaku. She had to make things right.

As she walked the alley, she thought of what to say to Kaku.  
  
 _“Kaku! You left this!’ no….maybe just keep it simple like “hey Kaku, you left your key.” That should be fine…but what if he just walks away?_

The alley had small “hole in the wall” style bars. The sounds of laughter and hoarse voices singing karaoke filled the air.

A knot began to form in her stomach and she began to run.

She tripped on an uneven part of ground and fell in front of someone’s feet.

“Ouch!”

Nash began to drunkenly laugh.

“Well if it isn’t my lucky day.”

He was accompanied by 5 other men, all drunken and wearing business suits.

Nash made a signal with his hands, and 2 men came up from behind and lifted Kate up by her arms. She struggled but was unable to get free.

“Kate, why do you hate me so?”

She sneered, and looked in his eyes.

“Because you’re a disgusting excuse of a man.”

He held her face in his hand.

“Do you have any idea how many women would kill to be in your position?”

She laughed. “Preying on the weak is a coward’s strategy. Any woman with a hint of self-respect would never fall for you.”

Nash finally lost his calm demeanor, and moved his hand from her face to the back of her head pulling her hair. He began to suck on her neck as his companions cheered him on.

“Nash, let me go!”

Nash pulled down and ripped the neck of her dress revealing her bra.

The other men continued to cheer.

“Hey man! I call next once you’re done with her!”

Nash smiled cynically at his friends.

“I’m going to take my time with this one... But I'll make sure you all get a turn.”  
  


He tore down the rest of her dress and bra, leaving her chest bare and her underwear exposed.  
  


Kate began to scream for help, but Nash’s henchman hanging onto her right hand covered her mouth with his free hand.  
  


Nash began to move a hand around the outside of Kate’s underwear as he sucked on her breasts, moans escaping from his lips as the others continued to cheer.  
  


Kaku leapt as fast as he could from roof top to roof top. He had noticed his key was missing when he reached his hotel room, and knew Kate would try to get it to him.  
  
 _  
I’m such a fool, why was I so irresponsible?!  
  
  
_ Judging by how far the meeting was from the shipyard, Kate should be there by now. 

_  
Maybe if I take the alley route…  
  
_  
He took a sharp left and stopped mere seconds later.  
  
Though he was high above the ground there was no doubt in his mind—it was Kate.  
  
A man he couldn’t recognize at first had ripped apart her dress and there were several other men surrounding her.  
  
His killer instincts kicked in and he jumped down immediately.  
  
\------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Kate bit down on the man’s hand causing him to let go of her completely. She kicked Nash off, and punched the other man in the face, freeing her.  
  


Nash sneered and drunkenly grabbed a gun from his breast pocket.  
  


“SHAVE!”  
  


Kaku appeared and kicked the gun out of Nash’s hand, hiding Kate behind him.   
  


"Kaku..?"   
  


The shipwright looked at Kate before marching off towards the brown haired man.   
  


A shiver ran down Kate's spine-- she didn't recognize those cold eyes.  
  


Nash started to cackle. "Well if it isn't Pi--"  
  


Blood shot out of Nash's mouth as Kaku's fist made contact with his stomach.  
  


Nash's men made sounds of shock before attempting to flee. In what seemed to be mere seconds-- all the men were knocked out except for Nash.  
  


Dragging his body across the floor, Nash desperately tried to get away. He also didn't recognize this man.   
  


Kaku pulled him by the back of his hair, causing him to scream. He was then turned so he was laying on his back. That's when Kate no longer recognized Kaku at all.   
  


He began to punch Nash repeatedly, never pausing for more than a few seconds to let Nash breathe.  
  


"Kaku, stop!!" Her voice barely came out as a whisper, as she tried to cover herself up as best she could with her shaking hands.   
  


Blood began to spill from Nash's head.  
  


"Kaku!"   
  


Still nothing. It was as if he were in a trance.  
  


Kate panicked. If she didn't stop him, Nash would surely die.  
  


Kaku replayed the scene in his head as he continued to beat Nash.   
  


What if he hadn't taken that route? Kate didn't stand a chance against all those men….  
  


All those men. Leering and hollering as Kate struggled to get away. He couldn't help but imagine what would have happened had he not shown up.  
  


Sweet Kate. Beautiful Kate. HIS Kate, used as a dumping ground for all those monsters.   
  


He began to think of places to dispose of their bodies... But not until he was finished torturing every single one of them. A small smile began to creep onto Kaku's face, until he was interrupted by shaking arms wrapped around his waist. He stopped and turned to look at Kate who was sobbing.

"Kaku... Please....I...I just want to go home." 

Kaku came out of his trance.  
  


_What have I done?  
  
_

He quickly wiped his hands on his pants before making his way to one of Nash's goons.  
  


The man screamed. "P-please don't--"Kaku grabbed him by the collar.  
  


"I suggest you all skidaddle before I change my mind.”  
  
He pulled the man in closer and whispered something in his ear that caused him to turn a ghostly white before running off to wake the others.  
  


“Kate!” He made his way over and knelt beside her.

  
She smiled at him weakly and tried to cover herself with her cardigan using one hand. She was shaking intensely.  
  
“Hey Kaku, you left your key.”   
  


Kaku removed his jacket and wrapped it around Kate before carrying her and taking off.  
  


\-----

Hard steps hitting the ground followed by large gusts of wind roused Kate from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, but her vision still seemed to be blurred. It was sunset and the sky was painted a mix of purple, yellow, and..  
  


 _Orange?_

She was wrapped in what looked to be an orange cloth.

Before she could examine it better, she passed out again. 

\-----

Kaku placed her down carefully onto his bed. 

One of the reasons why he had chosen this specific hotel room to live in for the past few years was because of its location. It was far away from the city centre, and on a high enough floor that he could sneak in through the window without anyone noticing.   
  


The hotel room was simple. It had a nautical theme to tie in with the nature of the city. The bed was a wooden frame, with navy blue walls, and white furniture.   
  


He closed his closet door, which contained several outfits similar to what he was wearing as well as a few all black outfits..   
  


The way he had wrapped Kate in his jacket was probably not the best way, but with her bare chest exposed—he didn’t want to try and fiddle around. He blushed at the thought.  
  


_She’ll fix it when she wakes up..  
  
_

He removed his cap before proceeding to strip down to his boxers. He had to wash the blood off of him.  
  


Kaku stood in the shower, the water as hot as he could stand.  
  


He clenched his room key in his hand.   
  


If he weren't so careless, Kate never would have been in that situation. He swore to protect her, and yet he was the one putting her in harm's way.  
  


He grit his teeth.   
  


_This is all my fault…_   
  


His thoughts were stopped by the sound of rustling from the bed.  
  


Kaku quickly turned off the shower, and changed into black pants and a black t-shirt.  
  


Kate sat up in the bed, holding the blanket against her.  
  


"Kate, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you? Anything at all?!" He sat near her on the bed, reaching out a hand to gently stroke her head. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. He had no idea where to start.  
  


Before Kate could reply, Kaku’s transponder snail began to ring. It was Paulie on the other line.  
  
“Hey Kid. Listen carefully. Nash told his father about what happened, and the police are looking for you and Kate. They want to charge you both for attempted murder.”  
  
Kaku’s blood went cold. “Attempted murder?! Do they have any idea what they had tried to do to Kate?!”  
  


Paulie sighed.  
  


“I know, but there’s nothing we can do at the moment. Iceberg is talking to them right now, but told me to tell you to meet him at the train station and to stay hidden in the storage closet until he gets there. It may take a few months for this to blow over entirely. Stay safe.”  
  


***CLICK*  
  
**

The shipwright turned to Kate slowly. “Kate…I have some news to tell you.”  
  
  
The space was small and there was no couch, so he took a seat beside her on the bed.  
  
  
She looked at him…..anxiety started to build up in her as she thought about the earlier events.  
  
 _This doesn’t look good.  
  
_

“Kate, I don’t want to sugar coat anything. The police are looking for you, and so is Nash’s family. Paulie called and told me they showed up at Galley La not too long ago. They said they want to put you in for attempted murder.”  
  
Angry tears began to well in Kate’s eyes. “That’s bullshit and you know it! Kaku, he tried to…” She covered herself tighter with the blanket.  
  
Kaku stared at her in awe. He wasn’t used to seeing such emotions (if any at all) and while it fascinated him, seeing Kate so distraught made his throat feel uncomfortable.  
  


_Dammit, I knew I should have killed those bastards….  
  
_

“I know. I saw it all.. Iceberg he won’t tell them where you are. For now—we’ve got to hang low until we can get our ducks sorted. Paulie is going to call your family when things calm down a bit.”  
  


She shot him a quizzical look, wiping tears away from her face.  
  
“We?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Yupp. I’m a wanted man, but not in the way I’d like to be!”  
  
He laughed in his head. One of the world government’s highest agent’s wanted by the police. He knew he was untouchable if they ever _did_ manage to find him, but Kate wasn’t…  
  


Kate cried even harder and buried her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, Kaku. It’s all my fault…I wanna…I’m gonna fucking kill them!” Her body started to convulse with each sob.  
  
  
Kaku couldn’t help but panic. His training taught him how to ignore and erase emotions…not comfort them?! He thought hard, trying to find a similar scenario he could refer to.  
  


He thought to when a child fell in front of the ship yard… the mother comforted the child by rubbing her back…  
  
Kaku cautiously reached towards Kate, and placed a hand on her back. He began to rub it up and down.  
  


She cried harder and buried her face into his chest.  
  


His panic began to grow. Now _this_ was definitely something he never dealt with before.  
  


As if they had a mind of their own, his arms wrapped around Kate in an embrace and he placed his head on top of hers as she cried.   
  


It was a cold night in Water 7, but Kaku felt a new found warmth that he had never felt before, and he didn’t want it to end…

\-----

Kalifa winced as Lucci threw a glass at the wall.  
  
  
They were in a hidden base deep within the alleys of Water 7.  
  
  
“Lucci stop!”  
  
  
Lucci was so enraged even Hattori had to fly away for the time being.  
  
  
“That imbecile! How could he get caught up in something so moronic! If he was going to get involved he should have just killed the lot of them, that’s what I would have done!” He growled and changed into his full animal form.  
  


Kalifa adjusted her glasses.  
  
  
“Yes, while I acknowledge that this isn’t the most ideal situation—it isn’t bad. We’ve only been here for 3 years…the timeline we have is for 5. Kaku has been through the same training as us. He’ll figure things out before our time—“  
  
Lucci sneered at his partner.  
  


“He’s had the same training, but he hasn’t had the same experience! Have you forgotten how much younger he is? He’s only 21 and still has a child’s mind." He scratched the wall. “Also, I’ve seen him interact with that dark haired bimbo…I’m almost certain he..”  
  
Kalifa gasped. “You mean, he’s developed _feelings_ for her?” The blonde haired beauty was baffled at the idea. Since day one they were taught to hide all emotions—happiness, sadness, pain….  
  
But Kaku had always been different. She thought back to a time when they were younger. Kalifa had fallen off a training apparatus and began to cry. The instructor then proceeded to beating her not only for failing, but for crying. Kaku stepped in the way to protect Kalifa…. unfortunately, he was sent away for a long time and when he got back all his limbs were in casts. She smiled sadly before quickly correcting herself.  
  


The pigeon ventriloquist changed back to his human form.  
  


“We need to keep tabs on him…he can have his fun for now…but when the time comes—he’d better be ready.”  
  


He looked at Kalifa cynically.  
  


“I’ll kill the bitch if I have to.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kate paced around the room. Kaku had given her an orange t-shirt with Galley La’s logo in blue. The t-shirt was long on her and went down to her knees.

“So what do we do?”

Kaku was still sitting on the bed, his arms crossed.

He nodded and grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed. He then opened his closet and started to throw his clothes inside.

Kate panicked and ran towards him. “Woah woah, wait, what are you doing?!”  
  
  
He looked at her sternly.  
  
  
“Kate, it’s not safe for either of us right now. We need to leave…even just for a bit.” He continued to pack his bag.  
  


She looked at him guiltily.  
  


“Kaku, you should stay here. I’ll go by myself…. They won’t charge you with anything. I think Nash would be to scared to after what you did...Just tell them I ran away…”  
  


He finished packing his bag and dropped it on the ground.   
  


She was right—he didn’t have to leave. Even if he had killed all of them, the World Government would find a way to brush it under the carpet and they could proceed with their mission. But why was his gut telling him to leave? Not only that, why did he feel he had to protect Kate? He tried to rationalize in his head. Maybe he wanted to protect her because it was due to his forgetfulness that she ended up walking in that alley way… he nodded to himself. Yes, that was it. It was his fault, and therefore he was responsible…. there was no other proper explanation…  
  


He smiled at her confidently. “Don’t worry. This will blow over before you know it and we’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!”  
  


She looked at him hesitantly.  
  


“Kaku…I really don’t think you should come.”  
  


All of a sudden they heard a ruckus coming from the main lobby.  
  


_“Kate from Galley La? No I haven’t seen her why?”  
  
_

Kaku turned to Kate. “Are you wearing underwear?”  
  
  
She blushed at his question. “Yeah…why?”  
  
  
He quickly grabbed his bag and picked Kate up, jumping out of the window.

\---------------------------------------

Iceberg waited nervously at the train station. It was now closed to the public, but he told Kaku he would meet him here. He pet Hedgehog on the head for comfort.  
  
  
 _They should be here..  
  
  
_ Soon enough, Kaku and Kate appeared.  
  


Kate was muttering something under her breath, but Kaku refused to put her down…knowing there was a chance she may run.  
  


“Iceberg, thank you for this.”  
  
  
Iceberg placed a hand on the young shipwright’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Anything for a friend.”  
  


Kaku winced, knowing what was to come in the future…….  
  


“The boat is over there. There’s a tunnel that is no longer in use, but you should make it to open waters in less than 5 minutes.”   
  


Kaku bowed to thank Iceberg.  
  
  
“Thank you again, we will see you soon!”  
  


Iceberg gently held Kate’s hand. “Stay safe.”  
  


She nodded and waved at Iceberg as Kaku ran towards the boat, still draped over Kaku’s right shoulder.  
  
  
They got into a medium sized wooden boat with manual oars. They sat on opposite ends of the boat facing each other.   
  
  
Kaku paddled as fast as he could, although he had no idea where they were headed.

_Let’s see what happens.._

_\-------  
  
_ Kate pulled the bottom of her shirt through the collar to make a bikini like top. Usually she would be embarrassed to be dressed in such a way, but it was far too hot.  
  


Kaku had been rowing for 8 hours straight without a break, and without breaking a sweat.  
  


 _What is this guy made of?!  
  
  
_ She approached him cautiously, not wanting to break the focused trance he seemed to be in.  
  


“Kaku, you should sleep. I can row for a bit.”  
  


He shook his head and smiled.  
  


“I’m fine! Besides, girls like guys with muscly arms right?”   
  


He laughed. Normally, he would have been a bit tired by now…but he couldn’t contain the excitement brewing within him. This was the first time he would travel to an unknown place on his own free will…no orders….no mission…..even though it would only be for a short amount of time he felt free.  
  


Before Kate could respond she beamed.  
  


“KAKU! LOOK!”  
  


She pointed to a small island in the distance. It was unfamiliar for her, but it was definitely inhabited.  
  


Kaku laughed. “Land ho!”  
  


Kate looked closer and saw a sign that read  
  


“Monogatari?”


	19. Chapter 19

It was like a picture out of a story book.

There were blue birds flying about and singing, water fountains, yellow pebble roads lined with beautiful fruit trees and flower bushes. The people were all beautiful and dressed in bright colors, happily greeting each person they passed by, including Kaku and Kate.

Kate was now wearing Kaku’s orange jacket, and a black cap. The pants didn’t fit, but luckily the jacket was long enough to cover her. Kate felt self-conscious and hid behind Kaku who was floored by the scenery.

It wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen. Even the air somehow tasted better to him.

“Kate, this place is fantastic!”  
  
She smiled but continued to hide behind him…  
  
 _Everyone here is so gorgeous….  
  
_ Kaku could feel her uneasiness (thought he wasn’t sure why) and rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Let’s go find a place to set up camp, shall we?”

They ended up at an Inn not too far from the centre of town.

“May I please get a room for two for 3 months? On the highest floor if possible?”

Kate shot him a look.

_3 MONTHS?!_

The inn keeper was a man in his late 60’s with peppered gray hair. Though he was old he was still extremely handsome. He looked at him quizzically which caused Kaku to smile.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna jump from the window or anything!”

He laughed at his own joke…because while he _wasn’t_ going to necessarily jump from the window—he was.

The inn keeper suspiciously eyed Kate who was still hiding behind Kaku.

“Who is the girl? We don’t run that kind of establishment here…”

There was a sign hanging above that had some religious verse about celibacy until marriage.  
  
Kaku stared at the man sternly trying to translate what he meant.   
  
_Oh, he’s assuming Kate might be a pro—_

The thought angered him. He should kill the man for being disrespectful, but instead he shot him his classic Kaku smile.

“Oh this beauty on my right? She’s my wife.”

_What?!_

Kate began to cough profusely.

The Inn Keeper’s frown immediately changed into a smile.

“I was just pulling your leg! The way she’s attached to you makes it obvious enough!” They began to laugh together.

“And what brings you to Monogatari?”

Kaku pondered….

“We’re newly weds you see, and we wanted to explore the seas a bit before settling in a spot. Ain’t that right honey?”

Kate nodded silently.

_What an idiot!_

The inn keeper laughed again.  
  
“Oh to be young again!” He reached below the counter and pulled out a key with the number 55 on it along with a catalogue of some sort.

“This is the highest room we’ve got! But since you’re on the very top, try not to be _too_ noisy. I remember when my wife and I first got married we—“ 

Kate was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going so she quickly grabbed the keys, bowing to the inn keeper to thank him before running up the stairs.

Kaku placed berries on the table and waved, following Kate up the stairs.

The inn keeper chortled.

“Looks like she couldn’t wait!”

\----------------------  
  
Kate buried her face into a pillow on the bed.

Kaku dropped their belongings and sprawled out on the bed beside her.

The young woman got up and started to berate Kaku.

“FIRST of all—did it ever occur to you to maybe tell me the plan first?”  
  
He opened one eye to see her.

“I’m real sorry about all that. _But_ I had to improvise!”

She looked at him suspiciously.

“That was a pretty elaborate tale for someone improvising…”

He chuckled.

“Well, with my line of work you need to be a quick thinker in situations like this.’  
  
Her look went from suspicion to confusion.

“Do shipwrights need to make up stories a lot?”

He closed his eyes to hide his slip up.  
  
 _Darn it._

“Yeah, you know customers…and Paulie.”

He began to chuckle nervously.

Kate sighed. 

“Whatever, it’s too late anyways…" she laid down on her back. "So what do we do now?”

She looked over at him when she didn’t receive a reply.

He was fast asleep.

As mad as she was at him—she really had no right to be. The man not only saved her life, but he also left his whole life behind to accompany her while she was in hiding for a crime that was her fault.

She sighed and closed her eyes…soon enough she was asleep too.

\--------------


	20. Chapter 20

Kate woke up on her side, and felt her heart drop from realization.

_I slept beside him….._

She turned over slowly expecting to see Kaku, but was instead greeted by a neatly made side of the bed.

“Oh…looks like he left.”

She stared at the room. The entire interior was made of wood, along with the furniture. The bed was a lighter colored wood, and had yellow sheets and blankets with white pillows. There was a small wooden dinner table and 4 chairs. She panicked and ran to the washroom. Luckily, it wasn’t also completely made out of wood.

It was still early in the morning, no later than 10:00AM if she had to guess. She carefully made up the rest of the bed, knowing how Kaku liked to keep things neat.

Although it was still early—it was inevitable that they would have ot go to sleep eventually…and she couldn’t just pass out beside him again.

She ran downstairs to ask for more bedsheets and pillows…it was the least she could do.

Kate screamed as she heard a loud knock come from the window.

“Hi honey! I’m home!”

Kate rolled her eyes.

“You know, we only have to do that if the Inn Keeper is around…or have you ‘improvised’ with other people while you were out?”

He laughed and placed some bags on the dining table.

“Just trying to get into character is all!”

He grabbed one of the bags and handed it to Kate.

“I got these for you to last you a few days, until you feel up to shopping.”

She grabbed the bag carefully, trying to hide the redness in her face.

“Oh!”

She began to pull out clothes. There was a pair of jeans, a few dresses in different colors similar to what she was wearing yesterday, a white and pink cardigan, a few other articles of clothing, and…

Kaku blushed and turned away.

“Sorry, I have no knowledge with the items at the bottom of the bag. I asked the shop keeper to help me.”

Kate ruffled through various pairs of underwear, thongs, and bras.

She smiled at him mischievously. 

“Don’t tell me you want me to do a show for you wearing these?”

Kaku pulled the rim of his black cap down and choked.

Aside from bodies in the morgue, and Kate’s bare breasts yesterday—he had never seen a naked woman in person…nor been with one for that matter.

_If she ever found out, she’d think I was a pansy…_

 _  
_Lucci and the rest of CP9 were known to have occasional “indulgences” with random encounters throughout the years. Kaku however, had never been one to do so.

Though it was forbidden—Kaku enjoyed the idea of romance. Often reading and watching romance themed material in secret. He wanted his first time to be special. Though he was still a virgin—he made sure to study enough to ensure that when he lost his virginity—it would not be obvious to the other party.

He choked at the thought of Kate modeling her new lingerie for him and felt his pants get a bit tighter.

“I’m just kidding jeeze! No one wants to see that…especially with all the good looking women around here!”

She sighed.

He looked at her concerned.

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

Kate rolled her eyes.

  
“Yeah right! Don’t worry I grew up with a lot of guys, it’s fine.”

He shot her a wink.

“I wouldn’t be a very good husband if I went around window shopping now would I?”

Kate threw a pillow at him, and sat down on the floor where she had placed the bedsheets she got from the Inn Keeper.

Kaku knelt down beside her.

“What this?”

“Kaku don’t play dumb! It’s where I’ll be sleeping.”

Kaku’s face was now upset, and he lifted Kate up by her arm.

“No way. While I respect that you don’t feel comfortable sharing a bed, there is no way I’m going to let you sleep on the ground missy!”

He sat her on the bed.

“I’ll sleep on the ground. This isn’t something we’re going to discuss any further..”

He shot her a look so intense that Kate felt paralyzed.

Kaku sighed inwardly, his CP9 tendencies were starting to show.

He looked at the ‘cuckoo’ clock in the room. It was almost noon.

“I’m sorry…I’m not going back on what I said about you not sleeping on the floor, but I do insist on you choosing how you’d like your eggs cooked.” He shot her a smile, in hopes she would forgive him.

_I’m so sorry, Kate. I’m such a dummy!  
  
_ She thought for a moment. “Well, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor either! What if we made a wall?” She jumped down from the bed and used the pillows from her floor set up to create a wall going down between the two pillows. The bed was a king size, so they’d both have enough room. 

Kaku laughed at her craftsmanship, walking over and patting his side of the bed.

“Well, miss…You’ve got a deal!”  
  
Kate smiled. “Sunny side up please!”

After breakfast, Kaku and Kate remained seated at the table. Kate had grabbed a pen and some paper from the inn keeper earlier, and began to jot some words down.

Kaku looked from across the table, trying to make out what she was writing.

“Kate, mind if I ask what you’re doing?” He continued to try and figure it out himself.

“If we’re going to go spreading some elaborate lie—we need to be on the same page. Let’s go over some questions people might ask us so that we give the same answers. Sound good?” She clicked the pen a few times while thinking of some common questions.

The shipwright smirked before answering.

_So cute!_

“Well, let’s stick with our original names. We’re highschool sweethearts, which is why we were married so young. We’re from a small town in the East Blue that we don’t want to talk about…..I worked as a carpenter, you worked as a nurse…we were married 2 months ago in June, we want 3 kids, and our families disapproved of our marriage which is why we have eloped. The less people and places involved in our story—the better.” He took a sip of tea, resting his arm on the back of his chair.

Kate jotted notes down furiously, shocked by Kaku’s reply.

“Wow, you’re surprisingly good at this. Maybe you were an actor, or maybe a spy in a past life!” 

Kaku choked on his tea, pounding his chest to try and jostle some of the liquid out of his throat.

Kate reviewed her notes, pausing on one point.

“Kaku…do you mind if we change something?”  
  
He raised his eyebrows, unsure of what she would want to change.

She crossed something out, and replaced it with another character. “Are you okay with 2 kids?”  
  
He couldn’t hide his smile. “You know, it’s really hard for me to give you an answer that doesn’t make me sound like a pervert or a creep!” He continued to sip on his tea.

Kate laughed before circling the number “2” on the paper. “2 it is!”

The rest of the day was spent mostly organizing their belongings, and going over a game plan going forward. Dinner was simple—consisting of some savoury baked goods Kaku had picked up. 

It was now night time. Kaku changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and Kate wore light cotton shorts and a pink tank top. They sat cross legged on the bed across from each other, the notes from earlier between them.  
  


“Kaku…do you really think we’ll be here for 3 months?” She counted 3 of her fingers, unsure of what reply she wanted to hear. Being in an unknown town was scary enough, let alone for an unknown amount of time… but on the other hand—she was living with someone she had a massive crush on, pretending to be his wife.  
  


_I guess it’s not that bad..  
  
_

The long-nosed man rubbed his head. “If the incident is handled by the police the way I think it will be…it will definitely be at least 3 months.” As much as he wanted to lie in order to comfort her—lying to her about the amount of time they may be on that island would cause more harm than good.  
  


Kate picked up the notes, reading them over once again. “Are you…sure you don’t want to go home?”   
  


Kaku pushed the paper down slightly so that he could see Kate’s face better. “You really need to stop asking me that. This should be fun! I was thinking we could go for a walk tomorrow to check things out…. I’ve got some cash on me, but I might pick up a job so I can get more intel on this town.” He looked out the window. “You can get a job too if you’d like…or you can be a stay at home wife! Whatever makes you happy. Don’t worry about money.” He shot her a wink. “I’ve got us covered!”  
  


Brushing her long hair to the side, she let out a sigh. “If you change your mind, it’s okay!” She folded the paper and grabbed the ‘wall’ materials from the end of the bed.  
  


“You ready for bed?”  
  
  
Kaku stretched in reply. “Good thinkin’! We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!” He laid down on his back closing his eyes.  
  


Kate took a look at him before beginning to assemble the wall. She laid down on her back, unable to hide her nervousness.  
  


_What if I start snoring?!  
  
_

“Goodnight ,Kate.”  
  


She was jolted from her thoughts. “Yeah…goodnight, Kaku. Sweet dreams.” She laid awake for a few minutes, before hearing Kaku start to snore.  
  
\-----------------------------------------

The next morning was just as beautiful as the one before.

Kate looked at her outfit in the mirror. She wore a mid length pink sun dress with frilled short sleeves. She put on a large white hat and adjusted it several times.   
  
She couldn’t help but a feel a bit nervous. It was her first day out with Kaku in a new town…….as his wife.  
  
 _I hope I don’t embarrass him…..  
_  
Kaku wore jeans, a brown belt with matching shoes, and a white dress shirt. He couldn’t help but smile at Kate’s outfit.

“That hat reminded me of when we first met.” He steadied his breathing as she turned to meet his gaze.  
  
 _Beauty!  
_  
“That’s exactly what I was thinking! Probably why I instinctively chose a pink dress too.” She fixed her hat in the mirror one more time before turning back to Kaku.

“You ready?”  
  
In reply, Kaku readied his arm for her to hook onto. 


	21. Chapter 21

Kate looked around the town in awe. The houses were small cottages, while the stores were simple buildings with stalls in front to sell their goods.

It was still quite early, and most if not all of the shops were closed. A shimmer in a store window caught Kaku's eye as he leaned his face against it to get a closer look.

"Golly! Now that's a beauty!" he continued to analyze a glass bottle with a ship model inside. "I wonder what wood they used?! Look at the craftsmanship!"

Kate peered through the window alongside Kaku. "Oh wow! I wonder how they did that?!"

Kaku's eyes sparkled as he turned to face Kate. "Would you like me to tell you? I just happen to have built a few of these my--"

"HEY!"

The two turned abruptly as a man dressed in knight's armor appeared behind them. He was around the same height as Kaku, but much more muscular. He had slicked back blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Had it not been for the cold aura he emitted-- most would probably find him handsome.

"You guys aren't from around here. What business do you have?"

He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kaku stood in front of Kate; unsure of how this confrontation would go.

"We just got married, and we're looking for a place to settle. We wound up here, and wanted to explore a bit before things got too busy later in the day."

The man didn't flinch, seemingly unconvinced by Kaku's story. He then proceeded to analyze them, memorizing their appearances.

"Names."

Kaku held out his hand, a smile on his face. "The name's Kaku." He stepped to the side, revealing Kate. "This is my wife, Kate."

The man looked at Kaku's hand, dismissing it with a huff. His eyes then went to Kate who was looking around anxiously. She found the whole situation extremely uncomfortable.

"Cutter. I'm in charge of keeping this island safe, by orders of the King. Don't cause any trouble and we shouldn't have a problem."

He looked at Kate again, who met his eyes this time-- causing him to turn away quickly. With that, he continued on with his patrol.

_Those two seem like trouble........_

Kate and Kaku stood, unsure of how to process what had just happened.

Kaku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that was unexpected. I understand the fella though...we do look a bit shady! How about we head back to the inn and come out when there are more people out?" He shot her a smile.

Kate sighed, still shaken by the confrontation. "Sounds good! You can tell me about how they get the ships in those bottles!"

\--------------------  
Cutter walked through the quiet streets, trying to pick apart the confrontation for any clues as to why he felt they were being dishonest. Not only that-- there was something oddly familiar about Kaku. He then thought back to when his eyes met Kate's...

_That woman..._

He shook his head. There was no room for infatuation in his line of work.  
\---------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

It was now lunch time, and the streets were so busy that the town was barely recognizable. 

_I hope that Cutter guy doesn't get mad at us again..._  
  
Kate knew they weren't doing anything wrong, but the fact that Cutter was an authority figure made her scared. What if he arrested them over the Nash case?

As Kate and Kaku walked through town, Kaku would look behind them now and then. Although at the moment he was "free", he couldn't push aside his assassin instincts. 

Kate looked up at Kaku quizzically, having noticed this. "Kaku, is everything okay?" She looked behind them to try and see what Kaku was looking at.

The shipwright smiled pulling Kate to walk closer to him. This time he glanced discretely over his shoulder. "Kate, just follow my lead." They walked around a corner and Kaku motioned for Kate to wait with him against a wall.

3 small children appeared, screaming upon seeing Kate and Kaku.

Kaku couldn't help but laugh. "I thought I saw someone sneaking around!" He examined the kids carefully. Judging by the condition of their outfits, they were probably from poor families. The eldest of the group was no more than 10, with the youngest being barely able to walk. "Can we help you youngins' with something?" He took a knee to try and meet them at eye level.

The three kids looked at him nervously before whispering in a small group huddle.

The eldest stepped forward. He wore tattered black shoes, khaki shorts, a white t-shirt and an army helmet. The other 2 children stayed behind him. They wore similar clothing, except the girl had a pink sun hat, and the youngest boy of the group wore a light blue toque.

The eldest boy cleared his throat before speaking. "We followed you because we wanted to know why your nose is so long." The boy stood as tall as possible trying to hide his shaking knees.

Kate quickly looked at Kaku, unsure of how he would react. Kaku tended to get embarrassed rather easily, and she wasn't sure if he would feel embarrassed in this case.

He broke into a chuckle then pointed at his nose. "Oh this thing here? I use it to tell if someone is lying." He shot the boy a wink.

Kate continued to watch Kaku, curious as to what he would do next.

The children then circled Kaku, each examining his nose from a distance.

The eldest of the group stood in front of Kaku once again. "Prove it!" He had both hands on his hips, trying to look as tough as possible.

Kaku continued to observe the children. None of them looked alike so they couldn't be siblings. Based on their similar outfits, they must be from some sort of organization or club. Kaku felt his heart drop.

Wait no.... They're probably from an orphanage.

He grabbed the boy's arm carefully, holding him by the wrist. The boy looked at him unsure, but was too scared to move.

"Alrighty! I'm going to ask you a question and you answer. Then I'll tell you if you're lying." He adjusted his hand on the boy's wrist, making sure to have a good feel of his pulse.

The boy nodded slowly. Despite his fear, he was extremely curious.

"How old are you?" Kaku looked at him straight on.

"I'm.....15!" 

Kaku didn't need to take his pulse to know the boy was lying. He scrunched his nose. "Nope, you're definitely lying." He pointed at his nose. 

The boy cleared his throat. "Okay I'm only 10." He looked at Kaku nervously.

The carpenter focused on his pulse, scrunching his nose once again. "Uh uh! The nose knows!" He couldn't help but laugh.

The boy grew frustrated. "Okay, okay, I'm eight."

Kaku smiled before letting go of the boy's wrist. "Yes, you are eight years old." 

The boy backed up as they all looked at him in awe. They whispered something to each other before running away, the eldest boy turning back to see them. "Thanks Mister! We'll see you again soon!" 

Kaku rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. He couldn't help but think back to his childhood when he had first joined CP9. Lucci was very similar to the eldest boy, and the other two resembled him and Kalifa.

_Poor things......_

Kate laughed and gave Kaku a light punch on the arm. "So you're a lie detector, eh?" She smiled at him sheepishly. He was full of surprises, and despite the situation-- she couldn't help but feel excited to learn more about him.

Kaku shook his head as they started to walk again. "Nah, just lucky guesses is all."

In a gest, Kate grabbed Kaku's wrist then scrunched her nose. "Nope you're definitely lying!" 

They laughed as they continued to walk through town. 


	23. Chapter 23

Kate and Kaku returned to the Inn.

Aside from groceries--Kate had bought more clothes, while Kaku purchased some wood and carving tools.

Kate wore black culottes and a grey long sleeve. She was cooking some stew as she turned around to watch Kaku, who was seated at the small wooden table carving something that was no bigger than his hand. "What are you making?" She wiped her hands before moving closer to him. 

Kaku held up the piece of wood, which now resembled a dog. "I'm craftin' some toys for those 3 kids, in case we see them again." He blew some dust off of the dog. "I think they're orphans." 

Kate felt her heart drop.

 _They're just like him...  
  
_ She gasped when she looked down under Kaku's chair. In the time she had made the stew-- he had already carved over 10 different animals. "Wow, Kaku! You're pretty quick!" She knelt down and examined a horse in her hand. "Instead of hoping they find us again-- how about we head over to the orphanage tomorrow?" She smiled at him sweetly. 

Kaku chuckled, feeling silly for not having thought of doing that. "Yes, that'd be snazzy! I'd better finish them up by tonight!"

  
Kate shut off the stove, and looked at the clock. It was only 6 in the evening. "Kaku, would it be okay if I went for a walk?" She didn't have anything to do, and also didn't want to break Kaku's concentration.  
  
The shipwright paused for a moment. "I haven't gathered enough intel yet, but by the looks of it-- I think it should be safe." He looked at the clock. "Do you think you could come back by 8? That way, if you aren't back by then-- I'll know to come searchin' for ya!" He rubbed a thumb over the dog, and placed it into the box before picking up a new piece of wood.

Kate nodded as she slipped on a pair of black sandals. "I'll be back soon!"

\--

Monogatari was always beautiful, but the sun setting behind the fairy tale back drop was breath taking. Kate stood along the river, admiring the view for what seemed to be hours.  
  
"What are you up to this time?" Cutter walked towards Kate from behind, curious as to why she was alone.  
  
Kate's blood ran cold.  
  
 _Oh shit...is he going to arrest me?!  
  
  
_ She turned around nervously. "Oh hello, sir Cutter! I was just out for a walk." She tried to mask her fear by smiling.  
  
Cutter looked around in case Kaku was hiding. "By yourself?" He couldn't help but feel suspicious. If he were just married, he wouldn't leave his bride alone on an island he barely knew.

Kate nodded. "Ka--my husband is busy carving some toys for the kids at the orphanage. I thought I'd go for a walk and try to see where it is..." She pulled her hair behind her ear. "He was an orphan too, so he's got a bit of a soft spot for them." 

Cutter noted this fact.  
  
 _An orphan, hm?  
  
_ The fact that Kaku seemed familiar _and_ was an orphan started to set off some flags in his head.  
  
"Have you tried looking for it yet?" His shift had just ended, and he wanted to find out more about Kaku. He figured if he asked Kate the right questions-- it wouldn't take long before he knew why he found them so suspicious.  
  
Kate shook her head. "No, I was going to start walking this wa--"  
  
Cutter huffed. "Well, you'd never find it. It's in the opposite direction." He smirked at the young woman, her obliviousness somewhat endearing.   
  
Kate blushed. "Oh wow! That's embarrassing...could you please tell me where to go?" She searched for a pen and paper in her purse.  
  
The knight began to walk away. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is. You wouldn't understand any of my directions since you're new here." He turned to look at her and see if she was coming.

Kate bit her lip nervously. "Thank you!" She looked at Cutter quizzically as he stopped. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He moved behind her. "I'll walk behind you, just in case. Monogatari is generally safe, but you can never be too careful." Not only that; if Kaku and Kate _were_ indeed up to something-- at least having Kate in front would give Cutter the upper hand.  
  
\---  
  
The walked silently to the orphanage, aside from Cutter occasionally telling Kate which way to go.   
  
It was a small concrete building, containing no more than 5 rooms. Behind it was a courtyard, the concrete fencing broken in various spots. 

_This building is so old...  
  
_ Cutter looked at Kate, knowing she was probably feeling even more sorry for the kids than she already did. "It's an old building, but the head of the orphanage is great at keeping the kids entertained. No need to start crying." He pointed to the front door. "The best time to visit is around 4:00PM. The head master's name is Mr. Tosechi. Check in with him first before you go giving anything to the kids." He turned to make sure Kate was following.

Kate nodded as she scribbled down the information, along with a rough map of where the orphanage was. "Got it! Thank you so much for helping me, sir Cutter!"  
  
The General blushed. "Just Cutter is fine. Where are you staying?" 

Kate went to point in the direction the Inn was in, and clenched her jaw upon realizing she had no idea where they were. "Um...it's run by this handsome old guy with green eyes and peppered hair..."   
  
Cutter sighed. "Wow, I can't believe your husband let you out by yourself when you're so helpless." He waved his hand for Kate to walk in front of him. "I know the Inn you're talking about. I'll take you back." 

Kate felt as if her nose would start bleeding from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'd really appreciate it...thank you."   
  
\--  
  
As soon as they reached the Inn, Kaku ran out the door. "Kate! I'm glad you're okay!" He looked at Cutter, unsure of what was happening. "Is everything alright here?" He motioned for Kate to hide behind him.   
  
Kate shook her head as she laughed, pulling out the piece of paper from earlier. "Everything is fine! Cutter was nice enough to show me where the orphanage is. I didn't know the way back here so he went out of his way to make sure I was safe." She smiled back at the knight. "Thanks again, Cutter!"

Kaku and Cutter looked at each other without speaking a word, before Cutter moved his gaze to Kate's. "Don't go wandering around like a lost puppy again. Good night."

The 'couple' watched as Cutter walked away. Kate took a deep breath. "Wow, why are you guys so tense?!"  
  
Kaku held Kate's wrist as he lead her up the stairs. "You weren't back, so I thought the worst had happened..."  
  
Kate looked at her watch. "Kaku, it's only 8:02!" She arched an eyebrow.

The shipwright could feel his CP9 tendencies emerging once again. "Yes, and we agreed that if you weren't back by 8 it meant something happened...just--" He took a deep breath as he closed the door to their suite behind them. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you."  
  
Kate chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation. "It's fine! At least we're in Cutter's good books, _and_ we know where to go tomorrow!"

Kaku couldn't help but smile back at Kate. "Thanks, Kate."

\--


	24. Chapter 24

Kaku nervously examined each of his carvings. "Kate, what if they don't like em?" He carefully placed them all into a small brown box with a lid. He'd never made toys for anyone else, let alone a group of orphans.

Kate adjusted her low cut dark yellow sun dress, and stepped into a pair of white wedges. "Kaku, they're awesome! I know if I were a kid, I'd be ecstatic!" She beamed as she pulled a loose piece of string off of his white v-neck. She tried to hold in a blush as she turned away. Kaku wasn't wearing a hat, and she found his new look extremely attractive. His orange blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. 

Kate led the way to the orphanage, checking her map every few minutes to make sure they were going in the right direction. She felt nervous for some reason. Cutrer had said to drop by around 4, but Kaku was too anxious to wait. It was a quarter past noon.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew the kids would like the toys, but how welcoming would they be of strangers? 

The orphanage was more lively than when she had walked by it last night. Several children played in the courtyard, and sounds of classes being taught could be heard from the outside.

Kate scanned her notes carefully. "His name was...ah! Mr. Tosechi!" She pointed to his name, showing Kaku. 

Kaku nodded slowly, obviously focusing on something else. His hands trembled slightly as he held the box. He hadn't visited an orphanage since he first lost his grandfather. He had always wondered what it would be like to visit one again...

They made their way to the main entrance of the orphanage, and were greeted by a man in his 50's with short black hair and a tall but slim build. He wore brown slacks with matching dress shoes, and a beige dress shirt. "Hello there! How might I help you today?" He had a smile on his face.

Kate looked at Kaku who still seemed as if his nerves were getting the best of him. Kate held out her hand to the man "Hi! We were looking to speak with Mr. Tosechi?" She paused, hoping she had pronounced his name right.

  
The man laughed as he shook her hand. "Well, here I am! How can I help you?" He placed his hands on his hips.

Kate bowed, feeling grateful they had found him right away. "My friend Cutter had told me that you were in charge of the orphanage? We ran into 3 kids yesterday, and my frie--husband had carved some toys for them." She tilted her head at Kaku.

Kaku swallowed before moving towards Mr. Tosechi.

  
"IT'S YOU!" The eldest of the 3 orphans they had met yesterday appeared behind Mr. Tosechi, closely followed by the girl and boy.

Mr. Tosechi looked at the boy quizzically. "Now, now, Tyson-- is that any way to greet someone?" He ruffled his hat.

Tyson shrugged Mr. Tosechi off, worried he'd ruin his 'tough guy' appearance. "He's the lie detector man!" Tyson grabbed Mr. Tosechi's wrist and brought it towards Kaku. "I need you to ask him some questions!" His face remained unchanged-- a fierce determination in his eyes.

Kaku looked at Mr. Tosechi, hoping he'd somehow tell him what to do. He handed the box over to Kate, who seemed just as confused.

Mr. Tosechi rolled up his sleeve. "Tyson! My apologies, the kids told me about how they met you yesterday. I'm not sure what they'd like to ask, but how about we entertain them?" He smiled, obviously having a soft spot for the 3 kids.

Kaku nodded hesitantly; worried about what Tyson might ask. He held Mr. Tosechi's wrist, giving a Tyson a nod as to signal him to ask his question.

Tyson folded his arms as he stood in the middle of them. "Mr. Tosechi, will Heart, Timmy and I ever get adopted?" His body tensed, worried as to what the answer might be.

Mr. Tosechi smiled before he answered. "Of course!" He fought off swallowing.

Kaku kept his composure as he felt Mr. Tosechi's pulse race. While he wasn't exactly lying-- he wasn't confident with his answer.

The shipwright smiled at the boy. "He's telling the truth!" 

_At least I hope it's true..._

The 3 kids rejoiced, hugging each other as they sang a tune about living in a house.

Mr. Tosechi retracted his arm and buttoned his sleeve back up again. He nodded at Kaku to discreetly say thank you.

Kate handed Kaku the box, seeing that he was now more comfortable. He looked towards the school head. "Mr. Tosechi, I carved some toys for the children. Would it be alright if I gave it to them?" His heart began to race once again.

Mr. Tosechi whistled to get the kids' attention as he signaled them over. "Kids! This man says he has something for you!"

The kids ran excitedly towards Kaku, curiosity taking over their earlier excitement.

Kaku shakily knelt down. "Well, gee, I was tinkerin' around and figured you youngins' might like these..." He opened the box slowly, scanning the carvings one more time to find any imperfections. "Now they're no--" 

The kids screamed happily as they grabbed the figures in the box. Heart held a fox and cat, while the boys fought over a dinosaur. 

Tyson laughed triumphantly as he grabbed the box instead, and Timmy happily played with the dinosaur.

Mr. Tosechi looked at the fox Heart had been holding. "Oh my! These are really spectacular! You say you made these yourself?" He ran his fingers along the carvings, admiring the work.

  
Kaku blushed as he nodded. "Sure did! I know they aren't exactly perfect by any means but--" He watched as Mr. Tosechi pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his breast pocket before scribbling something onto the paper.

  
Mr. Tosechi handed the paper to Kaku. "I'd like you to get in touch with a dear friend of mine Mr. Omocha. He owns the toy shop on the East side of town, it has quite a big window display-- you can't miss it!" He pointed in the general direction.

Kaku's eyes glittered as he leaned closer to Mr. Tosechi. "I sure know that one! I was telling my wife how stinkin' nice the bottled ship was!" He read the paper carefully before putting it into his pocket. "Is he giving lessons?"

The teacher laughed. "Actually, he's looking for some help running the shop. Unfortunately-- there aren't too many people with the same skills that he has in town...but I think you may fit the role!" He held the fox up to Kaku. "This looks very similar to some of his earlier work! No pressure though, just in case you were looking for a job."

Kaku turned to Kate who returned his excitement. "Why yes! We just got married and are traveling around before settling down. That would be a great way to get a feel of Monogatari!" 

\---

After talking with Mr. Tosechi about the orphanage, and gathering general information about Monogatari-- they headed over to the toy shop.

  
A bell rung as they opened the door. "Hello there!" Kaku walked in excitedly, Kate following close behind.

A small old man with white hair, a big mustache and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses appeared from behind a counter. He wore jeans, a blue dress shirt, and a brown vest. "Why yes, hello there! Is there anything I can help you find?" He looked at Kaku and Kate, gathering that they were a couple. "We don't sell too many baby items, I'm afraid...but if you'd like, I can perhaps try and craft something specific for you?" He had assumed they were looking for baby items. Why else would a couple come into his small toy shop?

Kate's face burned as Kaku waved his hands. "Actually, Mr. Tosechi sent me over! He said you were lookin' to get an extra pair of hands to help around the shop?" He handed the note as he waited anxiously for the old man's answer.

The old man adjusted his glasses as he examined the piece of paper. "Why yes! Do you happen to know someone?" He looked at the 'couple' once again, assuming neither of them were the ones applying.

Kaku pointed a thumb to his chest. "I'm your man!" He grinned, looking around the shop. He spotted a small wood carving station towards the back. "I actually specialize in carpentry. If you'd like-- I can perhaps show you my chops!" He pointed towards the station.

Mr. Omocha laughed as he excitedly hobbled over to the station; his old age making it hard for him to move around. "Why yes, that would be great!" He pointed to the chair, but Kaku politely declined.

Kaku grabbed the knife and a piece of wood from the station. "Please take a seat--I can stand. This will only take two shakes of a lamb's tail!" He examined Mr. Omocha carefully before he began. Kate stood beside Mr. Omocha as they curiously waited in anticipation.

It seemed as if only a few moments had passed before Kaku had made the finishing touches on his creation. What had started as a regular piece of wood was now....

Mr. Omocha stood up from his seat, carefully examining what Kaku had made. "My goodness! It looks just like me, doesn't it?!"

While they weren't actually married-- Kate couldn't help but feel somewhat proud.

_You're amazing._

_\--_

  
Kate headed back to the Inn while Kaku and Mr. Omocha worked out the details of the job.

She hummed happily as she walked. Despite how unsure she was of everything that was happening-- the first few days had been great. Kate still worried about Kaku though, as he had left everything behind for her sake...

The faint smell of baked goods caught Kate's attention. 

_Maybe I'll go bring some to the orphanage to say thank you for connecting Kaku with Mr. Omocha._..

Kate waited by the front of the orphanage holding a box of various baked goods she had bought. It was almost 5 in the afternoon. 

She heard footsteps approaching, and straightened herself out expecting to see Mr. Tosechi. 

"I'm pretty sure I told you to come at 4." Cutter wore a beige gambeson and black slacks paired with black boots. His arms were crossed as he looked down at Kate. 

Kate began to sweat, clearly intimidated by him. "Cutter! I'm so glad you're here. I brought some treats to sh--"

Cutter took a step closer, causing Kate to fumble with the box. He quickly caught it, his hand finding its way below Kate's. 

He pulled away and acted as if nothing happened.

_Her hand is so small..._

Tyson ran up to Cutter, holding an acoustic guitar in one hand. "Cutter! It still doesn't sound right!" He held it up to the knight.

The general groaned as he faced the boy. "It's fine. Just practice your chords or whatever." He strummed the guitar as he handed it back to Tyson, the broken notes causing the three of them to cringe. 

Kate shyly reached for the guitar. "Mind if I take a look?" Tyson nodded as she grabbed it. She turned back to Cutter, handing him the box of baked goods. "Hold this please. "

Cutter growled, clearly annoyed. "Who said you could give me ord--" Cutter and Tyson watched in awe as Kate effortlessly tuned the guitar. She played a quick riff before strumming all 6 strings, and handing it back to Tyson. "That should do it!" 

The young boy strummed the strings, the look of awe still on his face. He stuck his tongue out at Cutter before running back into the building.

Cutter shoved the box of baked goods back to Kate. "Whatever."

Kate smiled cheekily, opening the box so Cutter could see what was inside. "Maybe a cookie will make you feel better?" The box contained several flavors of cookies as well as mini danishes. 

Cutter scoffed. "I don't eat sweets." He hadn't had a dessert since he was a child. He was always obsessed with keeping proper nutrition, and believed that sugar had no place in his body. Not only that, to him--no one's baking could ever compare to his mother's.

Before Kate could ask why, Tyson returned with Mr. Tosechi. 

The teacher quietly scolded the boy, who remained unphased. Mr. Tosechi straightened out his clothes as they reached Cutter and Kate. "Why hello again, Kate! Dropping some treats off to your friend Cutter?" He looked curiously at the box.

Cutter huffed and walked away, leaving Mr. Tosechi and Kate with Tyson. 

Kate shook her head, and held out the box to Mr. Tosechi. "Actually, Kaku and Mr. Omocha are currently working out the details for the job. I wanted to say thank you for recommending him. 

Mr. Tosechi excitedly took the box. "How thoughtful of you! The children will love this." He went to open the box, but was interrupted by a kick on the shin from Tyson. "Oh, right! Kate, Tyson said you can play the guitar?" 

Kate blushed as she nodded her head. "Yes, but not very well..." 

Mr. Tosechi pulled a cookie from the box. "We are actually looking for someone to teach guitar here a few times a week...if you were interested! We can't pay much, but I assure you it's not a volunteer position!".

Kate shot up excitedly at the opportunity. She had been wondering what to do while Kaku was at work, and helping out around the orphanage seemed like a great way to use her time. "I would love to!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "When would you like me to start?"

Tyson kicked Mr. Tosechi on the shin once again, causing him to yelp. "Well, Tyson here is quite eager...how about tomorrow after the first half of their daily lessons. Does noon work for you?" 

The raven haired beauty nodded. "Absolutely!"

\---

Kaku whistled as he cooked some curry on the stove. He wasn't sure where Kate was, but he wanted to make sure he had dinner ready for when she got back. 

As soon as he shut off the stove, Kate walked through the door. He turned to greet her. "Hiya Honey! You're just in time for dinner!"

  
He hid his excitement. They were really like a married couple. 

_If only this were real..._

Kate blushed, still not adjusted to the roles they were playing. "Hi! Sorry I'm late...I have some news!" She placed her bag on a bedside table before proceeding to grab utensils.

The shipwright brought two plates to the table and took a seat, smiling as Kate joined him. "What's the good word?"

Kate bit her lip. "Well...I kind of got a part time job!" She stirred her curry into her rice. "Thank you for cooking dinner by the--"

Kaku jumped from his chair. "Really?! No foolin'?! That's great! Tell me all about it!" He was proud and extremely curious all at once. Kate's job qualifications were mostly business based, so he was curious as to where she found a job. Monogatari didn't seem like a business district. He sat back down, staring intently at Kate.

She ate a mouthful of curry to try and hide her blush. Seeing Kaku this excited for her made her heart race. "I'll be teaching guitar at the orphanage a few days a week." She stirred her curry again, feeling somewhat bashful.

Kaku laughed. "They've got the finest guitar player in town! That's a great change of pace from your normal office work, ain't it?" He ate a few bites of his curry. "I'll be working Monday to Friday until around 5PM. Is that alright with you?" He felt selfish, having forgotten to ask Kate if it was okay for him to work full time. What if she hadn't found a job?

If Kate were being honest; she would have wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kaku...

"Of course! We could hang out on the weekends though, right?" She regretted saying it as soon as the words came out.

_Ugh...I sound so needy.._

Kaku laughed as he failed to hold in a blush. "I mean, we are living together...I'm hopin' we'll hang out more than just the weekends?" He seemed to copy Kate's coping mechanism as he stirred his curry. 

Kate bit her lip to hide her smile. "Definitely!"


	25. Chapter 25

Cutter entered a small old house deep in the forest of the island. The floors creaked beneath him as he looked around. "Bacha, are you here?" he continued to walk.

A very small old lady with crimson red hair and amber eyes, wearing a black cloak appeared from behind a single candle. "General Cutter! My, my, has the King had another dream?" Bacha was suspected to be a 'witch' as she was able to sometimes predict the future, as well as interpret dreams.

Cutter looked down, contemplating why he was even there. "No, I need to you interpret a dream for...me." He sighed as Bacha began to laugh.

She led him to a round table with two chairs on the opposite sides of each other. "Never would I have thought that you would seek my help for yourself, General Cutter! I recall you saying my predictions and interpretations were..poppy cock?" She smirked.

Cutter growled. "If you don't want to, that's fine. See if I give a--"

Bacha motioned for Cutter to sit back down. "Now, now, can't an old lady like me have a little fun? You youth are so serious." She unraveled a cloth scroll and pulled a writing tool similar to a felt pen from her breast pocket. "Now, tell me about this dream." She closed her eyes and listened intensely.

Cutter closed his eyes as well, wanting to ensure he got all the details right. Bacha's interpretations were only as accurate as the information given. "I find myself in an empty place, everything is gray. All of a sudden; a raven appears. The raven leads me to paradise, but at the same time is being held by a man holding a cage that prevents me from reaching paradise, and the raven from flying to me. The cage, however, seems to be nothing but an illusion..." He sighed and opened his eyes back up. "I've been having the same dream almost every night for the past 2 months..." He still couldn't believe he was doing this.

Bacha returned the pen to her breast pocket before opening her eyes. "Very interesting." She turned the scroll so that it faced Cutter.

Cutter jumped up from shock upon seeing the drawing. "What the hell?! Is this a joke?"

While the picture wasn't by any means a work of art-- it was clear what Bacha drew. It was a picture of Cutter holding Kate's hand, but beside them was Kaku holding Kate's heart. 

Bacha grinned. "I see...I foresee a raven haired woman--"

Cutter shoved his chair as he began to leave the house. "I knew this was all bullshit. Your 'prediction' is a little late, Bacha." He stormed out of the house, unsure of how he felt by her 'interpretation'. 

_I knew there was something about her..._


	26. Chapter 26

Mr. Omocha watched as Kaku happily tidied up around the store. "So, Kaku...how long have you been married to that lovely wife of yours?" He stroked his mustache.

Kaku thanked his CP9 training once again, as he managed to hide his blush. "She's my highschool sweetheart, but we just got hitched recently!" He smiled, wanting to laugh at how easy it was to pretend to be Kate's husband.

_All I have to do is say what I wish were real..._

Mr. Omocha laughed as he stood beside Kaku, pulling a golden pocket watch from his pocket. "That's like me and my Delilah." He opened the pocket watch, revealing a black and white picture of a young couple. "She passed a few months ago from cancer. She used to help me run the shop...and it's become evident that I'm lost without her in more ways than one." He sighed before smiling up at the shipwright. "It's tough...but I'm happy to have experienced someone so wonderful for so long... you'll understand when you get to my age." He patted Kaku's back. "You've got a good one too!"

Kaku smiled to himself as he continued to clean.

_I sure do._

_\-------_

Tyson blew on the fingers of his left hand. "It hurts!" He was seated on the grass of the court yard with Kate, Heart and Timmy watching.

Kate wore hemmed skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a white t-shirt. "That's good! It means you're getting calluses! Once they get really thick; you'll be able to play for days on end!" She laughed as Tyson examined his fingers.

Heart knelt and grabbed Kate's hand. Even though they had just met; Heart felt comfortable with Kate, as she was the only older female figure around the orphanage. "Kate, can I see your fingers?" She gently pulled Kate's left hand towards her.

Kate nodded, opening her left hand.

Heart gasped as she brushed the tips of Kate's fingers. "They're so hard!"

Timmy and Tyson joined Heart as they examined Kate's hand.

Cutter entered the courtyard, unsure of what was happening. Before he could speak; Tyson began to pull him towards Kate. "Cutter, you gotta check this out! Maybe she's got the same dev-"

Cutter pulled his wrist away. "What the hell are you doing, kid?!" A pack of gum peeked out from inside his pocket, catching the attention of Timmy and Heart. The other two children began to try and take the gum, while Tyson continued to pull him towards Kate.

Kate laughed as she watched the chaos, unsure of how she could help...or if she wanted to.

_Serves him right for being such a grump all the time!_

Her laughing was interrupted by a scream escaping from her mouth as Cutter came flying towards her.

The knight tried to regain his balance but failed, opening his hands to brace his fall.

Kate fell onto her back. Cutter seemed to roll midair as he landed to the leftof her, his right hand clasping her left.

_What the hell..._

His blood rushed as he felt her hand, flashbacks of Bacha's interpretation filling his thoughts. He squeezed slightly before pulling away. "You brats have gone too far this time!" He rolled up his sleeve.

Kate knew Cutter was probably going to blow his top, and she had to save the kids from his wrath somehow. She brushed herself off before standing back up. "Well, my shift is over! I'll be back in two days, so keep practicing until then!" She waved as she began to walk out of the courtyard.

The kids let out disappointed groans as they waved goodbye.

Cutter walked ahead of Kate back towards the exit. He looked back at her. "I'll walk you to the Inn." He fought with himself, unsure of why he was doing this. He kicked himself for seeing Bacha, feeling as if her interpretation was nothing but a mere coincidence that had put unnecessary thoughts in his head.

Kate nodded happily. She had gotten lost yesterday, as well as on her way to the orphanage, despite her map. "That would be great, thank you!" This would also save the kids from an inevitable scolding.

Kate walked in front of him, making additional markings on her map. "So, Cutter...do you visit the orphanage often?" She turned back to face him. Every step he took had authority to it, and his presence was intimidating... but the more she spoke to him, the less afraid of him she was.

Cutter avoided making eye contact, staring at buildings as they passed them. "Yeah. I go almost every day after work." He wasn't sure what Kate would think of that.

Kate lowered her map, surprised by his answer. "Oh really? No wonder the kids like you so much!" She laughed, thinking about earlier events.

The knight scoffed. "It's for work. I've been tracking a crime group called the Red Ravens...they're interested in buying the land the orph-" He stopped in his tracks, and quickly pulled Kate's shoulder to turn her to face him.

Kate's eyes widened as Cutter stared her down; his face mere inches from hers.

 _I spoke too soon_!

Cutter's intensity made Kate almost tremble.

He examined her face, his eyes not straying for a second. "If you're part of them, you'd better tell me now. I'll find out eventually." He felt foolish for not having thought of the possibility sooner.

Kate shook her head slowly, trying not to look suspicious.

_Am I blinking too much?! Should I say something?!_

Cutter grabbed her wrist to take her pulse as stared a few moments longer.

 _She's not lying_.

He then began to walk again as if nothing happened.

Kate looked at him in disbelief, having seen someone do that before. "Wait... where did you-" she froze as he snapped his head back at her.

_He's terrifying... maybe I'll ask Kaku later..._

Cutter didn't want Kate asking any more questions regarding the Red Raven gang as it was confidential. "No more questions. We're almost there." He turned away, signaling Kate to stay silent.

Once the Inn, Cutter immediately began to head back. "I'll see you in 2 days."

Kate waved, still afraid to speak. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

_I need to make dinner before Kaku gets home!_

She rushed upstairs, completely forgetting about what she wanted to ask Kaku.

Kaku beamed as he walked through the door, taking a whiff of what was being cooked. "Hiya, Kate! Is that stir fry I smell?" His uniform was jeans, a red t-shirt and a train conductor style hat. There was a denim apron he also wore, but that was left at the shop.

Kate laughed, happy he was home. "Not quite! I'm making lasagna!" She continued to laugh. Despite the size of his nose; she knew Kaku had a very poor sense of smell.

The shipwright laughed as he covered his face with his hand. "I need to find out how to work this thing!" He tapped his nose as he went to change out of his clothes in the washroom, a fresh pair of clothes in hand.

They happily ate their dinner, and talked about their first days of work before getting ready for bed.

They laid with the pillow in between them. Kaku wearing his work uniform for tomorrow, while Kate was in an oversized pink tshirt.

Kaku looked over to Kate's side, hoping she was still awake. "...Kate?" He waited anxiously for a reply.

Kate was barely awake as she answered. "Yes?" She rubbed her eyes.

He took a breath. "Are there any...illnesses in your family?" He thought about the story Mr. Omocha had told him, and couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt.

A yawn escaped from Kate before she couldn't answer. "Nope, none that I know of." A few moments later, she was fast asleep.

Kaku smiled, hearing her faint snoring through her pillow.

He knew that they could never have what Mr. Omocha and his wife had. Their island stay was temporary, and their relationship was a disguise. Not to mention he'd be leaving Water 7 soon.

But maybe one day, once he grew old and was no longer a cipher pol agent...he could find her again.

Maybe one day he'd be free.


	27. Chapter 27

2 weeks had passed since Kaku and Kate started their jobs. On her days off, Kate would run errands and tidy up their place. Weekends were spent exploring the island together, whether it be checking out popular restaurants or simply going for a walk. It was bliss.

Cutter had walked Kate back to the Inn after every shift. He still didn't understand why he did it, but while most of the walk was spent in silence-- he enjoyed the short conversations they'd sometimes have.

The knight looked to the sky as Kate said her goodbyes to the kids. 

_It looks like it's going to rain..._

Cutter turned to the young woman, stopping himself from staring at her too long. She was wearing a periwinkle sleeveless spaghetti strapped sun dress that hugged her bottom. "Kate, do you have an umbrella? I think it's going to rain..." he looked to the sky again.

Kate shook her head. It was so hot that she hadn't thought to bring one.

_I need to be better prepared on this island...the weather is so unpredictable!_

Cutter scoffed as he started to walk. "Don't worry; I know a shortcut."

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a dark alley with nothing but a few small bars. 

Cutter pointed down the path. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. If we walk this way, it'll cut the time in half." In truth; he had thought of it before...but it always took a few minutes before Kate gave into the awkward silence and started asking him a question. He wanted to make the walk as long as possible. Cutter had convinced himself it was purely out of curiosity..nothing else.

Kate's body began to tremble, flashbacks of that horrid day filling her mind. She had been so distracted for the past few weeks that she hadn't had time to think about it...until now. The thoughts came rushing in so fast and so vividly, that Kate felt as if she were drowning.

Cutter's calm demeanor was broken by Kate's pale and trembling figure. He grabbed her shoulders, having seen the same look on fellow knights experiencing PTSD after large battles. "Kate, Kate!" He growled, not receiving an answer. He knew that he had to say something that would snap her out of her trance... "I like horses!" He wanted to punch himself.

_Really?! Oh yeah, that'll DEFINITELY snap her out of her trance...dumbass_

The General gasped as Kate's trembling stopped, and she looked up at him slowly. "You like horses?" Cutter never rarely voluntarily gave information about himself, and this fact was enough to bring Kate back.

_What the hell?! I guess it worked..._

He led her to a nearby bench, giving her some water from his canteen. "I'm not the type of guy who likes to sugar coat things. You're an adult. What the hell was that about?" He didn't want to make it obvious how worried he truly was.

_Is she breathing okay? She doesn't seem to be shaking anymore...can she walk? Dammit..._

Kate wiped some water from her mouth. "I don't know if I should tell you this but....I trust you." She took a deep breath before she proceeded to tell him what had happened with Nash. She told him about who Nash was, his family's company, what he wanted, and what he did...

After hearing Kate talk about what happened, Cutter felt like going on a rampage. He hated criminals, but especially criminals like Nash who were able to use status to omit their crimes. "I would've killed him!" He paced slightly, clenching his fists.

Kate shook her head. "I'm glad Kaku didn't do it. He's so....pure. I would hate myself if he changed because of me." She bit her lip. "I just hate being so defenseless...if only I knew martial arts or..."

Cutter growled. "You'd need to train for at least a year before you saw any results...just..." He reached into the back of his boot and pulled a small switchblade, then removed a revolver from his holster. He held them out to Kate. "Only use these if you absolutely need to. Fear is the number one advantage an enemy could have on a person. You can't let fear, or your lack of confidence be stronger than your will to live." He closed his holster. "You don't seem to be afraid of me, so you'd better not be afraid of some low life punk. " He huffed, a small smirk on his face. 

Kate hesitated before taking the weapons. "Don't you need them?" She wasn't sure if she was genuinely concerned he'd be unarmed, or if she didn't want them.

He shook his head, holding the weapons closer to her. Kate took a deep breath, nodding at Cutter as she placed them into her purse. "You're right. Thank you, Cutter. I promise I'll only use these to protect myself and those I care about." She smiled, engraving the promise into her mind.

The general motioned for her to follow him as they took the long route back. He made sure he would be ready to catch her should she faint.

Kate entered the inn with Cutter behind her. Cutter decided he would continue to walk Kate to the Inn, but would also make sure she got in safely from now on.

Kaku had just arrived from work, his smile for Kate dropping once he saw Cutter. She had told him that Cutter had been walking her home since her first day. 

_That was my job..._

The carpenter put his jealousy aside and acted as if it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't able to walk her home, and Cutter being with her would prevent anyone like Nash from trying anything. He didn't want Kate to go through that ever again.

Kate turned to Cutter, giving him a small bow. "Thank you for walking me back here." She looked up at him and smiled.

His face remained unchanged. "It's a lot easier than if anything bad were to happen to you. Later." Cutter nodded at Kaku and the Inn keeper before leaving.

_Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Not on my watch._

Kate smiled at Kaku once their eyes met. "Hi! I was in the courtyard with the kids all day, so I'm just going to quickly wash up. I'll get dinner started." She ran up the stairs to their room. Kate decided she wouldn't tell Kaku about the gun nor the knife. She knew he would panic, and probably feel bad that he had brought her to an island where she felt she needed to carry a weapon. 

Kaku stood there feeling a bit dumb founded. There was something about Cutter that rubbed him the wrong way, and this aggravated him further.

The innkeeper laughed, noticing Kaku deep in thought.

"You know, you can't blame other men if they go after that wife of yours. In fairness-- it isn't obvious she's married.. Not to mention she's so young." He sorted several keys, placing them on their designated hooks. "You should take it as a compliment! No one is going after my wife, that's for sure!" He began to laugh loudly.

Kaku looked at him defensively. "But that guy knows for a fact we're married!". He held an arm out towards the door, failing to hide his frustration.

The innkeeper continued to laugh. "I'm just saying. The way things look-- you could just be saying it. That's all." There was something that the Innkeeper had always wondered, but wouldn't ask. There was something missing. He locked the door of the cabinet holding the keys and grabbed his jacket. "I'm done for the day. Let the night shift know if you need anything." He waved a hand back as he left.

Kaku continued to ponder. "Isn't obvious, huh?" His eyes lit up as he came to a realization. He quickly ran out the door.

\-------

Kate looked at her watch. It was almost 9:00PM and Kaku still hadn't come up.

_Maybe he went to meet someone?_

She panicked. What if Cutter had told him about the gun? 

Kate sighed as she cleaned up the dinner she had saved for him. 

It was a cold night, and Kaku had only been wearing his work uniform when she saw him. 

She grabbed a long black coat she had bought for him the other day and headed outside.

\-------

Kate found Kaku standing on the main stone bridge in town, looking down at the river. She smiled as a sense of relief came over her.

"Please don't jump. You know I'd try to save you, but I can't swim.". She walked towards him.

Kaku jumped up, startled by Kate. He quickly shoved his right hand into his pocket.

"Kate! Why are you out here?" He looked at her as she held out his jacket. He hadn't noticed the change in temperature, nor the time. "Kate, I'm so sorry..I just got a little caught up in something is all..." He grabbed the jacket hesitantly, embarrassed by his absent mindedness. He had been on that bridge for almost 2 hours.

_I even missed dinner..._

Kate leaned over the ledge beside him. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're safe." She continued to smile. "So, what were you doing out here anyways?" She hoped she wasn't prying. They were roommates, friends, and that was it. He wasn't obligated to tell her anything.

_Please don't be annoyed..._

He pulled his hand out nervously. "Just needed to think a few things over, is all..." He nervously put his hand back into his pocket.

Kate nodded, feeling as if he was hiding something from her. "Anyways, I'm sorry for startling you. I'll see you back at the inn." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Kaku's hand on her wrist.

She looked at him, causing him to let go of her. 

_Why is he being so weird?!_

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I... Gosh.. Why is this so hard?" He turned around trying to hide the blush forming on his face. He took a few breaths before facing Kate again. "I had something made for us, I mean.. For the mission.. Well... It's for us, but for the mission.. That's not really a mission but... Um.." his ears began to burn. "If you don't like it that's fine, we don't have to use it...but.." he fumbled in his pocket, hiding whatever he had pulled out in a fist. "I just thought it'd be good, ya know.. To make things a bit clearer for other folks..." He took Kate's left hand, hesitantly grazing one of her fingers before placing whatever was in his hand into hers.

Kate couldn't help but smile at Kaku whenever he was flustered. 

_He's so sweet._

She laughed as she watched Kaku close his eyes before she opened her hand. Kate gasped, not expecting what she saw.

It was a paisley silver wedding band with the design of waves around it.

She examined it carefully, and noticed that 'Kate' had even been engraved inside it.

"Kaku..this is so sweet. It even has my name!" She held up the ring.

Kaku's eyes shot open as he quickly grabbed the ring from her hand, leaving her confused.

He fumbled around in his pocket once more. "Sorry, that one is mine. This one is yours." His face was now a dark red, as he clumsily dropped both rings into her hand.

_Oh Kaku! You darn clutz!_

Kate looked at the rings in shock. They were a set.

She examined her ring, blushing as she read 'Kaku' engraved in it. She looked up at him and tried to hold in her panic as she noticed how red he had gotten.

_Is he going to be okay?!_

She laughed at the rare sight of him so flustered. "These are lovely, Kaku. Are you going to help me put it on?" She tried to keep her cool, as she was afraid her assumption of what these rings were supposed to be might be wrong. This was a discreet way of finding out...

Kaku nodded and carefully grabbed the rings. He held her left hand and shakily slid the ring onto her finger.

_They **are** wedding bands..._

Kate took the other ring from his left hand and held it gingerly in hers before sliding his wedding band on.

She held her hand up, showing off the ring. "This was a great idea. Thank you, Kaku." She felt as if she were as red as Kaku.

He continued to blush. "Just trying to make it more obvious is all. Shall we head back?" Kate nodded as she walked ahead of him towards the inn.

Kaku heard footsteps and saw a few men come out of a bar. The words of the innkeeper ran through his head. _"It isn't obvious."_

He ran beside Kate, grabbing her right hand as they walked past the men. Kaku smiled as he noticed one of the men look at Kate's wedding ring. 

Kate squeezed Kaku's hand gently. "Is everything alright, Kaku?". She blushed as he held onto her hand.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?! He's holding my hand?!_

He beamed. "Sure is!" He squeezed her hand. "Lots of folks watching. It'd be strange for a man to not hold his wife's hand while walking home at night." He mentally hit himself in the head, unsure of what had gotten into him. "But if.."

Kate held his hand tighter. "I like this."

They smiled as they walked back to the inn without speaking a single word. 

Kaku tried to savor the moment. He knew it wouldn't last forever.

\---

Kate laid in bed smiling as she stared at her wedding band. Little did she know that Kaku was on the other side doing the same. 


	28. Chapter 28

2 months had gone by since Kate and Kaku found themselves on Monogatari. Since the night Kaku had given Kate the wedding band-- they never held hands again. Kaku was scared they would grow even closer. They were already extremely close, living together, and he knew that the closer they got...the closer hand holding would get to turning into something more. When he got home that night he wanted to cry, cursing the invisible chains that bound him.

Some nights he laid awake, regretting following Kate to Monogatari. While every day being her husband felt like a dream; they couldn't truly be together. It wouldn't be fair since he couldn't promise her forever.

Kate and Kaku walked along the water, reminding Kate of their walks on Water 7. Her wedding band reflected the light off of the ocean, as her hand swayed with each step. She craved Kaku's touch. However, she noticed that since that night-- he had been growing distant. 

Kaku would go to bed almost immediately after dinner. Their weekend excursions were no longer ever more than 1 or 2 hours at a time before Kaku immersed himself in something else. Alone.

Kate had made many friends through the orphanage, but it was Kaku's company she craved more than anyone's. It even seemed as if she conversed more with Cutter on a weekly basis during their walks than with Kaku. As much as she wanted to bring it up, and ask Kaku if something was wrong-- she couldn't. After all; it was her fault he was on this island. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was starting to regret his decision? He went from a celebrity shipwright to a toy shop hand, and one of the most sought after bachelors to having to be married...to her.

She clenched her jaw, mentally giving herself a pep talk. There had been men interested in her before she met Kaku, and she couldn't help but feel that he had feelings for her. There were so many moments on Water 7, as well as Monogatari that backed her theory.

_I'll never know the truth unless I try..._

Kaku walked as he admired the scenery around them. He wore jeans, and a white polo shirt. 

Kate's heart raced every time she looked at him, his orange blonde hair blown softly by the wind. 

_I need to know..._

Kate took a deep breath before reaching over to grab Kaku's hand.

The shipwright shot up, surprised by her action. There was no one else around, and he couldn't think of any reason why she would hold him. He hesitated for a mere second before pulling his hand away. "There's no one here. We don't have to do that." His voice was colder than usual.

_Please forgive me, Kate... this is for you..._

Kate bit her lip as she clenched her hand. "I'm sorry...I just...wanted to." She was too scared to look at him.

Kaku sped up as he walked ahead of her. "It's getting late. Let's go back to the Inn." His heart was in his throat, and he had to use every ounce of strength in his body to keep a straight face. He could feel Kate's energy drop, and he knew it was his fault. He wanted to be the one to comfort her; not cause her pain.

_I'm sorry..._

Kate immediately took a shower as soon as they returned to the Inn. She needed time to think, and she imagined the hot water dripping down her back was a hand telling her everything would be okay. She debated ignoring what had happened, but she **needed** to know what was wrong. What happened on that night? How was Kaku feeling?

  
If he was feeling regret; she wanted to let him know that he could leave whenever he wanted. He didn't owe her anything.

Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she wore a dark purple night gown. Kaku laid in bed wearing his work uniform, and was reading a book. 

Kate sat down on her side of the bed, looking at the pillow that served as a border between them. 

_Screw it!_

She picked up the pillow and threw it onto the ground, startling Kaku.

He looked at the pillow on the floor, then back at Kate. "Is everything alright, Kate?" He thought that maybe there had been a bug or something.

Kate took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. She had gone over what to say in the shower. "No, everything is not alright... You've been really cold lately, and I want to know if I did something wrong." She looked him in the eye as she waited for an answer.

Kaku's CP9 training came in handy as he kept a straight face, hiding his dismay. "Oh is that all? No, you haven't done anything wrong. I guess I've just been a bit worn out lately is all." He grabbed his pillow to replace the border. "Goodnight, Kate." A small gasp came from his lips as Kate threw his pillow to the ground, and kneeled towards him.

"Don't lie to me! This is just like the day we left Water 7! You were acting cold, and wouldn't tell me what was wrong! I don't want you to answer because we're living together--I want you to answer and tell me the truth because we're friends and I care about you!" She steadied her breathing. "Are...you regretting coming to Monogatari? With me?" She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. 

Kaku panicked internally. What was he to do?! He couldn't possibly tell her the truth, and he had to give her an immediate answer to avoid her finding out that he was lying. "Yes, that's it." 

Kate's voice was almost screaming. "What's 'it'?! Is 'it' being here?! Is 'it' being with me?!" Tears streamed down her face. She hated how they were living together, yet she could never really tell how he was feeling.

He stood up from the bed, turning his face away. "It's all just...too much." He put on his shoes before walking out of the Inn, leaving Kate to cry alone.

He perched himself up in a tree deep in the forest as he sobbed into his hands. He didn't lie to Kate-- it _was_ all just too much. How could life be so unfair?! Teasing him with something that could never be his. What were the chances of this ever happening?! What sin did he commit to deserve such punishment?! He wanted Kate more than anything, but him caring for her meant that he couldn't be with her. 

Kaku thought about what he would do if he were freed from CP9. He would marry Kate in an instant, find a place to settle down, start a family, and live out the rest of his days with her. There were no doubts in his mind about that. But right now, all he wanted to do was tell Kate how sorry he was...make her somehow understand that it all wasn't by choice.

He was too distraught to think about how he would fix things with Kate once he returned to the Inn. He decided to stay away until tomorrow. He had until the end of his shift to think about what to say to patch things up somehow...

Kate sobbed into her pillow. While he had finally answered her; deep inside she had hoped he would somehow say what she wanted to say to him...

  
_I love you._


	29. Chapter 29

Kate mustered up the strength to work the next day. She was still feeling down from last night, having not slept until an hour before she had to wake up. 

Kaku never came back to the Inn. 

She figured he would come back after work,and she would apologize to him then. She felt so embarrassed and foolish for the way she had acted. Everything she said and did went against everything she felt for Kaku. 

_Please...forgive me._

Kate watched as Tyson clumsily plucked at the guitar strings. He had gotten much better, but he still had a long way to go.

"Ow!" He blew on his fingers which were extremely red.

Kate took his hand, analyzing the calluses that were starting to form. "Oh my! You've been working really hard, haven't you?" Her smile caused him to blush as he pulled his hand away. "Uh...yeah I guess so..". 

Kate looked at Heart and Timmy who were playing with some sticks and rocks.

"Heart! Would you please grab me some ice?" She signaled happily at Tyson's fingers.

Heart stood up excitedly, running towards the building. "Okay!" Timmy followed behind her as he waved.

"Miss Kate..." Tyson looked at the ground shyly. "Can you please teach me a bit more before they get back?"

Kate couldn't help but let out a small giggle of excitement. "Of course! Let's do the song again, from the top!"

\-------

Timmy and Heart walked quietly through the small building. Mr. Tosechi usually took his nap around this time, and they didn't want to disturb him. 

All of a sudden, there was the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen. They peeked from the doorway, trying their hardest not to make a sound upon seeing what had caused all the ruckus. 

Mr. Tosechi was pushed against a wall, with 6 men surrounding him. They all had guns, and one pointed his directly at Mr. Tosechi's head. They were all big and burly, dressed in black suits with a red bird shaped pin on the breast pocket.

Heart analyzed the pins carefully, her blood going cold upon realization. "Red Ravens.." the notorious mob that ran the underground operations of the island. Authorities were constantly on the hunt for them, but they were extremely hard to track. The fact that they were out in the open was strange. 

A bald man who appeared to be the leader stared at the teacher. "So what'll it be old man?! You gonna sell this dump to the boss, or are we gonna have to write it into your will?" The man cocked his gun. 

The orphanage had been around since the island was first found. It was an ideal spot for developers, but Mr. Tosechi's family had run it since it first opened, and he had no intention of selling it.

Mr. Tosechi struggled; trying to look for anything he could use to defend himself but to no avail. 

Heart grabbed Timmy's hand as they ran out of the building.

"We need to go get help! We need to find Mr. Kaku!"

\--------

Kate put her hand out to Tyson as a signal to stop playing. "Did you hear that?" She listened carefully and she felt her heart drop-- she didn't recognize those voices.

Kate grabbed Tyson's shoulders, trying to stay calm as she looked at him sternly. "Tyson, I need you to hide. Hide, and don't come out until I come to get you, okay?"

Tyson hadn't heard the commotion in the kitchen. Before he could protest, Kate shook him lightly. 

"PLEASE, Tyson. I know you don't like being told what to do, but please. I'm begging you, just hide." Her heart beat could be heard from the outside

Tyson had never seen this side of Kate before, and it helped him understand the graveness of the situation. He nodded and hid in a wooden crate in the back of the courtyard. There were two small holes that enabled him to see what was happening. 

Kate stood up slowly and dug around her purse. She pulled out the switchblade and gun...5 bullets was all she had. 

She thought back to the Nash incident... How helpless she was.....

_I'll do whatever it takes to protect them._

\-------

Heart and Timmy ran through the town. Everyone was getting off work, and the streets were extremely busy. They squinted to see through the tears flowing out of their eyes as they pushed through the crowd.

Timmy crashed into a pair of strong legs. The children looked up; a feeling of relief and desperation washing over them.

"We need your help! Mr. Tosechi, Tyson and Kate are in trouble!!" 

_Kate.._

\-------

The leader of the gang punched Mr. Tosechi with an uppercut, making his eyes roll back as he slouched in a kitchen chair.

Kate fought back tears as she peered through the doorway. He was badly beaten and barely breathing.

The leader wiped his hand on a cloth. "Now, will you sign it over or am I painting this kitchen red?"

One of the henchmen opened Mr. Tosechi's eyes. "Sir, I believe he is unconscious."

The leader scoffed and spat at Mr. Tosechi's feet. "I guess there's only one thing left to do then.". He cocked his gun and aimed it at Mr. Tosechi's head.

"NO!" 

Kate screamed as she fired all 5 of her bullets into the room, unaware of where they went. 

As the smoke cleared, the group of men tried to see where Kate had gone. A few stray bullets had shot 2 of the men and their leader, but none of the shots had been lethal.

The leader wiped blood from his cheek. "Go find that bitch!" He cocked his hand gun.

Kate ran through the halls, her legs feeling like rubber yet going a million miles a minute.

_No, I can't stay in here. If they cut me off, I'm screwed._

Not only that-- she had sent Heart and Timmy to get ice. What if they used them as hostages?! She had no choice but to return to the courtyard. 

It would be perfect-- there was a small path in the court yard that lead outside. If she went that way she--

_Shit._

Tyson was hiding in the crate which was right in the middle of the path...if they shot at her as she ran, there was a chance a stray bullet might hit Tyson.

_I have no choice._

The other side of the courtyard was a dead end with a pile of junk. She quickly hid in there, placing her gun on the floor.

Kate flicked open her knife. They would find her any minute now. She knew the chances of her escaping were next to none, but she wouldn't go out without a fight.

The men appeared and came closer and closer to where she had hidden. 

Kate closed her eyes for a split second, and prayed-- thanking the higher powers for the life she had lived.

The men were now only inches away. If she could at least surprise them, she thought she might be able to take even one out.

She took in a deep breath. Before she could jump out; a tall dark figure dropped from the sky.

"SHAVE!" 

\------

The men jumped back as one was met with a kick to the face.

Kate watched from behind a piece of metal. 

"Kaku?"

Her saviour turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"Cutter?!" 

He was dressed in brown pants, brown shoes and a white dress shirt. She had never seen him in civilian clothes.

The men shot at Cutter and were left in shock as the bullets seemed to deflect off of his body.

"What is he made of?!" One of the men panicked as he reloaded his gun.

Cutter approached him cockily. "All you need to know is-- you can't beat me." He grabbed the man by the arm, turning it into stone before breaking it into dust. The man screamed and began to reel on the floor.

He fought off the 4 other men as their leader hid on the other side.

"A devil fruit user huh?". He pulled a strange looking gun from his belt, and loaded it with a bullet that was dark green in color.

Kate managed to spot the leader from afar, and noticed his gun was different.

The four men were no match for Cutter, but due to the number of them-- they were putting up enough of a fight to distract him from what their leader was up to.

Cutter kicked one of the men in the head; turning it into stone before shattering it. He loved the adrenaline that came with a fight...as well as the sensation of crushing a criminals head under him. He couldn't help but smile.

Kate ran around the back of the court yard, jumping on the leader's back. 

He struggled, grabbing at Kate. "Get off of me, you little bitch!" He swung arms wildly, attempting to hit her. He then looked back at Cutter, and pointed his gun.

_I'll deal with her later. I need to take him out first!_

Kate noticed this and panicked.

_He's going to kill Cutter._

Desperation came over Kate as she screamed, and began stabbing the man repeatedly in the neck with her knife before he could fire his bullet at Cutter.

**_*BANG!*_ **

****

Cutter turned towards the gunshot. He growled and finished off the other 3 men by snapping their necks.

He watched as Kate slid off of the leader's back, blood soaking through her white dress.

Cutter quickly ran to Kate, hoping she was still alive. The leader stood up holding his neck, and took two steps before falling to the ground. Cutter spat on the man before turning his head to stone and stomping it into pieces with his foot. As he passed the leader's body; he noticed the gun and bullets on the floor.

"Sea prism stone bullets?!" He felt his blood run cold. If Kate hadn't interfered-- he would have been dead for sure.

He picked her up gingerly, careful not to touch her wound. He would send back up to help whoever else was in the building. He had to save Kate, especially since she had saved him.

"Don't die, kid."


	30. Chapter 30

Kaku's heart seemed to suddenly stop, causing him to drop a crate full of metal pieces. He shook his head and quickly started to pick them up, apologizing frivolously.

_Wow, I'm losing my marbles..._   


Mr. Omocha made his way over to the much younger man. "Is everything alright, son?" He had noticed Kaku had been quieter than usual.

Kaku removed his hat to rub his hair before putting it back on. "I'm sorry. The wife and I got into a bit of a tiffle last night..." He figured there was no harm in opening up to Mr. Omocha. There were so many emotions going through him that maybe talking about them would help sort them out. "I have trouble...opening up to her, and it's been putting a real wrench in things." He sighed, placing the crate of metal pieces on the front counter.

Mr. Omocha laughed, stroking his mustache. "Ah yes, the first year is always the hardest! You are a fine young man, Kaku. I have a feeling you hold your feelings back because you somehow feel that telling her how you truly feel might hurt her..." He took a seat behind the counter on a small stool. "Life is too short to live with regrets. Whatever is holding you back-- try and forget about it. Why hinder present possibilities for a future that might not even happen? She will appreciate you being honest." He folded his hands into his lap. "It's almost time to close up shop. Why don't you head out now? I can manage." He motioned for Kaku to leave.

Kaku stood there stunned. Why didn't he realize all this sooner? 

No one knew where him and Kate were. If they kept a low profile, perhaps, they could stay there together...

_Forever..._

He would find a way to make things work, no matter what. It's what Kate wanted too. 

Kaku quickly hung his apron on a hook before rushing out the door. "Thank you, Mr. Omocha! I'll start extra early tomorrow!" He waved before leaving.

He looked at the town clock. "Okay, Kate should be off soon!" He made his way over to the closest florist and picked up a pink and white bouquet that contained an assortment of flowers.

Kaku couldn't contain his smile. He was really going to do it. Him and Kate were finally going to be together. For real.

Kaku's blood ran cold as he reached the orphanage, the bouquet falling out of his hand. 

There were several medics on site along with at least 10 knights. He saw 6 body bags being dragged out of the orphanage.

_Kate...no...._

He ran into the courtyard, but couldn't find anyone he recognized. The knights refused to tell him any information, stating that it was all confidential at the moment. "Kate?! Kate!!" He panicked. If she wasn't here, that meant there was a chance she was in one of the body bags... "Kate!" He turned suddenly towards a wooden crate.

Tyson came crawling out, his eyes swollen from crying. "Kaku....Kate...she...." He tried to catch his breath between sobs. He had seen everything that had happened. He walked up to the shipwright, for once foregoing his 'tough guy' attitude, and hugged his leg. "Kate...I think she's...gone." He hugged Kaku's leg tighter.

Kaku began to tremble.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no...._

He gently pushed Tyson away, and knelt down so he could face him. He grabbed the young boy's shoulders, trying to find any clue that he was lying.

_This can't be true..._

He took a breath while staring at the ground before looking at the boy. "Tyson...please, tell me. Where is Kate?" His body was ready to run at a moment's pause to wherever Kate was.

Tyson rubbed his eyes. "Cutter took her. I think she's at the castle...but she--"

Kaku quickly hugged the boy before taking off towards the castle. 

_Please be okay, Kate. Wait for me..._

He ran through the town, ignoring the shouts as he pushed through crowds.

_There's so much I need to tell you..._

He tripped on his own feet, quickly getting up and continuing to run.

_There's so much I want to do..._

He thought about last night. The last things he had said to her. He clenched his hand, remembering how he had pulled away.

_"I'm sorry...I just....wanted to."_

He wasn't a religious man, but he began praying to every God possible to give him one more chance. He promised he'd make things right this time. To hell with whatever repercussions he may suffer! He wouldn't waste another day.

_I love you. I love you so much._


	31. Chapter 31

Cutter watched anxiously as the medical team worked on removing the bullet from Kate's body.

He had brought her back to the castle to be treated by the royal medical team. She was an essential part in exterminating and detaining members of the Red Raven gang, and was granted permission by the King to be treated as a hero.

The room was black except for the operating table.

_Don't die_.

Cutter clenched his fists. If he had paid better attention to his surroundings; he would have noticed the leader. He had gotten overly cocky and it may have cost Kate her life. 

He replayed the moment in his head repeatedly. Watching Kate stab the man, and then fall off of his body.

She had been shot somewhere around the stomach, which meant her chances of survival were low. She had also hit her head on the ground when she fell. If Kate were to die-- Cutter would never forgive himself. 

She had been trying to befriend him over for the past few months, and he continuously rejected her efforts. His paranoia prevented him from taking anything at face value. He would give in from time to time, but often met Kate's kindness with sarcasm or silence. He had walked her home to try and interpret exactly what his dream meant, but instead-- the short moments together blossomed feelings within him that he'd never felt.

His status, upbringing, and job often left him without time for a relationship. But for her...maybe he would change that.

He stepped closer to see how the operation was progressing. Even under the oxygen mask and the stark operating light, he couldn't help but admit that he still found her beautiful. He always had, yet he never admitted it until now. 

_Live...please_...

Cutter promised himself that if Kate were to live; he would return the kindness she deserved. He owed her his life after all. 

"General Cutter". The main doctor removed his mask as he made his way over. "The wound is stable for now, but we're not done operating. Before we inject her with more sedative; perhaps you'd like to have a word with her? I understand we have detained one of the members who was hiding, but I highly suggest extracting as much information as you can, in case she..." He looked to the ground gravely; his actions telling Cutter all he needed to know. "The last dose of sedative may still be lingering, so do not panic if she seems somewhat loopy." 

Cutter nodded. "Very well. Please have the team leave us for a moment."

The medical team left the room as Cutter took a seat, leaning towards Kate's face.

She woke up slowly, her face grimaced with pain.

"Cutter?" She smiled, a sense of relief seeming to come over her body. "I'm so glad you're alright. How are the others?!" She tried to move, but her body from her chest down was numbed.

Cutter chuckled. Here she was close to death and the first concerns she had were for others. "They're being looked after as we speak, and I'm alright thanks to you, kid." A look of worry came over Cutter, unsure of how to proceed. It was the first time he had shown any real emotion, but luckily for him-- Kate had missed it.

Kate closed her eyes, the smile remaining on her face. "You're such an amazing fighter." She thought to how calm he seemed as the men attacked him. "You and Kaku are the most amazing fighters I've ever seen, and you even use the same techniques."

Cutter tilted his head in confusion. "Come again?"

Kate's eyes remained closed. "I heard you as you came down. You said 'shave'. It's something I've heard Kaku say as well. As soon as you both say it; you disappear and reappear out of nowhere." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough. "If I were as strong as you I--"

Her breaths became quiet and short. Cutter ran outside as the medical team rushed back in.

As much as he wanted to stay, there was something he needed to find out.

"I knew that punk looked familiar."

\--------

Kaku waited anxiously outside the castle gates. No matter how desperately he pleaded; they wouldn't let him inside. He was divising in his head how he would sneak inside. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the layout was, or where Kate was being kept. 

_Kate....._

He was growing impatient. He had to know she was okay.

"Hey."

Cutter walked through the castle gates. Kaku felt his heart drop as he noticed the blood on him.

_Is that Kate's?!_

"I need to have a word with you."

\-------

Cutter lead Kaku to a quiet spot by the river. It was a place where royal guards disposed of bodies as it was away from the public eye, and the river flowed straight into the ocean at this point.

Kaku had his guard up, unsure of what was happening. "Where's Kate?" He knew that Cutter could tell him exactly what he wanted to know.

Cutter lit a cigarette, staring into the sky. "She's in the castle being operated. She was shot near the stomach and took a blow to the head. I'm not sure if she'll make it." He realised how blunt his answer was, but if Kaku was who he thought he was; he would be fine.

Kaku's expression didn't change, the shock seeming to paralyze him.

Cutter turned towards the younger man. "I'll let you see her...but on one condition." He stomped his cigarette out. "You have to be completely honest when I ask you this question, regardless of your morals." He stared Kaku down, ready to analyze him for any deception.

Kaku nodded. "Well then, what is it?" He would answer whatever questions Cutter had if it was the only way he could see Kate.

Cutter took a step closer to Kaku. "Which Cipher Pol are you from? I'm guessing 9." His face remained unchanged.

Kaku's eyes widened, taken aback by Cutter's question. "How...how did you know?" He began to panic. Did he know this whole time?!

Cutter scoffed. "I knew you were familiar. I was with Spandam when he was recruiting members for his CP9 team. I would have been part of it too, had I not been assigned to run CP1 here on this island." He laughed. "You know, you have a pretty memorable face for someone whose profession is deception."

Kaku was speechless. He never guessed that Cutter was a Cipher Pol member. What if he knew this whole time and had told Spandam about him and Kate?!

Cutter turned his back towards the shipwright. "Don't worry, I haven't talked to that idiot in years. But Kate doesn't know about any of this...does she?" He waited for an answer. 

Kaku shook his head.

The general scoffed "You're playing a dangerous game, Kaku." He started to walk back towards the castle. "Don't worry. She saved my life, and I intend to do everything in my power to return the favor. I'll send someone for you as soon as she can take visitors... or I'll send someone to help you make...arrangements." He prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Kaku clenched his fists until they bled. ""Dammit .....". Blood dripped from Kaku's hands as he stood there. Helpless. 


	32. Chapter 32

Cutter shot awake, startled by the sound of something moving. He had fallen asleep in a chair by Kate's beside, which had become his designated spot during Kate's recovery. He was back in his usual knight attire as they were still in the castle. 

Kate slowly opened her eyes, trying to moisturize her lips with whatever saliva she had left. 

_Why is my mouth so... dry?_

She tried to sit up, but laid back down immediately from the pain. 

_What the?!_

Cutter rushed over, examining her stomach area for any bleeding. He took a deep breath, calming down his feelings of excitement and worry all at once. He had to keep his composure for Kate's sake. "So, you finally decided to join us?" He smirked as Kate opened her eyes back up. 

She slowly moved her head, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large bed with white bedsheets and a fancy wooden frame. The room was large, with stained glass windows. "Where....am I?" She continued to look around, still feeling dazed.

Cutter sat back into his chair. "You're in the castle. The King is grateful to you for helping us exterminate several members of the Red Raven Gang, as well as detaining one." He sighed. "Though, he wasn't much help..." He had killed him after only a day of interrogation.

Kate's eyes widened. "The castle?! What?! Wait--" She looked around the room once again. "Where's Kaku?" She tried to get up, but Cutter helped her lay back down. 

Cutter clicked his tongue. "Idiot. You should know by now that you have a wound on your stomach. Don't move around so much." He fixed her pillow under her head. "He's around. The doctor said you couldn't accept outside visitors until you regained consciousness." He paused before sitting back down, unsure if Kate would try and sit up again.

Kate pondered for a moment. "Consciousness? How long have I been out for?!" She looked around for a calendar, but to no avail.

Cutter sighed once again, standing up from his chair and stretching an arm out over Kate's chest. "It's been 3 weeks." 

_Here we go..._

Kate tried to sit up, but was stopped by Cutter's arm. "3 WEEKS?! What the hell happened?! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" If she had the energy, she would apologize to everyone right away. If there was one thing she hated; it was being a burden. All she could do was lay back down, even her heart seeming incapable of beating fast enough to keep up with how she was feeling.

Cutter rolled his eyes. "That's actually not that long, considering the extent of your injuries. Just be grateful you're alive. Had you been operated by any other medical team, you probably wouldn't have made it." He sat back down into his chair. "No more apologizing."

Kate nodded her head slowly. 

_The sooner I recover, the sooner I can go home..._

She turned her head so she could face Cutter. "When can I see Kaku? I'm worried about him." 

_I need to see him..._

This angered Cutter. "Would you stop worrying about other people for a damn second?! You're the one who's injured. Kaku is a grown ass man, he will be fine. Just focus on getting better." He felt the veins popping from his head. It wasn't the fact that Kate was worried about Kaku that made him angry, it was the fact that he knew the truth and he couldn't do anything about it. It was evident that her feelings for Kaku were real, and he knew what the end result would be...

_He can't give you what you want._

As much as he didn't want to let her-- Kate wanted to see Kaku. It wasn't any of his business in the end, and he owed her after all. He stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. "I'll go get him now. Don't move." He turned the door knob, but was stopped by Kate calling his name. "What?" He answered bluntly. 

She smiled. "Thank you for everything. I know you've been looking after me the whole time. I'm so happy to have you as a friend." She closed her eyes once again.

Cutter blushed, not expecting to hear Kate say that. "Whatever." He closed the door behind him. He was happy and frustrated all at once.

He hadn't left her side since the day she was injured. He made sure the castle staff attended to her, and monitored her vitals often. 

The doctor encouraged talking to her, feeling it would help her regain her consciousness. Cutter read her the newspaper every morning, and a chapter or two of whatever book he was reading in the evening.

Kate was truly shocked by the fact that she had been unconscious for 3 weeks. She could recall seeing Cutter, and wondering why the weather had changed so drastically several times in one day. It turns out she was simply popping in and out of consciousness sporadically throughout the last 3 weeks. 

Kate blushed at the thought of him staying by her side so diligently. Although he would claim it was because he owed her-- she couldn't help but view him differently now. 

_He's kind of...sweet_. 

_\-------_

Kaku was waiting in his usual spot outside the castle gates. He had just gotten off work, and was in his uniform. He stood up immediately as soon as he saw Cutter. He hadn't seen him since their last talk. "Hiya Cutter! How are you today?" His heart was racing.

_Please let me see her..._

Cutter rolled his eyes at the younger man's cheery attitude. "Shutup. Follow me." He motioned for the guards at the gate to stand down, permitting Kaku entry into the castle. "Her wound still isn't fully healed, so don't go jumping on her." He knew it wasn't his place, but he felt somewhat protective over Kate. 

Kaku nodded, trying to hold in his excitement. 

_I'm going to make things right._

The two men stood outside of Kate's recovery room door. 

Cutter glared at Kaku. "She just woke up, so I'll give you 15 minutes. If I hear her scream, I'm coming in-- got it?" Part of him hoped she would... he wanted an excuse to punch Kaku in the face. How could he lie to her for so long?

Kaku couldn't help but feel somewhat irritated. Cutter made it sound as if Kaku was nothing but an ordinary friend. "I got it, pal." He didn't break his eye contact. "I care about her enough to possibly compromise my part in my assignment, so you'd better believe I'm going to be careful with her." If Cutter hadn't known the truth, Kaku would have played the 'I'm her husband card'. 

Cutter rolled his eyes and knocked the door before opening it. "You have a visitor." He eyed Kaku. "Let me know if you want me to kick him out at any point." He stood to the side, closing the door once Kaku entered. 

Kaku removed his hat as he slowly approached the bed. He watched Kate's chest rise and lower as she breathed. He panicked when he noticed how thin she had become. The several wires connected to her body made the sight even more worrisome, but he knew he should be thankful she was alive.

_It's really her..._

He took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "Kate?" As much as he wanted her to rest-- he hoped she was awake. 

Kate fluttered her eyes open, a rush of blood coursing through her body as soon as she saw him. "Kaku." She smiled, sighing once she remembered she couldn't sit up yet. 

Kaku knelt beside her bed, leaning his arms by her legs. "Kate I need to te--" he stopped as Kate placed a hand on his arm.

She continued to smile, feeling relieved to finally see him. "I'm sorry for everything. Especially for that night..." Kaku was about to interrupt, but stopped himself once Kate continued talking. "There's nothing I want more than to just have things back to the way they were... I know I did and said some things, but I don't want to ruin what we had before. I miss my friend." She looked at him hopefully. 

At the time she believed that Kaku had feelings for her, but his actions and his blunt rejection of her made things clear. She wanted him, but she would rather have him as her friend than nothing at all. 

Kaku felt stunned. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He had planned what he was going to say, but if he did now-- it would go against everything Kate had just asked for. He decided he'd do it at a later time. 

_Darn it..._

He stroked her head, noticing she was fighting to keep awake. "You got it, little miss. No more cold shoulder." He removed his hand hesitantly. He had been craving her in so many ways, that even petting her head was invigorating. "Get some sleep. I'll be back again tomorrow." He sighed. "Well, if your guard dog lets me." He chuckled slightly, a small pain in his chest as he watched Kate smile. He wanted so badly to confess how he felt, but he knew it'd be too much for Kate in her current state.

Kate passed out before she could say goodbye. The drugs doing their job. 

Kaku walked out of the room, obvious he was feeling somewhat down. He waved a hand at Cutter, walking past him as he stared at the ground. "Thanks. I'll show myself out." He continued to sulk. Kaku had everything planned in his head, but never expected to receive the curve ball Kate had thrown at him. He was feeling conflicted. Would confessing be the right thing to do?

_I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy._

Cutter huffed. "She should be out in a few days. No need to visit until then." His face remained expressionless as Kaku waved again to acknowledge what he had said. 

He entered the room, taking a seat in his chair. Kate would be discharged soon. While her wound still felt painful-- it was mostly due to the rare side effects of the medication she was taking to prevent infection. For the most part-- it was healed. 

Cutter fought with the foreign feelings brewing inside of him. 

_I really am a selfish bastard..._

While he was happy Kate was alive, and that she would be able to return to her life in a few days-- he didn't want her to go. As tedious as it all seemed, he had actually enjoyed looking after her. She was the first and last thing he saw each day, and it made his days brighter.

He shook his head to stop himself from planning how to convince the doctor to recommend her to stay longer. 

_She has a man._

While this was true, Cutter knew it wouldn't be forever. Perhaps if he waited until the day Kaku's mission ended...

_I'll be there for her._

He held his arms behind his head, crossing his legs as he looked at Kate before drifting off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Kate's eyes watered as a servant placed a tray of breakfast food over her lap in bed. 

She had been eating through a tube for almost 4 weeks, and this was her first real meal. The smell and presentation of the food, as well as her excitement brought her to tears.

Cutter watched her, the ravenous look on her face making him worry. "Okay, kid. Don't over do--" He wore a shocked expression as Kate seemed to inhale the whole meal. He didn't know if he should be disgusted or impressed. 

The servant removed the tray as Kate leaned back, holding her belly. "That was amazing! But damn, I think I'm going into food coma now." She covered her mouth as she yawned. 

Cutter sighed. "I told you not to-- never mind." He stood beside her bed. "So, you wanna try walking?" He figured she might not be too keen on the idea, but the doctor had recommended trying.

Kate's sleepiness was quickly replaced by excitement. "Really?! I can?!" She swung her legs over the bed, stepping down before Cutter could stop her. "AH!" Her legs felt like jello as they gave in under her. 

Cutter caught her with two hands, carrying her princess style before placing her back on the bed. "You idiot! Did you think you'd be able to run right away?!" He gave her a look over to make sure she hadn't gotten hurt. He looked at her in confusion as she started to laugh. 

Kate placed her palm over her face. "Wow that was dumb. I'm sorry." She continued to laugh. 

Cutter rolled his eyes. "You need to take it slowly. I'll help you, but you'd better listen to everything I say. Got it?" He waited for her response. 

Kate nodded before sitting up with her feet draped over the edge of the bed. 

Cutter stood in front of her, holding her underneath her arms. "Okay, grab on to me and then step down one foot at a time." His body tensed, realizing how close he was to her. 

Kate nodded her head, grabbing onto the cloth near his biceps. She was taken aback by how muscular he was. 

_Well, at least I know he'll be able to catch me for sure!_

She looked at Cutter before lowering one foot at a time. Her legs buckled as soon as she went to stand, but Cutter lifted her so that her feet were dangling a few centimeters off of the ground.

He shot her an annoyed look. "Slow-ly." Cutter furrowed his brows, Kate replying with a nod.

He lowered her down gently. "Tell me if it hurts." Once both her feet were on the ground, he looked to her for a reaction. 

Kate took a deep breath, feeling the cold floor beneath her feet. "I...want to try walking." A fierce determination filled her eyes. 

Cutter was impressed by her drive to recover. For most people that was the hardest part. "I'm here. Just take it slow." He tensed as Kate took her first step, her head crashing into his chest for a brief moment. 

Kate blew out some air to help her focus. "I feel like a baby deer." She bit her lip. 

_The sooner I recover, the sooner I can go home to Kaku._

She nodded her head and took another step, except this time-- she didn't falter. She stopped herself from celebrating too early as she prepared for the next step. 

Cutter raised his brows, amazed at what sheer determination could do for the body. "You've got this." He nodded at her, signaling her to proceed. 

Kate took 10 steps before collapsing into Cutter, hugging him as she laughed triumphantly. "I did it!" She tried to catch her breath. 

He chuckled slightly at the beauty in his arms. "Good work." He patted her back before carrying her back into her bed. "Don't overdo it. We'll try for more steps in a few hours." He tucked her in before taking his place in his chair. Kate was already worn out and fell asleep, the triumphant look still on her face. 

It took only 3 days until Cutter and Kate were able to go for walks around the castle garden. Kate wore a long green short sleeve sundress with a white belt. She would miss a step every now and then, so she held Cutter's arm for support. They'd chat non stop about the kids at the orphanage, and share random stories about their lives.

That day, Kate was telling Cutter a story about how there was a mouse in her office and how she tried to impress her new boss by catching it...but failed miserably. 

Any castle staff around the two turned their heads at the rare sight of General Cutter laughing. Kate's eyes lit up as she watched him, causing him to stop immediately. "What's wrong?" Did he miss something in the story?

She shook her head, a cheshire smile across her face. "You laughed!" 

Cutter's face turned a dark red, and returned to its usual scowl. "Yeah, so what." He had even shocked himself. It had been years since he last laughed like that...

Kate continued to look up at him. "Your laugh is so...sweet sounding." She tried to think of another way to describe it. "Like a prince!" She would've been proud if she had made him smile, but this was an even bigger deal. 

Before Cutter could make a snarky reply, he turned his attention to movement coming from a nearby bush. He signaled for the staff to clear out, unsure of what the noise was. He held Kate's hand as he hid her behind him. If it was an ambush, Kate wouldn't be able to defend herself. "We're going to go see what that was... don't let go of me." He looked at her sternly. 

She nodded her head, her body tensing up as she squeezed Cutter's hand. 

In one swift move, Cutter ripped a section of the bush. Hiding within it was an Asian man in his 30's with a mustache and a high ponytail. His tattered clothes indicated that he was homeless. 

Cutter growled "how the hell did you get in here?!" 

The man awoke, winking before proceeding to run away. He was extremely fast, and this made it hard for Kate to see where he was. 

Cutter looked at Kate, his eyes apologizing to her. "Stay here. I need to catch this bastard." He squeezed her hand before taking off.

The man had jumped over the castle gates and the chase went into town. 

Cutter was finally able to catch up to him in a dark alley. 

The man was perched on top of a garbage can. He smiled as he looked at Cutter. "It's been a while!" He pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket. 

Cutter groaned, clearly annoyed. "Why do you have to do this every time??" He leaned against the brick wall. "What do you want, Rado?" He raised a brow. 

Rado took a puff of his cigarette. "2 things. Thanks to you and your little friend; we're one step closer to finding out where the Red Ravens are hiding the antiques they stole from the Celestial Dragons." He took another puff. "I still think it's over kill having a whole Cipher Pol unit here for data gathering, but whatever." He flicked his cigarette as he jumped down to talk to Cutter face to face. "They're asking if you've changed your mind about taking the job." He sighed, knowing Cutter's answer. 

Cutter punched the wall, leaving an indent. "Like hell I will!" He took a breath to calm his nerves. 

Rado shrugged his shoulders. "Hey man, don't shoot the messenger. You're crazy, you know that? Who doesn't want to live like a God? Anyways, I'll see you again soon, I'm sure." Rado removed his tattered robe, revealing a black suit underneath as he walked away. "Oh by the way, your girlfriend is cute. Never thought you were the holding hands type."

Cutter's face was red from both anger and embarrassment. Rado vanished before he could reply. 

The General took a minute to think about what Rado had said. There was nothing they could offer him that would convince him to take _that_ job. It went against everything he believed in and was fighting for. 

Also--he liked it on Monogatari. Especially now.

He smiled as he made his way back to Kate.

\--

It was already evening. Kate had been waiting in the very spot Cutter had left her. 

Cutter had made up a story that the man had jumped into the river to get away to avoid further questioning.

Kate beamed, failing to contain her smile. "I have some amazing news!" She bit her lip to prevent the news from slipping out.

Cutter raised a brow, unsure of what it could be. 

She held a small paper towards him. "The doctor happened to come by and took a look at my progress so... I'm going home tomorrow!" She began to laugh, her excitement coming through. 

Cutter froze, an odd smile now on his face in an attempt to hide his disappointment. 

He knew that her recovery was inevitable, but he had wanted these days to last a little bit longer...

Kate noticed the odd look on his face, causing her smile to drop. "Cutter...is everything okay?" She stepped closer to him.

He snapped out of his trance, panicking at the fact Kate had noticed.

_I need to change the subject..._

He had often noticed Kate staring out the window at the moon before bed. Perhaps this was something he could use.

_Perfect._

His face was back to its expressionless state. "Kate, you like the moon, right?" He punched himself internally, realizing how silly the question sounded. 

Kate nodded, a soft smile on her face. "It's my favourite." She watched as Cutter searched for something in his pocket.

Cutter pulled out a pocket watch, flipping it open to see the time. "Ah shit. We don't have much time!" He grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

They ran across the garden, past the main courtyard and up a lonely hill justbbehind the castle walls.

Kate tried to catch her breath, her whole body burning from the run. Her head was throbbing and she thought she might vomit. "Cutter...I don't feel--" She gasped as the moon slowly began to rise over the hill, looking almost close enough to touch. "Wow." She covered her mouth, the sight bringing her to tears.

Cutter watched Kate, happy she had enjoyed it. "One of the late queens adored the moon, and they had this spot specifically made for her. Unfortunately, it seems none of her descendants shared the same passion. They thought it didn't fit in with the castle's aesthetic and had the walls moved just to get rid of it." He sighed. "It's fine. Some nights I'll come here to clear my head." It was the only spot close to the castle grounds where he could be alone.

Kate smiled at Cutter. "It's wonderful. Thank you for sharing your spot with me. I promise I'll keep it a secret!" 

Cutter's heartbeat was almost deafening. The way the moon reflected off of Kate's face, her smile, and the fact that she was still holding his hand made the moment almost too perfect. 

He turned his body to face Kate, squeezing her hand slightly. "Kate..." He closed his eyes as he leaned down towards Kate's lips. He could feel her breath on his as he got closer.

All of a sudden, her breath was gone.

He felt her hand go limp in his as she collapsed. Cutter had barely managed to catch her.

_It **was** too perfect. _

He picked her up gingerly, moving her hair out of her face as he held her princess style. "Kate, I'm so sorry." He had been so frustrated and embarrassed earlier, that he had completely forgotten about Kate's condition. 

Cutter carried her back to her room, apologizing the whole time although she was passed out. "Kate, I'm...selfish. I'm sorry. This is the second time you're paying for my mistakes." He sighed. "I promise I'll be better...just...give me a chance to stay around you." He checked to make sure she was still asleep. "You see it as a chore, but looking after you wasn't a chore at all. I'm happiest when I'm around you." He smiled. She said he had the laugh of a prince, but he had always seen her as a princess.

They finally reached her room. He had asked a servant to have Kate changed and for the doctor to check her vitals. 

He looked back at her one more time before exiting the room. He would never see the moon the same again. 


	34. Chapter 34

Kate wore a dark blue night gown as she made up her bed and hummed happily. Luckily, she had just passed out from exhaustion last night, and it didn't hinder her recovery. If anything; she felt better than ever.

_I'm finally going home_. _I'm finally going to see you again._

Cutter knocked before entering. "You know you don't have to do that." He closed the door behind him. 

Kate smiled at the knight. "Good morning! I know, but it's the least I could do..." she bent over and flattened out the wrinkles with her hands. 

Cutter couldn't stop his thoughts as he stared at Kate's backside. He imagined what she would--

Cutter snapped out of his trance as Kate stood in front of him, staring curiously at the pink gift bag he was holding. 

Kate poked at the bag. "What's this?" She blushed, knowing it was probably for her.

The General blushed in return, shoving the bag towards Kate. "I couldn't find one exactly like it, but it was the closest one they had." He walked towards the door. "I'll let you get changed first." He slammed it behind him in a rush.

Kate slowly opened the bag, pulling out a long white dress similar to the one she had been wearing that day.

The difference was that it had butterfly sleeves and a sweetheart neck line. It was beautiful. 

_He really is sweet_.

Kate stepped out of the room, taking in her surroundings for the last time. 

Cutter was taken aback when he saw her. The servants had curled her hair and did her make up. The light coming in through the windows highlighted her beauty.

_Wow._

She walked up shyly to Cutter. "Thank you for the dress. It's even nicer than the one I had to be honest." She smiled. 

Cutter looked away. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, you ready? I think Kaku is outside waiting for you." He was relieved his bitterness didn't make it through.

Kate felt her heart race once Cutter mentioned Kaku's name. "Yes!" She began to walk towards the front.

Cutter waved a hand as he walked back towards her room. "Alright then. I'll see you around." 

Kate pulled on his arm. "Wait, you're not going to walk me out?" As excited as she was to see Kaku--she felt somewhat sad to be leaving.

The General shook his head. "The guards will escort you out. I have to finish off some paperwork before I can leave." 

He gasped as Kate hugged him around his waist. "Uh.." he placed a hand on her back, his face a bright red.

Kate closed her eyes. "Thank you for everything. I'll be seeing you around, so no need for a long goodbye." She released her arms and shot him a smile before walking away.

Cutter cleared his throat. "Yeah, see you around, kid." 

Kate laughed slightly as she looked at Cutter before turning the corner. "By the way. You're not selfish. Far from it."

Before Cutter could reply-- Kate was gone.

_Was she..._

While Kate's body had given in last night-- she was still conscious. She had heard everything Cutter had said. 

However, she had no recollection of the moment before.

Cutter smiled, already looking forward to seeing her again.

\----------

Kaku waited anxiously outside the gate. He wore a grey suit with brown shoes and an open white dress shirt. It wasn't his usual style, but the shop keep said it suited him best. He wanted to look nice for Kate. 

Although he did see her that one time in the castle; it was so short that he didn't count it as anything. He had been without her for almost 2 months.

Kate's heart raced as she exited the castle entrance. 

_Just a few more steps..._

What if Kaku wasn't there? What if he wasn't excited to see her? 

_Please..._

Kaku's jaw dropped as he saw Kate walk out. "K-Kate..." The fact that he thought she had died, her dress, her hair, her makeup, and her smile-- she truly looked like an angel.

Kate smiled. She hadn't seen Kaku in so long, let alone dressed up. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and as if her body had a mind of its own-- she started to run. "Kaku!" Her tears started to flow freely, wiped away by the wind across her face. 

Kaku started running to Kate, panicking halfway through when he calculated that at the speed they were both running at..

_We're going to crash_!!

Before Kaku could stop himself, Kate leapt up in the air and hugged him around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, staying in that embrace for a moment before slowly lowering her to the ground. 

She looked up at Kaku and he laughed before wiping away her tears. "Kate, I didn't think you'd be so sad to see me!" He grabbed a checkered handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it to Kate.

Kate carefully dabbed her eyes, not wanting to ruin her make up. "I'm sorry. I really missed you." She looked away, trying to control her sniffles. 

Kaku sighed happily. "I missed you too, Kate." He examined her body, noticing she was still much thinner than before. "Say, how about we go for a nice bite to eat? My treat." He shot her a wink.

It had been so long since Kate and Kaku had gone for dinner, that she couldn't contain her excitement. "Yes please!" She started to think of where to go, but was interrupted by Kaku grabbing her hand. 

He smiled down at her. "I know just the place!" He gently pulled her along. 

Kate looked down sadly. "Oh, um, Kaku...there's no one around so, you don't have to do that." She slowly let go of his hand.

Kaku grabbed her hand once again, but this time intertwined their fingers. "That's fine. I just want to." He squeezed her hand 3 times and continued walking. 

Kate was left in a happy state of shock.

_What's going on?!_

\-----

Kaku took Kate to a restaurant that floated on the water. From an aerial view, the restaurant was shaped as a heart. The only way to get to it was by row boat, and it could only fit 10 diners at a time. 

The inside was just as glamorous. Dark marbled floors were accented by hanging golden chandeliers and red round tables by candlelight. It was all extremely romantic.

They started their dinner by talking about what Kaku had been up to at work. Kate also asked about the kids in the orphanage and Mr.Tosechi. She was glad to hear they were all doing well. 

Kate then told Kaku about what happened that day. She then told Kaku about her recovery. "I was surprised that Cutter stayed with me the whole time. He's actually really sweet once you get to know him." She ate a forkful of creme brulé.

Kaku stabbed a piece of his sponge cake, managing to hold himself back from showing the jealousy brewing inside of him. "Well, I would have been there too if he would have let me, ya know!" He pouted slightly as he chewed. 

Kate laughed, but stopped upon realization.

_Wait... is he jealous?_

After dinner, they walked back towards the inn. Kaku held her hand once again, squeezing it three times every now and then. 

Kaku suddenly stopped, hitting a palm against his forehead. "I have something for you, but I don't have it with me." He groaned. 

Kate shook her head worriedly. "Oh don't worry about it! That's so sweet of you but you didn't need to get me anything!" She felt guilty that he had gone through the trouble of finding her something. 

He looked at her apologetically. "Are you okay if we make a stop?" His heart raced, hoping she wasn't too tired yet. 

Kate nodded. "Of course!" She held in a frown when he let go of her hand. 

Kaku sighed happily as he picked her up princess style. "The Mountain Wind Express has expanded to Monogatari! Hang on tight, miss!" He breathed her in, the smell of her bringing back memories from Water 7.

Kate buried her face into his chest. It had been so long since they were last like this. She hugged his neck, and felt her body relax completely in his arms. 

_I'm finally home._

Kate fell asleep shortly after Kaku took off. 

It was already evening when the shipwright landed. The area was extremely dark except for one light...

He stared at Kate, not wanting to wake her up just yet. He moved a piece of hair from out of her mouth before stroking her head. 

_My own Earth angel._

He continued stroking her head. "Kate?" He stopped as soon as she opened her eyes.

She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. "What the...where are we?" All she could see were tree tops faintly lighted by the moon. 

_Oh my gosh. I knew it was too good to be true...he's going to kill me, isn't he?_

Kaku chuckled as he lowered her onto her feet. "Well, what do you think?" He looked at her anxiously.

Kate fixed her hair as she continued to look around. "Oh, how did I miss that?!" They stood in front of a medium sized cottage, with white tones and brown wooden framing. The door was also brown, with 3 square windows upstairs and one beside the door. "Where are we?" She looked at Kaku, still unsure of what he was planning.

He took her hand and placed a key inside of it. "We're home."


	35. Chapter 35

Cutter was drenched in sweat as he tossed in his sleep, his pillow now soaked. 

"ENOUGH!" 

He sat up in bed gasping for air as he reached for a cigarette from his bedside table. He shook as he lit it, inhaling desperately for relief. Night terrors were a common occurrence for Cutter. He had first started having them when he was a child; after having murdered several children in illegal underground fights. They became progressively worse as he got older. As the sins he had to commit stained his hands an even deeper crimson...

He put out his cigarette as he stepped out onto the balcony connected to his room in the castle. The General breathed in the night air, his shaking stopping as he gazed upon the moon. He hadn't had a night terror in several weeks. Not since he had been spending every night in his chair by Kate's side. 

At first; he hadn't intended to fall asleep while with Kate. Exhaustion took over that first night, and he remembered how surprised he was waking up without needing a cigarette, or a shower right away. Curiosity is what made him continue falling asleep there. She seemed to be the cure to his sleep deprivation. 

Was it the need to protect her that helped him overcome his terrors? Or was it the need to be with her? 

She was the only person close to him in his life who wasn't related to any mission, or assignment. Although, he couldn't help but feel that Kate would play a significant role in his life one day...

He smiled sadly at the moon, the tattoo on his back of a red circle with 3 arrows across the top and one on the bottom shining under its light.

-.-.-.-.-

The house welcomed Kaku and Kate with a gentle creak.

Kaku nervously closed the door behind him, as he panicked to find a light switch. "Ah gee. Sorry, Kate. I'm still memorizing the place myself." He laughed nervously as he ran his hand along the walls. "Ah there ya are!" 

With the flip of a switch-- Kate was in a whole new world.

The front door entered into a small receiving area with a shoe rack and several coat hooks on the wall. It then opened up into the kitchen with the sink and other utilities to the left, while the dining table was closer to the main entrance. The dining table was rectangular and wooden with 5 chairs and a simple white table runner. 

Further to the right was a living room area. A large stone fire place sat in the middle with a dark brown leather couch in front of it. From the couch, if one looked to the right-- they would be able to see out the window at the forest.

Kate looked around in awe. It felt so cozy, and as the name of the island suggested-- straight out of a fairytale. Kate had loved the idea of living in a cottage, never being one who sought after large mansions or manors. 

Behind the dining table was a staircase that lead upstairs. Kaku pointed towards them as he looked at Kate. "Would you like to see the rest?"

She nodded and followed him up the stairs.

The upstairs had 3 bedrooms and a washroom. 

One of the bedrooms had a double sized bed with a simple dark wooden bed frame, and a white bedding set with purple flower designs. On either side of the bed were matching bedside tables. Kaku held a hand out towards the room. "I was thinking we could use this room for any guests we had over." 

He pointed at the door on the end of the hall. "This is the master bedroom!"

The bedroom had a king sized bed placed between two small square windows. The bed frame was made of mahogany, and the head board was high and had lighter brown padding in the middle. To the right was a wide window that looked into the forest. The bedside tables were also made of mahogany and had simple round lamps on each side. 

The bedding was beige colored with 2 square decorative pillows. One pink, and one orange.

There were two large mahogany wardrobes side by side in front of the bed. To the left side of the bed was an ensuite bathroom, which had a standard white sink, toilet, and bathtub.

Kate opened one of the wardrobes, gasping when she found her clothes inside. "You moved all my stuff?! Thank you." She blushed, noticing a drawer full of her underwear and bras.

_Ahhhhh that's so embarrassing!_

Kaku clenched his jaw as he noticed Kate looking at the drawer of underwear and bras.

_Oh geeze. I bet she thinks I'm a pervert!_

Kate shot up when she came to a realization. "Um....Are we...sharing the room?" She knew what the answer probably was, but she wanted to make sure.

The square nosed man turned a bright red. 

_Darn. I thought the pillows would have made it obvious so I wouldn't have to say it..._

He laughed nervously. "I figured it'd be best, due to our cover up and all...just in case someone came over, ya know?" He removed his suit jacket, hanging it over a laundry basket by the washroom. "If that's okay with you? Don't fret! I've got an extra pillow for our divider!" He pointed at a bump against the headboard.

Kate nodded. "I think that's a good idea." She cleared her throat. "Are you okay if I grab a glass of water?" The situation felt awkward, and it was the only excuse she could think of to have a moment to process everything that was happening.

Kaku hit his head. "Of course!" Let me show you where everything is." He lead her out of the room, but stopped as Kate stopped in front of the third bedroom.

She pointed toward it. "What's this room?" She went to turn the door knob but was stopped by Kaku.

He began to sweat, even more red than earlier. "Well, I'm still workin' on that one, you see. I'd like to show it to ya once I'm finished." He prayed she wouldn't press further.

Kate jumped up. "Wait, you still haven't told me where or how you got this place?!" She tilted her head for an answer.

Kaku hit his palm against his head. "Right. It slipped my mind! A customer came in telling me about an abandoned cottage he had been trying to sell for a while with no luck. It was a bit of a fixer upper so it was a real good price, and when it comes to any projects with wood--I'm your man!" He laughed. "It only cost a bit more than what renting our spot at the Inn would cost over time. Besides--I needed something to keep me busy while you were away...I hope you're okay with it?" He felt his heart race--scared of what her answer would be.

She laughed. "I'm more than okay with it! It's amazing! I just know I'm going to be sad when we go back to Water 7...but it'll be good to see everyone again soon!" She continued to laugh as she made her way down the stairs.

Kaku stood there dumbfounded.

_"When we go back to Water 7"_

Once again; all his plans were thwarted. He was going to tell her tomorrow about how he felt, his plan, and his promise to her... However, he once again began to debate whether it would be the right plan after all.

_What do I do..._

"Kaku!" Kate called from down the stairs. "Which cups did you want to use for water?"

He took a deep breath before putting on a smile and heading down the stairs

_Maybe I'll think about it a little bit longer..._

_-.-.-.-.-_

Kate laid down happily, closing her eyes as she appreciated the sound of Kaku climbing into bed that she had missed.

The wind howled as the shaking of trees made a sound that echoed against the windows. Kate hated to admit it-- but the unfamiliar noises in a new place frightened her.

_Maybe there was another reason why the man couldn't sell this place?!_

She felt a shiver go down her spine as her imagination began to run wild.

"Kaku?" She leaned her head against the pillow that separated them, closing her eyes as she tried to drown out her fears.

He was snuggled up against the pillow. "Yes?" He detected the unusual falter in her voice. "Everything okay?" 

The wind blew harder as the noises grew louder, causing Kate to flinch.

She bit her lip. "I'm kind of...scared." She knew how childish she sounded, but she didn't want this fear to damper their wonderful reunion. She thought that maybe he could say something that would make her feel better. 

Kaku reached from under the pillow that separated them and held her hand. "I'm right here. I'll protect you from anything." He squeezed her hand 3 times. 

Kate snuggled into the pillow as she squeezed Kaku's hand. "Thank you, Kaku. Goodnight." 

He squeezed her hand. "Goodnight, Kate."

Kaku laid awake for several hours, the several conflicting emotions he had battling within him. 

What was the right thing to do?

-.-.-.-.- 

Kaku had taken a week off of work to look after Kate, and make sure she had truly recovered. They spent the week reorganizing the house, as well as shopping for any items that Kate wanted to add. It felt like everything had reverted back to when they had first arrived on Monogatari. Complete bliss.

Kaku came down the stairs to Kate cooking pancakes. She smiled at him as her loose rose pink off the shoulder top seemed to dance with her, contrasting with her tight denim shorts. "Morning, Kaku! You should eat before you go to work!" She placed a plate for him on the table.

"Morning, Kate!" He smiled at her as he sat down, feeling a sense of disbelief that this was happening.

_I want to make this real._

He debated with himself once again, still unsure of what the right thing to do would be.

Kaku had no family waiting for him. No one aside from the World Government would look for him for their own sake. Kate on the other hand was different...

He happily ate the pancakes, washing his dishes in the sink immediately after. "Thank you for breakfast, Kate. I'm sorry I have to go to work." He sighed as he looked at her, not wanting to leave her side. He had been without her for too long.

She carefully wiped a small crumb from off of his cheek. "Thank you for spending your week off with me. I'll see you at dinner?" She looked at the cuckoo clock they had bought, placed near the dining table.

Kaku snapped finger guns at Kate as he proceeded out the door. "6'o clock sharp! I'll see ya then!" He sprinted before jumping into the air, the "Mountain Wind Express" being the fastest mode of transportation to the toy shop from where they were.

He began to count down the hours until he would be with her again.


	36. Chapter 36

Mr. Omocha sat in his workshop at the back of the store, trying to fix a gear on a wooden wind up frog toy. 

"Good morning, Mr. Omocha!". Kaku grabbed his uniform from the coat rack and began to set up the till for the day.

Mr. Omocha smiled at his young apprentice. "Good morning. No need to set that up." He made his way over beside Kaku, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Kaku stopped, unsure of what was happening. His face appeared more distraught than he had intended.

_Am I getting fired?!_

Mr. Omocha laughed at his expression. "Silly boy. I'm sorry I failed to mention it earlier but I had forgotten. We are closed today for the festival." He walked towards a closet and began to rummage through several boxes. "I didn't call you last night because I wanted to give you something." He continued to rummage, leaving Kaku confused.

"A festival, you say?" He squatted beside the old man as he watched him dig through several boxes containing items from wood scraps to old photos. 

Mr. Omocha chortled as he pulled a box out of the closet, placing it on the counter.

"My wife and I used to look forward to this festival every year. One of my wife's favourite parts was walking around in traditional kimonos from when Monogatari first came to be." He opened the box to reveal a light green kimono with royal blue water designs, as well as a rose pink kimono with white flower designs.

The former shipwright stared at the garments in awe. He had never seen such beautiful kimonos. 

Mr. Omocha closed the box and handed it to Kaku. "I want you and your wife to have these. My wife would have wanted a lovely young couple such as yourselves to keep our tradition." He smiled as he tried to hold back tears.

Kaku took the box hesitantly. He felt guilty since him and Kate weren't actually married or even a couple, but he was under cover and couldn't let his moral compass affect anything.

He bowed to his senior. "Thank you so much! My wife and I are grateful for such a priceless gift." He stood back up and looked at Mr. Omocha, concerned. "Will you be attending the festival?" The thought of him spending the day alone made him feel even more guilty.

The old man laughed as he slowly made his way back to his workshop. "Of course! I'll be going with a few single chaps of mine. I'll hopefully run into you and Kate there. Now go! There will be lots to do, so you'll want the whole day!" He waved as he sat in his chair, picking up the broken toy frog.

Kaku bowed once again before leaving the shop, placing his uniform back on the coat rack.

-.-.--.-.-.-

Kate stood in the shower with the water as hot as she could stand. She hummed a song as she worked shampoo through her hair.

She smiled as she looked at Kaku's soap in the dish. He always smelled so good, like a mixture of citrus, wood and bergamot.

Picking up the soap, she thought about flying through Water 7 with him. Her body against his as the wind blew his scent towards her, leaving her in an invigorated trance.

The soap melted in her hand and the steam carried the scent up to her face. 

"Oh Kaku." 

She shivered thinking about him. They had been spending so much time together the past week, but every time she felt them getting closer-- he seemed to pull away. Although he wasn't as cold as before, she could still feel hesitation from him.

Kate placed the soap back down. Was he really pulling away, or was it her insecurities getting the best of her? 

_Maybe I should ask him? No, I should tell him how I feel..._

"Kaku, we've been spending so much time together and--" she shook her head. "No, that sounds way too scripted.... What about; Kaku you're really awesome and I want you to know--" she shuddered, cringing as she imagined how it'd all play out. She had to get these feelings off her chest, no matter how hopeless or awkward she felt.

"Kaku!"

"Yes Kate?"

She froze. Was she hearing things?! 

_I swear he went to work....._

"Kaku?!" She turned off the shower and stepped out cautiously as she wrapped a towel around her body.

Kaku laid out the kimonos on the bed, and couldn't help but laugh at his room mate.

"Yes?" He turned to the washroom and blushed as Kate came out, one hand holding up her towel and the other holding a plunger. 

"Woah! Is everything alright?!"

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you went to work?!" She felt her heart drop as she remembered what she was practicing in the shower. "Why are you here, and more importantly; when did you get back?!" She held her towel tighter, hoping he hadn't heard her.

He blushed as he spoke to her, trying to keep his excitement from showing. Kate held on to her towel so tight that she hadn't noticed the bottom of it barely covered her private areas. "Maybe a split second before you first called me? I'm impressed you heard me come in!" He chuckled. "Now, to answer your first question; once you're done, I have something to show you." He smiled as he turned away, pinching his arm to bring down his excitement at the thoughts the sight of Kate brought.

_Jeeze, when did I become such a pervert?!_

Kate emerged a few minutes later sporting a tight pink racerback dress. 

"Where'd you get these?!" She gently ran her fingers down the kimonos, appreciating the craftsmanship. "They're beautiful". She turned to Kaku for answers.

Kaku stood beside her, also admiring the kimonos. "Well, turns out there's a big festival happening today. Mr. Omocha and his late wife used to love walking around in these traditional kimonos every year.... He wanted us to have them....". He rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how Kate would respond. 

Kate paused. She was afraid something like this would catch up to them and their farce. 

"Oh my..... Did you want to attend the festival?" She failed to hide the glint of hope in her eyes.

The carpenter chuckled. "Only if you'll come with me?"

Kate gently took the pink kimono off the bed. "Well, we'd better get dressed! Are you okay doing me first, I mean, if we do my kimono first?" She couldn't hide the bright red across her cheeks.

Kaku could feel his excitement again. He subtly examined her in her dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination. They were inches from their bed, and it was early in the day. If he wanted to-- he could definitely do her first. He mentally shook his head.

_Get it together, you dog!_

He nodded and proceeded to help Kate with her kimono.

After they were both dressed, they stood in front of the bathroom mirror. 

Kate had styled her hair in an up-do with a white flower clip.

Kaku looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Kate, you look beautiful." He continued to smile as Kate grabbed onto his arm, unsure of how to respond. 

"Let's go!" 

-.-.-.-.--.-

The heart of town was filled with hundreds of stalls as old traditional music mainly consisting of the koto played. 

A man wearing a yellow Kimono stood at the main entrance to the festival. "Come get your picture taken! Only 200 berries!" He looked over at Kaku and Kate, noticing their rings. "You sir! How about a picture with that beautiful wife of yours? I'll even throw in an extra copy for only 100 additional berries!" He held up his snail camera. 

Kaku looked at Kate shyly, but before Kaku could ask-- Kate pulled him over to where the picture would be taken. "Yes please!"

The shipwright stood nervously in front of the camera. He and the other Cipher Pol members had always managed to avoid having their pictures taken. That being said-- the only pictures of him that existed were for his files at World Government headquarters. He stood beside Kate with his arms at his side, a blank expression on his face.

_What do I do..._

The photographer laughed. "You're hilarious, sir!" He truly believed Kaku was joking around.

Kate noticed how nervous Kaku seemed. They were out in public, so she figured he wouldn't pull away if she tried something...

_Please don't be mad._

She held his hand and leaned against his arm just below his shoulder, a soft smile on her face. Kaku smiled widely as he looked at Kate, pleasantly surprised.

_What is she doing?_

*CLICK*

Kaku blinked his eyes furiously, unfamiliar with the flash of the camera. "What in the world...what just happened?!" He looked around to make sure Kate was alright. 

Kate laughed. "It's like you've never taken a picture before, silly!" She continued to hold his hand as they watched the photos slowly develop, using her other hand to pay the photographer.

The photographer placed the photos in a small cardboard envelope. "You two are one of the loveliest couples! Please enjoy!" He then proceeded to try and wrangle more customers.

Kate carefully pulled the picture out of the envelope. The photographer had captured Kate and Kaku in the foreground with the various stalls and the Monogatari castle behind them. She couldn't help but smile.

_This picture is perfect!_

Kaku held the picture in awe. "Golly, so that's what I look like..." He knew his nose was big, but seeing it in a picture made him realize how abrupt it looked. He then looked at Kate, who was beautiful as usual. "I'm surprised you've stuck with me for so long." He frowned slightly, feeling self conscious.

Kate took the picture from Kaku. "You're crazy! Look how handsome you look!" She put the picture back into the envelope. "If you hate the picture so much, I'm more than happy to keep both." She shot him a wink as she placed the envelope in the small pink wristlet she carried.

Kaku's eyes widened. "No way! I never said that!" He stopped talking when he noticed Kate's attention was elsewhere. 

The raven haired girl looked in awe at the various kinds of food being sold. 

Kaku smiled at Kate who had a glimmer in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking... one of everything?"

She bit her lip excitedly as she nodded. "This. Is. Amazing!"

Kaku and Kate found a spot by the water to enjoy their food. They placed a large red blanket they had bought on the ground before sitting.

Kate carefully looked at the assortment before them. "Okay, how about we start with savory and then move onto sweet?" She swallowed as she fought off the saliva trying to make its way out of her mouth.

The shipwright leaned beside her, excited to try what they had bought. "Sure thing! But golly, where do we start?!" He examined the food once again.

Kate poked a takoyaki and held it up to Kaku's mouth. "Open up!"

His face began to burn. "Oh, uh, Kate, don't worry! I can do it myself, no sweat! Don't want you--"

Kate squeezed his cheeks together with her other hand, causing his mouth to open. She laughed before shoving the ball into his mouth. "What do you think?"

Kaku swallowed before a mischievous smile crept onto his face. "I think you need to try some for yourself!" He quickly stabbed a takoyaki and attempted to shove it into Kate's mouth. 

She laughed as she barely averted Kaku's attempt. "Kaku!"

He joined in Kate's laughter. "No fair! You did it to me!" He continued to try, unaware that he eventually was no longer holding back on his speed. This took Kate by surprise, causing her to fall onto her back. Kaku's body leaned over her as he still held the takoyaki in his hand.

They breathed heavily from the laughter and the small game of tag as they looked at each other.

Kate could feel her body temperature rise as she looked at Kaku's body leaning over her, one hand near her mouth and the other beside her neck. She could feel his warmth radiate onto her, as his breath raised and lowered her hair. He was so close. 

The carpenter continued to stare at Kate, watching her catch her breath. A strange sensation came over him as he remained in his trance. He examined her mouth; small shallow breaths escaping from the small parting of her lips. 

_Her lips._

Kaku felt himself drawn to them, his hand lowering along with his body...

"HEY!!" 

Kaku and Kate's heads snapped to see Cutter standing with several pieces of wood under his arm. He was dressed in his formal attire. A dark green military suit, with a black cape that covered one of his shoulders, tall black boots and black gloves. His uniform was adorned with several medals, a reflection of his success as a knight. 

They sat up immediately, aware of what it had looked like.

Cutter scoffed. "You two couldn't do that at home? Have some decency." 

Kate cheerily walked up to Cutter. "Cutter! Don't you look dashing today! How are you?!" She hadn't seen him since she left the castle, and had often wondered how he was. "I missed you!" 

Cutter blushed, caught off guard by her comment. He had looked for her at the Inn a few days ago, but the inn keeper advised they had moved. He didn't want to pry and make his true intentions obvious, so he walked around town hoping to cross paths with her eventually. His heart was racing.

"I'm fine, and uh... thanks. You look...dressed for the occasion." He had to fight himself from staring. He had never seen Kate with her hair up like this, let alone in a kimono. 

_She's beautiful._

Kaku walked up behind Kate, examining the pieces of wood under Cutter's arm. "I hope you ain't planning on starting a fire with that wood there! That's some real quality stuff!"

Cutter looked down at the wood. "It'd better be. The kids are joining the boat building contest and race. I got called to work, so it was the least I could do to help..." The General was taken aback by the expression on Kate's face as she beamed at Kaku. 

"Kaku! You should help them!!" She tugged on his arm excitedly.

Cutter shot them a confused look, unsure of why Kate was so excited.

Kaku's eyes lit up as he reached his hands out to Cutter. "I can bring the wood to the kids for ya. I'll also do you one better and make sure they win the whole darn thing!"

Cutter smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you confident, long nose." He handed Kaku the pieces of wood. "Don't let the kids down...or else."

Kaku felt the wood under his hand, the thrill of building a vessel brewing within him. He was an assassin by profession, but a shipwright by heart. 

Kate jumped up excitedly once again. "Don't worry! Kaku is the best carpenter there is! They'll win for sure!! He's amazing!" 

His face burned as he looked down at Kate.

_Now I really can't lose..._

Cutter rolled his eyes, fighting off a hint of jealousy he was feeling. "Whatever, let the work do the talking. I'll see you guys tonight...and no more funny business! I don't want to have to arrest you." He waved as he walked off.

Kate had already packed up the food and motioned for Kaku to follow her to the orphanage. "Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.--.-

Kate's hair billowed in the wind as she sat on the stump in the middle of the courtyard, her arms folded and a hand holding her face up as she stared dreamily at Kaku. He was going over the plans for the boat with the kids while they ate the food they had bought. He also went over the general game plan of what to expect in the race.

The kids had greeted Kate with tears and open arms. Mr. Tosechi had fully recovered, and was back to his usual cheery self. All was well.

It had been so long since Kate had seen Kaku in his 'natural habitat'. It reminded her of when she had first met him almost a year ago. It was crazy to think that they had been living together for several months now. It truly was a fairytale island.

The 3 kids and Kaku put their hands together in a circle as Kaku laughed. "Ready? On the count of 3! One, two..."

"WIN!"

They lifted their hands into the air and began to each set up at their stations. 

Kaku began to work on the keel of their boat. It would only be big enough to fit the 3 kids, which meant he'd be able to finish it quickly. He had finished much bigger ships in a day back on Water 7...

He laughed, thinking about his working days with the other shipwrights. He missed them, and his life on Water 7.

Kaku then looked over at Kate who was watching Timmy draw lines on a few pieces of wood. 

_But there's no way I'd leave **this** for anything. Not even that._

Kate helped Timmy match his wood pieces to the blue prints Kaku made. "That's right! You've got it!" She patted the young boys back. 

Tyson came over, showing the piece of wood he had cut to Kate. "Look! I did this all by myself in like TWO seconds!" He laughed cynically. "Wait till I show Cutter!" He held it out for Kate to hold. 

She laughed as she examined it carefully. "I don't know much about carpentry, but it looks good to me!" She handed it back to the boy. "By the way...I need to get Cutter a present. Do you happen to know anything he might like?" Knowing Cutter; she knew that he probably never gave away any information such as likes, hobbies or interests to the kids...

Tyson thought for less than a second as he played with the piece of wood. "He really loves strawberries. He doesn't like sweets, but I remember seeing him eating a whole bowl of them once." 

He looked as Heart chimed in from behind. "It's true! It's the only sweet thing I've ever seen him eat! He never even wants chocolate!" She shook her head in disapproval.

Kate's face lit up as she remembered a stall that had sold various kinds of strawberry desserts. 

_PERFECT!_

Kate watched as the others continued to work diligently on their individual pieces. She went to Kaku who had his tongue sticking out on the corner of his mouth. She approached him carefully, knowing that face meant he was concentrating extremely hard. "Hey, Kaku..." She curiously looked over his shoulder as he worked. He had taken off his kimono and was wearing jeans and a white beater. 

He looked up at her, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Yes, dear?" He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he worked on the ship. It was what he lived for, and the fact that his talents could be put to good use made it even more exciting.

Kate pointed a thumb towards the exit of the courtyard. "I'm going to head back to the stalls to buy a few things. Would you like anything?" She hoped she didn't break his focus.

Kaku shook his head. "No thank you! But you'll be there for the race, won't ya?" He furrowed his brows, hoping she wouldn't miss it. This would be an opportunity for him to show off to her. He thought about something Paulie once told him/

_"If they don't find you handsome, they should at least find you handy!"_

She laughed as she walked away. "I wouldn't miss it for anything! Good luck out there! I'll be waiting for you at the finish line!" She looked back one more time before heading back to the main festival area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate had forgotten where the strawberry stall was as she wandered through the crowds of people. 

"KATE! KATE!"

She turned to where someone was calling her name. There she saw Mr. Omocha seated with 5 other old men outside on the patio of a restaurant. They were all wearing plain colored kimonos, and drinking sake. "Mr. Omocha! Hello!" She made her way over and bowed to the seniors.

Mr. Omocha waved a hand. "Come! Have a drink with us!" He looked behind her curiously. "Wait, is Kaku not with you?" He checked again to make sure he hadn't missed him.

Kate shook her head. "He's finishing a very important job! He's helping the kids at the orphanage build their boat for the race at the end of the day!" She beamed, proud of her "husband".

Mr. Omocha clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh my! That is going to be quite the boat. My, Kaku and I spend hours at the shop talking about different vessels and carving techniques. I'm sure he's more knowledgeable than I am on the subject!" He took a sip of his sake, shaking his head from the burn. 

Kate laughed. "He really admires you, Mr. Omocha!" She looked around at the stalls. "Would you happen to know where the strawberry stall is? We passed by it earlier but I can't seem to remember..." There was such a large assortment of food stalls, that she wasn't able to specify where any of the stalls they had visited earlier were.

A bald man who was seated with Mr. Omocha pointed to the right. "If you go straight down that aisle, it should be the 6th one down!" He chuckled drunkenly. 

Kate bowed to say thank you as well as show respect. "Thank you very much! I'd better get going. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the festival!" She waved as she made her way to the stall.

After debating for several minutes; Kate had decided to buy one box of fresh strawberries, as well as a bag of dried ones. Since Cutter apparently didn't like sweets, most of the other items were not an option. 

As she walked through the aisle, her attention was caught by a stall surrounded by a large group of people.

It was a stall selling charms that had been blessed by high monks on a different island. The charms each had a different purpose. Several people fought over the ones for wealth, while some wanted the ones that apparently helped those seeking romance.

"Protection..."

It was dark green with a gold floral pattern, with the characters for "protection" in the middle and a white bow on the top. Kate made her way through the crowd of people who were still fighting over certain charms, and held out her berries to the shop keep. "May I please have the protection one?"

Due to Cutter's job-- he had to be ready for battle at any given moment. His calm demeanor helped mask the reality of his job, and the dangers that came with it. She knew she wouldn't be on Monogatari forever, and the charm would give her a sense of peace that he would always be safe.

She looked at the charm as she continued back towards the orphanage, placing it in the red paper bag that had the strawberries.

_I hope this thing actually works..._

"Up to no good again?" 

Kate turned to see Cutter who was now dressed in a black kimono, the bottom part and the belt decorated with white stripes. "Cutter! Are you off work already?" She hid the bag behind her back, feeling awkward for some reason.

Cutter shook his head. "Not exactly. The advisor to the King felt that us walking around in our uniforms was dampening the fun of the festival." He stretched his neck. "Someone else is doing patrols now, but I'm still 'on call' if anything should happen." He looked around for Kaku. "I'm guessing Kaku is still working on the boat?" His heart raced at the thought of Kate being alone. 

She shook her head happily. "Yes! It's looking really good by the way! Make sure you ask Tyson which parts he did by himself. He was really excited about showing you!" Kate chuckled, thinking about how proud Tyson was earlier. "Would you like to come back to the orphanage with me?"

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of several people chanting as it grew louder and louder.

Kate looked towards the noise, her mouth dropping as she saw at least 50 people carrying a large gold and red shrine. Seated upon it were a man and a woman, who waved as they were carried through the streets.

Cutter laughed as he watched Kate. "I think you meant to ask me if I'd like to watch the play with you."

Kate quickly turned to Cutter. "There's a play?! Where?!" She didn't remember ever seeing a theatre whenever her and Kaku wandered around Monogatari.

Cutter pointed towards the park. "There's an outdoor stage set up. It should be starting soon... you wanna go?" He wouldn't show it, but he hoped she would say yes. Although Cutter wasn't a fan of plays-- he would take any opportunity to spend time with Kate.

The raven haired girl nodded her head excitedly. "Yes please!"

There were several blue folding chairs set up in front of a black stage with a plain beige backdrop in the park. Kate and Cutter managed to get seats in the third row, right in the middle. 

Kate held the red paper bag along with her wristlet on her lap, hoping Cutter wouldn't ask what it was. She folded the top so he wouldn't be able to see into it.

The play was about how the first King and Queen of Monogatari had met. It was a mixture of comedy, romance, and drama, with the ending scene being how the King passed many years before the Queen.

Kate sobbed as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd. "That was amazing! I hope they're happy together wherever they are now." She continued to sob.

Cutter rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were such a cry baby." He grabbed a plain grey handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Aren't you worried about your makeup or whatever?" Little did Kate know that was Cutter's failed attempt at trying to comfort her. "Why are you crying so much anyways? Everyone dies." Cutter knew that the only certainty in life was death, and had accepted that at a very young age. He had seen several people meet their demise in such horrific ways, that the fact that the King passed due to long known disease seemed like a blessing to him.

Kate dabbed the corners of her eyes. "It's just...I just can't imagine loving someone that much, then having to live without them." The Queen must have hurt so bad. She began to sob even harder.

Cutter panicked, unsure of what he should do. Due to his line of work; his level of empathy for people he didn't know was extremely low, so he couldn't understand why Kate was so upset. However, he also knew that Kate's empathy for others is one of the traits of hers that made her so attractive to him. "Um, Kate...how about we go get spots for the race? You don't want to miss it, right?" He looked at her nervously, hoping she would stop crying.

Kate immediately froze before panicking. "Oh my gosh! I totally lost track of time! Where do we go?!" She jumped out of her seat, looking at Cutter anxiously.

He flipped open his pocket watch before grabbing Kate's wrist. "If we want to get a good spot, we'd better leave now!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku and the kids celebrated as they looked at their finished ship. The S.S. Yume. 

Mr. Tosechi came out from the orphanage, sporting a dark green robe. "WOW! You guys did a fantastic job! The race will be starting soon, so let's hurry on over, shall we? I have the trailer for the boat ready!" 

The 2 men and 2 boys carefully lifted the small boat into the trailer while Heart looked proudly at her painting of a pink heart with flames around it. 

Kaku whistled. "Let's go!"

There were 4 other teams competing. 3 of the other boats looked to be store bought.

2 boys dressed in expensive white and gold kimonos stood cockily in front of their boat, which had been painted exquisitely with gold and blue accents. They were part of a well known aristocrat family on Monogatari, and their father had paid a shipwright to make the boat especially for the race.

Kaku examined it from afar, holding in his smile.

_Not too shabby, but Iceberg would never accept that level of work._

He looked back at the boat he had made with the kids. While it wasn't by any means the most attractive boat-- Kaku had built in several features that almost guaranteed their win. 

The 3 kids were dressed in matching grey kimonos, and they carefully went over the plan Kaku had made for them as they sat in the boat.

"ALL RACERS TO THE STARTING LINE PLEASE! ALL RACERS TO THE STARTING LINE! WE WILL BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES!"

The 3 kids screamed, their nerves of fear and excitement getting the best of them. Tyson raised a fist in the air. "Don't worry! We're going to win for sure!"

The two wealthy brothers laughed at Tyson. "How ever are you going to win? Oh, on that log you three happened to hollow out? Don't be ridiculous!" They continued to laugh.

Tyson growled at the two boys. "Just watch! Our boat is so fast that you'll have to kiss my ass at the finish line!" He stuck his tongue out.

The brothers scoffed, obviously appalled. "Whatever, peasant. The Golden Roi will not be defeated!"

All the boats were lined up evenly on the water, held back by a wooden bar across the starting line. The coaches of each team readied themselves, as they were to run alongside the boats on the shore. 

Kaku stretched his legs as he adjusted to the grey kimono Mr. Tosechi had lent to him. He checked out the competition; stopping on a rather stout man who looked like an egg sitting on the floor. "Hey friend! Aren't ya going to run with your boat?" He tilted his head in confusion.

_He is a big fella...maybe the run is too much for him?_

The man chortled. "What for? I already know my boat is going to win...but have fun with that!" He chortled once again before taking a sip of a drink in a canteen. 

Kaku smiled confidently. "I built that boat over there, so I _know_ for a fact that it's gonna win! Well, at least ya won't be tired and suffering a loss at the same time!" 

The man gasped, but before he could retort; the starting gun went off and the race began!

Kaku was surprised by how fast all the boats were going, the adrenaline rush starting in him again as he leapt through the trees instead of running on the ground with the other coaches. This way he could see exactly what was happening on each boat, and could communicate better with the kids.

The race was extremely close, but when it came to a small waterfall-- 3 of the boats had either gotten stuck or were damaged to the point where they could no longer race.

It was down to the S.S. Yume and the Golden Roi.

They went back and forth for several minutes. The two boats approached a second waterfall. At this moment Kaku shouted down at the kids. "USE IT NOW!" 

Tyson kicked up two pedals that were similar to those on a bicycle, while Heart and Timmy each pulled out levers that sat across their bellies. Tyson began to pedal as hard as he could while Heart and Timmy rowed their levers as fast as possible.

The crowd gasped as their boat picked up such speed that it soared over the waterfall, splashing onto the finish line.

The 3 orphans cheered as Kaku jumped down from a tree, cheering as well. They exited their boat, meeting Mr. Tosechi in an embrace. 

Kaku looked around the finish line, hoping to find a familiar face. 

"Kaku!" Kate ran to him excitedly as she jumped up and hugged him. "You guys did an amazing job! I knew you could do it!" She squeezed him tightly around his waist.

Kaku laughed as he lifted her off the ground slightly, returning her hug. "Thanks for believin' in me, Kate!" He then looked at Cutter who surprisingly had a smile on his face.

The General huffed. "Not bad, punk. Kate wasn't exaggerating at all." As much as he saw Kaku as a rival; he deeply appreciated what the shipwright had done for the kids.

Kaku placed Kate down, catching his breath from all the excitement. "I left my kimono at the orphanage, so I'm going to head back in a bit here. But when I get back-- would ya like to perhaps watch the firewor--" 

Kate interrupted excitedly. "Yes! Cutter said he knows a really good spot that the three of us can go to!" She smiled back at Cutter, who smirked at the shipwright. He knew exactly how Kaku would react, but Cutter saw this as a small taste of revenge for lying to Kate.

The carpenter forced a smile, trying to hide his disappointment that their duo was now a trio. He wanted so badly to watch the fireworks with Kate. Alone.

"Sure thing! I'll come find you guys by the stall sellin' the sparklers!" He waved before taking off quickly, an annoyed look on his face.

The two aristocat boys sobbed as their father berated the egg shaped man. "How did the boys lose? You said you had it built by the best shipwright on Monogatari! Who beat us? WHO?!" He looked over at Tyson and the others celebrating. "Tell me how in the world did a group of ORPHANS win?!" He clenched his jaw.

The egg shaped man shook his head. "Apparently that man over there with the long nose built it. I'm sure it was just luck that's all." He glared at Kaku as he watched him walk away. 

The father of the two boys sighed. "Well, I'll say that we simply let them win out of the goodness of our hearts...yes...but make SURE that you get my boys a winning boat next year!" He walked away with the boys hand in hand.

The egg shaped man sighed, taking a sip from his canteen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cutter opened his pocket watch. Him and Kate had been waiting at the stall for over an hour, but Kaku still hadn't returned. He looked at Kate, who seemed to be getting worried. "Hey. He's fine. I'm sure he's just cleaning up or whatever." He sighed lightly as Kate replied with only a smile. The fireworks would be starting soon, and most of the ideal spots would be taken if they waited any longer. He had never watched the fireworks with anyone, let alone someone as special to him as Kate. He thought that maybe he could turn this inconvenience into an opportunity. "Hey, Kate...how about you and I j--"

"GENERAL CUTTER!" 

A young brown haired man wearing a similar kimono to Cutter's appeared, clearly out of breath. "There have been reports of a group of vandals trying to break into the castle! The King has requested for you to return." He kneeled in front of Cutter, one hand on his knee.

Cutter nodded his head. "Will do. Please go to the King."

The young man nodded in return before running back towards the castle.

Cutter turned to apologize to Kate, but stopped as Kate held a hand out to him. "Duty first! Don't even think about apologizing!" She lowered her hand, revealing a small smile. 

Kate was already feeling disappointed that Kaku hadn't returned, and the fact that Cutter now had to leave dampened her spirits. However, she didn't want Cutter to feel that he was obligated to stay with her. She wasn't a recovering patient in the castle anymore. She squeezed the handle of the red paper bag. "But before you go...I wanted to give you this." She handed the bag to Cutter, looking down as she blushed. "It's just a small thank you gift. You don't have to open it in front of me." She hoped he wouldn't, feeling suddenly embarrassed by her gift.

He blushed, the gift taking him by surprise. "Uh...thank you. I'll open it when I get home later." He looked back towards the castle. "I need to go. Stay safe." If he had a choice-- he wouldn't leave...but the King didn't summon him often, and when he did-- there wasn't an option to say "no".

Kate waved happily at Cutter. "YOU stay safe! I'll see you around!"

He nodded once more before taking off.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, Kate squatted on the ground. She had no way of contacting Kaku, and was scared that if she left-- he wouldn't be able to find her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man running the stall.

"Excuse me, miss. The fireworks will be starting, so I'm going to be closing up." He smiled at her apologetically.

Kate quickly stood up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm on my way out. Thank you!" She laughed nervously as she quickly walked away, feeling embarrassed.

_Where could you be?_

-.-.-..-.-.-

Kate made her way up a hill Kaku had once pointed out during one of their walks. It looked over the town, but was not a well known spot as it was hard to get to due to the hike.

She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw Kaku. He was laying on the grass with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

Kate's feet were sore from wearing zori for so long, and all she wanted was to head home. With Kaku.

She approached him carefully, and took a seat beside him. "Hey." She smiled softly, unsure how he would reply. Him not showing up meant he was obviously upset earlier, but she didn't know exactly why.

Kaku opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, surprised Kate had found him. "Hiya...how did ya find me?!" He rubbed his eyes, holding in a yawn.

Kate looked away from him, turning her sights to the the town below. "I looked everywhere for you, and this was the only spot left that I could think of..."

Kaku couldn't help but feel slightly nettled, thinking about why he had left earlier. "Weren't you going to hang out with Cutter?" There was a bitterness to his voice that he couldn't mask.

She looked at him slightly shocked. "Is that why you're upset?" She thought back to her conversation with Cutter, trying to remember if she had said anything that would upset Kaku.

He huffed. "We were supposed to attend the festival together as a pair...not a trio." He also looked down at the town.

It was Kate's turn to be annoyed. She was tired, sore, and had been searching for Kaku for over an hour. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was the plan, because we never discussed it. Cutter was keeping me company, it would have been rude if I didn't invite him...and I don't understand why you're so upset over that. It's not like I'm really your wife." She fixed her hair behind her ear.

Kaku growled as he leaned his head back, his eyes closed. "I'm so tired of this, Kate. This whole...charade." 

Kate turned to Kaku, her worst fears seeming to come true.

_So that's why he's been pulling away. I knew he'd get tired eventually..._

She was mad that they came so easily for her, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I told you it'd eventually be too much...you--" 

Kaku cut her off and turned to face her. "Kate. I'm tired of lying." He examined her face, feeling somewhat distraught as he noticed she was holding back tears. "I don't want to lie anymore." 

Kate bit her lip. "Should we just tell everyone we're not actually married?" Her lip began to quiver, but she refused to cry.

Kaku shook his head. "It's not that, Kate. What I'm tired of lying about is..." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "Remember during the gala night back on Water 7? When I told you about someone who might have feelings for you?" He felt his face start to burn.

_What in tarnation am I doing?!_

Kate nodded slowly, unsure of how this was going...

Kaku took a deep breath. "I wouldn't have done any of the things I've done for you for anyone else. I haven't been trying to get to know you during our time here just for the sake of staying under cover. I--" He leaned in closer to her, his knees shaking beneath him. "Kate, I'm tired of lying. To you." He looked down briefly, unsure if he was making any sense.

Kate leaned back, her tears now disguised within the redness of her cheeks. "What do you mean...?"

Kaku began to rub the back of his head again. "The reason I've been pulling away is because...I like you a lot, Kate. I wish that this wasn't just a lie. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want..." He looked at her, a worried expression on his face as he screamed internally.

_What should I say?! You're the bee's knees?! The cat's pajamas?! Apple of my eye?! I lo--_

Kate sat there shocked as Kaku pressed his lips against hers. 

His kiss was gentle, warm, and everything she had imagined.

She closed her eyes, wanting to savour the moment in case it was a dream.

Kaku could feel his body shiver. He'd been holding himself back for so long. He'd lost count of the times he had pictured what it'd be like to feel Kate this way, and it was better than anything he had ever thought. His first kiss with his first love. 

They opened their eyes at the same time, catching their breath. They looked at each other for a moment before Kate began to laugh. 

Kaku's face began to burn. "Gosh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--" he stopped as Kate continued to laugh covering her face slightly. Kaku tried to see around the barrier she had created, curious to know what she was laughing at.

"Kate? Why are you laughing?" A million thoughts ran through his head. He had never kissed anyone before... Maybe he did something wrong?

_But I've always practiced on my hand!! Ah geeze......._

Kate caught her breath, still turned away from Kaku. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm so happy." She finally faced him, revealing the tears falling down her face. "I've wanted you for so long." She gently wiped her face with her fingers.

He continued to look at her puzzled. "Is that also why you were laughing so hard?" He couldn't help but still feel somewhat embarrassed.

She shook her head as she pointed behind them. "It seems we're on the wrong hill." 

The fireworks went off in the distance, filling the sky with vibrant displays of light. "It could've been one of those movie moments."

Kaku laughed and stroked her cheek. "Nope. This was even better."


	37. Chapter 37

Lucci rolled his eyes as he sat at the bar with Hattori. Him and the other agents were to have a meeting after Blueno closed, but there was a man who didn't seem like he would be leaving any time soon. 

Blueno held in a sigh as he handed a tissue along with a beer to the man. "Hey brother, you gonna be alright?" He dried a glass, a blank expression on his face. 

_Why does this always happen on meeting nights?_

The man blew his nose hard, his egg shaped figure barely staying balanced on the bar stool. "My boss made me come all the way here to try and get a boat made for his sons. I was told Galley La made the best ships in the world...but the lady said the next available opening for such a small project was in two years!" He wailed as he took a sip of his beer.

Blueno nodded his head. "Oh right. You had mentioned losing a boat race to someone who made their own boat? Why don't you just ask him?" He dried off another glass, internally rolling his eyes.

The egg man blew his nose once again. "No way! That pompous asshole would laugh at me..." He took a sip of his beer. "I don't think he's even from Monogatari...Him and stupid long nose..." he swirled his drink in his hand.

Blueno and Lucci shot each other a look. 

The bartender cleared his throat. "A long nosed man? What shape was his nose?" He started to piece the man's story together. 

The man groaned. "It was ugly and square!! Looks like damn Pinocchio." 

Lucci hid a smile behind his shoulder.

_We've finally found you._

The Cipher Pol agent had been growing anxious over Kaku's disappearance. It had been several months.

_Now... what shall we do?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate puttered around the kitchen, putting away the dishes she had washed after their breakfast earlier. Kaku would be home from work soon.

She turned to the door as she heard it open. She smiled every time Kaku used a proper entrance. She had been so used to him jumping through the window at the Inn that watching him do it seemed almost odd at times.

Kaku beamed as he placed two bags on the kitchen table. "Hi, Kitten!" Kate shook her head and laughed as she made her way over to Kaku.

"How many nicknames are you going to give me?" She looked curiously at the bags, unsure of what he had bought.

Kaku pretended to think. "Hm...let's see....as many as I see fit, sweetie!" He laughed at himself as he dug through the bags. "I got you something.......well, some things..." He pulled out a black toque from one of the bags, putting it on Kate's head. 

"It's getting pretty nippy out there! Gotta keep your head warm so my snowflake won't catch a cold!" He pulled it down slightly as she stared at him with a mix between a smile and a pout. Her lips were so close...but he still didn't feel confident enough to kiss her.

_Maybe next time_......

While he was ecstatic to finally be with Kate, his nerves had been getting the best of him all week since they had kissed. He was an assassin by profession, a shipwright at heart, but overall-- he was just a man. He knew his physical needs would soon overpower his logic, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it properly. He was nervous about being "intimate" with Kate since he was inexperienced. 

He snapped a finger as he dug through the bags once more, pulling out a pair of black snow boots. "This model apparently has the best grip for ice!" He knelt on the floor and helped Kate put them on. They came up to just below Kate's knees. He squeezed the tip of the shoes to check the size. "Ah yes, size 7 is a perfect fit!" He chuckled. "The shop keep asked what you were, and I told him you were a perfect 10!" He continued to laugh as he sorted through the last bag.

Kate marched in place testing out the boots. "You're such a dork! You're lucky he didn't kick you out after that!" She blushed. They had only been 'dating' for over a week, and Kaku seemed to be a completely different person.

Kaku pulled out a camel colored oversized pea coat. "You don't have any warm jackets...I figured I'd better get you one since I was out already." He draped it over her shoulders, taking a few steps back to take a better look. "Beautiful. Do you like it?" He looked at her nervously.

She slipped the jacket sleeves on, surprised to see that Kaku had picked the right size. "Thank you! I hope you didn't spend too much..." She went to the washroom to look at her new outfit in the mirror. She tried to hide her delight as she bit her lip, fighting the butterflies from knowing her and Kaku were actually together... Kate wasn't the type to long for material things, but the fact that he had picked this outfit for her made her giddy.

When she came back out to the kitchen her jaw dropped. "Oh......."

Kaku stood there wearing black snow boots (except his only went up to his ankles), a camel colored coat, and a black toque. His outfit was almost identical to hers. "Well? Whaddya think?" He held his arms open. 

The whole outfit wasn't his style, but the store selling the clothes had a picture of a couple wearing the exact same outfits. The couple looked happy, and he thought that maybe if he got the matching outfits-- it would make Kate happy. Kaku was still adjusting to being in a REAL relationship, and he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Kate blushed. She definitely didn't expect this...

She broke out into laughter. 

Kaku's arms dropped, a frown now on his face. "I'm sorry. Is it too much?" He began to pull his toque off, but stopped when Kate made her way over to pull it back down onto his head. 

She slowly moved her hands down so they were on either side of his face. "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Kaku's face began to burn under the feeling of Kate's warmth on him. He froze, unsure of how to react.

"Oh yeah, no, for sure! No problemo at all, doll! My pleasure.." He laughed nervously. 

Kate made her way towards the door. "What do you say we test our new outfits out?"

-.--.-.-

They walked throughout the town. It was around 7 o'clock at night and most people spent this time at home. With winter coming; the nights came a lot faster. Scattered lamp posts and the brightness of the moon were all that lit the town.

The weather on the Grand Line was always extreme, and Monogatari was no exception. Kate and Kaku were told by several people that the winters on Monogatari were some of the coldest.

The two walked side by side, enjoying each other's company. They made their way up "their" hill, and sat on the ground looking down at the dimly lit town. 

They sat in silence, both feeling slightly awkward. The last time they had been up here was over a week ago...when Kaku had confessed his feelings. The first and last time they had kissed.

Kate played back the moment in her head, somehow hoping Kaku's lips would meet hers again. She had noticed he was awkward when it came to PDA, and thought that maybe it was her turn to make the first move.

"You know, Kaku...the outfits are great, but I'm still feeling a bit cold..." she slid closer beside him so that their arms touched.

Kaku's face turned a bright red. "Kate, I'm so sorry... The fella must've sold me a lemon! I'm burning up in mine!" He took off his jacket, draping it over Kate's shoulders. "Here, you can use mine." He turned back to look towards the town.

Kate began to sweat. She was unsure if it was from the extra jacket, or her growing frustration. 

_I can't give up...maybe I need to do something more obvious..._

She smiled at Kaku as she adjusted the jacket. "Thanks, Kaku...but now it's just my hands that are a bit cold..."

Kaku looked down at her hands. 

_Why doesn't she just put them in her pockets_?

He mentally shook his head. 

_Maybe she's so cold she can't think straight?_

He smiled at her as his hands made his way to hers.

Kate began to smile. 

_It worked_! 

She held her breath, anticipating the warmth of Kaku's hand intertwined with hers.

When his hands reached hers, Kate gawked as he began to slap his hands on hers repeatedly.

He raised his voice so she could hear him over the slapping. "My grandpa liked to keep his hands warm like this! It keeps the circulation going!" 

_You dumbass_!!!

Kate huffed as she got up, removing Kaku's jacket from her shoulders before throwing it into his lap. "I'm tired. I'm heading home."

Kaku sat there dumbfounded. He knew it was probably because she was cold, and tired...but he couldn't help but feel as if she was mad at him somehow?

He followed behind her silently, replaying the moments in his head. Try as he might-- he had no idea what had made Kate so upset.

Kate groaned as they reached the door. "Ughh...I think I dropped my key when we sat on the hill..." She sighed as she began to make her way back. 

Kaku stood in front of her. "Here, take my key and go inside. I'll go back and find yours." He smiled at her sincerely. The hill wasn't too far of a walk, but it was late and Kate was obviously tired.

She rolled her eyes slightly before walking around him. Kate was growing frustrated...with herself. She had been trying to make things obvious to Kaku, but nothing seemed to work. Try as she might-- she could feel her anxiety taking over her thoughts, planting in her mind that Kaku probably wasn't truly interested in her after all...

Kaku called after Kate to try and change her mind, but her only reply was silence. Still, he followed behind her as they made their way back up the hill.

They searched the ground carefully. Unfortunately, the lack of light made it almost impossible.

Kate groaned once again, regretting not bringing a flashlight. 

Whenever Kaku had tried to be near Kate she moved away. There was obviously something wrong...

"Kate...?" He walked beside her hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't walk away again. "Is something bugging ya?" 

Kate sighed. She couldn't give him the silent treatment forever...and the only way she could know the truth was by telling him the truth. "It's...well..." She didn't understand why she felt embarrassed. Perhaps it was her fear of rejection? Or maybe because she thought he'd call her petty for throwing a fit over such a small thing...

Kaku watched her intently as she searched for words. Suddenly his attention was taken away as his head shot up to look towards the sky. It was snowing. 

A large smile began to form across Kaku's face. He looked back at Kate who was still trying to find the words to say...

She looked so innocent, so sweet...She looked down as her nose was now slightly pink from the cold, which had also given her cheeks a similar hue. The moonlight shone down on her, illuminating her features. She was beautiful. 

Kate continued to ponder. "It's just that I fee--" 

Kate felt her knees buckle as she finally felt what she had been longing for all week. Kaku's lips against hers. She kissed him back, placing both hands on his chest. All the negativity she was feeling seemed to wash away, now replaced by the pounding of her heart. Kaku pulled away slightly, his eyes still closed before kissing her again. They continued this for several minutes, taking turns between pulling away and being the one to rejoin them. 

Kate laughed as she licked her lips, still tasting Kaku on them. "What was that all about?" 

Kaku was on cloud 9. Any hesitations he had were gone as he made his way behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. 

"There's this superstition that if you are out in the first snowfall of the year with your special someone...you'll be together forever." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

Kate giggled. "But you don't believe in superstitions?"

It was true-- Kaku wasn't a superstitious man, mainly relying on solid research when it came to most things.

He placed his head on top of hers..

"Yeah...but golly.....I hope this one is true."

He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head. The only certainties in his life were death, and that he'd be a dog of the world government until the end of his days.

_Forever..._.

Kate leaned her head against his arms, looking up at the snow. "Kaku...why I was upset earlier..." She rubbed his arm with one hand for comfort. "You know, you don't have to bring me all the way up here just to kiss me...I'm really happy to be with you." 

He kissed her on the cheek, breathing her in. "Okay, but don't blame me if I can't keep myself away from you!" He laughed, kissing her on the cheek once again. 

They stood and watched the snowfall a bit longer before heading back home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku laid in bed, waiting for Kate to come out of the washroom so he could say goodnight. He was wearing socks, jeans, and a grey v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. Because of what he wore to bed-- he usually didn't need a blanket. 

Kate came out wearing a silk white night gown Kaku had bought her when they first came. It was spaghetti strapped and came just above her knees. 

Kaku reached underneath the pillow as Kate crawled into bed. "Goodnight, kitten." He squeezed her hand gently. As he went to slide his hand back to his side; Kate held his hand tighter, taking him by surprise.

"Kate, is everything okay?" He turned so he faced the pillow.

Kate continued to hold his hand. "I'm cold." 

Kaku slightly panicked and rolled back onto his back. They only had the one blanket, and he knew Kate didn't like sleeping in heavy clothing. "Ahhhhh let me know how I can help!!" He regretted not buying more bedding.

He gasped as Kate let go of his hand, and removed the pillow. 

He laid there frozen as she threw the blanket over him, snuggling her head into his chest with one arm hugging him around his waist.

She smiled with her eyes closed, breathing Kaku in. "Now I feel better." Kate's heart was beating so hard to the point that it was almost deafening. However, her nerves were overcome by her body's need to be with Kaku. While they had only been "official" for a week, there had always been a physical tension between them. This experience was new to her, but she couldn't deny that she knew what she truly wanted. If she were to experience anything of this caliber for the first time with anyone-- she wanted it to be with Kaku. Due to his status and popularity on Water 7 she thought he would have had many "encounters" by now. 

Kaku began to sweat. It was extremely warm, and his nerves were getting the best of him.

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at Kaku, as sweat began to drip down his face. She sat up abruptly, grabbing a tissue to wipe his head. "I'm sorry!! I didn't think you'd be so warm.....I'll just go back to my side...sorry.". 

Kaku smiled at her sadly. "That was real nice though..." He held her hand, looking her over.

She smiled sheepishly as she turned to face him. "You know...you probably wouldn't sweat so much if you took some of your clothes off...". 

_Wait, that didn't come out right_!

Kaku had never worn anything less than a full outfit to bed since he was a child. His CP9 training had ingrained this habit into him so he'd be ready for any situation. 

He blushed as he continued to look her over-- his body's need to be with her over powering his habits.

_Just tonight_...

He stood up off of the bed and stripped down into his boxers-- carefully folding up his clothes and placing them on his night stand.

Kate admired how sculpted his back was, how his whole body was perfect. She held in a frown as she looked at the scars that covered parts of his perfection, still unable to ask where he had gotten them. Her temperature rose once again when he faced her, his front just as sculpted as his back.

Kaku crawled under the blanket beside Kate. He pushed her gently onto her side so her back was towards him. 

_I hope I'm doing this right..._

Whenever he had seen the random hookups Lucci and Kalifa would have; the part he craved most was after the deed was done. Watching them curl into each other and sleep together so peacefully..

He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he nervously wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, sliding the other under the top of her pillow. He smelled her hair, letting out a sigh from the ecstasy she was to him. "Goodnight Kate."

His eyes reopened as Kate turned to face him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Can't forget a goodnight kiss." She kissed him once more before turning back. "Goodnight, Kaku."

He squeezed her tighter and kissed her head.

Kate's eyes widened a few minutes later when she felt something unfamiliar poking against her backside...

_If one arm is here, and his other arm is there...._

She started to sweat upon realizing what was poking her. Kate knew it would happen eventually, but she never would have expected it to be tonight. 

Kaku laid there frozen, fighting an internal battle between his mind and his body. His member was pressed against Kate's bottom, and his excitement was to a point that it almost hurt.

He couldn't pull his arms away and pinch himself in case Kate was asleep, not wanting to wake her up. 

_What do I do?!_

Kate took a deep breath after debating for several minutes, unable to hold back any longer. "Kaku..." her voice was barely a whisper.

Kaku began to panic even more. "Ah! Kate! I'm sorry, I'll just--" he went to pull away, but Kate pulled his arm back towards her.

She swallowed, feeling nervous and excited all at once. "It's okay..." she turned to face him, her right hand on his neck and the other on his waist. "I want you too." She kissed him deeply as new sensations began to take over her. 

Kaku moaned quietly, Kate's kiss and her body against his was almost enough to send him over the edge. His eyes remained closed as his arm moved from Kate's waist up to her breast. He squeezed it gently over her dress, surprised that she hadn't been wearing a bra. 

_It's so soft..._

It was Kate's turn to moan as Kaku continued to play with her breasts, alternating between squeezing and pinching them. Kate instinctively reached down to Kaku's boxers, feeling his member over the cloth. She panicked as she barely wrapped her hand around the shaft. 

_Are they usually this big?!?!_

Kaku gasped, his body twitching from excitement. "Kate..." His body fully took over, demanding more of Kate. He slid his hand from her breast to under her dress, rubbing his fingers on top of her underwear. 

So close. He wanted to explore more of her. He slowly slid his hand down into her underwear, his fingers disappearing within her crease.

_She's so wet..._

He felt his member stiffen even more as he continued to move his fingers around. He tried to think back on the notes he had taken on how to pleasure a woman. 

_The clitoris..._

He moved his fingers around near the top of Kate until they moved over a small bump, causing Kate to whimper.

_This must be it._

He circled his fingers around Kate's most sensitive spot, causing her to dig her nails into his neck. 

Kate's vision became blurry as she started to pant. "Kaku..." she felt hot as he continued to circle around her.

_What's happening to me..._

She gripped onto Kaku's neck tighter, moving her hand into his underwear. She began to stroke his member, matching the speed of Kaku's circles. "Don't stop. Please." She continued to pant as Kaku gently sucked on her neck.

Kaku focused to ensure his pace and the placement of his fingers didn't falter. He felt Kate's temperature rise, her wetness now covering his fingers.

_Is she...._

Kate's body convulsed as she buried her head into Kaku, gripping him slightly harder for a few seconds before her body relaxed completely. She caught her breath, feeling high off of what had just happened. 

Kaku couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Kate..." he pushed her onto her back, admiring her in her flushed state before removing her underwear. He reached over and opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small square package.

His hands shook as he clumsily opened the package. As much as he wanted her--the nerves from this being his first time hindered his performance. He removed his boxers as he kneeled over her, revealing his hardened member. 

"Darn it..."

He threw the condom away and went to get another, having put it on wrong. He slid the piece of plastic over himself, sliding it down tightly to make sure it was on correctly. 

Kaku lowered himself onto Kate, their bodies pressed against each other. He kissed her as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her legs.

He began to slide his body up and down Kate, trying to find her entrance. 

_I can't believe I'm doing this.._

He gasped as he felt Kate's wetness once again, continuing to slide his body up and down. His member was now in between Kate's lips. He continued to move, Kate moaning each time he passed over her clit. 

"Kate..." 

He moved his body faster, the plastic around him fitting tighter than earlier. 

_This is it!_

He couldn't hold himself back a second longer. He positioned his shaft so that it was just outside of Kate's entrance. He kissed Kate, readying himself to finally join her completely. Just as he was about to enter, his body buckled and he moaned as he reached release. "I love you." He collapsed onto her, catching his breath. The thought that he was about to truly have sex with Kate was enough to make him climax. 

Kate hugged him, her head still hazy from her own climax earlier. She shook her head, believing she had just imagined hearing the words that came out of Kaku's mouth.

Kaku lifted himself off of Kate, placing a quick kiss on her lips before cleaning up in the washroom. He washed his face, feeling embarrassed for finishing prematurely.

By the time he returned to bed-- Kate was already asleep. 

He cuddled into her, back into the position when they had initially said goodnight. 

"I love you, Kate."

-.-.-.-.--.-

The long haired man moved his sunglasses from his eyes up to the top of his head. He was dressed in his usual open black jacket,with matching pants.

Jabra sniffed the air, trying to track Kaku's scent. "Yeah I can definitely smell that brat...but it seems someone else is at his place. Better keep my guard up.."

He walked towards the wooden house, puffing up his chest before knocking on the door.

_Whoever this dude is; he smells good.._

Kate slowly opened the door, causing Jabra's mouth to drop. "What?! You're a woman?"

Kate looked at him confused, closing the door slightly. "Yes...I am? Can I help you?" She couldn't help but panic a bit. Kaku was in the shower, and there was something oddly intimidating about the man at her door. Were he to try something-- would she be able to defend herself?

The wolf man cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I'm here to see Kaku. I have some business with him."

Kate felt relieved he wasn't just a random man knocking on their door. Kaku had told her that there were only a handful of people who knew where they now lived.

She smiled before fully opening the door. "Oh if that's the case-- please come in!"

Jabra watched Kate's every movement as he sat at the kitchen table. She was preparing some snacks and tea for the three of them.

_Pretty face, nice body...who the hell is she?!_

He cleared his throat. "So...are you Kaku's maid or something?"

Kate shot him a glare. "Definitely not. If anything-- he does more cleaning around here than I do!" The comment softened her glare, but before she could speak more; Jabra interrupted her.

"What?! So what are you doing here?!" Jabra was starting to grow impatient ...hoping her answer wouldn't be what he thought it might be. "Are you his...girlfriend?!"

Kate blushed, but managed to keep it together in order to maintain their secret. She carefully placed the tea and a plate of assorted biscuits on the table.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend--I'm"

Jabra let out a sigh of relief and sunk into his chair, grabbing a cup of tea. "Thank DOG! Yeah, you're definitely not his type. If that brat has a type anyways...I knew there was no way--"

Kate couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. What was he trying to say?! "Actually, I'm his wife."

Jabra choked on the hot tea.

Before he could reply, footsteps came from the stairs.

"Jabra! What are you doing here?!" Kaku clenched his fist, trying to withhold the panic brewing within him. Was he here to take them back? Tell him the Water 7 mission was compromised?! Kill Kate?! How did he find them?! He stood beside Kate in case anything were to go down. "I see you've met my wife." 

Jabra huffed. "Yeah right. As if she'd marry a long nosed freak like you!" He took a sip of his tea.

Kaku felt a bit of anger brew within him. He laughed before wrapping an arm around Kate's waist, pulling her into him.

Kate felt herself burning up, but tried to play along. She hugged Kaku, placing one arm around his waist, and the other on his chest.

They had been awkward with each other since last night's events. Their conversation was minimal as they were each in their own worlds trying to figure out where their relationship now stood, and when the inevitable would happen...

Kaku smiled at Kate before letting out a laugh. "I know! I hit the jackpot with this one!" He placed a kiss on her head. 

  
_Jeeze.... I hope that wasn't too much..._

Kate couldn't hold her composure much longer. She patted Kaku's chest and made her way towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, I just remembered there was something I had to do! I'll leave you boys to it.". She quickly made her way up the stairs, closing their room door behind her.

Kaku waited until he was sure Kate was no longer within ear shot. He grabbed the back of Jabra's jacket, lifting him out of his seat.

"Let's go for a walk."

\--.---.--

They made it to a deep part in the forest to ensure no one would hear their conversation.

Jabra went to speak, but paused at the coldness coming off of Kaku. He'd worked and trained with Kaku for several years, but there was an intensity he had never felt before. "Uh...everything alright, brat?" He took a step back as Kaku's energy had put him on guard.

Kaku turned to face Jabra, his expression remaining stark.

_Stay calm! You don't know why he's here...so there's no point in jumpin' to conclusions...._

"Three questions-- How did they find me, who sent you, and why are you here?"

Kaku could feel his heart racing. What if he was sent to get rid of Kate?! Should he run back before Jabra could get to her? If Jabra decided to turn into his wolf form, there would be no way for him to catch up...Kate would be gone before he even got through the door. He tried to plan in his head what the best option would be, but they all ended up in failure.

_I just want her safe..._

Jabra yawned and scratched the back of his ear. "Well hello to you too, and yes I'm fine since you forgot to ask how your old pal was." He smirked waiting for a reply, but was greeted with silence. "Yeah whatever. Lucci and Blueno heard some guy talking about you in a bar. Apparently you helped some gang of misfits build a boat? Some boring crap like that. Lucci sent me to find you, and no--Spandam doesn't know about your whole charade. Lucci wants all of CP9 to meet tomorrow in Water 7 to go over some details since our report to Spandam is due soon...so I don't know what to tell your friend or whatever she is......."

The wolf man let out a yelp as Kaku grabbed his collar and pushed him against a tree. He began to bear his fangs. "You'd better get your hand off of me right this second.."

The intensity in Kaku's stare didn't falter for what seemed to be ages as he held Jabra against the tree. He sighed and let go of him slowly, covering his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just.......ah jeeze.." He turned away from Jabra to try and gather his thoughts.

_Oh? What's this?!_

Jabra smiled cheekily at the younger man, creeping up behind his shoulder.

"Ha! Look who's all grown up now with a lady friend! I didn't know you were a dog! I-- WAIT!" he jumped back, crossing his arms as he looked at the long nosed man. "Why should I be happy for you?! Why the hell do you have a girlfriend and I don't! There must be a mista--" He stopped as Kaku walked away, back towards the house.

"I just want to make sure she's safe....that's all."

Jabra quietly followed behind Kaku, unsure of what to make of the situation. He wasn't Kaku's biggest fan, but all the members of CP9 made up a dysfunctional family...and it was the only family he had left. Kaku didn't need to say it for him to understand what he was going through. 

_Poor kid. There's no room for those feelings in the life we live......._

_\--.------.----.----.----.------.-------.  
_  
Kate came down the stairs as soon as she heard Kaku and Jabra enter. "Hey! Is everything alright? I'm sorry I took off..." She rubbed her arm as she stared at the ground; feeling somewhat ashamed for the way she had reacted.

Kaku plastered on a smile, trying to hide his emotions.

"Yupp! Jabra is my lawyer, and there have been some new developments in the case with Nash...I have to go with Jabra back to Water 7 for a bit to sort things out...but I think it'd be best if you stayed here." He kept his smile on, trying to downplay the situation.

"Oh? I see...I guess that makes sense..." She held onto her arm, trying to hide the disappointment in her face. It would be the first time she would be without Kaku since the incident. Her heart was sinking into her stomach. What was she feeling? Was it only disappointment? Or was it fear that he may not come back? If that were the case-- could she really blame him? "When will you be leaving?"

Kaku headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to grab a few things and we'll be leaving tonight. I should be back in 3 days tops!" He smiled as he made his way to their bedroom.

_I'm so sorry, Kate....I promise I'll come back._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jabra sat at the table as Kate did the dishes. It was almost nine o'clock at night, and he could feel his eyes getting heavy.

"Hey...Jabra..." Kate turned to face him. 

Her voice seemed to shake off his drowsiness. He looked at her, unsure of what she was going to say. "Yeah?" He fixed the glasses on top of his head.

Kate looked at Jabra, a pleading look on her face. "I know he's old enough, and more than capable but....could you please keep an eye on Kaku? I mean, make sure he stays safe...I...He means a lot to me." Try as she might-- she failed to hide the fact that her eyes were watery.

Jabra kept his breath steady. He had hopped from relationship to relationship hoping to find someone who cared for him, but they all ended up leaving him or only faking their feelings due to his wealth. He knew the whole 'husband and wife' thing was a ruse...but in the short interactions he had with Kaku and Kate-- he could see that maybe there was some truth to it? He was surprised by his lack of jealousy. Kaku was somewhat of a rival-- always on the nip of his heel. He knew he'd be stronger than him one day, but he never would have thought he'd find a _true_ relationship before he did. 

_Means a lot to you huh?_

"Yeah sure." He rested his chin on one hand as he waved the other in an attempt to ease Kate's worries.

She placed a plate with a piece of cake in front of Jabra. "Thank you. Kaku is lucky to have you as his lawyer...you seem like a good man."

Jabra could feel his tailbone start to ache in absence of a tail being able to wag.

_A good man......._

He had given his word to Kate and he intended to keep it. Though he was hot headed, stubborn and fiercely competitive-- he was also loyal. He would keep his word no matter what. Although, he was positive there would be no trouble during their trip. He smiled and began to happily eat the piece of cake.

_I'm a good man!_

\--.---.---.------.-----.-

Jabra waited outside as he stretched his body out. There was a lot of rowing ahead of them.

Kaku double checked his bag on the table to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Alright! Looks like I'm all set! I'll see you in a few days?"

He turned to Kate who was standing by the door. He tilted his head as she noticed she wasn't her usual self. "Kate? Everything alright?" He walked closer to her in hopes he would be able to read her expression better.

"Yeah...Kaku...I just wanted to tell you...I..." She quickly took a step towards him, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. "Be safe. No matter what." 

_Whether you come back or not...I just want you to be safe._

Kaku placed his bag on the floor and returned her embrace, tucking Kate's head closer to him. Knowing the nature of his work--anything could happen. If this was the last time they'd ever be like this-- he didn't want to forget it. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize the moment-- her smell, how she sat below his chin, her warmth, her skin.... 

He pet her head slowly, trying to guess what she was thinking. "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back." He pulled her chin up to him as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

Kate smiled sadly as she pulled away from his chest, nodding in reply. She opened the door for him as he walked out to meet Jabra.

He waved once before walking away, not looking back a second time.

"3 days." 


	38. Chapter 38

Kate brushed out Heart's brown hair as thoroughly as possible. It was past her waist and slightly wavy. 

"So, how would you like me to do your hair today?" Kate looked at their reflection in the mirror that was set on a stump.

"Um....I really like pig tails..." The little girl held her hair up to show Kate how her hair looked in pig tails.

Kate grabbed a second hair tie from her bag, sliding it onto her wrist. "Alright, you've got it!"

Cutter watched anxiously from afar as Kate struggled to put Heart's long hair into pig tails. It was Kate's first day back to work, and he had gone out of his way to make sure he was off work earlier to watch over her. 

_Don't do it...just leave them be._

He clenched his jaw as Kate finished.

Kate tightened one of the pig tails before clapping her hands together. "Ta da! Well, what do you think?"

Heart looked into the mirror, unsure of how to tell Kate how she usually had her pig tails done..

_Unbelievable_.

Cutter marched towards them, unable to hold back his frustration.

He sat beside Kate, pushing her slightly out of the way. "You city folk really are pathetic huh? As if these pig tails would hold up for a whole day!" He took out the hair ties, making Kate gasp as Heart's hair fell to her waist.

"Hey!!"

Heart giggled as she looked at Cutter and Kate in the mirror. "Uncle Cutter does my hair on special days!" She shot him a smile, holding the skirt of her brown dress.

The Knight smiled slightly before adjusting the girl's head so that she faced the mirror straight on. 

"You can't just tie it like that. Although, judging by the way you do your hair..." He scoffed. Before Kate could reply, he began to work on Heart's hair. "Give two more hair ties if you have some left."

Kate nodded her head and handed him the hair ties, curious to where this was going.

He looked at Kate once again in the mirror. "Watch." He tied one side of Heart's hair into a simple high pig tail. "You need to make sure it's tight. Afterwards, do this." He braided part of the pig tail and wrapped it around the base, securing it with an elastic. "This ensures it won't come out while she's playing. Now, you do the other side." He handed Kate back the two hair ties, and watched intently in the mirror.

Kate nervously grabbed Heart's hair. "You did such a good job...wouldn't it be better if you finished it?" She laughed faintly.

He shot her a glare. "If you're going to be helping out around here, it'd be best if you learned. Besides, you should always take advantage of opportunities to learn new skills." 

Kate blushed, unprepared for such a lecture. Then again, did she really expect less from a General?

She wiped off some sweat as she finished off the pig tail. Cutter had yelled at her almost the entire time, but she made it. 

Heart giggled as she looked at the finished product in the mirror. "Yay I love it!" She hugged Cutter's neck. "Thank you Uncle Cutter!" She then wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "Thank you Miss Kate!" She then ran to join Timmy and Tyson who were throwing rocks into a bucket.

Kate stood up awkwardly, brushing the dirt off of her dark red short sleeve dress. 

Cutter watched Kate through his peripherals, trying to hide his blush as her bottom jiggled.

_Damn_. 

Kate tilted her head, unable to read his expression.

"Thanks for teaching me! If I can help the kids better, I will!" She shot him a smile.

"Sure.""He looked at his pocket watch. Kate's shift was just about over. 

Kate smiled at Cutter as she tidied up a few things around the court yard. "You're surprisingly good with kids. I think you'll make a great dad someday!" She chuckled, imagining the stone cold General Cutter changing diapers.

Cutter huffed. "What do you mean surprisingly? It's not hard." He walked towards the exit. "I'll walk you home. I'll wait for you by the water." 

He replayed Kate's words in his head as he listened to the river, trying to hold back his smile. He wanted kids more than anything, but due to the nature of his work; he never had time to date. 

"One day.."

The General couldn't understand why he kept thinking about his reflection with Kate and Heart's in the mirror...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kate's footsteps. "Thanks for waiting!" She made her way in front of him before walking in the direction of her and Kaku's house. 

Cutter fought once again to stop himself from staring. The situation was awkward enough, and he didn't need to add to it. He thought back to their walks around the castle with Kate latched onto his arm. How they were walking now made it feel as if their friendship had gone backwards. 

Kate stopped a few minutes later. "Hey, Cutter." She turned to face him. "Could you... walk beside me instead? This feels weird." She shrugged her shoulders. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about, but it felt unnatural having a conversation with him walking behind her. They were definitely past this phase. 

Cutter cleared his throat. "Whatever." He hid his happiness as he walked beside her. "By the way... thanks for the gift. I'm guessing the brats told you?" He sighed. 

Kate laughed at the General's expression. "Yup! They sure did!" 

Before Kate could ask, Cutter lifted a black string from around his neck, revealing the charm she had given him. "It's working so far." He smirked.

The raven haired girl gasped. "I'm so happy you're using it!" She continued to smile as they reached the slope leading to her house. 

Cutter whistled one long note. "Wow, so Kaku really fixed up the infamous unsellable house." He looked around, noticing Kaku had also cleared out several trees. 

_This guy doesn't waste any time, does he?_

Kate blushed as she nodded, proud of her boyfriend. "You should see the inside!"

Cutter looked around in awe. The house was falling apart and rotten the last time he saw it. He hated to admit it, but Kaku had done an amazing job. "Not bad."

Kate began to boil some water. "Would you like some tea?" She looked around the cupboards for some biscuits. 

The General shook his head. "I actually need to get going..." He looked around the place once more. "Kate, since you're home alone-- I would sleep on that couch." He pointed towards the living room. "If someone were to break in, they wouldn't expect anyone to be sleeping on the couch. It'll give you a chance to run away or hide." He turned to the door. "I'll make sure to come around this way every few hours. If you get in trouble..um." He held up a finger telling Kate to wait for a moment as he ran out the door. He quickly returned with a stack of wood, placing it by the window. "If you are in trouble; place a piece of wood on your window sill." He hid his frustration and worry. He couldn't believe Kaku could leave her alone in the middle of nowhere. 

_I swear, if anything happens to her..._

Kate nodded. "That's a great idea! Thank you, Cutter!" She shot him a smile. 

Cutter nodded before walking out the door. "Stay safe."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku and Jabra had snuck into Jabra's hotel room so quickly, that Kaku didn't have a chance to realize he was back on Water 7. Nothing was on his mind but Kate.

_Is she okay? Was she suspicious of me leaving so suddenly?_

Kaku stood in front of a mirror, barely recognizing his own reflection. He wore an all black suit, a black baseball cap, and a black dress shirt with an orange tie. He wanted so badly to go back to Monogatari, but he knew it'd be worse if he angered Lucci...

_I can't risk him taking it out on Kate..._

Jabra picked at his teeth as he came into the room. "Hey. You alright in there?" He noticed Kaku was quieter than usual. 

_He's probably thinking about Kate..._

__

A gentle wrapping came on the door, taking the two agents by surprise. 

Kaku hid in the closet while Jabra went to answer the door, one of his hands now transformed into a claw behind his back.

Jabra opened the door slowly, sighing out of relief upon seeing Lucci and Kalifa. "Why did you even bother knocking? So damn formal all the time." He turned to the closet. "Hey, Kaku! It's just pigeon boy and blondie." He rolled his eyes as he laid down on the couch. 

Kaku came out shortly, his cold demeanor taking his seniors by surprise.

Lucci laughed, patting Kaku on the shoulder. "What an unusual look on you, but, I think I prefer it." He motioned for Kaku to take a seat on the couch beside Jabra. 

The blonde haired agent smiled at Kaku, happy to see he was safe. Of all the agents of CP9-- Kalifa was probably the closest one to Kaku. She often went to him when she had personal problems as he always seemed to give good advice, and wouldn't share any information with the others. Kalifa saw him as her little brother, and if things were different-- she would want to support Kaku and Kate as best she could. Unfortunately, she knew that to truly show her care for Kaku-- she had to do the opposite. "Welcome back, Kaku." She adjusted her glasses as she smiled.

Kaku met her with a small smile and a nod, still feeling anxious about the whole situation.

Lucci folded his arms as he looked at Kaku, a grin on his face. "I'm glad you've finally returned, Kaku." While Spandam was the head of CP9; Lucci was the leader within their group. He was the type of person who loved control, and not knowing where Kaku was for so long almost drove him mad. 

Kaku's smile faded, and was replaced with his initial demeanor. "I'm going back to Monogatari as soon as the meeting ends tonight. Kate is still there." He folded his arms, not wanting to look vulnerable.

Lucci's grin turned somewhat sinister. "Of course. We can't have anything happening to dear Kate. After all; she's going to be playing a big part in our plan..."

The carpentry foreman's blood ran cold. "What are you talking about?" He went to stand, but Jabra pushed him back down.

_Don't do anything stupid, kid._

Lucci turned to Kalifa, signaling her to explain.

Kalifa pulled a small black notebook from a hidden breast pocket. "Since you and Kate disappeared; Iceberg has been asking me several times a day if we've received any update of your whereabouts. While I don't understand his relationship with Kate-- he clearly cares about her. This being the case-- we believe we can use Kate to our advantage once you both return from Monogatari." Kalifa adjusted her glasses, dreading the next part of the explanation.

Kaku grit his teeth. "What are you planning to do to her?" He felt his hands start to shake with rage. He knew what Lucci was capable of, and the type of man he was. There were no limits when it came to what Lucci wanted. 

Jabra smacked Kaku on the back of the head. "Easy, Romeo! Kalifa hasn't even finished explaining." Jabra hid his panic, knowing that secretly-- Lucci probably wanted Kaku to attack him. He was never one to turn down a challenge.

Kalifa turned to a different page in her notebook. "If it's true Iceberg has feelings for Kate--we'll use her against him. I'm currently working on planting an idea in Iceberg's mind to have Kate move in with him upon your return. Your job is to convince Kate to follow through with it. Once she gains his trust-- I wouldn't be surprised if he told her where the blueprints were." She turned back to Lucci.

Lucci chuckled. "That's when you, 'Romeo' come into play. You'll extract the information from Kate, and our mission will be complete." Hattori flew around in excitement. "It shouldn't be a problem having her listen to you. I'll give you 3 more months of your vacation to ensure she will choose you over Iceberg. Although...She seems like an easy enough woman." Lucci's chuckle turned into a laugh as Kaku lunged at him, pinning him against the wall. He smiled sinisterly at the younger agent. "Or...we can make things simpler and I could use her as a hostage. Torture her until Iceberg pays for her life with the blueprints..or not." He snarled before punching Kaku in the stomach, blood shooting out of his mouth. 

The dark haired man dusted himself off as Kaku reeled on the floor. "Don't test me, boy. You never know when I might just change my mind." He walked out the door, Kalifa following behind him. 

Kalifa looked back at Kaku and Jabra. "See you both tonight." The door closed behind them.

Jabra quickly ran to Kaku, looking him over for any serious injuries. "You IDIOT! Didn't I tell you to take it easy?!" He felt his ribs, and was relieved to find they were all intact. "What makes you think you'd stand a chance against Lucci? Base level, fine, maybe...but you don't even have a devil fruit. That's where he's got you beat, kid." He sighed, helping Kaku to his feet. 

_We haven't even fought and he's already beaten me..._

Kaku pushed Jabra off, closing the door behind him as he went to his room.

\-------

It was now almost 1AM on Water 7.

Lucci and Kalifa waited patiently at the meeting location, which was an abandoned warehouse on the lower levels.

Kalifa looked over at Lucci worriedly. "Please, I think it's best if we were patien--"

Lucci growled as he turned to Kalifa. "Patient?! I'm done being patient!" He broke a nearby wooden crate. "She's important, but...It's probably better if I just killed the bitch. It'll save us from any problems going forward." He growled once more before disappearing.

The blonde haired agent sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "This isn't going to be good..."

Several minutes later; Blueno walked into the room through a door he had made in the wall. He had come through at the same time as Jabra, taking the wolf man by surprise.

Jabra's wolf tail popped out from his pants, shooting straight up with the rest of his body. "Dammit, you freak! You can't just pop out of nowhere like that!" He retracted his tail. "Try to be more civilized!" He barked and growled before taking a seat on a wooden crate. He looked around at the broken pieces on the ground. "What the hell happened here?" He sniffed to see if he could pick up any clues himself.

Kaku entered shortly after, his blood running cold as he looked around the room. He turned to Kalifa, failing to hide his distress. "Where is Lucci?" The carpenter scanned the room once more, hoping he had somehow missed him. He knew he had angered him earlier, and was scared that he might now be paying the price for his actions.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "He had something to take care of..."

Kaku's blood ran cold. He wanted to scream, but mustered all his strength to compose himself. "No...." He trembled before taking off, running as fast as he could to the docks.

_Kate!_

Jabra tapped his foot anxiously as Kalifa and Blueno remained stoic. He knew exactly what Kaku was thinking, and why he left so suddenly. 

_That idiot..._

Jabra looked out the window.

_I hope you make it, kid._

\---

Kaku made the trip back to Monogatari in 5 hours.

He ran as fast as he could towards their house. Had it not been for the adrenaline rushing through him, he wouldn't have been able to walk properly, let alone run.

 _Kate...Please..._

What was he to do if Lucci had already found her? Would he then hunt him down? Did he even stand a chance against him?

What if he hadn't found her yet? Would they have to go into hiding elsewhere? 

So many questions ran through his mind as he manically made his way to Kate. 

He made his way through the forest; his body having memorized each step to their house. With every step he took came a prayer as he got closer.

He stopped momentarily upon seeing pieces of wood that appeared to have been dropped...

 _I thought I had left enough firewood for her...he probably got her in the woods..._

Kaku finally reached the clearing and ran to the house, fumbling through his pockets for the keys.

"Kate!"

Nothing seemed to be askew. 

_She didn't even make it home......._

He ran up the stairs to their bedroom. Kate should have been in bed by now. If she wasn't, then it meant he was too late.

Kaku took a deep breath as he slowly turned the door knob. He closed his eyes and envisioned Kate laying there asleep, hoping his thoughts would manifest into reality.

His heart dropped as he stared at the empty bed.

He began to shake horribly, imagining what Lucci had done to her. There wasn't even a body to say goodbye to. Not a single trace of what had conspired was left.

His tears began to flow uncontrollably, his sobs filling the room with melancholy. "I'm so sorry, Kate!" He dropped to his knees, his fatigue finally taking over.

He had let his emotions get the best of him earlier and it was Kate who was paying the price. Kaku wanted so badly to protect her that he ended up doing the opposite.

The shipwright heard a creak come from the doorway. Kaku took a deep breath, finally deciding what he was going to do to Lucci once he saw him. He knew he had no chance of winning, but he had already lost everything.

"Lucci."

Kaku wiped the tears from his face before rising up and turning around-- his sorrow now turned into anger.

Kate stood in the doorway wearing a pink nightgown, unsure of what was happening. "Kaku?!" She hadn't expected him back so soon. She stood there analyzing his face.

 _Is...is he crying?!_

He looked at her as if he were staring at a ghost. "Kate...." Kaku rushed to her and held her face in his hands; causing her to blush. He rubbed her hair back, staring at her as tears began to form in his eyes once again. 

Was this a dream? Had he finally gone crazy? Whatever the reason was; he wasn't going to waste it.

Kate tried to speak, but was interrupted by two lips pressed against hers. 

All the pressure seemed to release from Kaku's body as he felt his shoulders collapse, a moan escaping from his lips. Ecstasy-- it was pure ecstasy. Her lips were sweet, and small against his. Her face was so warm, and he felt her temperature rise as he continued to leave his lips against hers. He hesitantly pulled away. Kate gasped as their lips parted, leaving her mouth agape. 

An entrance. 

Kaku looked at her open mouth and a ravenous feeling began to take over him. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her back to him. He kissed her again, but this time more aggressively. A small breath of air escaped from his lips as Kate surprised him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He returned the action, and their tongues began to dance as his grip on her head became tighter. Their kissing became more intense, and Kaku growled as he lifted Kate up by her bottom, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He needed more of her.

He cleared the bed with one hand, keeping the other hand on Kate's bare bottom, squeezing it as they continued to kiss. He placed her on the bed onto her back, following on top of her. Kate clawed at his clothes, unzipping his jacket and unbuckling his belt as he removed all the clothing from his torso. He straddled her bare chested, his pants now unzipped. She smiled at him wickedly and began to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Kaku gasped as she pulled the top of her dress to her waist-- she hadn't been wearing a bra. She lay there, revealing her soft supple hills to him. His belt jingled as he stiffened further. 

He needed to see more. In one swift move he ripped off her dress. A lacey white thong was all that separated him from her joining her completely. He removed the rest of his clothing, revealing his large, hard member. 

Kate bit her lip. She reached for him and began to stroke him slowly, a mild panic flowing through her-- he was going to rip her apart.

Kaku leaned his head back out of pleasure. Her touch was invigorating, but he needed to feel more of her. He needed to feel her against him.

He slid himself further down her body, never breaking eye contact. He pushed aside her underwear and allowed his fingers to explore her crevice, moving them around her bud causing her to moan. He slowly retracted his fingers, revealing Kate's wetness. 

"Kaku..." She panted, her eyes now clouded with lust. "I need you." She pushed him off slightly, allowing her enough room to remove her underwear and reveal herself completely. She spread her legs apart, allowing Kaku to gaze at her opening. 

Kaku had no words. 

_So beautiful..._

She leaned upwards to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back onto her. They kissed, trying to find breaths between the dancing of their lips and moans. Kaku could no longer fight his lust. He grabbed his member, positioning it carefully in front of Kate, a wave of electricity coursing through his body when he reached her entrance. "I'm not going to waste any more time, Kate. I want you. I want all of you."

A cry of pleasure escaped Kate's mouth as she engulfed Kaku, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

_Fuck..._

Kaku retracted slowly, a line of blood now on him. 

She clawed his back, pulling him even closer. Kate had expected it to hurt, but the overwhelming need for Kaku she had been holding back seemed to overcome the pain. "More." She thrusted her hips upwards, moving Kaku deeper into her. The new sensations taking over Kate's body made her feel as if she was coming alive for the first time. She was finally with Kaku. Completely. 

The sight of Kate's naked body beneath him, the need in her voice, and the feeling of her around him would have been enough to make him climax then and there...but he wanted to give her what she wanted first-- more. He used everything in his power to stay under control. 

Kate had been replaying the night before Kaku left repeatedly in her head, wishing they had gone further. She craved him, and having him with her now was driving her wild. 

He rammed herself into her, groaning lustfully with every thrust. "Fuck, Kate. You're so tight." He moved his hands to her breasts and played with her nipples between his fingers as he continued to enter her. She tightened around him as he felt her body convulse. He smiled and withdrew, only inserting the head of the source of Kate's pleasure. Kate bit her lip. He looked at her greedily. He knew what she wanted, but seeing Kate like this drove him mad. "Beg." He teased her as his next thrust went only a inch past his head, giving Kate a small taste.

Kate panted. "Fuck me more, please, Kaku...I need it, I need all of it." She clawed her nails further into him, drawing blood.

He pulled back and inserted himself with such force it caused Kate's back to arch. He continued to push himself further into her, enjoying the music composed of Kate's screams of pleasure. He felt himself reach the end of Kate and couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement. "You still want more, kitten?" He propped her legs onto his shoulders, taking a few moments to adjust them to the correct position.

  
Drool dripped out of Kate's mouth as she moved her hands to grab her pillow behind her, unable to count how many times she had climaxed. "Yes!"

He inserted himself into her again, the new angle of sensation causing Kate to scream several curse words. Kaku ravaged her body, never taking a moment's pause, slamming his hips against her bottom. He took Kate with such force, that her mind went blank. All that filled her now was Kaku.

He couldn't fight it anymore as he felt Kate's hold on him grow tighter. "Kate....I'm...." he slowed his pace slightly, not knowing if he'd be able to pull out in time.

They screamed in unison as he released himself into her, a warmth dripping down Kate's legs. 

Kaku moaned into her neck, grabbing the bedsheets beside Kate's head as he finished.

She whimpered as he pulled out of her, breathing heavily as he moved to lay on his back. Kate laid her head on his chest as he pulled her in closer. 

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Kate." He continued to stare at her, still in disbelief that she was alive. 

Kate looked at him sleepily. She had so many questions, but decided they could wait until morning. She smiled at her boyfriend before allowing sleep to take her. "I love you, Kaku."

He watched her sleep, his pounding heart causing her head to move slightly. 

3 more months. That was all the time he had left with her.

\-------

Lucci washed the blood off of his hands in his bathroom sink.

He made his way over to Hattori who was laying in bed, his right wing bandaged. 

Lucci stroked Hattori's head as he kneeled by the bedside. "Forgive me. I should have chosen a better groomer. She won't hurt you again." He felt no remorse for killing the owner of the pet salon. She had been careless while preening Hattori's feathers, somehow managing to cut a blood feather. 

The assassin smiled as he crawled into bed beside Hattori before falling asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Kaku woke up abruptly. He panicked and looked to his side, breathing in a sigh of relief.

She was still there.

For a moment he was almost certain the earlier happenings were nothing but a dream. 

Kate stretched and looked at Kaku shyly, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"So....are you going to tell me what's going on?" She moved her gaze downwards, afraid of what his next words might be. She was half awake when she first saw him, but she was positive he was crying. 

Kaku winced at her question. They had just shared the most amazing moment of his life so far, and yet it didn't change the reality of things. The mission was still his priority. He had to choose between losing Kate to Iceberg or losing Kate to Lucci...

How could he convince her?

He quickly kissed her before jumping out of bed. "You rest your pretty little head. I'll go make some breakfast!" He fixed his side of the bed before running down the stairs. 

Kaku pondered as he waited for the stove to heat. He looked around the house, taking it all in. 

_Only three more months here..._

A messily stacked pile of wood in the living room caught Kaku's attention. "Now that's an eye sore." He made his way over, stacking the wood into a pyramid shape. Kaku played with the extra piece of wood in his hand before placing it on the window sill. "I'll find a place for you later, pal." He continued to plan in his head how he'd convince Kate. 

-.-.-.-.-.

Cutter had made sure to pass by Kate's house every few hours as he had promised. 

His shift was over, and it was now morning. 

_I'm sure she's fine..._

Cutter rolled his eyes at himself. He had been worried about Kate since he left. He decided that one more check before going home would at least give him peace of mind. 

The General was halfway down the hill before he stopped in his tracks. 

"No..."

His blood ran cold when his eyes fell upon the piece of wood on the window sill. 

How long had it been there? Was Kate safe?!

He thought about planning a careful approach into the house, but his emotions took over as he began to run full speed. 

_I'm going to kill every single bastard in there!_

He kicked open the door, shattering it into pieces as a fire burned in his eyes. "KATE--" He froze immediately, stunned by what he saw. "K...Kaku?!"

Kaku turned around slowly, turning a dark red when he realized he was stark naked. He had been so entranced by his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Cutter right away. "Oh geeze!" He grabbed the pan off the stove to cover his privates, dropping eggs and sausages onto the floor.

Kate came running down the stairs, wearing a lavender bath robe. "What the hell is going on?!" She looked at the door and then at Cutter. "Cutter?! What?! Did you do that?!" She carefully walked down the last step, avoiding the pieces of broken wood and metal.

Cutter shakily pointed towards the window sill. "Uh...there was a piece of wood on the sill...I thought..." he looked down, overcome by shock, relief and embarrassment all at once.

Kate briefly looked at Kaku who remained still, covering his genitals with the frying pan. "I'm sorry, Kaku. We didn't get a chance to talk. Cutter told me to put a piece of wood in the sill if I were in trouble." She scratched her head. "I guess you put one there coincidentally, eh?"

Cutter cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad everything is fine. I'll send someone to fix the door right away." He turned to walk out, but was stopped by Kate calling his name.

Kate cringed from how awkward the whole situation was, unsure of what to do. "Um..you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? We're having..." she looked at the floor. "Sausages?"

Cutter blushed, remembering what he saw when he had first barged in. "NOPE. Goodbye now." He left immediately.

Kaku quickly peeked out the door, making sure the coast was clear before running upstairs. "Just grabbin' some clothes, honey! I figured I've blinded enough people in one day!" He laughed nervously as he ran up the stairs, still holding the frying pan. 

The raven haired woman sighed as she rubbed her head. "Not how I thought I'd start my day."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalifa adjusted her pine green dress shirt and short black skirt as she walked around the Galley La building with Iceberg. 

_I'd better get started._

She turned to her employer. "Iceberg, have you given any thought about what to do with Kate if she returns? Would you still have her work here?" She adjusted her glasses, knowing she couldn't jump into the question. 

Iceberg stroked his chin as he thought. "Hm...well.. it'd be up to her." He had been worried about her since they left, but he hadn't thought about what to do upon her return.

Part of Iceberg's success came from his ability to keep a steady mind instead of worrying about things that were out of his control. 

Kalifa sighed. "I do hope they return. Poor Kate must be so traumatized..." She pulled her hair behind her ear. "While I'm sure you hadn't intended for it to happen; I had told you that allowing Nash to stay was in poor taste. I hope Kate will be able to forgive you." She hid her smirk behind her hand as she adjusted her glasses. "You _did_ put her in an uncomfortable situation. One could say that's sexual harassment." She adjusted her glasses once again.

A cord struck in Iceberg, having realized the fact that essentially-- it _was_ his fault. He knew of Nash's infamy, yet he overlooked it... and put his employees at risk in order to maintain a friendship. 

Iceberg squatted on the ground holding his head. "You're right. It is my fault." An insurmountable amount of guilt began to take over him, as thoughts of what could have happened to Kate filled his mind.

Kalifa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Iceberg, if she does return to work at Galley La...would she be safe living alone? That's my biggest concern. Even though Nash is gone, he may hire some thugs to deal with her..." She watched his face for any clues as to what he was thinking.

The mayor stood up slowly. "It's my fault she was in danger. It's my responsibility to ensure she's unharmed while on Water 7." He brushed the dirt off of his knees. "Hm...well...Kalifa-- have the staff prepare a room for Kate. The one with a balcony." He gave her a nod before proceeding back to the office.

_I won't fail you again._

Kalifa smiled as she jotted down notes in her small black notebook. "Well, that was easier than expected..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucci, Hattori, Blueno and Jabra moon walked over the city on an island not too far from Water 7. Lucci had gathered intel that Nash had been staying close to Water 7 in hopes that he'd be able to extract his revenge on Kate.

They waited on a rooftop over looking a street of small bars. 

Jabra scratched his ear with his foot. "This is boring! Just let me jump in there!" He sniffed the air. "I'm sure that stench I'm picking up is the asshole we're looking for!" He growled. Even though his interactions with Kate were short, he felt compelled to avenge her. After all, she had called him a "good man".

Lucci held up a finger to silence Jabra. "He's coming. We'll follow him until he's in a less public area. Then, we will have our fun." He smirked, the thoughts of what he was going to do to Nash filled his mind.

Nash came stumbling out of the bar with 2 other men, also dressed in suits. They laughed as they drunkenly walked down the street.

The CP9 members followed silently, keeping a close eye on their target.

Nash stopped a few minutes later, taking a look at his surroundings. "Fuck. I need to take a piss." He pointed at an alley. "You guys head over to the next bar, I'll meet you there." He waved at his friends as they walked away. Nash then quickly made his way into the alley, undoing his belt as he walked.

As he finished, Nash couldn't help but feel that he was being watched...

_I guess I drank too much. Why am I so paranoid?_

He turned around cockily, but his face was quickly painted with horror as his gaze fell upon a giant leopard, wolf and bull.

Nash was gone before he could even scream. 

The only evidence left was a single drop of blood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku had decided it'd be best to tell Kate about the situation outside of their home. He didn't want any area of the house to bring back bad memories.

He had packed some sandwiches, drinks, and their red blanket into a small wooden crate. He hoped that a calm setting of a picnic would help relax the news he had to deliver. 

Kate and Kaku made their way up "their" hill, carefully placing the red blanket on the grass. 

Kate sighed happily, taking a look at the picturesque view before her. Monogatari's weather was constantly changing, and they were lucky to have a warm sunny day today. The sun was beginning to set over the small town, as purple and orange filled the sky behind it.

Kate wore a rose pink short sleeved dress, while Kaku wore jeans and a khaki colored button up shirt.

They sat side by side on the blanket, an awkward silence between them as they both knew the conversation ahead wouldn't be pleasant.

Kaku started by clearing his throat. "Kate, I need to talk to you about a few things..." he turned to face her. "But I've got good news for ya too! Nash isn't something you've gotta worry about anymore. He's...missing." He knew that the others had probably disposed of him by now. Kaku decided to change the subject before Kate could ask more questions. "I don't know how you're gonna take this news, I know I certainly see it as somewhat of a bad thing but...we'll be going back to Water 7 in 3 months." He watched her intently, partially hoping she would be as sad as he was. He never wanted their stay on Monogatari to end.

Kate paused before looking down at the grass. 

_3 months..._

She tried to look for the positives of the situation, despite how she was truly feeling. "As long as I'm with you. That's all that matters to me." She smiled at him softly, trying to hide her disappointment. When they had first arrived on Monogatari-- all she wanted was to return to Water 7. She had felt guilty for dragging Kaku with her, and having him leave his life behind...

But now that they were together-- she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to continue living the life she and Kaku had been living for the past year. It was everything she could have ever wanted.

Kaku felt his heart drop. "Kate...you know I want that as much as you do...but..." he rubbed the back of his head, trying to make sure he worded everything carefully.

_How am I gonna tell her?_

Kate's expression changed, unsure of what Kaku was saying. "What...what do you mean?" She felt a panic come over her.

_Is he breaking up with me?!_

The carpenter placed a hand on top of Kate's. "Iceberg isn't doing so well. He...felt real guilty about what happened to ya, blaming himself for it all. He's not quite himself anymore..." He quickly started to think of what else he needed to add to the story.

Kate pulled her hands to her face, covering her mouth. "But it wasn't his fault!" She felt guilty for not thinking about how Iceberg must have been feeling this whole time. "Is he okay?! Is he locked up somewhere?!" Her panic grew as she imagined Iceberg trapped in a padded room.

Kaku shook his head. "No. He's constantly asking about you. I don't think he'll be okay until he knows you're safe. That being said...his doctors suggested you live with him for a bit once we return. They feel it may help rid him of his guilt, and bring him back to the man he is." He clenched his jaw, knowing the next part of what he had to say wouldn't be easy...

The raven haired girl moved her hands so they now covered her face. "Iceberg..." she bit her lip. He had been nothing but kind to her since her first day at Galley La, and the fact that he was suffering now because of her was tearing her apart.

The sound of the mayor's name on Kate's lips made Kaku sick. He respected Iceberg, and so did the entire city and many people along the Grand Line...and that's why it made him sick. He knew Kate would be better off with Iceberg than with a murderous liar like him. Iceberg could provide her with all the comforts of life she needed. How was he supposed to compete with a man as reputable as the Mayor of Water 7? "When we go back...I understand if you want to be with Iceberg and not me." Kaku didn't understand why he said it. The very reason why their stay on Monogatari was extended was for him to ensure Kate would choose him over Iceberg when the time came. Perhaps part of him wanted to hear Kate say that she wanted to be with _him_ and not anyone else...just the way he felt for her.

Kate slapped him hard enough to make his ears ring. "What the fuck?! So, you have your way with me and now you want me to just go be with someone else?!" Kate knew he probably had a logical reason, but the aching of her heart made it hard to think straight. 

Kaku stared sadly at Kate. He wanted nothing but the best for her. "Kate...Iceberg really cares about you. He always has." He began to feel a sense of loneliness come over him. He would never be able to tell Kate the truth about Iceberg, the mission, or himself...

Kate held a hand out. "Are you trying to say you don't?! I've told you this before; Iceberg doesn't see me like that! Trust me!" She shook her head as she huffed, trying to keep her breathing steady and her eyes from watering.

The carpenter leaned his head back. "You don't know that, Kate! Can you imagine what it'd do to him if he saw us as a pair?! He's been worried sick about you, and to see a chump like me waltzing in with his girl would drive any fella crazy!" He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to break something. He had been growing tired of his situation even before Kate, but now the reality of him and her never being together was driving him mad. 

_Please, Kate...tell me you choose me._

Kate went quiet, bringing her knees up to her chest as she held them and thought. 

Several minutes of silence passed between them before Kate spoke again.

"Kaku, I have a plan." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You and I were separated by a storm on an island not too far from here called Rhysard. We've been separated until recently and you found me and told me it's safe to come back. This way no one will suspect we've been together this whole time.." she smiled sadly that the year had passed by so quickly, and played with her 'wedding ring'. "I want Iceberg to get better. I _know_ that he doesn't see me the way you think he does...so I'll do it. I'll move in with him." She turned to face Kaku. "But as soon as he's better-- I want to live with you again. I want to be with you, Kaku." She smiled at him sadly, praying he'd say yes.

_Golly, I love this woman._

For once; he was grateful for the orders Lucci had given him. He was to ensure Kate would choose him over Iceberg somehow, and this meant being with her. As guilty as he felt-- he also couldn't deny the fact that he was happy. He held Kate's cheek in one hand. "I hope you're right, Princess." He swallowed, knowing what the truth was. The next 3 months was all they had left. Their life together would end as soon as they returned to Water 7. By the time Iceberg was "better", Kaku would be gone. There was no going back to this way of life.

The shipwright shot up, having realized something. "Kate...I never asked you-- why did you decide to work on Water 7?" He tilted his head. While he was mostly curious as to what her answer would be-- he also hoped it would help distract from the heavy conversation they were having.

Kate laughed as she scratched her nose. "Oh wow, you're right...well..it's dumb, really." She sighed. "I wanted to work on Water 7, because...I'm scared of water. I can't swim to save my life. I thought it'd help me get over my fear." She turned slowly, nervous about seeing Kaku's reaction.

Kaku stared at her dumbfoundedly before breaking out into laughter, holding his belly as he laid on his back. "No fooling?! Kate! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! It's too cold to go swimming now, but I can teach you!" He laughed a while longer before sitting back up. Kaku moved behind Kate, his legs outside of her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Till then-- I'll keep you safe. I promise to help you so you won't be scared of water anymore." He kissed her on the cheek as he squeezed her.

Kate held his hands. "I still can't believe we only have 3 months left..." She leaned her head back into him, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat between her ears. "Until then, I want to enjoy every moment with you. That way while we're apart-- I'll always have our memories to look back on, until the time comes when we can make new ones." She turned her head to kiss him.

Kaku kissed her back, fighting the tears forming in his eyes. "Don't worry, kitten. I'll find whatever way there is to be with you once we get back." They watched the sunset, neither one of them wanting to waste another moment dreading the inevitable future ahead of them.

_I'll do whatever I can_

_To be with you_

_Forever._


	40. Chapter 40

Kaku stood at the counter as he looked at the toy shop. He tried his best to memorize every aisle, every shelf, every toy. He took in a deep breath.

_I'm sure going to miss this place._

Mr. Omocha came from the back room, his hands behind his back as he walked. "Well, I'm certainly sad to see you go." He took a seat on the chair at his carving station. "But I'm excited for your adventure with Kate. Next time you come visit, maybe you'll have some children I can make some toys for." He laughed as he looked around his carving station.

Kaku blushed, picturing coming into the store with two kids and Kate. "I'm looking forward to it already!" He swallowed as he forced a smile. He knew this was goodbye for good.

_I'm sorry._

Mr. Omocha stood up, holding a rectangular wooden box. "I wanted you to have this before you left. Perhaps it'll help you remember an old bag like me, and how much I've appreciated your hard work the past year." He handed it to Kaku before taking a seat back on his hair.

Kaku stared at the box in awe, unsure of what it was. He opened it up slowly, a small gasp escaping from his mouth. "No fooling?! I can really have this?" His eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at the bottled ship that had caught his eye so long ago.

The old toy maker laughed. "I know you've had your eye on it for a while. Just promise me you'll look after it." He shot the younger man a smile.

Kaku closed the box carefully. "Darn skippy I will!" He looked at the clock in the store. It was time for him to go.

"Mr. Omocha...I can't thank you enough for everything you've taught me, and given me. I'll never forget you till the day I kick the bucket." He smiled, teary eyed as he hugged the old man.

Mr. Omocha patted Kaku on the back. "We never had any kids, but I would have loved to have had a son like you." He squeezed Kaku's shoulder, adjusting his glasses as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Live your life to the fullest, my boy. No regrets." He nodded his head.

Kaku nodded his head in return. "No regrets!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-

Kate squatted on the ground with her arms around Timmy and Heart as they cried into her chest. The white dress Cutter had given her now soaked with tears.

Heart breathed in to try and stop her tears from stuttering her speech. "D-do you hav--have to go?!" She buried her face harder into Kate.

Timmy looked at Kate almost pleadingly. "Please don't go, Miss Kate. I'll really miss you." He snuggled slowly into her.

Kate bit her lip as she stopped herself from sobbing, the tears flowing down her face. "I'll miss you all so much. Thank you for being so kind to me." She hugged the two kids tighter before looking up. "Tyson, I know you don't like hugs...but may I please have one before I go?" She waved her hands for him to come towards her.

Tyson stood away from the group with his back turned, and his arms folded. He took in a deep breath before turning around, quickly running to Kate as he sobbed. "I'm only crying because you are!" He put his arms around Heart and Timmy as they all cried into Kate. 

Kate had created such a special bond with the children. It was their first time having a female figure, as most of the women on Monogatari were either housewives, or had jobs that didn't allow them free time to visit the orphanage. Kate was the closest person they had to a mother figure.

Cutter watched from the pillars. He hadn't cried since he was a small child, but the sight made his eyes water slightly. He sighed before making his way over. "Alright, kids. Kate needs to go now." He was taken aback as the kids began to cry louder. "Hey! It's not like you'll never hear from her again!" He groaned, pulling out a small cardboard box from his satchel. Cutter looked away as he handed it to Kate. "I thought this would help." He kept his nerves from showing as Kate slowly took it, the children standing to either side of her.

Kate gasped. "Letter sets?!" Each envelope had the address of the orphanage on it, and postage already paid. "Cutter.."

Cutter turned away. "It's not a big deal. Just make sure you use it, okay?" He turned back to face her. Cutter knew how much Kate meant to the kids, and it broke his heart knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it. Kate had been such a positive influence on all of them, especially Tyson. Since the day he met him, Cutter feared Tyson would grow up to be just like him...but with the affection and patience Kate showed him--he knew Tyson would grow up to be a better man.

If he had the time he would have adopted the kids himself...but with his line of work, he knew it wouldn't be fair to them. He didn't want them to become orphans a second time.

Kate and the children shared one more hug before Kate stood up. "I promise I'll write to you all. But only if you'll write me back?" She looked at Cutter, silently asking him for a favor.

The General groaned once again. "Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure their letters get to you as soon as yours come in." He smirked. "Let's go, kid."

Cutter handed Kate a plain white handkerchief, her sobbing as they walked making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He understood how sad she must have felt, but it was the fact that he couldn't comfort her that made him uncomfortable. "Use this." He furrowed his brows, a look of concern taking over his face.

Kate took the handkerchief, dabbing the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Cutter." She continued to sob.

Cutter slightly panicked, noticing Kate's sobbing was getting worse. "Hey! I'd suggest you hold off on the crying for a bit...you're going to be taking your identification picture today. Or do you want to get arrested?" He looked at her nervously, hoping it helped.

Kate shot up as she immediately stopped crying. "Shit! I totally forgot I had to take a picture! I thought I just had to sign a few papers...damn." She hastily wiped away her tears, reaching into her purse for press powder.

****3 DAYS EARLIER****

It was two in the morning. Kaku kissed Kate on the head before sneaking out of the house.

Cutter stood with his arms crossed, waiting by the river. He wasn't sure why Kaku had asked him to meet so late, and so secretively. 

Cutter rolled his eyes as Kaku arrived. "So, long nose. Why'd you want to meet?" He kept his guard up, unsure of Kaku's true intentions. Although they were from the same organization, it wasn't uncommon for assassins to exterminate each other.

Kaku sighed. "Well...I wanted to ask ya for a favor..." He looked at Cutter sternly. "You and I both know my chances of coming back here ever again are next to none...but if anything happens to me-- I want Kate to have the option." He handed Cutter an envelope.

Cutter took it carefully before pulling the papers out. "The hell?! Why are you giving me your house?!" He read the papers again carefully. "Kate's name is on here too...what's going on, Kaku?" He stared at the long nosed man.

Kaku's face remained unchanged as he looked at Cutter, an unusual seriousness on his face. "Well, the realtors said that only people living on Monogatari can own property...but a person who isn't living on Monogatari can be listed as a co-owner. Do you think...you could please keep the house under your name, and have Kate as the co-owner? So if--I mean, _when_ I disappear...she can still live here?" A cloud seemed to hang over Kaku's head as he looked at Cutter pleadingly. "I know you care about her, Cutter. She trusts you with her life, so I'm hopin' you can do this for her...not me. I ain't gonna tell her about all this though...if she does decide to come back here one day, I'll leave it up to you. If not, then the house is yours." Kaku's heart was racing. If Cutter declined-- there was no way for them to keep the house. Mr. Omocha had talked about possibly moving while Mr. Tomashi couldn't own any property other than the orphanage.

Cutter closed the envelope. "Fine. I'll make an excuse to get her ID done since even those not living on Monogatari need an official ID to co-own a piece of property." He began to walk away. "Do better research next time. Good luck." He turned to nod at Kaku before disappearing off into the night.

_For her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cutter spoke to the man at the front desk of the office that issued ID's. It was a small wooden cabin not too far from the castle. The walls were bare except for a sign that said "PLEASE WAIT", and the only furniture were 2 chairs in the waiting area. Usually, the process for an outsider to obtain an ID was a long and grueling process if even possible. Luckily, Cutter's influence made sure this wouldn't be a problem. 

He turned to Kate who was seated in the waiting area. "Kate, time to take your picture." Cutter had told Kate that she needed an ID since she had lived on Monogatari for over a year, and it needed to be entered into the database. Kaku told her that he had already gotten his done during a lunch break many months ago.

Kate checked herself in the mirror one more time before entering the room. "Let's hope it turns out okay!" She shot Cutter a smile.

Cutter nodded. "There's an exit in the photo room once they're done taking your picture. Wait for me outside. I'll handle the paperwork." 

The photographer quickly took Kate's photo. Cutter listened for the exit door to open before making his way back to the man at the front desk. "Can I please ask you for a favor?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate waited outside for several minutes before Cutter emerged with a small envelope. He handed it to Kate, who grabbed it excitedly.

She pulled out a small ID card that had her name, picture, blood type, birth date, and date she had entered Monogatari. "Wow! I actually look okay in my ID picture for once! What do you think?!" She turned the card towards Cutter.

Cutter rolled his eyes. "It's an ID picture. No point in making a big deal about it." He looked straight as they continued to walk.

The General's heart dropped as he laid his eyes on their house. Which was now technically _his_ house. 

_That guy is out of his mind._

Kate sighed, holding the box of letter sets and the envelope with her ID. They stood in front of the door. 

Normally, she would offer him a beverage or snacks, but her and Kaku had packed everything up throughout the last 2 weeks.

She quickly ran inside to place her items on the floor inside before coming back out. Kate smiled sadly at Cutter. "Well, I guess this is it..." She rubbed her arm. "Cutter, I know you hate sappy things but I'm going to be sappy for a minute, okay?" She looked up at him for a reply.

Cutter nodded slowly, fighting the feeling of his heart choking him.

Kate took a breath. "Thank you for everything, Cutter. For walking me home every day, believing in me, protecting me, always helping me and...being my closest friend here on this island. I'm going to miss you." She looked up at him, tears slowly falling down her face. Her and Cutter had grown close over the past year, and he had always been there for her whenever she needed him. Though he was snarky most of the time, behind his hard exterior-- Kate knew how kind he truly was. She had many friends on Water 7, but no one as close as Cutter was to her. 

Cutter was taken aback. He had never had someone cry over him. He looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. "Uh...there, there..." he patted her on the head, fighting the urge to take her into his arms. His mind was racing. If he could-- he would tell her exactly how he felt, and try and convince her to stay. But Cutter knew the truth--there was no way Kate would ever choose him over Kaku. 

Kate hugged Cutter as she buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, Cutter. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Don't forget me, okay?" She sniffled as she looked up at him.

Cutter hugged her for a brief second before peeling her away. "Yeah, yeah. You'd better stay out of trouble." He began to walk away. "I may not be there to save your ass if you get into trouble, but...if you ever need me-- you know where to find me." He smiled at her before turning back towards the hill, the pain in his chest making it hard to breathe. 

Kate waved as she continued to cry. "Bye, Cutter! I'm sure we'll see each other again one day!" She continued to wave.

Cutter laid in bed, trying to sort out the unfamiliar emotions brewing within him. He had made a point to try not to grow attached to things whenever possible, but Kate had taken him by surprise. The reoccurring dreams and his unusual attachment to her made him believe it was all for some greater reason beyond his comprehension at the moment...but what? At this point-- it no longer seemed to matter. She was gone.

He held up Kate's ID picture as he stared at it, regretting not telling her the words that constantly ran through his mind whenever he was with her...

_You're so beautiful, Kate._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate and Kaku stood inside the front door, taking in their surroundings one last time. Kaku was dressed in his old Galley La uniform. His carpenter jeans, white shoes, Galley hat, and the orange jacket Kate had made for him his white t-shirt revealed through the unzipped neckline. Kate sported a rose pink spaghetti strapped dress, white cardigan, and white sneakers.

Kate smiled sadly at the house as she held Kaku's hand. She hadn't stopped crying since Cutter left, and she knew the tears weren't going to stop any time soon. "We should get going I guess..." Kaku had told Kate that they could no longer wear their bands on Water 7. She sighed as she removed her wedding ring, gently placing it on the kitchen table. 

She looked at the kitchen, picturing all the times she had woken up to Kaku cooking breakfast, or humming while washing dishes. She then stared at the living room, remembering the cold nights huddled in front of the fireplace. Nights when Kaku would tell her about all the things he wanted to do, and all the things he had planned for their future together. The lazy afternoons when they would sit together, immersed in their own past times yet enjoying each other's company. Kate looked at the stairs, a small shiver going down her body as she thought of all those moments that were truly shared only between them...

Kaku walked to where Kate was and removed his ring hesitantly, laying it beside hers. His eyes were sad as he looked at her. He knew this day would come eventually, but nothing could have ever prepared him for the sadness and shame he felt.

Kate pulled a silver chain from her purse, along with a shorter gold one. She pulled the gold chain through her ring and wore it around her neck. She then did the same with Kaku's ring, and turned to him.

Kaku shook his head sadly as he took a small step back. "Kate, I can't wear it...they'll see it." He rubbed at the invisible cuff around his neck. Did the World Government really have such a tight hold on him that he couldn't even wear a necklace?

She smiled as she placed the necklace around his neck. "Just wear your collar like this from now on." She zipped up his jacket so the collar went up past his chin. "This way, no one will see it for sure." She placed a hand on his chest against the ring, and tiptoed to kiss him. "I love you, I want you to remember that." She placed a small kiss on his nose before standing back down.

Kaku fiddled at his collar. It was uncomfortable, but if it meant he could keep a piece of Kate with him at all times-- he would do it. "I love you, Kate." He patted the ring against his chest.

-.-.-.-

Kate and Kaku now stood outside, staring at their small paradise. Kaku watched Kate as she wiped a small tear from her eye, failing to wipe his own. Their life on Monogatari had been a fairy tale, except this one did not seem to have a happily ever after...

Kaku couldn't help but think about what life would be like if they didn't have to leave. He definitely would have married Kate the minute he was able to, and their house was big enough for two kids. He laughed to himself. He could always build more rooms if Kate wanted even more children. 

He turned her to face him, kissing her gently. "Kate, this isn't over. As soon as we can-- we'll be together again." He kissed her one more time before grabbing the two suitcases that held their belongings. "You ready?" He looked back at the house one last time.

_I hope to see you again one day._

Kate blew a kiss to the house before nodding her head. "I'm ready." She turned to look at the house again.

_Until we meet again._

_\-----.--------------.-------------.-------_

Kaku continued to row, Water 7 now in sight. He looked at Kate who was slumped on the other end of the boat, fast asleep. He had been rowing slower on purpose, wanting to spend as much time as he could alone with Kate.

He used a hand to wake her gently, making sure his actions wouldn't seem affectionate in case there was anyone on lookout. Had they been further away from the island, he would've preferred to wake her up with a kiss-- her lips open and vulnerable. 

Before Kaku could speak, him and Kate both turned as they heard a faint voice shouting from Water 7.

"KAKU! KATE! IS THAT YOU GUYS?!" A large figure jumped up and down, forming a makeshift telescope with his hands.

Kaku laughed at the sight of his friend. Though he would rather be in Monogatari with Kate, a part of him did miss his comrades. "Ahoy, Tilestone!!" He stood up and waved excitedly at his friend. Kaku's smile immediately fell as he watched Tilestone aim a large bazooka at their boat. "Wait, what in the world are ya doing?!" He turned to Kate frantically, who was still half awake. "KATE, QUICK GET DOWN!" He shielded her from the anticipated impact. 

Kate looked up at him, a devilish grin on her face. She casually rubbed a hand against his crotch as he hovered over her, sending a jolt through his body. "Kate, now's not the ti--" He was interrupted by Kate's lips on his. Their faces were completely hidden from any inhabitants on Water 7, and Kate wouldn't waste this rare opportunity. Kaku growled. Kate definitely wasn't going to make any of this easy.

Kate slowly pulled away. "Don't worry, Kaku. I'm sure we'll be fine." She pointed her chin in the direction of Tilestone. 

Kaku was met with the sight of an anchor tied to a rope flying through the air and latching onto their boat. Kaku and Kate began to scream as Tilestone pulled their boat in. What should have been another 30 minutes of rowing, turned into a mere 30 seconds.

Kate wrapped her hands around Kaku's waist in order to prevent herself from falling...and to also say a proper goodbye. She held him tighter and whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you so much, honey. I love you, Kaku." Kaku squeezed her thigh 3 times, which was enough for Kate to know what he meant.

They were back at Water 7.

\-------

Kate and Kaku waited nervously, seated in the Galley La office lobby. They had grown so accustomed to their humble cottage home in Monogatari that everything else seemed so much larger than before. They sat on either end of the navy blue couch that was placed upon the marble floor. The stark white walls accented by hints of gold. The color scheme and decoration of the lobby was very similar to the Gala Iceberg had thrown on his birthday.

Tilestone had gone to inform the others of their return. They kept their eyes focused on the ground, knowing that the second they looked at each other their cover would be thrown away.

Kaku couldn't help but wish he could somehow communicate with Kate telepathically. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Their fates would be decided in the next few minutes, and neither of them knew what they should expect.

Paulie and Peep were the first to arrive with Tilestone. Kaku and Kate stood to properly greet their friends. Kate failed to hold in a laugh as she watched Kaku get sandwiched in a group hug by the 3 men.

The lead foreman rubbed Kaku's head. "Glad to have you back, kid." He smiled as a cigar hung from the side of his mouth. Peep and Tilestone couldn't talk through their tears, their words replaced by loud sobs.

Lucci was the next to arrive. He stood against the doorway with his arms folded-- a smile on his face and Hattori on his shoulder. Kaku gave him a nod. 

"KATE!" 

They all looked at the entrance and gasped as Iceburg ran towards Kate, meeting her in a hard embrace as he lifted her off the ground. Tears began to well in his eyes. He thought he'd never see her again. 

Kalifa stood with Lucci at the entrance, her usual scowl softened by a small smile. 

Kate returned his embrace, leaning her head into him. "Iceberg. It's so good to see you." She smiled at him softly, looking for any of the 'changes' he had gone through. To her-- he hadn't changed at all. He seemed like the Iceberg she knew.

Iceberg laughed as he kissed the top of her head, before running to the group hug Kaku was trapped in. "Kaku! I'm glad you're both fine! I'm so glad...!" He joined in the hug and Peep's and Tilestone's tears. He tried to form a sentence through his sobs. "Thank...you so much for bring...ing her back." Kaku squeaked as the arms around him held tighter.

Kalifa cleared her throat, approaching the group hug. "Kaku, we're glad to have you back." She examined the group again and adjusted her glasses. "Would you like to sue for sexual harassment?" The 4 men instantly peeled away from Kaku, standing in a straight line. She shot him a wink before turning to Iceburg. "Shall I prepare a celebration for tonight?" 

\-------

The workers of Galley La were invited to the dinner at Iceburg's residence. There was well over a hundred people. People sang, danced and feasted-- all in celebration of Kaku and Kate's safe return. 

Kate was unaccustomed to the noise. Aside from the tavern in the heart of town, Monogatari was a quiet island. She missed it dearly, but she missed a certain someone more...

She made her way up the stairs to the outdoor balcony overlooking the water. She watched as Peep and Tilestone pushed drinks into Kaku's direction, to which he repeatedly declined. She saw him look around and couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Was he looking for her?

Kate leaned over the edge of the balcony, taking in the reflection of the full moon on the water. 

"Hello?"

Kate turned to see Iceburg behind her. He was dressed in his regular orange attire, but held a black suit jacket in one arm. He stepped towards Kate, draping the jacket over her shoulders. "I thought you might need this." He moved her hair from under the jacket. 

Kate pulled the jacket tighter over her shoulders. Winter had already ended on Monogatari, but it was still quite cold on Water 7. "Thank you, Iceburg." She smiled at him before looking back at the water, not wanting him to catch her staring at Kaku.

Iceburg leaned over the railing beside her, taking in the scenery before looking her way. "Where will you be staying after?" He looked at her curiously.

Kate could tell where this was going, but couldn't say for sure. "I was hoping to stay in my old house again, maybe...if it's still available. But--" 

Iceburg shook his head solemnly. "Hm, well...I'm afraid that won't do." He turned to face her fully. "Nash has gone missing, but it doesn't mean he's gone. While you were away I bought the house you were staying in so that you could return to it should you please to do so in the future. But for now--you'd be safest if you stayed here, with me." He turned so that he faced her completely.

Kate had expected him to say this, but was shocked nonetheless. She turned to face him. "No, I really couldn't. Thank you, that's really kind, but I--"

Iceburg squeezed her shoulder. "I don't know what you had to go through for the past year, and I'm sorry I couldn't look after you. Let me look after you now." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Please." His hand remained on her shoulder. "There are 12 spare bedrooms here, you wouldn't be intruding at all. I'm always in the office so a bit of life around here would be a good change." He gave her a soft smile. 

Kate argued within herself. She knew taking his offer was what they had planned, but if Kaku's assumptions were right-- could she really lead Iceburg on like this? He was handsome, successful and kind. Any other woman would have jumped at the opportunity. However, Kate already had someone in her heart. She breathed deeply, feeling her necklace lift slightly before landing back onto her chest. 

_I'm doing this for you, Kaku._

"Only if you're sure, and only if you let me help out somehow." She tightened the jacket around her once again.

Iceburg pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He pulled away, beaming as he smiled at Kate. "There's a room already prepared. It's the one with the balcony." He looked back at the view.

Kate nodded her head shyly. "Only if it isn't too much trouble..." She smiled back as Iceburg shook his head. 

"Definitely not for you." He smiled at her once more before leaving, running so fast Kate was unable to say thank you.

Kate knew she should return to the party, but she couldn't fake her smiles any longer. How could she smile when she had to leave the life she had always wanted? The _person_ she had always wanted? Kate stayed leaning over the railing, deciding it'd be in her best interest to stay put. She looked out towards the sky, wondering if Kaku was also watching the moon. 

Iceberg returned several minutes later. Kate had told him she was tired, and would like to call it a night.

She laid in bed, wearing a pink night gown Kaku had given her. Kate turned to her side as she cried into her pillow. "Kaku...I'm cold..." 

\--.--.-.--

Kaku sluggishly made his way up to his old hotel room. It had been cleaned since he was last there.

It was a fresh slate. 

He laid on the bed facing the ceiling. Everything felt so empty. While he was grateful for the celebration, not knowing where Kate had gone drove him mad. It'd be too obvious if he had asked around, and even his assassin skills weren't good enough to seek her out given the circumstances. 

Kaku growled and grabbed his head-- images of Kate with Iceburg filling his mind.

He looked to the right side of the bed. Kate's side. 

He grabbed a pillow, and placed it between the 2 head pillows in the same arrangement Kate and him had kept for all those months before. Kaku removed his hat and turned to his side, imagining Kate was there beside him, just past that pillow.

"Goodnight, kitten. I love you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post~! I've been having trouble with my eyesight and can only use the computer for short periods of time ;^; 
> 
> I will do my best to update more! Forgive me for any typos!
> 
> Thank you for supporting my story~!

Kaku waited anxiously inside the Galley La office lobby. It was his first day back to work. Although he was excited to be back, he couldn't stop thinking about Kate.

How was she doing? _What_ was she doing?

He hadn't heard from her in 2 days. 

_I need to know she's okay..._

He looked to see if Kalifa had arrived. Surely it wouldn't be suspicious for him to ask how Kate was? After all; he had been responsible for her before they fled to Monogatari.

Iceburg came whistling down the hallway, dressed in his orange suit. He stopped and smiled as soon as he saw Kaku. "Welcome back to work, Kaku!" He waved a hand at his employee.

Kaku analyzed him carefully. Iceburg seemed more cheerful than usual, and it made his mind race. "Mornin' Iceburg! Sure am excited to be back!" He paused nervously, faking a smile. "Is Kate back to the grind as well today?" He tried to hide the desperation he was feeling.

_Please._

Iceburg shook his head. "Hm...well...She's still settling in. However, that's a great idea! I'll try and convince her to return to work tomorrow. It would be good for the two of you to go around and re-introduce yourselves. It has been quite a long time." He pondered, thinking about how many months had passed.

Kaku blushed as he waved his hands. Kate had mentioned it'd be best if they avoided each other in order to adjust to their new life, and their new relationship. It was for Iceburg's sake. "Oh no! Please, I don't wanna ruffle her feathers! She'll be ready when she's ready!" There was probably a reason why Kate had decided not to return to work right away.

Iceburg laughed as he walked away, waving a hand at Kaku. "I'm sure she would be more than happy to return! Besides, the festival will be happening in 2 days! It's a perfect opportunity to re-acquaint yourselves with our city. We only have a few months before Aqua Laguna strikes again." He waved once more before disappearing around the corner.

Kaku clenched his fists as he bit his lip, trying to hide his excitement. Kate was fine, and he was going to see her.

_Tomorrow._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kate groaned as she laid on her bed. Kalifa had told her that she was to return to work tomorrow, and would be going around with Kaku to "re-introduce themselves". As much as Kate wanted to see Kaku-- she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself back.

On Monogatari, Kate and Kaku had always been connected. Whether it be holding hands, a hand on his lap, or his arms around her shoulder. How was she to fight off her habits that were still ingrained in her? 

Kate and Iceburg had spent lunch and dinner together the past 2 days, and she still couldn't see the changes that Kaku had mentioned. To her-- he was exactly the same. However, she trusted Kaku completely and couldn't imagine him ever lying to her. She had to take his word for it. 

_This is all for Iceburg..._

She wondered how Kaku was. Was he staying in his old hotel room again? Was he eating enough? 

The last time she had seen him was at their welcoming party, as she stared down at him from the balcony.

Kate smiled as she played with the ring on her necklace. It was only a matter of time before they were together again.

She turned her head as a knock came on her door. "Yes?" She quickly hid her necklace, adjusting her short grey t-shirt dress as she sat up in her bed. 

Iceburg opened the door slowly, peeking his head before entering. "May I come in?" He held up a small bag with two cookies Kalifa had given him before leaving for the day. "Kalifa gave me these to share with you, but this small pain in my tooth says otherwise." He closed the door behind him. 

Kate nodded her head. "They look delicious! Please come in!" She tried to hide her blush. She had never been alone in a bedroom with a man like this aside from Kaku...

The mayor had removed his striped suit jacket, and now wore his orange dress shirt and black pants. He took a seat beside Kate on the bed, handing her the cookies and napkin. "Hm...well...how are you doing today, Kate? Will you be alright working tomorrow?" He looked out the window. It was 7 o'clock in the evening, and the sun had just begun to set.

Kate blushed, noticing how close Iceburg was sitting. "You betcha!" She bit her tongue. Since she had spent most of her time with Kaku, she seemed to have picked up on the way he talked. She remembered that Cutter had also mentioned something about it. 

Kate looked at Iceburg through her peripherals, breathing in a slight sigh of relief when she noticed he didn't react. Kate quickly ate both cookies, hoping the noise would distract Iceburg.

Iceburg looked down at Kate. "Hm...well...If you'd like to take more time, please do. However...I hope we can continue to spend time together either way." He smiled at her softly. "I enjoy your company." He looked back out towards the window. 

Kate's face was now burning. She still didn't believe Iceburg had any romantic interest in her, but when he said such things--she couldn't help but speculate. "Of course! I'll have lu--" Kate's vision began to blur.

She watched Iceburg gasp before passing out on the bed. As soon as she reached for him--her vision went black.

Iceburg shook her by the shoulder, her head rested in his lap. "Kate?" She was fast asleep. 

He smiled as he moved her hair away from her face. Kate hadn't told him much about her time on Monogatari, but he figured she was tired from the huge adjustment. 

Iceburg carefully laid back onto the bed, his hand still on Kate. "I missed this..." He continued to pet Kate's head as she slept. 

-.-.-.-.-

Kalifa tisked as she read the label of a prescription pill jar. "Oh my. I thought this was viagra...looks like I baked those cookies with quite a large amount of melatonin." She adjusted her glasses. "Who knows...hopefully this will have the same effect on them." She placed the jar back into her purse.

Her and Lucci had been conducting plans without Kaku's knowledge to ensure Kate and Iceburg grew closer, as well as maintaining Kate's relationship with Kaku. 

She still didn't understand their relationship, but the chances of it being a romantic relationship over anything were the most probable.

_This should make things interesting..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Kate nervously made her way to the Galley La lobby. She wore a tight black dress skirt and loose cream colored blouse with gold buttons. Her hair was parted to one side and she wore pearl studs.

She shook her head, having woken up feeling extremely groggy. She asked Iceburg during breakfast what had happened. He told her she had passed out, and that he had left an hour later. Kate couldn't figure out why she passed out, but perhaps her nerves got the best of her? 

Kate quickly forgot about last night's events, her mind instead focused on one thing...

_I can't wait to see you..._

Kaku's heart seemed to match the beat of Kate's heels as they clacked against the marble floor. He turned around slowly, his knees shaking as he held himself back from running to her. 

Kate met him with a smile. Before he could speak, she grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him into a corner of the lobby.

Kaku looked around nervously. "Kate! What are you doing?" He looked around to see if anyone had spotted them.

The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around Kaku's waist, before tip-toeing and planting a kiss on his lips. "I told you what would happen if we saw each other too soon." She kissed him once again.

The carpentry foreman bit his lip as he grasped the cloth on Kate's back, pulling her into him. "I've been so worried about you, darlin'. Have you been well?" He looked her over carefully. "How has living with Iceburg been?" He felt his CP9 tendencies start to show as his grip on Kate tightened slightly.

Kate pulled away so that she'd be able to see him. "I'm fine. Nothing has happened between me and Iceburg." She shook her head. "I still don't think there's anything wrong with him. He hasn't changed one bit...at least to me..." She tried to recall last night's events, but couldn't recall anything past her eating a cookie.

They quickly pushed away from each other as they heard chatter coming from the lobby.

Kaku nodded his head towards the exit. "We'd better get going." He held his hand out behind him before slowly returning it to his side. 

_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..._

Kate and Kaku made their rounds to several of the suppliers who worked with Galley La. In a way-- it felt like when Kate had first started. The only difference was that they took a Yagara to make their way around town, afraid that if they took the "Mountain Wind Express" that their relationship would be exposed. 

They sat awkwardly behind each other. Kate sat in the front while Kaku sat in the back with his arms crossed, as it was the only way to prevent himself from reaching out and grabbing Kate. The tension between them was driving him mad. 

Kaku looked at a clock as they passed by. "Heya Kit----Kate. How about you and I grab some lunch in a bit?" It felt strange calling her by her name. 

Kate turned around, a sad smile on her face. "I would love to...but I promised Iceburg I'd still continue to have lunch and dinner with him...and occasionally breakfast, depending on his schedule." She shrugged her shoulders before turning back around.

The shipwright grit his teeth. "Gee, that's a lot of time to spend with someone who apparently doesn't have any interest in you." There was a teasing, yet bitter tone to his voice. He held in his panic, his insecurities getting the best of him.

_She's going to leave me for him, isn't she?_

Kate waved as she made her way up to the stairs of Galley La, to where her room was. "I'll see you in a bit." She shot him a wink before disappearing.

Kaku dropped his hand as he slouched, making his way back to Dock 1. 

"Kaku."

He turned to see Kalifa walking towards him, sporting a tight green long sleeve dress. "Hiya Kalifa." He forced a smile.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Why do you seem so upset, Kaku?" She pretended to think for a moment. "Oh! I suppose Kate told you about last night's events...with Iceburg?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kaku shot up immediately, his hands now clenched. "What events?! What happened?!" He shook his head, realizing he was almost shouting.

The secretary chuckled slightly. "Nothing really...they just fell asleep together for a bit. That's all...or, at least that's all Iceburg told me..." She shrugged her shoulders as she walked off. "I'd be careful, Kaku. Your mission is for you to make sure Kate chooses you in the end, right?" She smiled to herself as she could feel Kaku's jealousy radiating throughout the room. Lucci had instructed Kalifa to ensure Kaku did everything in his power to make sure Kate would choose him over Iceburg. 

_I have a feeling it worked._

Kaku clenched his fists, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. 

_Is Kate hiding something from me?! No...why would she lie? Why would she hide something like that?!_

His body began to shake.

_I need to hear it for myself._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kate smiled as she saw Kaku waiting in the Galley La lobby. "Hi Kaku!" She made her way over to him excitedly.

Kaku smiled back, pointing a thumb behind him. "I need to check something in Dock 3. Would ya be alright tagging along?" He began to walk out of the office.

Kate nodded her head. "Of course!" She happily followed behind him, fighting the urge to hold his hand.

They entered the small room carefully, the lack of light making it hard to see. Kaku closed the door behind them.

Kate looked around, a small smile forming on her face. "Wow...the last time I was in here was when I told you--" She gasped as Kaku pinned her against the door, his face inches from hers. "Kaku! What are you doing?!" His usual smile was gone, replaced by an unfamiliar intensity. "Kaku, what's wrong? You're scaring me..." She looked as his hands were on either side of her head.

Kaku grabbed her wrist, feeling her pulse. "What happened between you and Iceburg last night?" He concentrated on her pulse that had already been racing as soon as he grabbed it.

Kate shook her head, confused by his question. "Nothing. Well, nothing I can remember at least..." She sighed as she looked back at Kaku.

_Hm...she's not lying..._

Kaku readjusted his hand on her wrist. "What _do_ you remember?" He concentrated once again.

Kate thought hard, but was unable to remember anything past the cookie. "I was sitting in bed and Iceburg came in with cookies Kalifa gave him. He had a toothache so he couldn't eat any...I remember eating them and then passing out..." She gasped once again as Kaku slid his hands away, seeming as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

_I'll need to have a word with Kalifa later..._

He grabbed Kate's face, placing a hard kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, cupcake. Kalifa was just pullin' my leg I guess..." He stroked her cheek, the feeling of ecstasy slowly taking over him. He went to kiss her again, but was interrupted by Tilestone's whistling growing louder...

_Darn it._

He swung the door open, moving Kate behind him. "Heya Tilestone! Just the man I was itchin' to see!" He shot him a finger gun.

Tilestone beamed at his comrade. "KAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT DOCK 3?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Kaku chuckled. "I was going to ask you for a favor, actually. Do ya think you can look over the blueprints I made for the ship comin' in tomorrow?" He continued to smile. Tilestone had told Kaku he wanted to learn carpentry a few years ago. Kaku had been teaching him whenever he had the chance. Tilestone wasn't exactly a fast learner, but he had massively improved over time. Kaku hoped that by the time the mission was over; Tileston would be able to take over as carpentry foreman. 

Tilestone stood up excitedly. "OF COURSE! THANK YOU!" He quickly ran back towards Dock 1. 

Kaku breathed in a sigh of relief as he signaled for Kate to come out. They couldn't risk anyone finding out about their relationship, or any unwanted speculations.

Kate came out carefully, patting some dust off of her skirt. "So, where to next?" The whole interaction had been extremely uncomfortable, but Kaku seemed to be back to his normal self.

_I'll just forget that happened...I don't want to spend our time together arguing over nothing..._

Kaku slapped his forehead. "Darn. I calculated the time wrong. Since we're taking a Yagara, there's no way we'll make it on time to the next meeting. I'll just tell Kalifa to reschedule it for next week...or...somethin'." He looked up sadly at Kate. "Are you doing alright, Kate?" He wanted to apologize for earlier, but decided it was best to drop it altogether.

Kate nodded her head. "Of course! I'm with you after all." She smiled at him sweetly, upset she was unable to express how she truly felt in case someone was listening. 

Kaku patted his hand against the ring on his chest three times, hoping Kate would get the message. "How about we visit the boys at Dock 1?"

Paulie, Lucci, and Peepley were surrounded by several women who were fans from town.

"LUCCI! WILL YOU PLEASE GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH ME TOMORROW?!"

"NO, GO WITH ME!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

Three ladies continued to fight over Lucci, as Paulie berated them over the short dresses they were wearing.

One of the women saw Kaku approaching and waved her hand. She was a pretty blonde woman with a taller slender build. "Kaku!"

Kaku waved back. "Oh hiya, Iris!" He made his way over to the group, Kate a few steps behind him. Iris was a frequent visitor around Galley La, and had developed a friendship with most of the shipwrights.

Iris grabbed his arm. "Will you be going to the festival tomorrow?" She batted her big blue eyes as she looked up at him. "I haven't seen you in so long! How about we meet up for a bit? Sound good?" She held onto his arm tighter as she leaned into him.

Kaku looked around at his fellow shipwrights, looks of encouragement on their faces. "Uh yeah, sure thing!" He chuckled nervously, unsure of what the right thing to do was. If he had said no, he was scared the other shipwrights might catch on to the reason why.

Iris jumped up excitedly before running back to the other group of women. "Girls! I've got a date tomorrow!"

Kaku turned around to see Kate, but she had already left.

_Why would she just leave like that?!_

Kaku felt frustrated. He knew Kate must have been upset, but given their situation-- he couldn't chase after her. 

He groaned as he made his way to his work station.

_Kate..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kate slowly sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't stop replaying the scene of Iris with her hands all over Kaku. 

_"Uh yeah, sure thing!"_

She grit her teeth as she buried her head deeper into her pillow. How could he say yes?! She tried to understand his reasoning, but he could have made up a reason to say "no". 

_He probably **wants** to go with her..._

Kate couldn't help but feel insecure, and jealous all at once. She couldn't even talk to Kaku about it.

A gentle knock came on her door, snapping her out of her dismay.

"Kate? Kate, are you in there?" Iceburg listened against the door. He had finished work earlier and could hear Kate crying from the hallway.

Kate rubbed her eyes, fanning her face in hopes that the redness would go away. "Yes. You can come in." She forced a smile on her face.

Iceburg tilted his head as soon as their eyes met. He was wearing a cream colored dress shirt and brown slacks. "Hm...well...may I know why you're crying?" He approached her carefully, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

Kate shook her head, faking a laugh. "I took a nap and had a bad nightmare...that's all." She sniffed her nose. "I dreamt that...someone was stealing something from me, and...I couldn't do anything." She bit her lip failing to hold back her tears as she sobbed into her hands. "I'm...so...sorry." She continued to sob.

Iceburg wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her into him. "It's okay. It was just a dream. None of it was real, trust me." He looked down at her worriedly, unsure of what to do. He could feel his heart tighten as he watched her sob. It was a sight he couldn't stand. 

Iceburg swallowed before clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and so it goes. Under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure the days that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye."_

Kate looked up at him in awe, a small smile now on her face. He was a terrible singer, but the gesture succeeded in lifting her spirits. "What song is that?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Iceburg smiled down at her, happy the song had worked. "Hm...well...It's a song someone taught me a long time ago. They used to have nightmares too, and would sing this song every night to keep them at bay." He chuckled. "It seems it also works for stopping tears." He closed his eyes as he remembered the sound of her softly singing it before bed...

Kate leaned her head into Iceburg's arm. "Thank you, Iceburg. I feel much better now." She pulled away, shooting a smile at him. "Thank you for always being so kind to me. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but thank you." She started to laugh, feeling extremely grateful to have him there at that moment. 

Iceburg patted her on the head before standing up. "I'm glad my beautiful singing voice helped stop your tears. It usually brings them about in other people." He laughed at himself. "I'll have someone bring your dinner up to your room. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He waved before closing the door behind him.

Iceburg felt his heart sink. Due to his popularity; he did his best to avoid large crowds as they were extremely uncomfortable and time consuming.

He had been there when Iris grabbed onto Kaku and had seen the whole exchange. He saw the distraught look in Kate's eyes, and watched as she ran away. He knew that she'd deny it if he asked her, but he knew the truth--

_She has feelings for him..._


	42. Chapter 42

Cutter waited anxiously inside the post office, his finger tapping his arm as they remained cross.

_It shouldn't take that long..._

Kate had promised she'd write to them as soon as they arrived on Water 7. If she had kept her word, the letters should have arrived by now. 

_Why wouldn't she tell me they made it there safely?! Do I have to go there mys------_

An older lady walked from the back of the counter. "General Cutter, we received this package for you yesterday." She handed Cutter a medium sized box with his name written on it.

_What the hell?_

He thanked the woman before leaving the post office.

Cutter sat under a tree by the "secret river" spot, not wanting anyone to see. Ideally, he would have done it inside his home, but he was still on duty. However, he couldn't wait several hours to open it.

Inside were several cards and 2 boxes. The first three cards were each addressed to one of the children, the fourth one being his. 

He looked around before opening it hurriedly. 

_Dear Cutter,_

_I'm sorry this is a bit later than I said it would be. We arrived safely on Water 7, and the journey was quite easy (well, I slept the whole time so maybe I can't speak on it...)._

_This is late because I wanted to buy you and the kids some of the special Water 7 sea water taffy. I asked the shop keep if it would affect Devil Fruit users and he said no...so eat as much as you want!_

_There is also a box of special dehydrated strawberries grown on Water 7 just for you. This man has an indoor garden in his shop and it's fantastic. Just add some water to the strawberries, and they'll turn into fresh ones! Neat huh?_

_How are you doing? I haven't been out much, so I haven't quite adjusted yet. I hope you're staying safe._

_I miss you! For once, no one is bossing me around. Oh what will I do with all this freedom?!_

_You'd better write me back! That's an order!_

_\- Kate_

Cutter chuckled to himself as he returned the letter to its envelope, leaning back against the tree. He could finally breathe knowing Kate was alright. 

The letter was a nice break from how hectic things had been lately. He had been bombarded with calls from various representatives of the World Government, pestering him to take a specific job. CP1 was on the verge of exterminating the Red Raven gang, and afterwards--there would be no real reason for him to stay on Monogatari.

_There's no way l'll take that job...I don't want to give him the satisfaction..._

He took in a deep breath as he felt his anger building up. Cutter opened his pocket watch, Kate's ID picture now fitted inside of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate sat in front of her mirror as 2 women worked on her hair and make up. Her hair was done in a large bun, adorned with several red and blue flower pins and clips. They had made her make up heavier than usual. 

Iceburg had given her a shiny turquoise kimono with several flower designs embroidered onto it. 

Kate had asked Iceburg the night before if she could stay with him during the festival. She made the excuse that she wanted to spend time with him, and while it was true-- it was mostly to avoid seeing Kaku with Iris.

Iceburg knocked before entering the room. "Kate! You look wonderful." He stood beside her as he smiled at her through the mirror. 

Kate laughed, careful not to disturb the women working on her hair. "Thank you...but isn't his a bit much?" She stared back at her reflection, barely recognizing herself.

The mayor shook his head as he adjusted his kimono. "You'll be joining me in the parade. Hm...well....think of today as a celebration of your return!" He smiled at her once again. "I know I am." He gently patted her shoulder before leaving the room.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Iceburg and Kate sat awkwardly in the mikoshi as the several people carrying it chanted. They were making their way through the Shopping District. It seemed everyone on Water 7 was in attendance, Kate and Iceburg continuously waving.

Kate looked worriedly at the people carrying them. "Iceburg...are you sure they'll be okay?" Kate had thought they'd be walking, or perhaps riding in a car...not this. It was too late for her to back out once she knew what was happening.

Iceburg laughed. "I understand your worry, but trust me--these men are strong! They say it's an honor to carry the Mikoshi." He placed a hand on Kate's lap, causing her to blush.

Kate continued to wave, her heart dropping as soon as she saw Iris. Iris seemed to be looking for something in the crowd....

_Or someone...._

Kate's heart seemed to shoot into her throat. She bit her lip to keep her from crying. Her hand instinctively made its way to Iceburg's, squeezing it for comfort. 

Iceburg was taken aback by the gesture and squeezed her hand in return, also spotting Iris in the crowd. 

_Don't worry, Kate. I promise I'll make you happy._

Iris beamed as soon as she saw her 2 friends. "Hey girls!" She hurriedly made her way over to them. 

They laughed as they walked towards the food stalls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa were inside of Kaku's hotel room getting ready for the festival.

Kalifa wore a shiny yellow kimono adorned with embroidered flowers.

Lucci wore a striped grey and black kimono, matching with Hattori.

Kaku adjusted his green and black striped kimono in the mirror, memories of him and Kate during the Monogatari festival playing through his mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Lucci slapped a hand against the back of his head.

Kaku snapped his head back towards Lucci. "What in the heck was that for?!" He was already in a bad mood over what had happened yesterday, and this wasn't making him feel any better. 

Lucci shook his head. "You're supposed to keep Kate on her good side, you fool. Not push her away." He rolled his eyes, Hattori joining him.

Kaku rubbed his head. "I'm doing my best..." He was interrupted by Kalifa's hand slapping the back of his head.

The secretary adjusted her glasses. "By saying you'd go on a date with another girl in front of her? Imbecile. That's sexual harassment." Lucci had told Kalifa what had happened and it made her blood boil. Not only was it a detrimental action towards the mission, but it hurt Kate.

Kaku groaned, slapping a palm against his forehead. "I wasn't actually gonna go...." he squatted on the floor, burying his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

Kalifa, Lucci and Hattori punched him in the head.

"GO OUT THERE AND FIX IT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg and Kate made their way throughout the back of town in order to avoid the crowds. They had just gotten off the Mikoshi after several hours, and all participants were starting to feel it. The sun was beginning to set, taking Kate by surprise.

Kate stared at the sky. "I can't believe we sat there for so long..." She blushed, having realized she had held onto his hand almost the whole time.

Iceburg laughed as he stretched. "I'm sorry you had to sit through that. I hope you managed to enjoy some parts of it...I know I had enjoyed my time with you." He smiled down at her, his hand now cold without Kate's. The mayor pointed towards the heart of the festival. "Would you like to visit some of the stalls?" He thought of the best route to take.

Kate shook her head. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Who knew sitting could be so tiring?" She chuckled before looking down at the ground.

Iceburg smiled at her sadly, knowing she must have been feeling hurt still. "I'll walk you ba--"

Kate shook her hands along with her head. "No, it's okay! I know my way back. Besides...I think you need to give a speech before the fireworks?" She had been instructed by Kalifa to make sure he didn't forget.

Iceburg shot up, slapping a palm against his head. "I completely forgot. Thank you for reminding me." He hugged Kate, bringing her head against him. As much as he didn't want to leave her alone----this was something he couldn't skip. "I hope you feel better. I'll check on you in the morning." 

Kate slowly wrapped her arms around Iceburg's waist, burying her head into him. "Thank you." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku made his way through the crowds to look for Kate. He had been following along with the Mikoshi but lost track of it when he couldn't make his way past a large group of people.

_Where are you?!_

He was growing frustrated, the number of people seemed endless. 

The town clock chimed, signaling it was now 8 o'clock.

_The fireworks will be in an hour..._

If Kate was with Iceburg, she would be with him at the closing ceremonies held in the heart of the festival. 

Kaku smiled to himself, excited to finally have a clue as to where she was. 

The carpenter looked around the stage as a group of children performed a traditional dance. He caught a glimpse of Iceburg walking towards the back, figuring Kate must have been nearby.

Kaku made his way back stage, taking Iceburg by surprise. "Kaku, what brings you here?" He looked around to see if anyone was with him. 

Kaku looked around quickly before returning his eye contact to Iceburg. "Heya Iceburg...there was something I needed to tell Kate for our schedule next week...I thought I should tell her before I forgot is all..." He cringed at himself, knowing there was a chance Iceburg wouldn't believe him. 

Iceburg stared at him coldly, holding back what he truly wanted to say. "Kate has gone home for the night. She isn't feeling well...so much to the point that she'd rather be alone while the whole island celebrates." He fixed the collar of his kimono as he stood up. "At least she has the balcony to watch the fireworks from. Enjoy the rest of the festival, Kaku." He walked towards the main stage. 

Kaku took a moment to process what had just happened. It was unusual for Iceburg to be so cold.

_"At least she has the balcony to watch the fireworks from."_

A lightbulb lit in Kaku as he knew exactly which room Kate must have been staying in. 

He jumped onto the closest rooftop and made his way to Galley La.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate sat at her mirror as she carefully took the pins and clips out of her hair. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back as she massaged her scalp.

She sighed as she looked at her eyes in the mirror. Even the copious amount of make up was unable to hide how swollen they were. 

Kate gently hung her kimono in the bag that was given to her before hanging it on the door. She stared at her naked reflection, grabbing a towel from her dresser along with other items for her bath.

She screamed as she felt a hand on her waist. 

She turned around slowly, unsure of _who_ or _what_ it could be. 

Her eyes widened as they met with Kaku's. "Kaku?! How did you get in here?! What--" she pushed him away, covering herself with the towel. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" She turned away from him, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Kaku couldn't keep his eyes off of Kate. Seeing her naked in the moonlight made his heart race, ruining his train of thought. 

Before Kate could attest, Kaku quickly lifted her by her bottom wrapping her legs around his waist. Kate's towel dropped as Kaku kissed her voraciously, moaning from the release he had been missing. 

Kate's lip quivered before she finally gave in, wrapping her arms around Kaku's neck and kissing him in return. "Kaku...I thought you didn't want me anymore..." She snuggled into his neck, unable to hold back her tears from the relief of being with him again.

Kaku pulled away slightly to look at Kate, using one hand to wipe her eyes. "How could I not want you?" He kissed her, a small smile on his face. "I'm real sorry about yesterday. I was in a real pickle, but I never planned to follow through with it. I only went to the festival today to look for you. You looked beautiful up there." He opened his mouth wider as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, smiling as Kate's danced with his in return.

He laid her on the bed, loosening his kimono. 

Kate helped him until Kaku was naked on top of her.

He entered her almost immediately, causing Kate's body to buckle. 

Kaku moaned as he began to thrust into her slowly. "You feel even tighter than usual." He grinned as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. "I'm gonna help loosen ya up a bit." He quickened his pace, the sound of their skin making contact filling the room. 

Kate stretched her arms above her head as she grabbed her pillow. A flury of emotions ran through her head, but were slowly driven out by the feeling of Kaku joined with her again. "Kaku..." she ran a hand through his hair before pulling on it, her body temperature rapidly rising. 

Kaku sucked on Kate's breast, knowing that she was about to climax. "Let it all out, hon'!" He slammed his body into her harder, moaning in unison with Kate as she tightened around him.

Before Kate could catch her breath, Kaku carried her off the bed, pushing her against the windowed doors leading to the balcony. She braced her hands against the doors, the coldness on her belly sending a chill down her body. "Kaku, what are you-----" she screamed as Kaku entered her from behind, her breasts now pressed against the glass. 

Kaku moved his hands to either side of Kate's hips as he continued to thrust into her. "If I time this just... right...." He looked at the clock in her room. "Just over a minute." He slowed his pace, the interruption making his member throb. "I don't know if I can hold it." He moaned, his member seeming to grow with each thrust. 

Kate bit her lip, holding back her moans so she could speak. "Wait...is it safe today?" She felt as if Kaku was about to rip her body apart. 

Kaku let out a faint "Uh huh" between his breaths, focusing on not finishing too soon. 

Kaku had been keeping track of Kate's cycle, for several months to be safe. He used a magnetic calendar with several different colored magnets to mark "safe" and "unsafe" days. He now kept it at his work station at Dock 1. 

Chanting could be heard in the distance.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

Kaku thrusted into Kate even more aggressively than earlier, digging his nails into her hips. "FUCK." Kaku's body convulsed as he released himself into Kate, the fireworks reflecting off of the glass.

He pulled himself out of her slowly before carrying her princess style as he caught his breath. "What do you say, doll? Let's have a soak together?" He pecked Kate on the lips as she nodded sleepily.

They'd take a bath together almost every night on Monogatari. It was the time they spent catching up on each other's days, or where they'd have idle chats.

Kate leaned forward as Kaku scrubbed her back. "Kaku...can I be honest with you for a second?" She pouted as she brought her knees up to her chin.

Kaku gently scooped some water with his hand to rinse off Kate's back. "Of course. What's shakin', bacon?" He turned around as he handed Kate the sponge. 

Kate scrubbed Kaku's back in a circular motion, entranced by the picture the soap bubbles began to paint. "I don't...think I can do this. You know? I can't pretend to not be together while we're together..." she began to rinse his back. "I don't know how long I can last..." she leaned her head against his back. 

Kaku's stomach began to twist. Was it because of yesterday? Maybe she had feelings for Iceburg after all...

He turned to face Kate, his own smile dropping when he saw how upset she looked. "Just a bit longer, kitten. I promise I'll do my darndest to make sure we have more time together." He pulled her into a hug. "Just like this." He intended to keep this promise. 

It was almost one in the morning when Kate fell asleep. 

Kaku pulled her blanket up before placing a kiss on her head. "I love you. So much." He carefully opened the balcony doors, closing them behind him before disappearing into the night. 


	43. Chapter 43

Iceburg knocked on Kate's door, adjusting the sunglasses on his face. He had slipped a note under her door last night telling her to dress herself for a walk in the morning. 

It had taken some convincing before Kalifa had allowed him to spend the Saturday morning and afternoon with Kate, cancelling his prior commitments. Kalifa made the excuse that he needed a break, but in reality it was to ensure Kate's relationship with Iceburg became stronger.

Kate quickly took a look at her outfit in the mirror. She wore cropped jeans, a pink v-neck with butterfly sleeves, and white sneakers. 

_Everything will be fine._

Her face burned thinking about how long she had held onto him yesterday. What was she to do if it turns out Kaku _was_ right about how Iceburg felt?

Kate opened the door, a sound of shock replacing her intended "hello".

Iceburg was dressed in a white suit with orange stripes, a white beret, yellow sunglasses, and also a long black wig tied into a ponytail. 

_Wow, maybe he **has** gone crazy _

The mayor adjusted his glasses. "Good morning. Hm...well...I thought I'd wear a disguise to make sure we weren't interrupted today!" He blushed. "Is it bad?" He had been so focused on making sure his disguise was perfect, forgetting to consider whether or not it looked good.

Kate laughed, still processing the situation. "Well, I definitely don't think people will recognize you." She continued to laugh. 

Iceburg joined Kate in her laugh, a palm on his forehead. "Excellent. Shall we?" He held out his arm to her.

Kate held onto Iceburg's arm as they walked through the town. It had been so long that it felt like she was walking through Water 7 for the first time. 

They visited a variety of small shops, ate at a small restaurant that Kate had never been to before, and watched Yagara races. Afterwards, they went to the ice cream shop Iceburg had taken Kate to what seemed like ages ago.

Iceburg groaned as he looked at his watch. "I can't believe how fast this day has gone..." Iceburg had a meeting with the Galley La Foremen regarding the distribution of work loads, as Iceburg now had several different ventures to manage. He was now running a business in jewelry crafting and design as well as a brewery. The meeting was to be held at the office of one of the new suppliers. He had lost track of the time. 

"Hiya Kate!"

Kaku waved as he carried a box of various pastries. Despite the smile on his face, he was trying to contain his anger at the sight of Kate holding onto the arm of a man he didn't know. 

_Who in the world is this fella?!_

Kate blushed as soon as she saw Kaku, waving before signaling for him to come closer. 

As soon as he was close enough, Iceburg lifted his sunglasses. "Kaku, it's me." He allowed Kaku to take a look at his face before returning his sunglasses.

Kaku nearly dropped the box. "Woah Nelly! I didn't recognize you! Quite the disguise you've got on!" The shipwright chuckled, feeling a mild sense of relief before panicking once again.

_Are they on a date?!_

Kate pointed at the box Kaku was holding. "What did you get?" On Monogatari, Kaku would often come home with random treats for him and Kate to share. 

Kaku smiled back at her, having missed those moments. "Kalifa had me run to get some snacks for our meeting tonight. You can have mine if you'd like?" He winked. "It's a piece of castella cake." It was Kaku's favourite dessert, which had also become Kate's. 

Iceburg watched as Kate smiled at Kaku.

Kate's eyes lit up briefly before clearing her throat. "I'm fine, thank you!" Had it just been the two of them, she would have taken a bite right then and there. 

Iceburg took the box from Kaku, a small smile on his face. "I need to make my way over before Kalifa berates me. Hm...well...would you mind walking Kate back to Galley La?" As much as he wanted to do it himself; he had already asked a lot of Kalifa to let him miss out on the earlier meetings. He couldn't be late.

Kaku and Kate both blushed as they shot up, trying to hide their excitement. 

Kaku shot a finger gun at Iceburg. "You betcha! Then I'll skidaddle to the meeting place right away." He continued to smile at his superior.

Iceburg had a concerned look on his face as he looked at Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate. Is that okay with you?" He smiled sadly.

Kate nodded her head. "Of course! Thank you so much for today." She bowed her head slightly before smiling up at him.

Iceburg waved as he hurriedly made his way over to the meeting. 

Kaku pointed in a different direction from the route Kate would have taken back. "How 'bout we take a small detour and go this way?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

Kaku pushed Kate against the alley wall, hidden as he placed a long kiss on her lips. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you earlier, bunny. You look dazzling." He checked their surroundings before giving her a quick peck, holding her hand as he pulled her away from the wall. "This alley ain't used much. It'll be A.O.K!" He rubbed her hand with his thumb as they walked.

Kate smiled sadly at Kaku. "I missed holding your hand. I missed you." She held onto him tighter. There were several thoughts in her head. She had such a wonderful time with Iceburg, and despite it all--she didn't know what she would do if he ever confessed his feelings to her. Iceburg was her employer, but he was also a dear friend. Not only that-- he was doing everything in his power to protect her, even allowing her to live with him. Could she really hurt him in the end?

_What do I do?_

The alley seemed to be less than a few feet long when Kate and Kaku reached the end of it. There wasn't enough time.

The shipwright squeezed Kate's hand before placing his hands in his pockets.

They stood inside the Galley La lobby. Kate had been silent the whole time, Kaku picking up that something was bothering her.

Kaku quickly examined the area. "Is everything alright, sweetie?" He wanted to pull her into a hug, but clenched his fists to restrain himself.

Kate rubbed her arm before looking up at Kaku. "Kaku...I don't feel right. I don't want to hurt Iceburg..." She bit her lip. The plan had seemed so simple at the start, but she was beginning to have her doubts. "I need to think about...what the right thing to do is. Till then-- I think it's best if we don't see each other." As hard as she tried to prevent it from happening, her eyes began to water.

Kaku let out a long shaky breath, feeling his heart sink. "What are ya sayin', kitten?" He took a step closer to her, restraining himself once again. 

Kate shook her head. "Please. Just give me a few days to sort my head out...please. I'll be helping Kalifa this week, so don't worry about seeing me at work." She looked at him pleadingly, finally allowing a tear to fall. If she could choose-- she would be with Kaku. But if their relationship would be the reason for someone as renowned as Iceburg to snap-- she didn't want to have any part in it. 

Kaku clenched his jaw.

_I guess they **were** on a date._

He tried to be sympathetic, but the fact that there was a possibility Kate would choose Iceburg over him was driving him mad. Not only would he fail his assignment, but he would also lose Kate. At the same time-- maybe it would be best if she chose Iceburg? There were only a few months left before his mission on Water 7 would be over. With Iceburg; she could have everything Kaku could never give her. How could he say he loved her if he wanted her to choose him over the life she deserved? He furrowed his brows at Kate for a moment before looking at her sadly. "Shave." 

He was gone in an instant.

Kate quickly ran up to her room, not wanting anyone to catch her crying.

_I'm sorry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting was long and extremely detail oriented. Kalifa had scheduled the whole meeting down to the very minute. The three hours felt like 10 to most of the participants, but they all knew it had to be done.

Iceburg looked over his notes, not wanting to miss anything. He looked over at Kaku who was seated at the back, his arms crossed the whole time. "Kaku, I am assigning you to overlook and draft all the blueprints for any incoming ships going forward with Tilestone to assist you. I will only be drafting for any VIP clients we may receive." Iceburg clenched his jaw as Kaku seemed to snap out of his trance.

Kaku raised an eyebrow. "That's fine. I'll work late to make sure I can still show Kate arou--"

Iceburg quickly interrupted him. "You won't need to worry about that anymore. Kate will be working closely with me and Kalifa going forward. Thank you for your concern." He returned his attention to his notes.

Kaku had to stop his jaw from dropping along with his heart. In an instant the part of the day he looked forward to the most was taken away. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku made his way over to an abandoned nearby island that night, taking his frustration out on various trees and rocks. He caught his breath as his knuckles bled, his hands shaking from all of his pent up frustration. He was finally at his breaking point.

His growing frustration with CP9, the regret he felt over the Nash incident, and now losing Kate to Iceburg. 

_Maybe I just ain't destined to be happy._

He screamed as he sliced the top of a mountain in half, collapsing onto his back. 

There was nothing he could do but accept it. It was over.

For the first time on Water 7; he wasn't looking forward to work on Monday.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalifa adjusted her black blazer which sat overtop of a low white v-neck blouse before pulling up her matching black skirt. She looked at Kate who was seated on a chair in the lobby. She had noticed Kate was quieter than usual, her usual chipper energy replaced by an almost sulking manner. Iceburg had also spoken to her in the morning over the phone, telling her that Kate had been "off" the past 2 days. He had asked her to help him with a small project the previous day, and she had mixed up several important documents. He found this extremely out of character for her.

Kalifa took a seat beside Kate, placing a hand on her leg. "Is everything alright, Kate?" She panicked, hoping nothing bad had happened between her and Kaku. As she thought back to the meeting she remembered that Kaku had also been quiet.

_What did that long nosed fool do this time?_

Kate faked a laugh as she shook herself out of her trance. "Oh sorry! I just stayed up really late last night. I'm a bit tired, but the coffee should kick in soon!" She held up a small golden can of coffee she had been drinking. 

Kalifa lifted an eyebrow, smiling before making her way to the meeting room. Iceburg had told Kalifa that he had important matters to attend to, and that she would have to take his place in the morning meetings. The secretary figured it was probably another animal incident, but played along. She appreciated that Iceburg trusted her with such important matters regarding Galley La. "I hope you'll be okay working with Paulie today..." She tilted her head, waiting for Kate's response. She knew that Paulie was a bit "much" at times, and didn't want to subject her to any unnecessary discomfort.

Kate patted her jeans. "Of course! I even made sure to dress accordingly." She laughed as she pulled the collar of her white crew neck t-shirt.

The blonde beauty smiled once more at Kate. "I'm here if you need me." She waved before disappearing.

Kate sighed as soon as Kalifa left. Although she would be working with Paulie; she knew there was a high chance she would run into Kaku.

_I don't know if I can face him yet..._

A day had passed since she last saw him, and she still wasn't close to deciding what the right thing to do was. 

She took in a deep breath. "I'm at work. I need to put all that aside." She puffed her chest, a determined look on her face as she made her way over to Dock 1.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku wiped his head with a towel before draping it around his neck. Today was busier than usual due to the marine's desire to increase the size of their fleet by the next month.

Iceburg stood behind Kaku, clearing his throat to get his attention.

Kaku turned around, surprised to see him. "Hiya boss! What brings you around these parts?" He placed his cap on his head. He steadied his breath, having spent the previous day processing all that had happened. 

_If you love her, you'll do what's best for her. No point in holding a grudge._

Iceburg turned away towards the Galley La headquarters. "Hm...well, need to speak with you. Please follow me to my office." He began to walk away.

Kaku sighed inwardly, assuming it probably had something to do with the Marine's fleet project. "Sure thing!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg sat at his desk while Kaku sat across from him drinking a cup of coffee. Iceburg had been reviewing papers for several minutes without saying a word.

The Mayor looked up at his subordinate. "Kaku...I need you to be honest with me." He placed the papers down on his desk.

Kaku took a sip of his coffee before placing it on a coaster on Iceburg's desk. "Of course. What is it?" He wasn't nervous, but he had no idea what Iceburg wanted to know. Perhaps he needed his opinion on blueprints? 

Iceburg leaned forward so he could look Kaku in the eye, an unusual seriousness coming from the light hearted Mayor. "Did anything happen between you and Kate on Monogatari?" He remained still, not breaking eye contact.

Kaku's face turned red as he began to choke on spit that had made its way down his throat. "Sorry, what makes you ask that?" He continued to cough, grabbing his coffee to drink but it only made him choke more. His mind was scrambling; trying to find what the right thing to say was.

Iceburg rubbed his head. "Since you both returned...hm well...you've both been a bit odd around each other." He stood up to look out his window. In a sense-- it was none of his business...but Kate seeming out of sorts was his business as her employer and as someone close to her. "You are both an integral part of Galley La, and we can't operate with animosity between team mates." He continued to watch Kaku for any signs of dishonesty.

Kaku finally steadied his breathing. He removed his hat to ruffle his hair, still unsure of what to say. The more he thought about it-- the more he wanted to hit himself. They had made it blatantly obvious that something had happened while they were on Monogatari...whether it was good or bad wasn't obvious...but he should have known better as an agent of CP9.

Iceburg leaned in closer towards Kaku, shooting him a glance that asked him to answer.

Kaku weighed out his options. On one hand, he could deny everything and insist nothing happened...but on the other hand-- he could come clean. He continued to play out the different scenarios, then he finally came to a realization; the correct answer is what "Kaku the Shipwright" would do...not "Kaku the Cipher Pol 9 agent".

Kaku the shipwright was in his early 20's, working his dream job while secretly dating a beautiful girl he had run off to a far away island with for almost a year... The obvious answer was to come clean.

However; he had a few hesitations. He was unsure of Iceburg's feelings for Kate, and whether or not his confession would compromise their mission. What if Iceburg was also in love with Kate? He shook his head, a soft smile forming on his face. It didn't matter how Iceburg felt, because he knew Kate loved him. Even if he confessed to Iceburg; it wouldn't matter. It was Kate's decision in the end, and he would be happy with whatever choice she made.

_I love her._

Kaku stood up from his seat, a stern look in his eyes as he faced his boss.

"Iceburg..... Something did happen between me and Kate." He paused, waiting to see if Iceburg would react, but he remained still. "I know I'm just a youngin', and I have a lot to learn...but having to stay away from Kate has been killing me. I thought it'd be best if we stayed away from each other. Kate loves her job here as do I, and we didn't want to compromise anything by being together". He clenched his fists. "I care about her a lot, and I want to be with her...but her well being is what I care about most of all. If that means I have to leave so that she can stay at the job she loves, I'll do it. I know she means a lot to you too, but I can't just hold it in anymore." He stood as tall as possible. 

_What am I doin'?!_

Iceburg nodded his head slowly, as if ihe were hearing exactly what he thought he would. "She does mean a lot to me, that's why I'm asking you this." He sighed sitting back in his chair. 

Kaku remained standing. "I've got a long way to go...and I know I pale in comparison to you. I may not be able to give her all the luxuries you can...but I know for a fact that...." He shot Iceburg a look that was cold yet full of confidence. "I'm the best darn man for her!" He steadied his breath, trying to keep his emotions from pouring out too much.

Iceburg looked at him with confusion. "What? What exactly do you think our relationship is?" He rubbed his chin, curious as to what Kaku was talking about.

Kaku knew he had to answer, but was scared Iceburg might lash out once he did. "You...you love her?" He raised an eyebrow.

Iceburg nodded slowly. "Yes...yes I do..."

Kaku needed to hear a clearer answer. He needed to hear the full truth, no matter how much it would hurt him. "You...have a romantic interest in her?" He held his breath, preparing himself for the pain.

It was Iceburg's turn to choke on his spit. "Is that what people think?!" He stood up, pushing himself up from his desk.

Kaku nodded, unsure of what was happening. "I mean, how close the two of you are, the gala, it really got folks talkin'..." He took a seat, feeling slightly embarrassed.

_Does he not like her?!_

Iceburg pulled out his wallet, and opened it before passing it to Kaku.

Kaku couldn't help but feel jealous as soon as he saw what was inside. "Why do you have a picture of Kate when she was younger in your wallet?" He took one more look before placing the now closed wallet back on the desk.

Iceburg laughed. "Hm well...it isn't a picture of Kate." He slid the wallet back to Kaku, who quickly grabbed it and examined the picture more carefully. 

He looked over every detail of the picture. "No, I'd bet my bottom dollar that this is definitely Kate." He felt somewhat frustrated. Him of all people would recognize a picture of Kate if he saw one.

_What game is he playing?!_

The mayor sighed. "That's a picture of my twin sister." A sad smile on his face.

Kaku looked up in shock. "Pardon?"

Iceburg looked at the picture once more before placing it back in his breast pocket. "Hm well, we weren't identical twins. I took after our mother more and she took after our father. You see, I wasn't born on Water 7. I grew up elsewhere on the Grand Line. My sister and I were inseparable until she succumbed to cancer." He took in a breath. "My grief stricken family thought it'd be best to 'restart' somewhere new, and we ventured on the Grand Line...not knowing about Aqua Laguna. My parents perished along with the ship, and I was found on Trash Heap Island by Tom and Kokoro." He looked at the young shipwright to see if his story had made sense. "I saw Kate's picture and accepted her application immediately. Kate is a spitting image of my Iya." He pulled out Kate's application. "Not only that, it was her birthday that helped me finalize my decision." He pointed at the date. "It wasn't the same year, but her birthday is the same date as my late sister's death anniversary." He chuckled softly to himself. "If I hadn't seen Iya's corpse with my own two eyes, I would have believed Kate was indeed her. There was too much coincidence, that I had to meet her for myself." He continued to chuckle. "Hm well, so there you have it. I definitely do not have a romantic interest in Kate...though I do love her as a sister." He made his way around his desk to stand beside Kaku.

Kaku furrowed his brows. "I see. But why did you want to know if anything happened?" He looked up at his superior.

Iceburg placed a hand on Kaku's shoulder. "As her employer and somewhat of an older brother figure...hm well...I want to see Kate happy." He squeezed Kaku's shoulder. "You're a good man, Kaku. When you two fled I knew she would be safe because you're someone who I myself would trust with my life.". 

Kaku flinched, feeling somewhat ashamed that at the end of the day he was an undercover agent of Cipher Pol 9...and nothing would change that. The mission would fall through no matter what his feelings were.

Kaku stood up and turned to face Iceburg. "What do you want me to do?" He tried to suppress his excitement, praying that Iceburg would tell him what he wanted to hear.

The Mayor's hand moved to Kaku's back and he pushed him slightly towards the door. "If you two want to be together--hm well, be together! There's no reason to put yourselves through such misery for nothing. Enjoy your youth!" He shot Kaku a smile, placing a set of keys in the younger man's hands. "This is my gift to you both. For trying to put the needs of me and the company ahead of your own happiness. I am truly grateful." He closed his hands over Kaku's. "I changed Kate's assignments at work so that there would be no conflict of interest if you two decided to become public with your relationship. I believe she's working with Paulie today." He nodded his head towards the exit.

Kaku couldn't contain his grin, giving Iceburg a quick hug before running out the door as he tried to find the right words to say. "THANK YOU!" 

Iceburg watched as Kaku ran, a small laugh escaping from his dark lips.

_I hope you will be happy now, Kate._

Kaku's heart raced as Dock 1 came into sight.

_Wait for me, Kate!!_

\--------

Paulie scratched his head. "You know, I'm not really good at all this number business...doesn't Kalifa do this or something?" He chewed on the cigar in his mouth as he looked over the papers Kate had handed him earlier.

Kate peered over his shoulder. "Everything should be fine...I just need you to double check that we aren't missing any supplies you need for the Marine Fleet project." She focused, using her finger to review each item.

As the two looked over the papers; Paulie was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running towards them. "Who in the hell...Oh Kaku!" He waved at the younger foreman.

Kate's ears shot up at the sound of his name.

Kate let out a scream. Before she could even look up at him; Kaku had picked her up and started to spin her around laughing as he went.

Paulie looked at the two, unsure of what was going on. "KAKU! Get your hands off her right this--"

Paulie's cigar dropped out of his mouth as Kaku dipped Kate and kissed her deeply. The sound of various items dropping echoed throughout Dock 1 as the others gawked at the sight.

After a few seconds; Kaku stood Kate up, fixing her hair behind her ear. 

Kate's face burned a bright red. She wasn't sure if she was feeling dizzy from Kaku, or because of pure confusion.

"Kaku?! What are you thinking?" She looked around nervously. "I'm sure everyone here saw that."

The long nosed shipwright smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead and grabbing her hand. "That's good! I want the whole world to know I'm the luckiest fella in the world! The beautiful, wonderful, Kate is all mine!" He turned to his senior, a smile still plastered across his face.

"Ay Paulie! Hope you don't mind if I clock out early. My girlfriend and I need to skidaddle if that's alright with you?" He squeezed Kate's hand. 

Paulie nodded slowly, a dumbfounded look still on his face.

Kaku snapped a finger gun at Paulie before quickly leaving with Kate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they exited Dock 1, Kate let go of Kaku's hand pulling him into an empty alley. "Kaku! What the hell are you doing?!" She looked around to see if anyone had seen them. 

Kaku grabbed Kate's hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "Kate, we don't have to hide anymore." He attempted to lead her out of the alley, but she pulled him back in with her.

Kate looked around once again. "What do you mean?! Of course we do! What about the others?! What about Iceburg?" Her mind was beginning to race again. Maybe it was Kaku who was losing his mind.

He failed to hide his smile. It all felt like a dream come true. It had only been a few days, but having to separate himself from Kate had almost broken his spirit. "Well ya see...Iceburg asked if anything had happened between us, so I told him yes, and how I felt about you..." He thought back to the information Iceburg had told him about his twin sister. He had decided it'd be best if he left that part out. That was for Iceburg to explain. "He said we should be together if we want to be together." He moved his right hand to her cheek. "Do you want to be with me, Kitten?" He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Kate took a moment to process everything Kaku had said. It all felt so surreal. Had he been anyone else-- she wouldn't have believed him...but she knew Kaku, and believed he'd never lie to her. "Of course I do."

Kaku gave her a quick peck before leading them out of the alley. "It's just after lunch. Downtown should be packed with people...good." 

Kate shot him a quizzical look. "How is that a good thing?" She squeezed his hand, still processing everything he had just told her.

He smiled at her, bringing their hands up to his mouth so he could kiss hers. "I want as many people as possible to know that we're together."

Kate and Kaku were surrounded by whispers as they walked through the City. It was a rare event for Kaku to be seen walking through town instead of jumping on the rooftops...and even more rare to see him hand in hand with someone.

Feepo a reporter for the Water 7 newspaper sat outside a cafe reading a magazine. He had an annoyed expression on his face as two women beside his table began to whisper to each other rather loudly. "Hey! Would you mind keeping it down?! Some of us are trying to--" He lowered his newspaper slowly as he watched Kate and Kaku walk by hand in hand. "Holy shit!" He spilled his coffee as he scrambled to grab his camera. The people of Water 7 loved any articles that contained information about their star shipwrights.

Kaku saw Feepo, and knew exactly what he would try to do. "Kate, look at me." He paused as she looked up at him.

*CLICK*

Kate looked at him confused. "What is it, Kaku?" She was sweating from all the attention they had been getting. 

He kissed her head. "I just wanted to see you. That's all." 

They continued to walk throughout town, Kaku smiling sheepishly knowing what had just happened.

Feepo began to cheer to himself as he pulled out his den den mushi. "Hey, yeah! Tell the boss I've got our story for the next paper!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate slowly turned the key to her old house, a small creek seeming to welcome her and Kaku. Nothing had been touched since she had left it over a year ago. It was clouded in dust, but it made Kate's heart race. "I can't believe he...Iceburg." She held her hands to her mouth, feeling extremely grateful. 

Kaku breathed in the air of the house. While he preferred their place on Monogatari-- this house held a special place in his heart. "I don't have much stuff. It'd only take me two shakes of a lamb's tail to move it all into here." He shot Kate a wink.

Kate beamed grabbing Kaku's hands out of shock. "You'll move in here with me?! We're going to live together? HERE?! On Water 7?!" She had to say it out loud to believe it. It felt like a dream.

The shipwright pulled Kate into a hug. "Yes. Just like we planned, snowflake!" He kissed her head before pushing her away gently. "I'll go gather my things. I think there's someone you should see." He smiled as Kate nodded at him.

"Right!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg sat at his desk, looking over several documents.

"ICEBURG!"

Iceburg stood up as Kate came bursting through the door, jumping up as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She snuggled into his neck as she sobbed. "Kaku told me what you said. Thank you so much. I'm sorry we didn't tell you...we just--" 

Iceburg laughed, stroking her head before lowering her. "Kate, I haven't been completely honest with you either..."

Kate sat there in awe as she stared at the picture while Iceburg told her the story he had told Kaku. "Wow...she really does look like me..." She touched her face, the only difference being a small mole by her mouth. 

Iceburg chuckled as he watched Kate. "Hm well...I'll tell you another secret that I've never told anyone else..." He lifted his brows twice, enticing Kate.

Kate leaned forward. "Only if you're okay telling me!" She smiled at him. Now that she knew the truth-- she realized that she had always seen him as an older brother figure. She loved him, but what she felt was never romance. She felt as if a burden had been lifted, finally knowing the truth behind both her feelings and Iceburg's.

Iceburg pointed at a picture of several animals he had saved over the years. "Growing up, I wasn't a fan of animals. The reason why I am so keen on helping them now...even if it means risking my own life...hm well...it's because my late sister, Iya. She told me that once she passed, she would want to be reincarnated into an animal, but was unsure of _which_ animal. She made me promise that I'd be kind to every animal I saw, in case it was her." He smiled sadly, hoping he had helped his sister somehow...

Kate covered her mouth, the story of Iceburg's commitment to his sister making her cry. "I'm sure she's more than proud of you, Iceburg." She wiped her eyes.

Iceburg laughed, standing up from his chair. "No more tears! I want you to be happy, Kate!" He looked at the clock. "You should go pack. It isn't good to move during the night." He shot her a wink.

Kate stood up slowly, rubbing her arm. She couldn't help but feel somewhat sad she was leaving... "Iceburg...can we still...hang out? I like spending time with you." She looked at him hopefully.

Iceburg was taken aback by how much she resembled Iya in that moment. He instinctively held up his pinky to Kate, in the same way he kept his promise to Iya all those years ago. "It's a promise."

They laughed as their pinkies met, sealing in the promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that evening, Kalifa had met with Lucci in secret. They met in an abandoned bar in the lower level of the city.

Sitting in a dusty red chair; Lucci stroked his beard as he sipped on a glass of whiskey, Hattori also drinking a beverage similar in colour. "So, Iceburg hired Kate simply because she looked like his sister?" This was a large piece of information they had gathered. 

Apparently while Kaku and Iceburg were having their meeting; Kalifa had been in the other room listening through the walls. 

"Yes, his whole family is dead. The most interesting part is that Iceburg told Kaku he trusts him with his life." Kalifa adjusted her glasses.

Lucci laughed. "No family left? Oh this is too perfect." He growled happily. "If Kaku can get close enough to him by using Kate...then maybe...Iceburg will tell him where the blueprints are."

Kalifa nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Lucci placed his glass on the table. "Maybe Kaku's relationship with that girl wasn't such a waste of time after all."


	44. Chapter 44

Kaku carefully hung a frame which contained the newspaper clipping of Kaku and Kate holding hands on the living room wall. 

The caption read; "Runaways or Getaway?! The mysterious romance behind Galley La Walls!". 

Kate rolled her eyes as she laughed. "You even got a frame for it eh?" She admired the wall. The wall was now decorated with several pictures of Kate, Kaku and of their friends on Water 7 and Monogatari. Cutter had sent Kate pictures of their friends at the orphanage as well as Mr. Omocha. He refused to send a picture of himself, insisting there was no need for it.

Kaku and Kate had spent the past few months renovating, and making their house a home. Kate had decided to take the week off to finish off a few smaller house projects.

Kaku hurriedly drank his coffee, having noticed the time. He grabbed a large plastic tube from off of the table. He had an important meeting with Iceburg, and Kalifa had been firm about showing up at least 5 minutes early.

The carpentry foreman gave Kate a slight pat on her backside, causing her to jump. "I'm off to work, honey! I'll see you tonight!" He pecked her on the cheek before rushing out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg whistled as he sorted several papers on his desk. He smiled as Kaku walked in. "Good morning! Kalifa tells me you have some blueprints for me to look over?" He sat down, resting his hands on a bed made by his knuckles.

Kaku beamed. "Sure do!" He took a seat as he opened the tube, passing the pile of blue prints to his superior.

Iceburg nodded as he looked over the first two, a gasp escaping from his mouth once he reached the third blueprint. "Kaku...is this?!" He stood up from his seat, the blueprint still in his hands.

Kaku nodded. "Her parents are on an adventure out at sea, and she isn't sure she'll ever see them again...you're the closest thing to family she has, so I wanted to ask for your permission." He stood up from the chair. 

Iceburg carefully laid the blueprint down, examining the intricately designed ring Kaku had drafted. It was a rose gold band decorated with several circular diamonds. The largest diamond in the middle was princess cut, with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. The piece holding the diamond in place looked like waves, and the inside of the band had the word "forever" engraved.

Iceburg's eyes watered as he ran around his desk to give Kaku a hug. "Of course. There's no one I trust more at Galley La than you, Kaku. You have been dependable, loyal and honest since you first started 5 years ago. You will make a fine husband for Kate." He pulled away, gently slapping the young man's face. 

Kaku wiped a tear from his own eyes, his dreams seeming to come to life. He had discussed his decision with Lucci and the others and they agreed it would help strengthen the bond between him and Iceburg even more. As long as the wedding took place before their mission timeline ended-- they assumed Iceburg would entrust Kaku with the secret blueprints by then. "Please take it out of my check..or two." He chuckled. "When should I start planning for it?" He was anxious to know how long it'd take for his sake and the other CP9 members. 

Iceburg rolled up the blueprint, quickly heading for the door. "I'll have the ring to you by tomorrow morning!" He cheered before disappearing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate rubbed her back as she admired the small wooden cabinet she had put together. She was feeling more tired than usual. 

She was thinking of what to make for dinner, but had made some rice for her lunch. She opened the rice cooker, shutting it immediately as she ran to the washroom. 

_Why does the smell make me sick?!_

She leaned over the toilet, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. 

Kate laid on the floor as she caught her breath. She had been milling about since 5 in the morning.

_I guess I really overdid it this time..._

She cleaned herself up before heading to their bedroom for a nap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kalifa, Lucci and Blueno waited for Kaku inside of Blueno's bar. It was just after 5 o'clock and the bar wouldn't be opening until 6.

Kaku happily walked in, shooting the others a thumbs up. Blueno and Kalifa smiled while Lucci rolled his eyes.

Hattori flew onto Lucci's shoulder as he stood up. "So you actually went through with it? You know, there are many other women in the world you have yet to discover..." he sighed. "Just get it over with as quickly as possible. We don't have much time, and even so-- it isn't a guarantee Iceburg will trust you." He grabbed a drink from over the bar. 

Kalifa rolled her eyes at Lucci. "I for one am looking forward to the future events." She adjusted her glasses, trying her hardest to repress how excited she truly was. Kate and Kaku were both close to her, and seeing them happy brought her joy.

Although, she also knew how it would end...

Kaku chuckled, taking in a deep breath. "Iceburg said he would get me the ring by tomorrow." Although it was only a day; it felt like an eternity to wait.

-.-.-..-.-.-

Kaku walked through the door, whistling as he closed it behind him. "Honey! I'm home!" He hung his keys on a small rack he had made by the door.

He raised an eyebrow at the packaging and spare wood pieces on the floor. It was unlike Kate to leave things laying about. "Sweetie?" He peeked into the kitchen, surprised to see Kate wasn't there. Kaku thought that she would have definitely been upset he was late for dinner, as she was quite "prickly" when she was hungry. 

He quietly opened the door to their room, seeing Kate asleep on their bed.

Kaku changed into black sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt before laying beside her. "Honey, you doin' alright?" He stroked her hair.

Kate turned to him sleepily. "Hi honey." She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her watch. "What?! It's already almost 7?!" She sat up slowly, still as tired as she was earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't cook dinner. I'm feeling a bit off today." She gave him a quick kiss. 

Kaku kissed her back before hopping out of bed. "Don't worry, doll! I'll quickly grab somethin' at the Café! You just rest your pretty little head, and I'll be back in a jiffy!" He quickly ran out the door, being rather hungry himself.

Kate happily ate the pizza Kaku had bought, her voracity making him laugh. "Woah! Slow down there, little lady!" He continued to laugh. "How long were you asleep for?" He continued to eat his slice.

Kate drank some water before thinking. "I think it was around 11? Definitely before lunch". She grabbed another slice from the box.

The shipwright continued to smile at her, resting his face on his hand as he continued to watch her eat.

_Forever..._

Kaku wiped his face, taking a sip of water. "Darlin', it's been a while and you've been workin' so hard. How 'bout you and I go on a date? Not tomorrow, but the next day?" He decided he didn't want to wait any longer than he needed to. He hadn't expected Iceburg to finish the ring so early, and this meant he'd only have tomorrow to plan how he would do it.

Kate laughed, finally feeling full from her 6th slice. "I'd love to!" 

Kaku hummed as he washed the dishes. He insisted for Kate to get some rest. Not only because she was tired; but because he needed time to plan.

_At the restaurant...no, that ain't original...maybe by the water?_

Kaku and Kate had tried to go swimming a few weeks earlier. Kate spent most of her time sitting on the dock, refusing to jump in. Kaku had promised her that he'd help her until she was no longer afraid of the water. 

_That's perfect! It'll be a good memory, and she'll be happy whenever she sees the water!_

Kaku but his lip as he snapped his finger, his plan finally coming along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Kate sighed as she looked at the kitchen table. Kaku had been in a bigger rush than yesterday to go to work that he had forgotten his lunch. 

_Looks like I'm going to have to pay him a visit!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kaku's hands shook as he opened the box, a small gasp escaping his lips as he looked at the ring. It was exactly as he had pictured it. "Iceburg! This is fantastic!" His hands continued to shake. 

Iceburg laughed, feeling somewhat proud of his work. He was new to the jewelry business and was happy to hear he had succeeded. "Hm...well; when will you be asking Kate?" He lifted his eyebrows. 

Kaku closed the box, a look of determination on his face. "I'll be asking her tomorrow!" 

Kalifa came into the room, looking slightly worried. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Kaku, I need to go over yours and Lucci's duties quickly. There's a small revision that needs to be made." She looked over at Iceburg. "I'll be right back." She adjusted her glasses, nodding for Kaku to follow her.

Kaku placed the box in his pocket, his intuition signaling that something was wrong.

The 4 members met inside of Blueno's bar. 

Lucci slowly swirled a glass of whiskey. "It seems luck is on our side. I've gotten word that the Straw Hat Pirates are on our island, and I'd suspect they're hoping to buy a ship." He handed a small glass to Hattori.

Blueno raised a brow. "I've read about them in the newspaper. How does that benefit us?" The large man was unsure of what their leader was thinking, which seemed to be the case most of the time.

Lucci laughed. "I can't believe you all don't see it! Their infamous reputation is precisely what we'll use to our advantage." He quickly drank the remnants of his glass. "Using the demon child Nico Robin...We're going to frame them...for the murder of Iceburg." He smirked. "The World Government isn't happy with how uncooperative he has been. Think of it as killing 3 birds with 1 stone." 

The three gasped. Though they had been undercover; Iceburg had been kind to all of them. Kalifa and Kaku especially taking the turn of events quite hard. 

Kaku shot up immediately. "Pardon? I thought we agreed we wouldn't kill. Besides that-- we have a plan. I'm go--" Kaku was silenced by Lucci appearing mere centimeters from his face, now in his zoan form. The leader growled before turning back into his human form, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar.

Kaku pondered for a moment. Leaving Kate was one thing, but he refused to take any part in taking the life of Iceburg. The World Goverment had gone too far.

Kalifa looked at him worriedly, knowing he was probably going to say something he'd regret.

Kaku stood back up, a look of determination on his face. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I've decided to leave CP9." He had finally had enough. He knew they wouldn't let him off easy, but he had to try.

Kalifa and Blueno gasped, while Lucci crushed the bottle of wine in his hand. "Excuse me?"

Kaku expected this kind of reaction, and knew the only thing to do was to stand his ground. "I made a sacrifice for the mission that I simply cannot walk away from. I will talk to Spandam at our next meeting."

Silence filled the room before it was broken by Lucci's cackling. "Oh Kaku, you foolish boy. Are you talking about marrying that wench? That's an easy fix...we simply kill her. It can be quick...or would you prefer it to be slow?"

A chord snapped in Kaku as he lunged towards Lucci. Blueno appeared in front of Kaku just before he could reach the fake mute and shook his head, mouthing the words 'don't'.

Lucci rose from his seat, pushing Blueno out of the way. "So your feelings have been real all along?"

The long nosed assassin looked as if he would start foaming at the mouth. He couldn't contain his rage. While he knew they wouldn't be happy with his decision, he wasn't expecting Lucci to even suggest something so inhumane..

But then again-- was lying to Kate about who he was any more humane?

Kaku took a breath and avoided eye contact with Lucci, certain the pigeon master would try and provoke him.

"Don't....don't even think about laying a finger on her. I swear if you do-- I will kill you myself." He panned his head around the room to look at the others. "I'll kill every single one of you." He hadn't felt his kind of rage since he saw Nash and his goons try and take advantage of Kate in the alley that day. 

Lucci placed a hand on Kaku's shoulder.

"Easy little brother, we won't touch your pet.....that's as long as you follow through with the mission."

Kaku sneered. "You know why I can't do that. My obligation to Kate is greater than this mission."

Lucci kicked Kaku in the stomach hard enough to send him flying across the room.

"Listen here, you brat! I didn't spend 5 years of my life working on this God forsaken island for this mission just so you could drop everything. It's either you finish the mission and disappear, or you stay here-- and Kate is the one to go." 

Kaku struggled back onto his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Lucci picked him up by the collar. "Threaten us all you want, you aren't strong enough to defeat me." He released Kaku and straightened out his jacket.

"It's either you help dispose of Iceburg, or I dispose of Kate. The choice is yours." He licked the wine off of his hand. 

Kaku left the room immediately, slamming the door behind him. 

Kalifa ran to her leader's side. "Lucci..."

The black haired assassin sat back down on the couch, sighing out of frustration. "It's all my fault, Kalifa." Him and Kalifa had regretted their decision to allow Kaku to continue his relationship with Kate, knowing all along that it wasn't a farce. 

The blonde beauty shook her head. "It's all our faults. None of us stopped him, yet we all knew the truth. He truly cares for her."

Bluenoe walked closer to his comrades.

"All of us wanted to see him happy. It's his first mission. He doesn't have the kind of baggage that we do.... If anyone could leave this life it's him."

Hattori snuggled Lucci's head to comfort him, and received a pet in return. "If there were a way, I would've let him be. We all know that there is no such thing as defecting from CP9 unless it's in a body bag... I thought we'd have more time to maybe find a solution... Kaku isn't like us." 

He snarled. "Doesn't help that the World Government rats are on the island, and now making demands."

Even the cold hearted Lucci felt remorse over having to murder Iceburg. The opportunity was too perfect, that the World Government would reprimand them if they didn't take it.

Their mission was almost over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate held Kaku's lunch in her lap as she waited at his work station. She smiled at a copy of their picture in the newspaper pinned on his wall. Kate adjusted her jeans, untucking her grey t-shirt.

Tilestone walked in holding a rolled up blueprint, Paulie following close behind. "HI KATE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OFF TODAY?" He made his way over to Kaku's calendar. 

Kate laughed at the two men. "Hi! Nope, just dropping off Kaku's lunch!" Her smile dropped as she watched Tilestone take the magnets from Kaku's calendar and use them to hang the blueprint he had worked on.

Paulie groaned, quickly removing the blueprint, and placing the magnets back onto the calendar in different spots than they were in before. "How many times do I need to tell you?! Just leave it on his desk, you dumbass! You're not a kid showing off their work on a fridge." He chewed on his cigar, gasping when he saw Kate. "Kate! You don't look so good. You okay?" 

Kate had gone a pale white. "How...how long has Tilestone been doing that?" She pointed at the calendar. 

Paulie laughed. "Oh, since you guys got back pretty much. This idiot keeps insisting it's a good idea." 

The two men looked at each other as Kate left Kaku's lunch on his desk, running out of the work station. 

_I told him it was a bad idea to leave the calendar at work..._

As much as she wanted to blame Kaku-- she should have also been tracking her cycle. The way she had been feeling the past few days, along with the information regarding the calendar made her panic.

_What do I do..._

Kate patiently sat on the toilet, a pink stick laying on the sink. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before grabbing the test.

She opened them and saw 2 pink lines. Kate placed a hand on her belly.

"Shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter rolled his eyes as he looked at the portrait style picture he had taken. He was wearing his formal uniform, his usual scowl on his face. 

Kate hadn't written back since he sent the pictures of the others for her living room. He figured she was upset he hadn't included a picture of himself.

_Of course she would hold a grudge..._

He smiled at himself as he inserted the picture into an envelope, double checking his letter before sealing it completely. 

Cutter had received word that the CP9 mission on Water 7 would be coming to an end soon. Judging by Kate's last letter-- Kaku still hadn't come clean.

_What the hell is that guy planning on doing?_

He placed his letter in the mail box, hoping it wouldn't be too long until Kate replied again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku fumbled with a large skull mask, an awkward silence filling the air as him and Lucci worked side by side.

Kalifa had formulated the plan, and Blueno was currently guarding Nico Robin. Lucci and him were to finish completing their costumes.

The carpentry foreman sighed, thinking about the condition the Straw Hat's ship was in. 

_They don't seem all that bad...poor kids._

He looked at the clock. It was already 5 o'clock.

_Kate's gonna ream me out for sure..._

As much as he wanted to leave; Lucci had been clear about his conditions. Kaku didn't dare risk Kate's life.

_Don't wait up for me..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kate pulled the castella cake from the oven, topping it with whipped cream and sliced bananas. 

She had also made Kaku's favourite apple curry with chicken and various vegetables.

Kate smiled as she rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to tell your papa the good news." 

As nervous as she was; she couldn't deny she was excited. Although it was an "accident", her and Kaku had talked about how they both wanted children. There was no doubt in her mind that Kaku would make an excellent father.

_What if it's too soon...?_

Would Kaku be mad? Would he be happy?

She shook her head. No matter what; she would do her best to keep their baby safe. 

It was almost 6 in the evening. Kate laid out the food as she waited patiently at the table for Kaku to come home.

-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Kaku came home, it was almost midnight. 

He bit his lip when he saw Kate had fallen asleep at the table. Not only had she tried to wait up for him; she also made all his favorites.

_Darn...it's almost as if she knows what's coming..._

He rubbed her shoulder to try and wake her, but she was fast asleep.

Kaku carried Kate to their bed, kissing her head as he tucked her in.

Kate pulled the covers tighter over herself. "Love you, papa." She began to snore.

Kaku stifled his chuckle.

_She's probably dreaming about her parents..._

He sat at the kitchen table and sobbed as he ate the food Kate had prepared for him. It would be his last home made meal by her. He savored every bite, making sure not to leave a single crumb.

Kaku listened to make sure Kate was still asleep before taking down any pictures that had him in them from the wall.

He then made his way back to their room and began to pack his things. Kalifa insisted it would help Kate heal if there weren't constant reminders of him everywhere. 

The news of Iceburg's attempted murder would break first thing in the morning. At that time the Galley La Foremen would be summoned to protect him and the Straw Hats would be wanted by the whole city.

Kaku laid beside Kate, silent as he watched her sleep. He scoffed at how foolish he was. Did he really think he'd find a way to make things work? 

Her safety came above everything else. He had considered running away with her that night, but knew Lucci would expect it. He would kill her on the spot without hesitation.

He wrapped an arm around her, his hand on her stomach. Failing to hold in a soft chuckle.

_Feels like she ate quite a bit again._

Kaku pulled the ring box from his pocket, holding the ring against Kate's hand. "I'm sorry I won't be able to give you this...I hope you find someone more deserving of you than I am." He returned the ring to his pocket. 

He smelled Kate's hair as he held her tighter, closing his eyes to memorize every detail. "Kate, I love you. I'm so sorry." He kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KAKU! KAKU!" Tilestone pounded desperately on the door. "KAKU!"

Though it was early in the morning; the people of Water 7 moved in somewhat of a panic. Iceburg had been shot, and the Straw Hat Pirates were the culprits.

Kalifa had sent Tilestone to get Kaku, stating Iceburg needed protection in case they returned.

Kate rubbed her eyes, woken up by the ruckus outside. "Kaku?" She watched as the shipwright hurriedly changed into his work clothes. "What's going on?!" She got up slowly, making sure to be careful with her stomach. 

Kaku fumbled with his jeans, holding himself back from crying. "One of the Straw Hat pirates tried to murder Iceburg last night. The foremen are being summoned as security in case they come back to finish the job." He turned to her, a sad look in his eyes. 

Kate nodded, opening her closet as she quickly pulled out some clothes.

Kaku quickly made his way over to her. "Woah woah! What are you doing, doll?!" He looked over at her worriedly. 

Kate began to change her shirt. "I'm coming with you. I need to be there for Iceburg." She furrowed her brows when Kaku pulled her arms down. "What's up?"

Kaku shook his head as he took Kate's face into his hands. "It's too dangerous, honey. I know Iceburg would want you to stay safe. Not only that, Aqua Laguna is supposed to be coming tonight." He stroked her cheek. "I'm gonna make my way over there now. Don't leave the house until I come back, got it?" He kissed her gently. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt...or seeing who he truly was.

Kate grit her teeth. As much as she wanted to be there for Iceburg; she had to stay safe. There was someone else she needed to look after now. 

She shot up, realizing she hadn't talked to Kaku last night. "Okay...but, can we talk when you get back?" She watched his expression worriedly. Kate didn't feel it was right to tell him the news during such a dire situation.

Kaku's hands remained on her face. "Sure thing." He kissed her again. "Promise me you'll always stay safe?" He gave her another kiss, fighting back his tears. 

Kate nodded. "You're the one who needs to stay safe!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

Tilestone continued to pound on the door. "KAKU!!!!!!!" 

Kaku gently pulled away from Kate, holding her by the shoulders as he examined her...not wanting to forget a single detail of how she looked. "I gotta go, kitten." He hugged her before kissing her deeply. "I love you. So much. Don't you forget that." He kissed her forehead before heading towards the door.

Kate called after him. "Kaku! I love you!" She smiled as she patted her ring on her necklace 3 times. 

Kaku smiled, returning the action. 

As hard as he fought; he couldn't stop the one tear from falling. 

_Goodbye, Kate._

He would never see her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg laid in bed, aware of the situation he was in. The World Government would be coming for the blueprints as soon as he died. "Kalifa..." he called his secretary, wanting to ask her to summon Kaku to his room. He was the one he trusted the most out of the Galley La Foremen. 

Kalifa quickly made her way over. "Yes, Iceburg?" She felt her heart sink, knowing what was to come.

Iceburg thought carefully about his decision. There would be no peace on Water 7 until the World Government obtained what they wanted...

_No, I can't risk them coming after him and Kate in the future..._

He smiled at his secretary. "I'd like to speak with Paulie in private."

-.-.-.-.-.-

In a turn of events-- the CP9 members along with Nico Robin surrounded Iceburg in his room.

Kaku held onto Iceburg's wrist, trying to communicate with him using morse code how sorry he was. 

_I never wanted this to happen, Iceburg. I hope you can forgive me someday. I will always be grateful to you._

Iceburg didn't reply, still in shock that some of his closest friends had been lying to him for all these years. He didn't want to believe it. 

_What about Kate?!_

He wanted answers, but didn't dare bring her up while they were trying their hardest to extract information from him. The last thing he wanted was for them to use her as leverage. He began to doubt whether Kaku had cared for Kate after all...

Iceburg glared at the former carpentry foreman, realizing that Kaku was probably using Kate to earn his trust this whole time. It was one thing to fool him, but to put Kate through such a farce was unforgivable. 

_I trusted you...she trusted you..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate sat cross legged on the bed as she waited anxiously. She was feeling shaken from the explosion earlier, and had to distract herself from thinking the worst. It took every ounce of strength to stop herself from running to Galley La.

She was reading a book about pregnancy, and wanted to make sure she learned the most important aspects. Knowing Kaku; he would study every book possible as soon as she told him the news...that's if he were happy about it.

_I wonder what he'll say..._

She looked out the window, the starry sky covered by the glow of flames and painted grey with smoke.

_Please be okay, Kaku..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku tied Paulie and Iceburg up slowly, waiting for the others to leave ahead of him. As soon as the coast was clear, he loosened their restraints. "I don't have much time, but know that I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." He bit his lip as Iceburg and Paulie replied with silence.

Kaku pulled the ring box from his pocket, placing it inside of Iceburg's breast pocket. "I know I have no right to ask you for any favors. But...please look after Kate. I wish I could be the one, but she deserves better than a chump like me. I never lied about loving her." He smiled at Iceburg one last time. "Thank you, Iceburg." He was gone in an instant.

Iceburg sat there dumbfounded. He felt an odd sense of relief come over him from knowing that Kaku hadn't been lying to Kate about his feelings. He found solace in that fact. 

He struggled to free himself from his restraints. The Mayor could only imagine the devastation Kate would feel when the news of Kaku's "passing" reached her. He had to be there for her. He had failed to protect her once, and he swore he wouldn't fail again. He had to live.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All CP9 members sat inside of Spandam's office.

Jabra panicked as Kaku and Kalifa stared at the devil fruits in front of them. "Don't do it! Are you crazy?! That thing's evil! Also, they taste like crap I tell you! Crap!" He watched from over their shoulders. After having Lucci surpass him; he knew that Kaku wouldn't be far behind once he ate the devil fruit.

Kaku continued to think. Like Lucci said; there was no way he'd get weaker...

He thought back on all the moments he wished he was stronger. Maybe if he was; he would have been able to stand up to Lucci. He would have been able to fight off whomever he needed to in order to save his relationship with Kate. The situation he was in was because he wasn't strong enough.

If he ever got the chance to see her again; he would make sure he would be able to protect her from anything and anyone. He decided it would be foolish not to take this opportunity.

The wolf man screamed as Kaku and Kalifa ate the devil fruits.

Kaku prayed as the taste of the fruit became even more disgusting each time he chewed.

_Please make me stronger..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kaku entered his room. It had been so long since he last stepped foot in it. The various books were still in the order he had left them in, and it looked as if no one had sat in his chair. The collection of breakables still in their original places on the shelves.

He dusted his chair off before sitting, burying his face in his hands.

_A giraffe?! Really?_

Kaku remembered when Kate told him about how Cutter had saved her from the Red Raven gang, going off about how amazing his Devil Fruit was.

He made his way over to the grandfather clock, looking at his reflection as giraffe horns and ears popped from his head.

Kaku groaned, slapping his face. "I gotta focus!" He looked at his reflection once again. "It ain't about the devil fruit ya get, but how ya use it!" A fierce determination came over him as he began to explore his newly acquired powers.

_I will become stronger!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku never returned home that night.

Kate wasn't one to break a promise, but she couldn't wait any longer. She quickly dressed into jeans and a black t-shirt before making her way over to Galley La.

She grabbed the handgun and knife Cutter had given her from her bedside drawer. There was no telling what had happened last night, and she had to be prepared for anything.

Kate gasped as soon as she saw Galley La. Most of the main building had been destroyed. 

_No...Kaku!_

She began to run to the entrance, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "LET GO OF ME!" She reached into her handbag, but stopped once she met eyes with Iceburg. "Iceburg...you're alright!" Her eyes began to well up, looking at how badly injured he was. She hugged him gently, thankful he was alright.

Iceburg patted her on the head, still tired from having worked on The Merry during the storm. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He pulled her into a hug, unsure of how he would tell her the news.

Kate pulled away to look at Iceburg. "Is Kaku alright?" Her heart was beginning to race, Iceburg's silence increasing her anxiety.

Iceburg panicked, unsure of what the right thing to say was. "There are...several people missing at the moment. It could be a while until we find them. Stay with me until then." He stroked her head.

Kate looked desperately into the building. There were still pieces of the building falling, and it was clouded in dust. There was no way for her to safely search for herself. She had promised Kaku she would stay safe, and she had already broken one of her promises. She didn't intend to break another one.

_Please be okay, Kaku...._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There's always the zoo." Zoro looked down at his fallen opponent, feeling a sense of sympathy. It was clear Kaku wasn't a bad person, but was simply bound by an unfortunate fate. 

Kaku laughed. "You're right." He reached for the key in his pocket, dropping it before he could hand it to the swordsman.

As bad as Zoro felt; Kaku was still the enemy. His objective was to save Robin and no one else. "Sorry."

Zoro picked the key up from the floor. He went to walk away, but was stopped by a faint whisper.

Kaku coughed to clear the blood from his throat. "Roronoa...there's a girl back on Water 7. She works for the mayor." He continued to cough. "She's the prettiest little thing. Long black hair, a dimple, and the sweetest brown eyes." He smiled thinking about how Kate looked first thing in the morning.

Zoro turned around fully to face the long nosed man. "What about her?" 

Kaku sighed. "Could you...tell her not to wait for me?" A tear fell from his eyes as he finally gave in to his injuries, losing consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jabra quickly ran through the building. "Where is that idiot?!" He sniffed the air, desperate to find Kaku. 

He had made a promise to Kate, and had intended to keep it.

_I'll keep him safe!_ _I'm a good man!_

The wolf man found Kaku on the grass, barely breathing. "You idiot! How could you allow yourself to almost get killed?!" He carried Kaku on his back.

CP9 had failed their mission to detain Nico Robin as well as obtain the secret blue prints. The World Government was now hunting for them. Blueno had made a safe space using his ability, and the members were to rendezvous there once the missing members were found. 

Kaku opened his eyes, seeing nothing but Jabra's black hair. "Kate." He snuggled into Jabra's head before passing out once again.

_Live, kid._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg looked over the list of people who were still missing. Everyone had been found except for Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno, and Kaku...

Kate stood anxiously in front of her superior. "What are the chances 4 integral members of Galley La are missing?! Iceburg...something seems fishy here. What if they were kidnapped?! What if--" Kate stopped as Iceburg slammed his fist on his desk.

Kate had been constantly asking for any updates regarding Kaku. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, but didn't know what the right thing to do was. The chances of Kaku coming back were slim to none. "Kate, we're doing everything we can at the moment. Hm...well...would you please go check on the Straw Hats and make sure they're alright?" He stood up from his desk. "I'm going to go back and work on their ship." He walked towards the door.

Kate was taken aback by Iceburg's unusual behaviour, however, she understood how much pressure he must have been under. "Okay, I'll do that..." She looked at the list Iceburg had been reading, a quizzical look on her face when she noticed all the names including Kaku's had been crossed out.

_Why would he do that?_

The Straw Hat pirates celebrated their victory at Galley La in a suite Iceburg had provided them. Luffy insisted they go see the progress on the ship Iceburg and Franky were building for them.

Zoro woke up from his nap and looked around their room at Galley La to see where the other Strawhats had gone. 

He only knew that Sanji had gone to the kitchen to scope out new recipes, since he always liked to keep tabs on the curly eyebrowed man.

The swordsman stretched before noticing someone at the door.

He went to grab a sword but then stopped as soon as Kate showed herself.

She wore a simple white dress and heels. Although she had her make up done; he could tell she was exhausted due to her swollen eyes.

This was his first time seeing her, but he knew she was who Kaku had told him about. He began to understand why she looked that way...

Kate pulled out a clipboard. "Sorry, Mr. Roronoa? Yes, the others had already chosen what they'd like for lunch and I wanted to make sure you ordered as well."

She handed him a clipboard with a few items listed beside check boxes.

Kate sighed to herself. 

_Kalifa was the one who would be doing this if she were here..._

She bit her lip. 3 members of Galley La had disappeared and she seemed to be the only one who truly cared. She kept telling herself people coped with tragedy differently.. but why did it seem as if they were hiding something from her?

Wanting to make small talk to distract herself, she looked at Zoro's bandages. "Wow, you must have been in a fierce battle! I'd hate to see the other guy!"

Zoro clenched his jaw as he handed her back the clipboard. "Thanks." The whole situation was making him uncomfortable.

Kate looked it over to make sure he had checked everything off.

Zoro played back what Kaku said in his mind.

_"Could you...tell her not to wait for me?"_

Kate signed off the bottom of the paper and turned towards the door. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Zoro stared at her...unsure of what to say.

_No, I'm no messenger._

"Are there any...zoos on this island?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The closest one is by sea train, but even so--It's a 3 hour commute."

Zoro nodded, processing the information. "I see. Do you.....like giraffes?"

Kate tilted her head; surprised by the unusual question. "I guess? They're pretty neat." 

Before she could ask why; Zoro smiled as he exited past her.

_I hope he makes it back somehow.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg returned late to Galley La. The Straw Hats had set sail on the 'Thousand Sunny', acquiring Franky as their new shipwright. It felt as if a chapter in his life had closed. He gasped when he saw Kate in his office, tidying up several papers. The mayor looked at his watch, noticing how late it was. "Kate...why are you still here?" He swallowed hard, knowing he had to give her an answer.

Kate smiled at him wearily. "I just wanted to keep busy..." She held her arm. "I'm sorry I keep asking, but I need to know...have you heard any news about Kaku?" She tried her best to remain positive, knowing it's what Kaku would have done in her situation.

_Please tell me he's okay..._

Iceburg looked at Kate, noticing how exhausted she was. As long as she thought Kaku was alive-- she wouldn't give up. He knew what the right thing to do was; no matter the consequences. Iceburg took a deep breath closing his eyes. "One of the biggest explosion points was where the foremen were guarding me. Though the radius wasn't that large; it turned everything within it to dust." He clenched his jaw. "Kate...I'm sorry. Kaku, didn't make it." He opened his eyes which were now filled with tears.

Kate stood there frozen, dropping the papers that were in her hand. Her heart began to palpitate before stopping, causing her to faint.

_Kaku..._

"KATE!"

Iceburg rushed to her side, picking her up princess style. He panicked when he felt a warmth seeping onto his right hand. "Blood?!" He looked Kate over, realizing the blood was coming from her lower region. "Oh no..."

The mayor waited outside Kate's room as the medical team at the hospital attached several machines to her. The hour seemed like eternity as Iceburg prayed for an answer on the status of Kate's condition.

A doctor came out, a face mask hiding his expression. "She will be fine...but, we weren't able to save the baby." He removed his mask, a remorseful look on his face.

Iceburg took a step back. "The...the baby?" He looked over at Kate who was asleep in her bed. He had suspected that were the case when he picked her up, but had hoped it wasn't.

The doctor nodded his head, realizing Iceburg didn't know. "She was about 3 months along. I'm so sorry. I had the remains removed to avoid any further complications. Our hospital offers counseling for these kinds of losses if you, or the patient would like more information on that. Do you have any questions?" 

Iceburg felt his blood run cold. Had he told her in a different matter; maybe she wouldn't have fainted. Maybe she wouldn't have lost the baby. The only part of Kaku that remained in her life; taken away by his impatience.

_It's all my fault..._

He quickly ran into Kate's room, kneeling by her side as he sobbed into the bed. "Forgive me, Kate. Forgive me." He looked up at the sky. "Forgive me, Kaku." He continued to weep, the only other sounds being the beeping of the machines.


	45. Chapter 45

Kaku sat up slowly, the bandages wrapped around his body preventing him from moving too quickly.  
  


_Where am I?_

He dizzily looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room in what looked to be an abandoned wooden house. The lack of light and the several holes in the ceiling had made it obvious.

Jabra stood over Kaku's bedside, trying to get a look at his eyes. "Hey! You're awake!" The wolf man screamed in pain as his tail popped out, having injured his back with his fight against Sanji. "About damn time!" He smirked at his younger comrade.

Kaku looked around once again. "How long have I been out for?" He rubbed his head.

Jabra sat on the floor cross legged, picking something out of his teeth. "You've been out for a week." He quickly pushed Kaku back down before he could shoot up from surprise. "It's fine. The rest of us are doing some street acts to raise some funds for Lucci." He sighed, their leader's condition seemingly getting worse.

Kaku winced as he stepped out of bed. "Raise funds? Just take it out of my bank account. I have more than enough--" He stopped as Jabra shook his head.

Jabra looked at Kaku, a seriousness replacing the smile he had earlier. "Long story short; we're wanted by the World Government. That piece of shit Spandam threw us under the bus for the Enies Lobby disaster. They've frozen our bank accounts and are hunting for us as we speak." Jabra clenched his jaw, preparing himself to stop Kaku from making any sporadic movements.

Kaku looked at the ground as he processed the information. "Does that mean...CP9..."

Jabra made a gunshot noise with his mouth. "Kaput. We're fugitives now." 

Kaku's eyes lit up, forgetting his injuries as he hugged Jabra. "JABRA! We're free!" He screamed as he felt one of his wounds open up, falling onto the floor.

The wolf man sneered as he looked down at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" He took a step back as Kaku began to laugh.

Kaku sighed happily. "I'm free! That means...I can go back for Kate." He imagined how she would react when she saw him again.

Kalifa ran into the room, still wearing Jabra's jacket. "Jabra! Quickly! Lucci is seizing up again!" 

Jabra and Kalifa ran towards the room Lucci was in. 

Kaku got up slowly and limped towards Lucci's room. He gasped when he saw the condition he was in. 

Since they were children; Lucci had always been so strong, so composed. Seeing him in his current state almost made him sick due to how unrecognizable he was.

Kaku clenched his fists, knowing what he had to do. The ex CP9 members were the only family he had; and family looked after one another...no matter what. "Kalifa, where is Fukuro?" Kaku focused to keep him from feeling the pain radiating throughout his body.

Kalifa shot him a worried look. "He's in the kitchen. Kaku, your injuries..."

Kaku shook his head. "I'm fine. Lucci needs us." 

The long nosed man huffed as he stood in the doorway. "Listen here! I ain't wearin' a leash! Giraffes aren't dogs!" He crossed his arms.

Fukuro sighed. "Chapapa! But it looks more professional this way chapapa!"

Kaku stomped out the door. "I'm not wearing a leash. Got it?"

Kaku looked around the streets of St. Poplar as people pointed and gasped. He was in his giraffe form, led by Fukuro. 

The green haired boy shouted. "COME ONE! COME ALL CHAPAPA! A real live GIRAFFE! Pet him, ride him, SLIDE him! Chapapa!"

Dozens of kids lined up to ride the "Giraffe Slide". While Kaku was glad he could help earn some money; it was still extremely degrading.

A little girl with black pigtails and an orange haired boy lined up together. Seeing them made Kaku's heart race.

If him and Kate made a baby; would the baby look like the girl or the boy? He started to chuckle as he thought about Kate pregnant, waddling through the streets of Water 7.

_We could just keep trying until we had one of eac--_

A boy knocked him on the head. "Stop laughing! You're making the slide all shaky!"

Kaku sighed, but continued to smile.

_Wait for me a bit longer, Kate._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg had enrolled Kate in a therapy program at a private medical institute to help cope with her loss. 

The first few months were mostly spent sedated in bed. When Iceburg had told her what had happened, she attempted to take her own life...feeling unable to deal with the pain and guilt. She had attempted several times, only stopping when Iceburg had told her they couldn't have a funeral as there were no bodies to bury. 

Kate couldn't shake the feeling that they were all still alive. The chances of Kalifa, Lucci, Blueno and Kaku all presumed dead without their bodies found was far too convenient. They must have been taken captive by the World Government. 

Since that day; Kate worked hard so that she would be able to return home. Once discharged; she spent most of her time reading books on both solved and unsolved mysteries, most of them revolving around cases of missing people. She was determined to find where her friends had gone.

Iceburg and Paulie caught wind of this. Knowing the truth; they had bought any remaining books regarding crimes, mysteries, and missing people from the stores. They had hoped that it would help stop Kate's obsession. Although she had returned to work; it seemed as if she was nothing but a hollow shell most of the time, her normally bubbly self replaced by someone unrecognizable. Originally; Kate was to take over Kalifa's job. However, due to her state at the time-- Iceburg had to throw a hiring fair in order to find a new secretary. Luckily, he was able to find a new secretary, who was an extremely bright 10 year old girl. He didn't want anyone who reminded him of Kalifa in the slightest.

Paulie and Iceburg had also made a point to immediately shut Kate down if she brought up, or asked any questions regarding the CP9 members. Iceburg had passed the memo to all members of Galley La, in case Kate talked to them about it. They constantly reminded her that she had to move on, and that she had to let go.

Kate didn't know if she had imagined them ever being there, but all the pictures of Kaku on the living room wall were gone. His belongings had disappeared as well. This added to her suspicion that he had been taken away, and not killed. However, there were days when she believed that maybe he truly was gone...

After all; most cases similar to that of Kaku's either remained unsolved, or ended with the police finding the bodies of the missing person elsewhere... 

Kate laid in bed, feeling lower than usual. She thought about the last time she saw Kaku, and the time when the doctor had told her the news.

_It's all my fault._

She imagined a variety of different scenarios. Most of all-- she wished she had begged Kaku not to go. Kate knew how dangerous the situation was, and yet she let him go as if it were another day back at work. How could she be so foolish?

_Our baby..._

Her eyes began to water as she held her stomach. She had been so worried about finding Kaku that she had neglected her own well being, thus neglecting the needs of the baby. 

Iceburg had begged for Kate to forgive him, saying it was his fault. Every time she would shake her head in reply. It wasn't anyone's fault but hers. She failed to protect the two most important things in her life, and now they were both gone. 

Kate slammed her fist repeatedly into the pillow as she sobbed. Why did it hurt so much? Was there something she could have done?

_Why didn't I stop him from going?!_

When would the pain end? 

Kate knew deep down that the right thing to do was to try and get over Kaku. How could she move forward in life if she kept hanging onto the past? What would Kaku say if he saw her like this? She begged the universe, saying she would do anything to free herself from the constant hurt she had been feeling.

_Please...tell me what to do...what do I do...?_

Her thoughts continued to race as she opened the top drawer of her bedside table; running her fingers along a pack of razor blades...

*Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru*

The ringing of her transponder snail snapped her out of her trance, causing her to slam the drawer shut.

She wiped her eyes as she ran to the living room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

A high nasally voice came through the phone. "Kate! It's Jenna. Rick's wife."

"Ah yes, Jenna! How are you?"

"I'm fabulous! Just wanted to give you a call and make sure you were coming tonight? I'm hosting."

Kate hit her face with her palm. 

_Crap...is that tonight?!_

"Of course! Sorry I didn't reply sooner. I will be there!"

Iceburg had asked the wives of several Galley La workers who would gather frequently to invite Kate into their group. Kate spent most of her time alone when she wasn't at work, and thought it would help with her recovery. At first Kate declined, but due to the persistence of the women of the group; she finally gave in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7 women sat around in a Victorian style living room. Although the room looked rather lavish; the women were dressed in simple outfits.

Kate wore black harem style joggers and a beige scoop neck long sleeve. She carried a tray of cheesecake sticks she had baked. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

She placed the tray on the coffee table alongside other treats.

A large lady with short blonde hair named Patricia touched Kate's leg as Kate took a seat beside her. "Kate! We were just talking about you..."

Kate blushed as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Oh?!"

Jenna, a middle aged woman with long brown hair and glasses raised her eyebrows twice. "Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?!" 

The rest of the ladies replied with an excited "OoooOoooo!"

Kate laughed nervously as she drank her tea, accidentally burning her tongue. "Yeah, but I usually don't do anything. It's just another day, really..." She smiled at the ground sadly. Kaku had promised that they would spend the week on Monogatari for her birthday that year...

The ladies silently drank their tea and ate, feeling awkward since they knew what Kate had been doing for several months.

Patricia huffed as she looked at the other ladies, and then at Kate. She grabbed Kate by the shoulders before slapping her on the face.

Patricia's husband was older, and often had trouble with the constantly changing procedures at Galley La. Kate had always made the extra effort to help him so he wouldn't be left behind. Patricia and her husband were extremely grateful for this, and would often invite Kate and sometimes Kaku (if he were free) over for dinner at their house. Patricia never had the chance to have kids, and saw Kate as somewhat of a daughter figure.

Jenna jumped from her seat. "PATRICIA!"

Patricia looked Kate in her eyes. "Kate, you're young, you're beautiful, and you're single. You need to make the most out of your youth!" She held a hand out towards the room. "We all know what you're going through...and I know it's hard. But you need to start looking after yourself. You deserve to have some fun!" She gently placed a hand on her cheek.

Kate was unsure how to react. "I....I have plenty of fun!" She faked a laugh.

Patricia raised a brow. "Reading? That's not the kind of fun I'm talking about..." She raised her eyebrows once again. "There are a lot of fine, young, strapping men who would love to spend a night with you...if you know what I'm saying?"

_Does she mean..._

Kate turned a bright red. "OH! NO! I don't think I could do that!" Kaku was the only man she had ever been with. Thinking about hooking up with a random stranger made her extremely uncomfortable.

The large woman folded her arms. "Why not?! Men can do it, so why can't women?! There are plenty of bars on Water 7!"

Another woman with a black bob cut chimed in. "Yeah, but they're mostly full of good for nothing pirates. If they're not causing trouble, they're spewing nonsense..."

A lightbulb seemed to go off inside of Kate's head.

_Pirates..._

Kaku and Kate's wherabouts were discovered because of information passed down at a bar. Pirates traveled the seas and ran into hundreds of people in a week...given how unique Kalifa, Lucci, Blueno and especially Kaku looked-- perhaps someone would have seen them...

_I just need to ask around..._

Kate stood up immediately, a glimpse of her old self seeming to make a return. "That's a great idea! You know what? I think I'm going to go right now!" She waved a hand as she quickly ran out the door.

The ladies looked at each other dumbfounded, except for Patricia who puffed her chest with pride.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate made a list of the bars on Water 7. She would make her way to each one and ask any pirates if they had seen any of her missing friends.

Kate did this every night for 3 weeks, but to no avail. The bar owners knew of her situation but didn't dare tell Iceburg, as Kate brought in quite a bit of money for them by bribing pirates with drinks in hopes she'd gain information.

It was the day of her birthday. 

Kate was feeling more exhausted than usual. Between working full time, her independent research, and staying in bars till early in the morning-- it was now taking a toll on her body and her mental health. The anguish of being alone without Kaku on her birthday adding insult to the injury.

She slammed a fist against her bathroom mirror as she stared at her reflection.

What did she ever do to deserve all of this?!

Kate had always done her best to do the right thing. There were no specific events in her life that made her feel as if she deserved such punishment. 

She grit her teeth. What if everything she was doing was for nothing?

Her mind began to spiral, but then Patricia's words from a month earlier rang in her ear.

_"You deserve to have some fun!"_

Kate recalled begging the universe for an answer as to how to make the pain end. Perhaps Patricia was the Universe's messenger...

She opened up her closet, pulling out a short, tight, black dress with a low back and low v-neck cut. 

Kate would still ask any pirates if they'd seen Kaku and the others, but maybe...she would leave with one of them...

"Fuck it!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter packed his large black backpack with clothes and other necessities. Kate hadn't written back to them since they had sent their pictures for her living room wall. 

CP9 was now wanted by the World Government, and Cutter had no idea as to what Kaku had decided to do with Kate. 

He knew what could happen when a World Government mission wasn't completed properly. He had asked his sources if there had been any hits put on Kate, but they had told him there weren't. 

Was she okay? Was she alive?

No matter how many times he wrote to her; she wouldn't reply.

Although he was still a knight of the castle; the Red Raven Gang had been compromised, and CP1's mission on Monogatari had come to an end. This being the case; Cutter was granted time off every few weeks. 

He decided that if he wanted to know how Kate was; he had no choice but to go to Water 7 and find out for himself.

Cutter groaned before knocking on the small wooden door. 

Bacha grinned sheepishly as she saw Cutter. "Ah, General Cutter. How can I help you today?" 

Cutter looked around to make sure no one saw him before entering. "I know about your awakened abilities. I want you to...use them on me."

Bacha froze, taking a step back. "How did you...never mind that. Tell me...are you aware of its consequences?" She raised a brow. Only a handful of people in the world knew of her awakened ability, and how he knew was a mystery to her.

Cutter rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know the full extent of what I was getting into. 10 years of my life, right? That's fine." He laid down on a round wooden bed in the middle of the room, strange markings carved into it. "Do it.".

Bacha cackled as she grabbed a glowing black orb from her drawer. "As you wish..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iceburg knocked on Kate's door. He had bought her a present and a cake for her birthday. Kate insisted she didn't want to celebrate, but he didn't want her to be alone on such an occasion. 

After several minutes had passed, Iceburg peeked through the windows. "Hm well...it seems as if no one is home..." He smiled happily, glad that Kate had gone out for her birthday. 

_I hope she enjoys herself today._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cutter walked along the streets of Water 7. It was lively since it was a Friday night. He wore black jeans, boots, and a grey button up, holding his backpack by one strap over his shoulder.

There were so many more lights, and the noise seemed obnoxious compared to Monogatari. He began to feel uncomfortable.

He shook his head.

_No, I need to find her._

He looked at his watch. The trip had taken longer than expected, and it was now 11:00PM. It was too late to find her as she was probably asleep, so he figured he'd go to a bar to grab some food and some intel as to where everything was.

He opened the door to a small hole in the wall style tavern.

"What the hell?!"

Kate stood on top of a table, her dress slightly hiked up as she danced around in tall black heels. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick. She looked amazing, and to his disgust-- the group of men surrounding her obviously agreed.

He pushed through the crowd to get closer to the table. "KATE!"

She was going off about something and her words were slurred.

Kate turned around sloppily, spilling a bit of the drink in her hand. "AW! CUTTER! What are you doing here?!" She smiled drunkenly and handed her drink to one of the men around the table. She walked across the table, jumping down onto Cutter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He hugged her, trying to prevent them from falling.

_How drunk is she?!_

The group of men began to holler.

Cutter tried to place Kate down, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. "No! I don't want to go down! I missed you. It's been so long." She played with his hair as she cuddled into him.

Cutter steadied his breathing. The whole situation was overwhelming and as much as he knew he should-- he was having trouble pulling away.

Kate wrapped her legs around him tighter, and brought her mouth to his ear. "Besides, I don't think you want me to pull away either." She moved her hips forward slightly, grazing his hardened member.

Cutter blushed, forcing Kate off of him and taking her by the hand. "You're out of your damn mind! I NEED to get you home." 

As he began to lead her out the door, the other men began to yell at him.

A large man with a black beard blocked their way. "No fair, man! We were here first! You can't just take her. We're the ones who got her drunk so we should have the fun!"

Cutter ignored him, grabbing Kate's wristlet from a chair for her.

The man put a hand on his gun. "We're part of the Grey Crib Crew! You don't want to mess with us!" 

Cutter failed to contain his anger. "Pirates huh? Makes sense." He punched the man in the face; sending him crashing into a table.

He pulled several bills from his wallet and handed them to the bartender before exiting. "Sorry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate wobbled around the streets as Cutter lead her by the hand. "Kate, where is your house?!" He was still angry that Kate had put herself in that situation and Kate being drunk was irritating him even more.

_Why is she acting so cheap?!_

She freed her hand from his grip and pulled out her Water 7 ID from her wristlet, holding it up to Cutter. "You could just check my ID." She chuckled and waved the card, still extremely intoxicated. 

Before Cutter could grab it; she slipped it down her cleavage.

He blushed. "Kate! What the hell is wrong with you?! Ugh, forget it!" He grabbed her hand, but she refused to move. "What is it now?!"

She pouted at him. "My feet hurt."

He groaned, moving his backpack so he wore it against his chest. He crouched down in front of Kate. "Get on."

She happily crawled onto him rubbing her face against his. "You smell so good."

Cutter rolled his eyes. "And you smell like gasoline. Hang on tight." He began to walk, chuckling under his breath. If someone told him this is how his night was going to go; he never would have believed them.

He found a motel a few blocks away. It didn't seem like the best location due to its shabby appearance and neon signage, but he wanted to get Kate somewhere safe in case the pirates decided to follow them.

The room was simple. A red carpet, black walls, and a queen sized bed with red bed sheets. 

Cutter laid Kate down carefully on the bed before removing his backpack.

He stretched out his body and went to check out the washroom quickly before returning. "Kate?" 

She was still passed out on the bed. He removed her shoes carefully, placing them on the floor.

_She probably hasn't eaten anything..._

He turned off the lights as he left the room heading out to find some food. The man working the front desk told him there was a small restaurant that was open 24/7 a couple of blocks down.

_How many months has it been?_

As he walked through the streets he tried to process what was happening. It was obvious Kate was acting out probably due to Kaku's death...but how long had she been doing this? The warrant was released almost a year ago...

He turned as he heard a large group of men laughing obnoxiously.

A man with a striped blue shirt, shorts and a red toque pointed at Cutter. "Ay! Isn't that the bastard that took the girl?!" There were at least 12 of them as they all turned to Cutter; blood lust grins plastered on their faces. 

He examined them carefully, remembering their disgusting figures and faces all lusting after Kate. To him; not a single one of them was worthy. They were pirates after all.

He remembered what Kaku had told him about what happened with Nash and it made his blood boil even more. She must have been going through a lot to voluntarily put herself in a similar situation. 

He wasn't as forgiving as Kaku.

Cutter smirked. "I was hoping I'd run into you pieces of shit.". 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate sat up rubbing her eyes. 

_Oh crap, I'm sobering up.._

She opened her wristlet and pulled out a green vial one of the pirates had given her. She was going to save it in case she was taken home by someone unsavory...

_"One small sip of this is like taking 10 shots at once!"_

Kate took the cap off, gagging as soon as she smelled it. She raised it in the air as if giving a toast.

"Cheers!" 

Cutter swung the door open, putting the bags of food he had bought on the floor. He rushed over to Kate as she took a sip from the vial. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He grabbed the vial from her hand, but she had already taken a sip. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Cutter examined the vial. "What the fuck did you drink?!" He took a swig; his training making him immune to poisons as well as helping him identify different poisons by tasting them. 

He dropped the vial as soon as soon as he swallowed. "All I taste is Alcohol..." he grabbed his head as the room started spinning for a moment. 

He felt his face start to burn.

_What the... Why do I feel..._

He laid on the bed, resting against the headboard as he kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

_Am I drunk?!_

Kate smiled devilishly and straddled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He went to push her off, but instead his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Kate, why are you doing this?" He moved his hands up and down her back, feeling the curves of her body. 

_Fuck, she feels amazing..._

She laughed, even more intoxicated than earlier. "I don't know if you heard... But Kaku died. Yeah.... He's dead. Didn't have a funeral or anything." She took a deep breath, a smile still on her face. "Everyone keeps telling me to move on, and what better day to do it than my birthday?" She laughed more as she started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Cutter fought with himself as he tried to keep it together, but his body over powered his logic. "What do you want me to do?" He watched her as she undid the last button, running a hand down his abs.

She looked at him lustfully before removing her ID from her cleavage, throwing it onto the bed. Kate leaned back slightly as she slid down the straps of her dress; revealing her bare breasts. "I think you know."

Cutter growled as he pulled her into him, sucking on her breasts voraciously, causing Kate to moan.

He slid her dress down further, his hands leaving no part of her untouched.

He pushed her off of him, removing the rest of his clothes. He kneeled over her as he stroked his hardened member. 

His disbelief still managed to make it through his drunken mind. He was here with Kate, and would be joining her completely. 

Kate's eyes were closed, the effects of the alcohol somehow getting stronger. She pulled her dress up and removed her underwear-- revealing her entrance to Cutter, showing her wetness between her fingers. 

Her mind was blank. Kate's body was in control and it screamed for release.

He lowered himself onto her, kissing her neck.

She pulled on his hair, arching her back as Cutter's member teased her. "Please...I need you." She grabbed his member bringing it closer. "I need you, Kaku."

Cutter immediately snapped out of his drunken state, Kaku's name seeming to strike a chord in him.

He rolled off of her, groaning as he hit his head with his fist.

_Dammit...what the hell is wrong with me?!_

He got up and began to put his clothes back on.

Kate sat up to call him, but in an instant her vision went black and she fell back onto the bed.

He looked at her sadly, the feeling of regret taking over. He was no better than the pirates that had tried to take advantage of how vulnerable she was earlier.

The warrant for CP9 was still active, which meant Kaku was alive. If he was going to have sex with Kate; he didn't want it to be because they were intoxicated. Kate meant more to him than a quick hook up after all.

_Dumb ass._

Cutter began to put Kate's dress and underwear back on; careful not to wake her.

He looked at her ID on the bed. "17th Street?"

He remembered passing by a street numbered "22nd" not too long ago. 

Cutter put on their shoes, and wore his backpack on his front again. He piggy backed Kate and made his way down to the lobby. 

The front desk had given him directions to where 17th Street was.

Almost an hour had passed before Cutter made it to Kate's house. He fumbled through her wristlet for her keys, carefully opening the door with one hand.

"Shit..."

Her place was a mess. There were stacks of dishes in the sink, piles of unfolded laundry everywhere, and books about solved missing people cases strewn across the floor.

_She must still believe he's alive..._

He navigated his way through the narrow hallway to her room. Her room was surprisingly clean. The only thing on her bedside table was a box of tissues and a picture of her and Kaku from the festival on Monogatari. It was the only one she had left. One side of her bed was messy, while the other was neatly made.

_That must be his side..._

Cutter rolled his eyes, flipping the picture over. 

He placed her on her bed, removing her shoes. He then rummaged through her drawers to find a night gown and some underwear.

The General paused; thinking of how to change her. 

_I've already seen her naked...I guess it doesn't make a difference at this point.._

After removing her clothes, he stared at her naked body; playing back the earlier events in his head. Her taste, how her body felt...she was right there begging for him... He shook his head. No-- begging for Kaku.

It took all his will power to stop himself from ravaging her body as he slid a lacy white thong up one of her legs. 

"Cutter?" Kate smiled at him drunkenly. 

He stopped, her smile catching him off guard. "Go back to sleep." He stood up, unsure of how drunk she was. 

Kate began to pout. "Why don't you want me, Cutter?" She kneeled, squeezing her breasts together. 

_She's going to drive me nuts.._

He groaned. "It's not that...I...you don't want me, you want Kaku." He figured she was still drunk, and what he said didn't matter. 

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Of course I do, but he's gone. He's dead. Everyone keeps reminding me..." She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. "I just want to feel good...is that so wrong? Please?" She unbuckled his belt, sliding down his pants along with his underwear.

Cutter had been hard for so long without release that it was starting to hurt. Any other man would have given in by now.

He leaned his head back. "Kate...no...it's not right..." He closed his eyes, unsure if he was talking to himself or Kate. His eyes shot open and he let out a moan as Kate took him in her mouth.

Cutter was exhausted. Between the trip to Water 7, dealing with the pirates, a lack of food and Kate-- he was finally reaching his limit. 

_Dammit.._

"Kate...fuck." He pushed her head closer to him, causing her to gag. "If you wanna suck my cock so bad, I won't stop you." He continued to moan as she moved her tongue around him.

She pulled her mouth away completely, gasping for air as she smiled. "If you like my mouth, you'll definitely like my--"

He shoved himself back into her mouth, holding her head as he thrusted in and out. 

_If she asks me to fuck her, I know I won't be able to control myself..._

Kate began to play with herself as Cutter continued to pleasure himself with her mouth. 

Noticing this; he pulled himself out and pushed her onto her back. "Who said you could play with yourself?" He lifted her right leg and spanked her, causing her to scream. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

She shook her head, her wetness becoming even more apparent. 

He removed his shirt, keeping his eyes on Kate. "What do you want?" 

Kate bit her lip. "I want to cum." She began to reach down but Cutter pinned her hands above her head as he laid naked on top of her. 

"Say 'I want to cum, General.'" He grabbed her thong off of her leg and used it to tie her hands together.

Kate thought she would cum from his dominance alone. "I want to cum, General." 

He smiled devilishly and closed her legs together. "Beg." He slid his body down until his mouth was by her core.

Kate began to pant, her body losing control. "Please, General....I need to cum! I need to cum!"

Cutter spread her legs, slamming his mouth into her crease.

Kate's back arched as he lapped at her; his tongue dancing around her bud. She couldn't control her moans.

Cutter could feel her body getting warmer.

_Already? She must be getting close..._

He shoved a finger into her, causing her to scream as he continued with his mouth. "Come on! Scream for me!" He continued to finger her faster. 

Kate's whole body buckled as she climaxed, her body convulsing from the release she had been craving.

Cutter kneeled over her as he rubbed his member rapidly. "Open your fucking mouth."

Kate obeyed, a smile on her face as he released onto her. 

He moaned before collapsing beside her. She drunkenly wiped her face before cuddling into his chest, throwing the tissue on the floor.

Cutter's feelings were conflicted. On one hand; he was with Kate. On the other; it was all a result of alcohol...there were no feelings involved on Kate's part. He looked at Kate who was now asleep, sighing before wrapping an arm around her.

_Can't say no to the birthday girl..._

He kissed her head before falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The crowd of people screamed as Lucci crushed the skull of the Candy Pirates' captain with his foot, killing him immediately.

People began to run in a panic, terrified by the scene that had taken place. At first they were grateful for their saviors, but seeing the brutality of them made them fear for their own lives.

Kalifa hit her palm against her head. "Lucci..."

The pigeon master who was still recovering spat on the body of the now deceased captain. "They deserved it. Anyways, we've over stayed our welcome here. It's time for us...to go home." The other members looked at him in shock.

Fukuro spoke up first. "Chapapa! Back to where it all started?!" 

All the members knew the place Lucci was referring to. Though all the memories of it weren't fond-- it was the closest thing they had to call home. It was where children were trained to become Cipher Pol agents.

Kaku adjusted his black cap. "Golly! It's been so long since I've been there..." He hadn't been there since he was dispatched to Water 7...

_Water 7... soon..._

With Lucci still injured; Kaku was now the strongest member of their group. This being the case; he felt an obligation to protect them until Lucci was back to full strength. Afterwards; he would make his way back to Water 7.

The members sailed upon the stolen pirate ship, celebrating as they landed on the familiar island.

Lucci stuck his hand out to silence his comrades. "It seems we were followed..."

Several marine ships appeared through the mist, lead by a man named "Very Good". 

The CP9 members activated their abilities, ready to defend their home.

After defeating the Marines, Lucci grabbed the transponder snail that was ringing on the Captain's ship.

Spandam yelled into the transponder snail as wires held him up in his hospital bed. "Did you get them?! All of the bastards?!"

Lucci sneered, recognizing the purple haired coward's voice immediately. "Yes, we killed all of them. Spandam"

Spandam screamed, realizing who he was talking to. "YOU---HOW--I--"

Lucci held the transponder snail closer to his mouth. "Be prepared, Spandam. We will be coming for you."

Spandam laughed nervously. "Oh yeah?! Well-- GOODBYE!" He hung up immediately, calling for his father.

Kalifa raised an eyebrow at their leader. "Are you really going to go after Spandam? But your injuries still aren't healed.." She adjusted her glasses.

The leopard man nodded his head. "As far as I know; it is only Spandam who truly wants us killed. Since he is no longer a commanding officer; if he dies then any orders or warrants issued by him will be canceled. As your leader; it is the only way I can guarantee your freedom. The longer I wait, the more chances the Marines and World Government will have to catch us. I need to act swiftly." For once; he smiled at his comrades sincerely. He was extremely grateful for how they had sacrificed so much in order for him to live, that he would risk it all in order to give them the freedom they deserved.

Kaku's mouth gaped at Lucci's words.

_It is the only way I can guarantee your freedom.._

Kaku stepped towards Lucci. "Then I'll go with you." Lucci was right-- they wouldn't be free as long as they were hunted. What kind of life could he give Kate if he had to always be on the run? If he was going to be with Kate again, he would make it right this time. No running. No lies.

Lucci raised a brow at the Giraffe man. "Are you sure, Kaku? Don't you have other plans?" He wouldn't admit that he was nervous about going alone due to his injuries. 

Kaku nodded his head. "I do have plans, but I can't execute them until we're free." 

A voice called from above them. "KALIFA?! KAKU?! IS THAT YOU GUYS?!" The figure jumped down, landing in front of them.

A tall slender woman with long brown hair, and blue eyes smiled happily as she held her tight pink dress. "It's me! Melody!" 

Kaku and Kalifa looked at her in shock. 

"MELODY?!"

During training, they were usually divided into groups of 3. Kalifa, Kaku and Melody were usually assigned together and had become extremely close friends. Due to her overly kind nature; the World Government believed Melody wasn't fit to become a Cipher Pol agent. However, she was a prodigy when it came to the secret techniques and was hired as a teacher for new members.

Her eyes seemed to shimmer as she looked at Kaku. "Kaku, it's...so good to see you again." She blushed as she looked at the ground. Kaku had always been there to protect her, and had been her closest friend. Though they were young at the time; Melody had always been in love with him.

The long nosed man laughed. "It sure has! I'm glad to see you're still doin' well for yourself!" He smiled, happy to see his old friend again. 

Melody signaled for them to follow her. "You must all be tired, follow me!"

There was an abandoned set of barracks on the island that Melody helped prepare for the ex CP9 members. 

As the others settled in, Melody had asked Kaku if he would go on a walk with her.

_I can't believe he's here..._

She looked up at him shyly as they walked, still in shock that they were together again. When he had left, she thought it would be goodbye for good. She recalled crying for weeks over losing her best friend. "So...um...how have you been? I mean, aside from being hunted and stuff you know..." She giggled nervously.

Kaku laughed. "It hasn't been all bad. I kind of understand why pirates do it, y'know? The rush of a good adventure helps shake the dust off these old bones of mine!" He shook his arm in a gest.

They made their way to a small apple tree that sat on a hill. It was where the two of them would sneak off to whenever Melody was feeling down. Kaku would tell her stories to cheer her up, and if he could find a piece of wood-- he'd carve her a small toy. They sat underneath it, watching as the sun began to slowly set.

Melody cleared her throat. "Kaku...Kalifa told me that you and Lucci will be going after Spandam...is that true?" She looked at him worriedly.

Kaku nodded his head. "Sure am. It's the only way to guarantee our freedom." He smiled sadly as he stretched his arms over his head. He knew the risk that came with it, but he wasn't the type to sit back when something could be done.

The brown haired girl played with the grass by her hand. "You know...if you stayed here you wouldn't have to worry about them finding you. I...I could keep you safe..." She bit her lip.

Kaku looked over at her, noticing the change in her speech. "I don't want you to get any more involved than you already are, Melody. We're all real thankful to you for helpin' us like this." He looked back at the sun.

Melody bit her lip harder. "I'd do it. I'd do it for you, Kaku." She clenched her fists. "I never thought I'd see you again, yet here you are. When you left...I regretted so badly that I..." She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't get to tell you how I felt..." She pulled her necklace from underneath her neckline, revealing a carved wooden star. "Remember when you made this for me? I've been wearing it ever since. Whenever I'm scared or I'm sad...I just hold it and it makes me feel like you're right there with me..."

Kaku looked down at her, shocked by her confession. "Melody..." He watched as Melody looked at him before moving her face closer to his...

_I really love you, Kaku._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kate woke up groaning, holding her head as nausea overcame her. She looked around with one eye closed. "Oh wow...how'd I make it home?!" She noticed her blanket was closer to her than usual..."Why am I naked?!"

She gasped as Cutter entered the room wearing nothing but boxers.

"CUTTER?!" 

Kate covered herself, having no recollection of what had happened.

Cutter sighed and placed a plate of fried potatoes, pancakes and sausages on her lap. "You need to eat. It's already past three in the afternoon."

Kate's face started to burn. "How....wait...did we...?"

_Did I have sex with Cutter?!?!?!?!_

Cutter sat beside her on the bed. He was less than a few inches away from her, and his closeness caught her off guard. "Do you want me to sugar coat it, or just tell you straight?"

_Crap...what the heck happened last night?!_

Kate pondered momentarily before deciding. "Straight." She pulled the blanket tighter.

He had contemplated lying and telling her nothing happened...but Kate had been lied to too many times, and she deserved to know the truth. 

Cutter folded his arms. "You were extremely drunk and about to get gang banged by a pirate crew, but I happened to walk in. We went to a motel, and you kept asking me to fuck you because you drank some weird alcohol and I drank some too. We didn't do anything crazy. I finally found out where you lived and brought you here..." Cutter took a breath. "We did...uh...mouth stuff..." He thought for a second. "But we never kissed."

Kate sat there mortified. Feeling ashamed for what she did, and what could have happened. "Are...are you serious?!" She felt herself get sick.

Cutter stood up from the bed. "That being said..." He kneeled on the floor bowing towards Kate. "I'm sorry I was so weak, Kate. I promise, I really tried... I know we didn't go all the way, but we shouldn't have gone anywhere at all. Please forgive me.". He remained still.

He felt nervous, unsure of how Kate was going to react.

_She's going to kill me..._

Kate began to blush, shocked by how calm she was. "Cutter....come sit." She patted the bed beside her as he sat. "I'm the one who should apologize...and thank you. If anything; even if we went all the way....I'm glad it would have been with you." She smiled at him sweetly. The whole situation was bizarre, and despite all she was feeling-- she mostly felt gratitude. 

Cutter sighed. "Can you promise me something?" He looked at her worriedly.

Kate nodded her head, unsure of what she was going to agree to.

Cutter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever do or plan what you did last night ever again." He looked at her sternly. "No drinking...and also, if you ever get that desperate for sex...you know you can buy stuff, or...you can just call me..." He fought off his thoughts, not wanting to show Kate his excitement.

Kate slapped his arm. "Cutter!" She was flustered as she pictured what they had done together.

He stood up. "Kate! Really?! THOSE pirates?! They were disgusting." Cutter shivered. "At least have some respect for yourself." He shot her a glare. 

Kate covered her face with the blanket. "I know, I'm such an idiot! I don't...wait-- what are you doing on Water 7?!" She peeked out from under the blanket.

Cutter hit his head, realizing he had forgotten to tell her. "Well...I was worried about you, and wanted to check in...You stopped writing to us." He would never admit how much he looked forward to her letters though...

Kate held her blanket just above her breasts. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you knew this, or if I had already mentioned anything...but Kaku passed away." She bit her lip. "Him and 2 other members of Galley La...but no one seems to care. Iceburg wouldn't even let me have a funeral for Kaku, but wouldn't give me a proper reason...I just didn't want to think about Monogatari." Her eyes began to water, having held in talking about this for so long. "I'm sorry..." She breathed in deeply to stop herself from crying. "I was having a really hard time." She faked a laugh between stifled tears. "I was pregnant for a bit too, but...that didn't last long." She bit her lip as she pulled the blanket over her head, sobbing quietly.

Cutter wanted to embrace her, shocked by the second half of her story. But after last night's events-- he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold himself back. Knowing she was naked underneath her blanket made him replay the events in his head, wanting more. 

_There's a time and place for everything..._

He flicked her ear through the blanket before standing up and walking out of the room. "Eat, clean yourself up, and get dressed. You promised to show me around Water 7 if I ever came, right?" He looked back at her. "Some fresh air will help with your hangover." He closed the door behind him. Kate wasn't the type who wanted pity, and Cutter wasn't the type to give it. This was the only appropriate approach he could think of.

Kate looked at Kaku's side of the bed, which had obviously been laid in. She went to grab his photo and noticed it had been flipped over. 

_At least he didn't see anything..._

She couldn't help but chuckle when she looked at the plate. Cutter had arranged the food to make a smiley face.

_Wow...he's actually kind of sweet._

Kate showed Cutter around the main parts of town. It had been a while since he was on such a large and busy island, that everything seemed new to him.

Kate wore a tight beige short sleeved dress with a v-neck cut, and white sandals. Cutter found the island much warmer than Monogatari, and felt odd wearing nothing but a tight grey t-shirt, jeans and boots.

He couldn't help but stare at Kate. On Monogatari she was dressed more conservative since she was working with the kids. She had gained a bit of weight since then, but it was distributed nicely between her bottom half and her chest. She looked like a full grown woman now. Last night's events didn't help him from staring. There was something else that seemed different about her, but Cutter failed to figure out what it was.

Kate walked excitedly towards Dock 1. It was busy with people watching the foremen work. There was a project set for completion on Monday, so the crew had to put in over time.

Paulie saw Kate from behind, having left the dock to run an errand.

_Even on weekends she's dressed like a harlot!_

He went to grab her shoulder but was met by Cutter's hand on his wrist. 

Cutter glared at him as he tightened his grip. "Watch that hand of yours." 

Paulie glared back, biting down on his cigar. "Who the hell are you?"

Kate turned around frantically separating Cutter's hand from Paulie. "Cutter! Hey Paulie, I'm sorry... This is my friend Cutter from Monogatari." She smiled nervously.

Cutter blushed from embarrassment. "Paulie. Kate has told me a lot about you. You're the lead foreman on Dock 1 and apparently a very good karaoke singer." He placed his hands on his sides before bowing this head. "Please forgive me for my actions." 

Paulie laughed awkwardly. "Woah now, no need to be so formal... But good work looking out for our Kate. You're probably going to have to do that a lot since she's barely wearing anything."

Cutter chuckled as he stood back up. Kate had also written about Paulie's distaste for most women's clothing choices. "Duly noted."

Kate looked back at Paulie. "Is Iceburg around? Cutter wants to inquire about a ship."

Paulie lit his cigar. "Yeah, he should be in his office. I'll take you to him."

Iceburg sat at his desk, stroking Tyrannosaurus's head. He looked up as soon as the three entered. "Hm well, Kate. Happy belated birthday. I came to visit you last night but you weren't home..." He looked towards Cutter, holding back a smirk. "I suppose you had plans?"

Kate bowed quickly, laughing nervously. "Uh yes! Iceburg, this is my friend Cutter from Monogatari. He works for the King and would like to inquire about a ship? Sorry, I know you're busy." 

Iceburg walked towards them, a smile on his face. "Not too busy for a friend of Kate's." He gestured towards a chair. "Please have a seat."

Cutter looked at Kate. "Sorry...it's a bit of a private matter so only those working on the ship can know. Is it okay if I meet you around the restaurant you talked about later?" He felt guilty sending her away, but it had to be done.

Kate turned towards the door, not wanting to admit she was relieved she wouldn't have to sit through a consultation. "No worries! I'll meet you there! Thanks Iceburg!" She waved at the three before leaving.

Paulie took a seat beside Cutter. "So, what kind of ship are we talking?"

Iceburg sat back at his desk pulling out some forms.

Cutter looked at him sternly. "I know about Kaku and CP9."

Iceburg dropped the papers and Paulie's cigar fell out of his mouth.

Cutter's face remained unchanged. "I can't tell you how I know this, but Kaku is alive...they all are. Although, there's a warrant out for them." He folded his arms. "I'm telling you this because Kaku may come back to Water 7 for Kate." Saying the words made his heart drop. "I haven't told her anything, but last night she acted out and put herself in a dangerous situation. You've been cruel to her by leaving her without answers. She's not over him, and I'd like to know where you both stand if he were to show up again." He tried to analyze them in order to figure out what they were thinking.

Paulie rubbed his head as Iceburg clasped his hands together on his desk. "Hm... Well... It's up to Kate. If she finds out the truth and forgives him; I'll have to accept him." The Mayor looked up at Cutter. "Her happiness is what matters."

Paulie nodded in agreement. "Although, I'd probably give him a punch or two first."

Cutter slowly stood up and headed towards the door. "I see. I still think we should hide the truth from Kate, since there's a good chance he'll be killed. Iceburg, you need to give her a better answer as to why there was no funeral. The lack of closure is turning her into a different person. I simply wanted to warn you both and make sure you wouldn't tell her anything-- no matter how bad she acts out. But..." He turned back to look at them. "I'll be around to make sure she doesn't do it again. Thank you for you time." He closed the door behind him. 

Cutter and Paulie looked at each other in disbelief. Kate had been right all along. 

Iceburg wouldn't admit it; but he hoped Kaku would make it back somehow...

-.-.-.-

Cutter walked towards where the restaurant was and saw Kate staring into the window of a jewelry shop. She had her eyes on a thin gold chain bracelet with a single diamond in the middle. 

"Kate?"

She turned around, smiling as soon as she saw Cutter. "Hey! You hungry?"

They sat at the diner Kaku and her used to frequent when she first started. The menu and chefs were amazing, however, Kate didn't quite like the service..

The brunette waitress huffed as she saw Kate seated with Cutter. She had hated her since she first came with Kaku, but was always nice to stay in his good books. Now that he was gone, there was no reason to be nice.

_How does she get all the cute guys?!_

She undid one more button of her blouse and sauntered her way over. 

"Oh Kate! It's been a while. You look so tired, and like you've gained weight!" She leaned forward as she examined her. "A new boy already? Wow, I guess poor Kaku didn't mean that much to you." 

Kate remained stoic, telling herself that it wasn't worth being affected by her words. She usually didn't work weekends, so Kate was surprised to see her.

The waitress smiled, noticing Kate's distress. She turned to Cutter batting her lashes at him. "Can I get you anything, handsome?" She giggled as she squeezed her breasts together.

Cutter's face was red. He smiled at her as he pulled his wallet out. "Hey there. Forgive me for being upfront but...how much would it cost for a 'good time'?" 

The waitress laughed, as she normally welcomed the occasional "side business". She was usually more discreet, but the fact that he was asking in front of Kate made it even better. "Depends what you want?" She leaned in closer to him.

Cutter pulled 50,000 berries from his wallet, placing the bills in her hand. 

She stood up excitedly, counting the bills. "Oh wow!" She smiled at Cutter as he sat up straight. It was more than she made in a month with both jobs.

The General smiled. "Well then, that should be enough." His facial expression suddenly turned into a glare. "For you to get out of my fucking face." 

The diner went quiet as the waitress gasped.

Kate snapped out of her trance, having realized what was happening. She ran to stand between the waitress and Cutter, causing Cutter to stand up as well. 

He looked like he would start foaming at the mouth as he stood up. "Don't ever talk to Kate like that again! You're nothing but a cheap concubine; a bicycle for any man that flashes some money at you! You have no right treat her like that!" He slammed a fist on the table, turning it into stone.

Kate grabbed his hand and ran out of the diner.

The waitress stood there in shock before breaking out in tears. Other restaurant goers scoffed at her, seeming to agree she deserved it as they overheard the conversation. Several people who had already finished their meals left as well. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate dragged Cutter several blocks away to a quiet park. She caught her breath. "What's wrong with you?!" She rubbed a hand down her head, still processing what had happened.

Cutter's face was still red from his blood boiling. Had the waitress been a man-- he probably would have killed her. "Kate, you can't let people treat you like that!" 

She took a step towards him as she clenched her fists. "YOU can't treat people like that! She's probably really hurt by what you said!" The waitress was never a friend, but Kate couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Cutter growled. "KATE! You need to have more respect for yourself to not let some hussy talk to you like that, let alone WHILE serving you! It's like how you need to value yourself enough to not lose yourself in a bar full of vagrants!" He kicked at a rock on the ground, his frustration growing. "I know you're going through a lot, but watching you like this makes me sick. I know you're better than this!" He huffed and began to walk away. "I need some space."

Kate stood there shocked. He was right after all... 

She walked towards the Speckled Roof bar, thinking about whether or not she should find some pirates to ask about Kaku today. She shook her head. 

_I just want to go home..._

Kate watched as a clean up crew removed several hundred pieces of broken stone from in front of the bar. She saw a piece that looked like a face, but it was thrown into a barrel before she could look closer.

She sighed; having too much on her mind to entertain her curiosity. Slowly, she walked back home.

Kate walked into her house, taken aback as she looked around.

Due to being in a rush earlier that morning; she didn't get a chance to look at her surroundings.

All the dishes had been cleaned and the loose laundry was folded. Even the kitchen floor looked as if it had been mopped.

"Cutter..."

She sat on the couch and leaned her head back. He was right. She was changing, and it wasn't for the better. If she truly believed Kaku was alive; why was she acting like this? What would Kaku say if he saw her or her place in this state?

She thought for a moment, laughing to herself.

_"Gee Kate! It looks like a darn pig sty!"_

He'd probably then add "piggy" to his list of pet names for her. 

She imagined him walking through the front door.

_I miss you..._

She shot up as a gentle knock came from the door. 

Kate took a breath before opening it. 

Cutter stood with bags of food in his hands. "Can I come in?"

Her lip quivered as she looked at him. Cutter had done nothing but try to help her, and she was nothing but ungrateful.

She hugged him around his waist as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. You're right. I promise I'll be better." She hugged him tighter.

Cutter tried to steady his pulse. Feeling her against him brought back the thoughts he'd been trying to repress. "Let's eat, cry baby." He smiled as Kate looked up at him, nodding her head before heading back inside.

Kate began to wash the dishes as soon as they finished eating.

Cutter smiled at her teasingly as he watched her. "Wow, I thought you would have forgotten how to wash dishes by now!" He laughed. "Can you imagine if I told the kids?"

Kate snapped to look at him. "Oh my gosh, don't you dare!" She blushed, having realized it had probably been months since she had last cleaned properly...

Cutter continued to chuckle as he walked beside her, grabbing a drying cloth from off the oven. "Don't even say it. I don't mind helping." 

Kate smiled and continued to wash as they did the dishes together in silence. 

After finishing, Kate sat on the couch leaning back into it with her eyes closed. She opened one eye as she heard Cutter rummaging through the fridge. "Are you still hungry?" She closed her eyes again.

He didn't reply, carefully pulling out a small box. 

She sat up as Cutter took a seat beside her, holding a plate with a piece of cake in one hand with a candle that said "happy birthday". 

Cutter blushed as he looked away awkwardly. "Well, make a wish already." 

Kate held back her tears, touched by the gesture. She closed her eyes and made a wish, thoughts of a long nosed gentleman filling her mind.

Cutter placed the plate on her lap and handed her a fork.

She looked at the cake. It was a sponge cake with fruits and whipped cream. "Do you not want any?!"

He shook his head. "I don't like sweets. All you."

She took a bite, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my gosh, it's so good! You have to try some!" 

Cutter shook his head. "No thanks."

Kate kneeled on the couch and faced Cutter, holding a forkful of cake in front of him. "Please? It's my birthday..." She pouted.

Visions of Kate kneeling on her bed began to flood his mind.

_Dammit..._

He ate the cake to distract himself. The flavour was foreign as he hadn't eaten sweets since he was a child. "Thanks."

_Wow, can't believe I enjoyed that..._

Kate laughed before continuing to eat the cake. "Thank YOU! You know, for someone who doesn't like dessert-- you're pretty sweet!" 

Cutter blushed, hiding a small box behind him. "You're just so helpless. That's all." He had never been called sweet in his life, and didn't know how to react. 

Kate continued to laugh as she got up to wash her plate.

Cutter grabbed her arm, asking her to sit back down. He took her plate from her and threw the small box onto her lap. "I'll wash it. You open this."

Kate looked down at her lap. It was a small white box with a gold ribbon. She opened it carefully, gasping when she lifted the lid.

_What the..._

It was the gold bracelet she had been looking at earlier.

She ran a finger across the diamond. "Cutter..."

He dried his hands off before sitting back beside her. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to get you. I saw you looking at it earlier." He was feeling awkward again...

Kate carefully took the bracelet out of the box. "This is too much...I can't--" 

Cutter took the bracelet from her hand. "It's not free." He unclasped it before wrapping it around Kate's wrist. "Whenever you wear this; you're not allowed to drink, or do anything idiotic. Got it?" He closed the clasp.

She looked at it in awe, slowly nodding her head. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

He patted her back, standing up after a few seconds.

_Can't get too close to her...._

He grabbed his backpack from off the floor. "I should head out. There's an Inn the jewelry clerk said was pretty good."

Kate got up from the couch. "Inn? Why don't you just stay here?" 

She was surprised by how comfortable she was asking him that. Then again; they had spent the night together already...

Cutter choked a bit, knowing it was probably a bad idea. "Thanks, but I'll be heading out tomorrow night anyways...I'll just come over in the morning?" He wore his backpack, adjusting the straps.

Kate marched over, removing the straps from his shoulders. "Don't be so weird! I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine. Besides, I'm not drunk!" She shook her bracelet before taking his backpack, but dropped it immediately. "Why the hell is it so heavy?!"

Cutter laughed, picking up the bag with ease. "Fine. But _I'll_ sleep on the couch."

Cutter took a shower while Kate changed into a over sized black t-shirt and hot shorts underneath. She placed some bedding on the couch, trying to make it as comfy as possible. 

Cutter came out of the shower only wearing a pair of dark grey joggers. He took a seat beside Kate as he dried his hair. "How sleepy are you?"

Kate looked at him, failing to hide her blush as she stared at how sculpted he was. She shook her head. "I'm not that sleepy. What's up?" She lied. It wasn't until after dinner that her hangover had completely gone away, and giving Cutter the Water 7 tour and other events wore her out as well.

Cutter rummaged through his backpack, pulling out 3 envelopes. "The kids wanted me to give these to you."

Kate's eyes watered, tracing her fingers over her name written 3 different ways.

She took a seat on the couch, patting beside her for Cutter to sit. "Wanna read them with me?"

Cutter draped the towel over his shoulders before taking a seat, an arm behind Kate. 

They laughed as they read the letters. Tyson had listed songs he learned on guitar, Heart wrote Kate a poem about butterflies and Timmy talked about losing 2 baby teeth. 

Kate went to ask Cutter a question but went silent as she looked up at him. He was fast asleep.

She yawned as she carefully placed the letters beside her. Kate went to get up but noticed his arm had slid down so his hand was now on her shoulder.

_I don't want to wake him up..._

He must have been exhausted for him to pass out so quickly. 

Kate felt her eyes begin to droop as she leaned against his chest. He was so warm, and the sound of his breathing, the up and down with every breath soothed her. 

_I should go to my room..._

She sighed before carefully sliding down the couch; careful not to move his hand so he wouldn't wake. 

Kate placed the blanket over him, quietly walking to her room as she turned off the lights. 

"Goodnight, Cutter."

Kate crawled into bed, sitting up when she realized she hadn't gone to the bars to ask any questions that night. She shook her head, a smile on her face as she snuggled into her pillow.

_Just a few nights off should be okay..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A group of heavily bandaged pirates drank inside a small bar on Water 7.

A man with a red construction cap and a striped shirt sobbed. "Then they stole our ship...then...their leader stomped on our captain's head like it was an ant! AN ANT!" 

5 other pirates in the group all sobbed as they raised their glasses. 

"A toast to our fallen captain, and to the everlasting CANDY PIRATES!"


	46. Chapter 46

Kate and Cutter spent the day exploring more of Water 7.

They rode a Yagara to the other side of the island, and had lunch. Afterwards, they decided to walk back to Kate's place since they were both feeling quite full.

Cutter wore black jeans, boots and a red t-shirt. Kate wore denim shorts, white sneakers and a white tank top.

Cutter insisted they stop by a grocery store before heading back to Kate's place, remembering how bare her fridge was. They each carried 2 grocery bags (as much as Cutter insisted he could carry all of them), as they walked.

Kate pouted as she looked up at him. "Do you have to leave tonight?" She had enjoyed his company, and it was the most "normal" she had felt since Kaku's passing. He was the only one who didn't shut her down as soon as she mentioned Kaku and the others.

Cutter nodded, not wanting to let it slip that he didn't want to go. "I'll come visit you again."

Kate jumped up excitedly. "Really?! When?!" She grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking, a small sparkle in her eye.

Cutter chuckled. "Are you free 2 weekends from now? That's how my shifts are lately." Between running CP1 and being the General of the Monogatari Kingdom- he only had 2 days off every 2 weeks. He couldn't think of a better way to spend them.

She nodded. "Mhm!"

They continued along to Kate's house.

Cutter had spent a few hours preparing some dishes for Kate so she would always have something to eat. He placed a frozen lasagna in her freezer, stacking it on top of 3 other dishes he had made.

_Okay, all this food should last her until I visit again.._

He looked at the sink, praying it'd still be clean when he came back.

Cutter double checked his back pack to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He wanted to leave Water 7 before dinner time to give him a few hours before his shift started.

Kate came out of her room, handing him several envelopes. "I wrote some letters...could you please deliver them for me?"

He smiled placing them in a separate pocket. "Of course." He strapped his backpack on and headed for the door. "I'll see you in two weeks."

Kate grabbed her keys and a light sweater. "I'll walk you to your boat."

Cutter's boat was moored a few blocks from the Sea Train. Cutter placed his backpack into the boat, stepping into it afterwards. He undid the rope as Kate watched. "Hey."

Kate looked at him, tilting her head.

Cutter lifted his wrist. "Don't forget your promise."

Kate smiled and lifted her wrist; the diamond reflecting off the sunset. "I won't! Be safe!"

She waved as Cutter began to row back to Monogatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter yawned as he entered the orphanage courtyard. He hadn't been able to sleep when he arrived home, and was starting to feel its effects.

The 3 kids ran to him excitedly. "UNCLE CUTTER!"

He laughed as Heart and Timmy jumped on him, carrying one of them in each arm. Tyson laughed along as he watched, feeling he was "too old" for hugs.

Timmy pulled away to look at Cutter. "Where did you go?"

Cutter placed them down gently. "Well, I went to see someone and they told me to give these to you." He pulled the letters out of his side bag and began to hand them out. The kids cheered excitedly, recognizing the hand writing.

"Timmy, Tyson, Heart-" he stopped, not noticing there had been a fourth envelope. "Cutter..."

He took his envelope and stood against one of the pillars, unfolding the letter carefully.

_Yo!_

_Sorry, you should know by now that I'm not good at writing letters._

_I feel bad... I'm in my room writing this while you're slaving away in the kitchen...But you told me not to bother you, so here I am!_

_I don't know what you're cooking but it smells really good! I realize that I've never tried your cooking, but if it's anything like your hair styling skills- I'm sure it'll be phenomenal._

_I'm going to say this now since you can't yell at me, but I really think you were an amazing housewife in your past life haha. Don't kill me!_

_Anyways, thank you for coming this weekend and saving me from what would have been a disaster. You're my knight in shining armor!_

_The bracelet you gave me is hitting my wrist, probably telling me to clean my room (it's bossy like you)!_

_Two weeks can't come soon enough._

_\- Kate_

_PS. You just said "damn lasagna, why is it so big?!"...so I'm guessing that's one of the dishes you made. I love lasagna!_

Cutter began to read the letter again.

The kids wore confused looks on their faces as they stood in front of him. "uncle Cutter, why are you smiling?"

Cutter blushed, shoving the letter into his bag. "I wasn't smiling."

Tyson teased, trying to see if there was a way he could take the letter from out of his bag. "No, you were smiling."

Cutter pulled out his pocket watch. "Well, my break is over. I'll see you rascals tomorrow."

He began to walk out of the courtyard, a smile back on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melody had tried to kiss Kaku, and he had rejected her as bluntly as possible-by jumping up into the tree. He came down after a few minutes, once he felt that Melody knew where he stood.

They sat under the tree as Kaku told Melody about his life on Water 7, Kate, and how he intended to go back for her.

The brunette had taken the news hard, trying to convince Kaku otherwise. "But she hasn't known you as long as I have, Kaku. You wouldn't have to hide anything from me..." She bit her lip.

Kaku shook his head. While this was true; he didn't feel the same way for Melody that he did for Kate. He had always seen Melody in the same light that he saw Kalifa; as a sister. "When I see her next, I'm going to come clean. As long as we succeed against Spandam...there won't be any need for me to hide anymore." He smiled at the ground, thinking about finally coming clean to her.

Melody stood up, her head hanging towards the ground. "I see. It's late. We'd better get going." She began to walk ahead of him back to the barracks.

Kaku had thought about comforting Melody, but decided it wouldn't help his case if he did. He knew how stubborn Melody could be.

The ex CP9 members were gathered in a circle.

Kumadori banged on his drum. "YES! Then we will journey to the end of our destiny TOGETHER! YOYOIII!" His face suddenly went grim. "But should we fail, then I will have no choice but to commit...SEPPUKU!" He tried, but at the same time activated his iron body technique.

Kaku raised an eyebrow as he entered. "What's shakin', everyone?" He could tell they were having a meeting.

Kalifa smirked at the long nosed man. "Well...we've decided that we'll all be going to exterminate Spandam. Together."

The others smiled as Kaku's jaw dropped. "No can do! It's far too dangerous!" The thought of him losing any of his comrades made him sick.

Before he could continue, Jabra interrupted. "Yeah yeah, we know. Lucci said that he'll look after the actual exterminating part. We'll be on the island to help with information gathering and all that boring crap." He crossed his arms. He wanted to be the one to take down Spandam, but given the fact that the island was full of World Government agents- it would be foolish for all of them to go in at once.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses, holding up a map. "The island is called 'Greenshort' just West of Enies Lobby. We should be able to make it there in about 3 days." She folded up the map.

Lucci looked at the long nosed man. "We will be leaving in 3 months."

Melody looked at Kaku through her peripherals, a glint of hope sparking within her.

_I still have time to change his mind..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate hummed as she sat at her desk; helping Iceburg plan his itinerary for the week. She wore a grey suit jacket with a matching skirt, and a white tank top underneath.

Iceburg sat at his desk, sipping on a cup of tea as he watched Kate. "Did you have a good weekend?" Their relationship hadn't been the same since that night. As much as Kate denied it; Iceburg still felt responsible for her loss. This being the case; he found himself awkward around her most of the time.

She nodded happily. "I did! Thank you." She stopped briefly; having noticed Iceburg seemed somewhat off today. "Is everything okay, Iceburg?"

Iceburg had given some thought to what Cutter had told him, and wanted to make things right. The chances of Kaku coming back were slim, and he felt worried about the self destructive state Kate was in.

The Mayor gently placed his tea onto his desk. "Hm...well...I have something to give you." He opened his drawer, placing the object on his desk.

Kate gasped; her eyes watering as soon as she saw it.

She reached out slowly and grabbed the white baseball cap with "Galley" written on the front. She turned it over and looked inside, sobbing as she read "Kaku" written with a sharpie in his writing. It was definitely his. Kate hugged it against her chest. "Where...where did you find it?!"

Iceburg shook his head. "Hm well, one of the shipwrights found it not too long ago outside along an alley." He walked to Kate, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you, Kate. Cutter told us what you did and... I feel like I'm to blame. Again." He clenched his fists.

She went to reply, but Iceburg stopped her. "Kate, the reason why we didn't have a funeral was because we didn't have anything to bury. Hm well...if you want to bury the hat- I'll look after all the funeral costs and the burial. It's up to you."

She hugged the hat tighter. "Thank you, Iceburg...that makes sense." She smiled, finally believing his explanation. "But I'd like to hang onto it a bit longer..." Although she seemed calm; her eyes were pleading Iceburg to let her keep the hat.

Iceburg nodded. "Very well. Please take the rest of the day off."

Kate stood up and bowed with the hat still against her chest. "Thank you. But...you don't have to worry about me. I made a promise that I'd be better." She smiled as the bracelet slid down her wrist.

Kate walked into her house; still shocked by how clean it was.

_Thanks, Cutter..._

She went to her room and carefully placed Kaku's hat on his pillow before laying beside it, imagining Kaku was there with her.

Her lips began to quiver, and she hugged his pillow as she began to sob. Had it not been for the one picture, her ring and now the hat- she would have no proof he had even existed. All of his belongings were burned in the fire, along with...

She sobbed harder, unable to hold in the pain.

"I miss you so much...it's not fair..."

*Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru*

She ran to the phone as she quickly cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Kate! It's Jenna."

"Hey Jenna! How's it going?!"

"Good! We're just sitting here wondering where you are? Everything okay?"

Kate mouthed the word "shit" away from the phone.

_Why do I keep forgetting?!_

"Yes! I'm on my way!"

She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate caught her breath as she took a seat beside Patricia, who greeted her with a hug.

"I'm so sorry I'm late...again."

Patricia nudged Kate's shoulder. "Kate! We were just talking about you..."

Kate blushed as she fixed her blouse. "Is this how you always start your meetings?" She wondered what they were talking about this time...

A woman across from her giggled, her brown curly hair bouncing on her shoulders. "We heard you made quite the commotion at the diner over the weekend."

Kate felt her heart drop as she clumsily grabbed a cookie from the table. "What did you hear, Rita?" She played back the events in her head; causing her heart to drop even further.

_Fuck my life..._

Rita spoke again. "Apparently you were with a man, and he didn't like how that busty waitress at the diner was treating you!"

Jenna sat up excitedly, fixing her short brown hair. "Yes! Apparently he said 'Don't you talk to Kate like that, you whore!'"

The other women began to laugh and whisper amongst themselves.

Kate shook her hands and head. "No! He didn't say that..." However if she really thought about it; it was just a shortened version of what he had really said...

Jenna laughed. "Don't worry, that hussy had it coming! Trying to sleep with our husbands all the time!"

Rita leaned forward to look at Kate. "So, who is this man? Apparently he's from out of town? He came by boat all by himself."

The women all responded with an "oooOoooo"

The woman beside Kate nudged her arm. "I heard he's very handsome."

Kate continued to blush. "Oh he's just a friend of mine from a while back! I hadn't been keeping contact, so he came to check on me...but only because he looks after these kids and..."

The women all stared at her; smirking.

"But he stayed at your place?"

The women seemed to be even closer to her.

"Yes, but he slept on the couch! We didn't do anything!" Kate's face started to burn as she thought about what Cutter had told her.

_"Mouth Stuff"_

The group of women sighed disappointingly, leaning back into their seats.

Patricia grabbed Kate by the shoulders. "But we told you it would help!" She shook her a by the shoulders. "You had a man come all the way here by BOAT, stay at your place, and you didn't even try?!"

Kate sighed. "I guess I just don't feel ready yet...I still miss Kaku." She looked around the room. "Like, I'll see a block of cheese and start crying because it reminds me of his nose..."

The other women busied themselves by eating or drinking tea, not knowing how to respond.

The diamond on her bracelet faced her, causing her to smile before looking up. "But you're right. I'll work hard to get out of this slump!"

The other women cheered before moving onto other topics.

Later that night; Kate laid in bed, unable to sleep. She was frustrated she couldn't remember anything that happened between her and Cutter on her birthday. She knew they didn't have sex because she would normally be a bit sore the next day, and everything seemed fine. Was he lying about the whole thing?

She thought about how he looked in his boxers, how comfortable he was being so close...

No, Cutter wasn't the lying type. If anything- he was far too honest.

_"But we told you it would help!"_

She blushed, thinking about being that intimate with him.

"Maybe..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time seemed to pass by quickly. It was springtime again on Water 7, and Cutter's 5th time staying with Kate for the weekend.

They spent most of their time going for walks, Cutter teaching Kate how to cook certain dishes, and exploring different restaurants. Cutter also created an exercise plan for Kate to make her stronger, and keep her busy while he was away.

Kate really treasured their friendship, while Cutter found it harder and harder to talk himself out of wanting more...

Kate leaned over the bathroom sink as she did her makeup. "Are you almost ready?" She wore beige culottes, a white off the shoulder long sleeve and white sandals.

Cutter groaned. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He wore a grey suit with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and brown dress shoes. "Why am I coming to this again?" He sat on the couch, looking at his pocket watch.

Kate began to wash her hands. "Because you said you would!"

Kate's ladies' group was having their annual spring soirette soon, and tonight they decided to have their meeting to make the final preparations at a restaurant.

After insisting for weeks- Kate finally agreed to introduce them to Cutter.

Kate came out, quickly fixing Cutter's collar. "Don't worry, I'm sure some of the Galley La shipwrights will be there."

Kate and Cutter entered the Chinese Banquet style restaurant.

Kate's heart dropped as she saw the women wave from a round table in the middle of the restaurant.

No one had brought their husbands.

She looked up at Cutter to say sorry, but he gently placed a hand on her back and chuckled as he pushed her towards the table. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Cutter suspected that the women in her group thought they were dating. If him winning them over would change Kate's view of their friendship- he wasn't going to waste an opportunity.

Cutter knew that Kaku was probably well liked due to how polite and up beat he was. He saw this as a challenge and refused to lose.

They made their way around the table to two empty seats. Cutter pulled Kate's chair out for her. Kate motioned for Cutter to sit. "Everyone, this is my friend Cutter."

The women smiled playfully as they greeted him from their seats.

Cutter remained standing before bowing deeply. "Thank you for letting me join you tonight." He stood back up. "I'm honored to be surrounded by such lovely women."

The other ladies fanned themselves and blushed as Cutter sat down.

A majority of dinner was spent asking Cutter questions about his personal life; where he worked and what not.

Cutter answered politely each time; not seeming bothered by the friendly interrogation.

Kate was becoming annoyed, knowing exactly what they were doing. "Shouldn't we start talking about the soirette?" All their dishes had come, and everyone seemed to be finished eating.

Rita waved a hand at Kate. "We finished talking about it before you two got here! Don't worry!"

Kate looked at her confused. "But we weren't even late?!"

Cutter rose from his seat. "If you could please excuse me for a moment." He smiled at Kate before heading to the restroom as she smiled in return.

The ladies watched as he walked through the door.

Patricia slapped Kate on her arm. "THAT?! That's been staying at your house and you're not interested?!" Patricia fanned herself. "I don't know if I should be impressed by you or disappointed!" She slapped her arm once again.

Kate turned away from Patricia as she pulled her arm. "Ow! It's not like that!"

Rita leaned on the table. "He's OBVIOUSLY into you!"

Jenna whispered quietly to the group. "Talk about muscles! And he's so polite!"

The ladies continued to chatter before Kate interrupted. "We're just friends. I don't know..."

Patricia slapped her arm once again. "Okay fine...but one night wouldn't be so bad!"

The ladies nodded in agreement.

Rita leaned on the table once again. "Like we've told you before; you are a young, single woman who is going through a lot! You deserve to have some fun!"

The ladies made sounds of encouragement.

Before Kate could reply, Cutter returned to the table.

He looked at Kate and noticed her arm was red. He grabbed it and pulled it up to him; examining it quickly.

"What happened to your arm?!" Cutter looked around for anyone suspicious, his blood beginning to boil.

Kate laughed and pulled her arm away. "There was a bug, and I kept missing it!" Her laugh became nervous.

Cutter raised an eyebrow, aware she was lying. "Alright then." He turned to face the rest of the table as he bowed. "I'm sorry, but Kate and I have other commitments we must attend to. Thank you for allowing me to join you." He stood back up. "I've looked after the bill for tonight to show my thanks. I've left enough in case you wanted more dessert or drinks." He took Kate's hand as she carefully rose from her seat.

The ladies gasped; several "thank yous" and "you shouldn't haves" filling the air.

She looked at Cutter. "Um, yes! We've got a thing! I'm looking forward to the soirette!"

They waved as they walked out of the restaurant.

Patricia sipped on her drink. "I'm ready to leave my husband for him if she doesn't want him!"

Cutter lead Kate several blocks away as he pulled her by the wrist. When they finally stopped, he grabbed her arm once again. "Why did Patricia hit you so hard?!" He could feel himself starting to snap.

Kate was impressed by how he knew, but also worried as she hadn't seen him this mad since the diner incident. Cutter tended to have a short fuse, but she knew how hard it was to calm him down when he reached this state.

She laughed as she pulled her arm away. "It's nothing! It's just red, I-"

He looked at her sternly. "I can't think of a reason that constitutes hitting you."

Kate rubbed her arm. "Well... It's my fault, I-"

Cutter still wasn't calming down.

Kate began to panic, remembering what he had done to the waitress.

_Crap, I should just tell him..._

She looked up at him; a serious look on her face. "Actually, it's your fault I got hit."

Cutter froze. "What?"

Kate blushed as she looked away. "You kept flattering them, so when you went to the washroom they kept asking me why we weren't..." She bit her cheek. "Why we weren't dating..."

Cutter's anger turned into embarrassment. It's the result he wanted, but he didn't expect Kate to bring it up so soon and under these circumstances. His face burned red. "Uh... Well... What did you say?"

She sighed. "I said we were just friends, and that it wasn't like that...but..."

Kate looked at Cutter. She did find him attractive, more so more than she did while they were on Monogatari. He was kind to her and made the effort to see her when he had free time. Patricia's words rang through her head.

_"But one night wouldn't be so bad!"_

She then thought about when Cutter had first visited, what he said they did, and what he said afterwards...

_"You could just call me."_

Cutter waited for Kate to finish her sentence-the suspense driving him mad.

She looked at the General. "Cutter... Will you...um..." She looked around shyly.

_I should just say it!_

Cutter was taken aback.

_What the hell is happening?! What is she thinking? What do I say... Uh... Shit..._

Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Will you please have sex with me?!" She was almost yelling.

Cutter jumped and quickly covered her mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?! No!" He looked around to see if anyone had heard.

Kate furrowed her brows as Cutter slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "But you told me I could just ask you..."

Cutter continued to look around if anyone was listening. "It's way too awkward if you ask me like that.. I...I can't." His mind was racing. He wanted to, but the awkwardness made him uncomfortable.

Kate smiled, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling. "Just kidding!" She faked a laugh as she walked towards her place.

_IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID I ASK HIM THAT?!_

Cutter stood there shocked.

_Was she actually kidding?! Is she just playing with me?!_

He followed behind her, trying to pick apart the situation.

They entered her place; neither of them saying a word during their walk.

Kate walked towards her room. "Hey, sorry... I'm feeling tired. Are you okay if I-"

Cutter nodded as he draped his suit jacket over the couch. "Yeah. Goodnight."

He sat back on the couch, holding his head in his hand.

_Cutter, you dumbass_

He woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. As he looked towards the kitchen, his eyes shot open.

Kate was wearing an apron and what she wore underneath was barely noticeable.

"Oh, good morning, Cutter!"

Kate hadn't slept well that night, still embarrassed by what had happened.

_If asking him won't work, then hopefully dressing suggestively will!_

Cutter made sure his blanket covered his lap; not wanting Kate to see his arousal.

_What the hell is she trying to do?!_

He quickly looked for his pants as Kate made her way over with a plate of bacon, waffles and eggs. She kneeled beside him, holding a piece of bacon up to his mouth as she squeezed her breasts together.

Cutter felt his body start to burn as he pulled away from her. "I gotta go buy groceries." He quickly changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt before walking out the door.

Kate sat there dumbfounded.

_Wow...maybe he really isn't interested in me..._

She sadly ate the piece of bacon as she cringed at herself.

-.-.-.-

Cutter bought groceries for some dishes him and Kate had planned to cook. He had to snap himself out of his trance several times; thinking about what had just happened.

As much as he wanted to; it didn't feel right.

He walked by a section at the back of the shop. There was a large selection of condoms that caught his eye.

_Might as well be prepared..._

He read the back of each box carefully. If he was going to follow through with it; he wanted the best for Kate.

Patricia hummed happily as she shopped. She stopped when she saw a familiar man standing not too far from her. Before she could say hello; she gasped- seeing what Cutter was holding.

She quickly ran to pay for her items, wanting to tell the others what she saw.

Cutter returned to Kate's place, his heart dropping when he realized she wasn't home. He was thankful he had a key, but knew that Kate probably left because she was upset.

He had to leave in a few hours.

Cutter placed the groceries in the kitchen, thinking about whether or not he should start cooking.

"Dammit."

He walked back out the door.

After searching for an hour he found Kate by where his boat was moored. A sense of relief came over him, glad she hadn't done anything rash.

Kate sat on the edge of the water wearing a plain white sundress. She had removed some of the makeup she wore in the morning, and her hair was parted to one side. She looked so simple, but this was when Cutter found her the most beautiful.

"Hey."

Kate smiled at him sadly. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye...I thought you would. I'm sorry...I made things weird." Kate bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes slowly starting to water.

Cutter paused for a moment, wanting to remember the view of Kate against the water. The feelings he had been repressing over the past few months began to make their way to the surface as he walked towards Kate. He then grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him as he lead her back to her house, not saying a single word.

Cutter shut the door behind them as soon as they were inside.

Kate looked at him confused as she caught her breath. "Cutter-"

He pushed her back against the door, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he pressed his lips against hers.

There was an intensity to him on a normal basis, but now it felt overwhelming.

Kate stood there shocked, her eyes slightly opened to see if she was hallucinating.

Cutter pulled away to look at Kate- a shocked looked still on her face.

He kissed her again, opening his mouth wider. "Kate..."

Kate placed a hand on his waist as she opened her mouth in return.

_Is this really happening?!_

Cutter smiled as their kissing became more intense; rubbing his hands up and down her body. He had replayed that night in his head countless times, but feeling her again was almost enough to bring him over the edge.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kate played with his hair as their mouths continued to dance.

He pushed open her room door, laying her on the bed as he followed on top of her.

Cutter's manhood pushed against his clothing.

Cutter slid Kate's dress down to her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pink bra and a matching thong.

He sat up to take his clothes off hurriedly; his body unable to hold back any longer.

Cutter kissed Kate's neck as he undid her bra, throwing it onto the floor.

Kate stared at how stiff he was as she felt her core get wet.

Cutter ripped her thong off, causing her to moan as he ran a finger up and down her crease. "You're so fucking wet. You really weren't joking yesterday, were you?" He shoved a finger into her slowly, grinning at the fact that he was cause.

Kate shook her head as she spread her legs, her mind began to go blank as her body took over. "I want you."

Cutter withdrew his finger, playing with Kate's wetness. "Do you want to get fucked that bad?" He shoved his finger into Kate's mouth, pulling it in and out as he watched her face grow red.

He withdrew his finger completely as Kate gasped for air. "Fuck me. Please-"

Cutter wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing her slightly. "What's my name?" He released his grip, signaling Kate to reply.

"Cutter."

He squeezed her once again. "If you want me to fuck you, you'll need to be louder."

Kate's body twitched- his dominance turning her on even more. Kate spread her legs even wider. "Please fuck me, Cutter!'

_Fuck._

Cutter reached for his pants, grabbing a white square package. He slipped the piece of plastic on with ease.

Kate pulled him back onto her. "Please just fuck me, Cutter. I can't wait any longer!"

Cutter growled before thrusting himself into her; her tightness making him moan. He began to slam his hips into her, keeping a hand on either side of her waist. "You kept begging for it, so you'd better fucking take it!"

She screamed as he pounded into her harder.

He fought off his climax, wanting to savour the moment. Cutter watched as her thighs shook with every thrust.

Kate lost count of the number of times she had orgasmed, her eyes feeling as if they'd roll to the back of her head permanently.

Cutter pulled out and rolled Kate onto her belly; pulling her arms behind her. "Bend over. I'm going to show you what it's like to really get fucked." He pulled on her hair. "You want it, right?"

Kate bent over and turned back to look at Cutter, a desperate look on her face as she nodded.

He began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. Kate's screams filled the room; Cutter reaching parts of her body she never knew were possible.

He pulled out of her suddenly and laid on his back. "I want you to bounce on my cock."

Kate shakily straddled him with her hands behind her back. Cutter moaned as Kate slammed down and fully impaled herself on him, rocking back and forth and hitting her most sensitive spots.

Cutter reached up and grabbed her throat. "If you wanted to get fucked so bad; why aren't you bouncing?!" He raised his hips, shoving himself even deeper into her.

Kate gasped and began to bounce, the sensation reaching her stomach.

Cutter felt as if he were dreaming. Sex wasn't foreign to him, but with Kate; it was a whole different experience. His hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts as they teasingly swayed above him.

Kate began to whimper as her pace quickened, and Cutter could tell she was almost at her limit. Kate fell forward and pressed her chest against him, her nails dug into his skin and left small red crescent moons along his shoulders.

He couldn't himself back any longer as he felt his member begin to swell, causing Kate's walls to quiver, the tremors guiding Cutter to his own release.

Kate lost her breath as Cutter ejected himself into her, the two of them clinging to each other as tightly as possible as Kate seemed to squeeze every last drop out of him.

They stared at each other as they panted, finally releasing the grip they had on one another. Kate tried to stop the room from spinning as she rolled onto the bed, and snuggled into Cutter's chest.

She sat up abruptly. "Shit...you have to leave soon..."

Cutter cleaned up before pulling Kate back onto him. "I'll just say there was a storm. I want to stay here a bit longer. With you." All Cutter could do was stare, still in disbelief that Kate was there with him. He had wanted her for so long, it was almost painful. While he valued their friendship; he knew deep down that he never would have been satisfied with that alone. The way she lit up a room, how she seemed to be able to bring a smile to the face of anyone she met-a selfish part of him wanted it all for himself. He wanted her all to himself.

He moved her hair from out of Kate's face as she slept on his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Cutter swore to himself that from then on he'd do anything to protect her and make her happy.

He would help her forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CP9 had successfully made their way to Greenshort. It was a busy afternoon, which meant the agents could walk freely amongst the vast number of people without drawing suspicion. They wore black suits to match the uniforms of lower level World Government workers.

Jabra huffed as he watched Kaku and Melody walking together from behind.  
 _  
What's he doing with that hussy?!_

The wolf man growled before pushing himself between the two. "Hey, long nose! If you stand in the front you're going to get us killed with that eye sore!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him behind Blueno. "Stay there!"

Melody went to join him, but was stopped by Kalifa's hand on her arm. "Melody, we haven't had a chance to catch up. Are you sure you're okay helping us? How did you manage to step away from training?" Kalifa had her suspicions as to why Melody had so willingly offered to help them. The blonde agent knew she had an interest in Kaku, but her alliance to the World Government made her wary. Something didn't seem right.

Melody had been devastated when she wasn't assigned to CP9 along with her and Kaku, vowing that she'd prove she was somehow the better agent. As kind as Melody was- she was extremely competitive, and would often get jealous of Kaku and Kalifa's bond.

The brunette blink rapidly. "Well, I've been very busy! I have trained over 500 children, and thanks to my teachings- at least 80% of them should be able to become agents in the future." She smiled, but immediately stopped when Kalifa walked ahead of her.

The blonde adjusted her glasses. "The World Government must truly appreciate you..." She made her way to Lucci, whispering into his ear.

Kaku had assured the others that Melody had no ill intentions, and had also told them about what had happened on the hill. He swore that he would take responsibility over her. Part of Kaku wondered why he had allowed Melody to join them. Was it guilt? Or was it something else? He watched her from behind, thinking about what she had told him.

_"You wouldn't have to hide anything from me..."_

The long nosed man shook his head as he smiled. If all he wanted to do was settle down and have a family; then Melody's offer would have been the smart choice. However, he didn't want that. Not with anyone but Kate.

He fought himself from hunting Spandam on his own, wanting to end their mission as soon as possible.

_Wait for me, Kate..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Time had passed, and it was now the week of the Spring Soirette. Cutter had requested several days off to spend more time with Kate. Kate also decided to take a few days off to make the most out of their time together.

Kate wore denim short shorts, black wedges and a black beater. Cutter wore grey jeans with boots and a white t-shirt. They walked together towards Dock 1. Kate had forgotten to give Paulie something and needed to drop it off to him.

Tilestone came running towards them. "KATE! YOU NEVER COME BY ANYMORE!" He wrapped her in a bear hug, and squeezed her before putting her down.

Kate laughed as she fixed her hair. "I'm on vacation for a bit, but I promise to visit more once I'm back! Just need to give some papers to Paulie."

Tilestone looked at Cutter who didn't hide his annoyance.

Kate blushed, having realized how awkward the situation was. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot you've never met! Tilestone, this is my friend Cutter."

Cutter begrudgingly shook his hand before taking off without a word.

Kate stood there confused as she watched Cutter walk off before turning back to Tilestone. "Sorry, would you please give these to Paulie for me?"

The large man nodded and took the papers.

Cutter had gone back to Kate's place. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, trying to control his temper.

Kate knew where Cutter had gone due to the random pot holes in the ground leading to her house. She huffed as she closed the door behind her. "What's your problem?!" She stood in front of him. "Tilestone is my friend, and he didn't do anything wrong!"

_Argh there it is again!_

Cutter ran a hand down his face, leaning his head up towards the ceiling. "It's not that."

Kate sat beside him on the couch, the confusion making her lose her own temper. "Then why are you so mad?!"

He growled. "Your 'friend' Kate? Is that what I am to you?!"

Kate was taken aback. She never would have guessed that was the reason why he was upset. "Yeah...?"

Cutter stood up angrily as he combed his hair back with his hands. "I know you're a bit aloof sometimes... But really?!"

Kate stood up. "Well, what did you want me to say? Friends with benefits?!"

This angered Cutter more as Kate watched his fist briefly turn into stone. "You know how far Monogatari is! You really think I've been spending my only free time traveling all the way here just to have sex?!" He scoffed. "If I wanted sex I could get it! I wouldn't have to come all the way here for it!" He grit his teeth.

Kate screamed back at him, feeling frustrated. "Well I don't know what you want me to say!"

Cutter grabbed her shoulders. "Maybe that I'm your boyfriend?!"

Kate bit her lip. She hadn't thought about entering a relationship...but in reality- her and Cutter did almost everything couples did. She felt like her heart would drop into her stomach. "I guess we never talked about it, but I'm sorry, Cutter. I can't. I'm...not over Kaku..." She looked up at him, pain replacing the anger that was in her eyes. "I've been trying to let go but I can't just forg-" She kneeled on the floor as she started to cry, feeling defeated.

Why couldn't she move on?

Kate wanted to yell at herself. Cutter was the "whole package", but she didn't feel the way for him that she did for Kaku. As much as she tried- she still couldn't let go. Something in her kept telling her to hold on.

But he was gone...and if Kate couldn't fall in love with Cutter- how could she fall in love with anyone else?

It had been almost 2 years...how much more time would it take?

Cutter kneeled in front of her. He held her hands so gently that she didn't recognize it was him for a brief moment. "Then let me help you. Let me help you forget." He brushed her hair behind her head. "Give me a chance." The whole situation was out of character for Cutter. His pride was telling him to stand up and leave, but the commitment he made to her that night was much more important to him.

Kate stared at Cutter; his usual expression replaced by a pleading in his eyes. She pulled her hands away, clenching them on her lap as she looked down at them.

"Sometimes, it hurts so much that I feel the only way to forget is to end it all...sometimes, I want to die." Kate continued to cry, feeling a slight sense of relief from finally talking to someone about the thoughts she'd been having.

Cutter hugged her, panicking internally about what she had confessed. What would he do if that were to happen? "I'll do my best to make that pain go away. Just...let me... Please." He continued to stare at her, waiting for a response.

Kate finally looked up at him. If he hadn't come along when he did- where would she be now?

She took his face in his hands as she kissed him tenderly; hoping her actions would be enough to tell him her answer, and how grateful she was for him.

Cutter pulled her hands down as he lifted her off the ground, laying her on the couch.

Moments later; Kate found herself naked underneath him. She moaned as he entered her, clawing into his back.

"Kate..." He paused for a moment, pulling a small leather belt from his pocket.

Kate caught her breath as she combed Cutter's hair back with her fingers. "Yeah?"

The General whispered into her ear. "If you want to throw your life away...then I'll just take it." He wrapped the choker around Kate's neck before pulling on it. He began to ravage her body again; not loosening his grip.

Cutter was an expert when it came to taking someone's life, as it was what he had been trained to do since he was a child. He could spot the last moment in someone's eyes right before they crossed over to the after life.

He continued to pull tighter on the collar as he ignored Kate's pleas.

Kate's vision started to go black, and right as she was about to pass out- Cutter let go of the collar.

He had almost killed her.

But then he took her to heaven.

Kate panted as Cutter carried her into his lap. "You're mine, Kate."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter and Kate entered the Galley La building. Cutter fixed his bowtie, not used to wearing a tuxedo. Kate wore a dark navy blue mermaid cut dress with a low v-neck. Her makeup was heavier than usual, and she had her hair in an up do.

Nostalgia came over Kate as she looked at the decorations and how everyone was dressed. It was similar to the Gala she had attended when she first joined Galley La. The decorations were identical, but instead of navy blue; they were white and gold.

She looked at the dance floor, remembering when Kaku had first tried to confess his feelings for her...

"Kate."

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Cutter, trying to shake herself from getting lost in her memories again.

Cutter pointed at a table. "Those are our seats over there." He sighed as Patricia waved at them excitedly; knowing that it wasn't a coincidence they were seated together. She had volunteered to look after the guest list and seating plan, and used it to her advantage by placing herself beside Cutter.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Oh good! Your date is here!" She playfully bumped Cutter with her shoulder.

Cutter rolled his eyes as he spanked her gently, whispering into her ear; "You're going to pay for that later."

Kate giggled as they made their way over.

During dinner; several speeches were made by Iceburg, Rita, Paulie, and other Galley La shipwrights who had been recognized for their hard work.

The crowd grew excited as a large projector snail was wheeled into the banquet hall, the lights turning off in preparation.

Patricia leaned over her husband to talk to Janet. "What?! Who did the video?"

Janet pointed to another table. "That guy Fred over there. He said he finished it a long time ago, but didn't get to use it at the Gala last year...so we thought it'd be a good idea to show it tonight!" Janet leaned back into her chair; realizing that it was too dark to see anything.

Patricia clapped excitedly as she sat back in her seat.

The video was Fred walking around with a video camera interviewing different Galley La workers.

Iceburg was the first to appear. "Hmmm well...thank you for attending this year's gala. I'm very proud to have so many wonderful workers as part of Galley La!".

The camera then panned over to Paulie who was berating Kalifa over her outfit.

Kate felt her heart drop as she saw Kalifa. She had almost forgotten how her laugh sounded...

She wondered how the event would have been if Kalifa were still here. She snickered sadly, thinking that Iceburg's speech would have been a lot faster. Kate snapped out of her trance upon a realization.

_Wait...How long ago was this filmed...?!_

Fred: "Paulie! Can I film you for a sec?!"

Paulie moved to the front of the camera, a grin on his face as he bit down on a cigar. "What do you want me to say?"

Fred: "Just talk about yourself!"

Paulie cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm Paulie...and I'm in charge of all these assholes."

The crowd broke out into laughter.

Lucci walked by behind Paulie, causing murmurs in the crowd and the sounds of people sniffling.

Fred: "Hey! Lucci! Where's Hattori?"

Suddenly, Hattori flew in front of the camera, doing a salute before breaking out into dance.

The crowd broke out into laughter once again.

_If Lucci is there, then..._

Kate's heart began to beat faster as she scanned the screen frantically.

_Please..._

She sipped on her wine, trying to calm her nerves.

The camera quickly panned over to the right, a figure of man in a white hat growing larger as he walked closer.

Fred: "Kaku! Come say hi!"

The camera zoomed in on Kaku as he waved and smiled at the camera.

Kate dropped her glass of wine as she quickly stood up from her seat, covering her mouth with one hand. Seeing him in a video was the closest she'd ever get to seeing him in the flesh. Kate tried to steady her pulse; her heart pounding so loudly that she could barely hear anything over it.

Kaku was carrying the tool bag he had always brought whenever he had to fix something at Kate's house. He was still wearing a white t-shirt and the jacket that Peepley and Tilestone had ripped. This must have been taken before his 22nd birthday.

_It's him...it's really him..._

Fred: "Tell us something about yourself!"

Kaku laughed. "Hiya folks! The name's Kaku! I'm the carpentry foreman here at Galley La, and right now I've got to skidaddle before I'm late!"

Kate's hand began to reach out, instinctively trying to hold onto Kaku. She could imagine exactly how he felt, his scent, his warmth...

The sounds of his footsteps sped up as he ran off camera.

_No, don't go away...please..._

*Faintly in the background* Kaku: Hiya Ka-

_Don't leave me again._

The camera cut to Tilestone and Paulie who were having an arm wrestling match.

Kate hadn't noticed that she was crying, the tears quickly streaming down her face. The video had taken her by surprise, and overwhelmed her with so many emotions that she didn't know how to react.

Once more. She wanted to hear him say her name just one more time...

She wanted to see him. Even just once...

_Kaku..._

Cutter stood up beside Kate, quickly looking at her face. He had expected her to look grief stricken, but instead; her eyes had _that look._ The look that he could never put his finger on. The look she never gave him. He now knew what it was. It was the sparkle in her eyes whenever she was with Kaku.

He grabbed her by the elbow, worried about how she was feeling. "Kate, are you-"

She pulled away and ran out of the hall.

Cutter could barely contain his anger nor his worry. The past few days together had been so wonderful, that he felt they were now wasted. He knew that the video had set Kate several steps back in terms of finally forgetting about Kaku. He was also worried that the video may have triggered Kate somehow. He still remembered what she told him...

_"Sometimes it hurts so much..."_

_Dammit..._

Kate tried to steady her breath, leaning over a sink in the washroom.

She felt sick as she replayed the video in her head, the overwhelming feelings still flowing through her.

Kaku. His laugh, his smile, everything she loved about him shown in a few mere seconds.

She wanted to cry more, but for some reason- she started to smile. It seemed that even if it was a video- she always smiled whenever Kaku did. Kate missed him, and knew she would always miss him. As much as she wanted to go home and lay in bed- she knew that Kaku would be upset if he saw her like that.

She took a deep breath, smiling at her reflection before heading back to the banquet hall.

_Thank you, Kaku. I promise I'll be okay._

Cutter waited outside of the banquet hall, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall.

Kate made her way over to him. "Hey, sorry about that...I just-"

Cutter grabbed her hand. "Let's just forget about it. They're starting the closing speeches before the dance floor opens." He lead her back into the hall. Cutter didn't know whether to comfort her or to scold her. She had made a scene and it looked bad on him. However, once again, his commitment to Kate took priority over his pride.

Kate knew Cutter must have been somewhat upset. Whenever he didn't make eye contact with her, it meant something was bugging him. She tugged on his hand for him to stop.

He groaned as he looked down at her. "What?"

She smiled back at him. "You look very handsome tonight." She kissed him on the cheek, taking the lead into the banquet hall.

Cutter calmed down slightly as he smiled. He was still unable to shake the fact that Kaku was stilling "winning" somehow. He panicked knowing that if Kaku were to show up; Kate would definitely choose him. He had to make sure Kaku knew that Kate now belonged to him...

After closing remarks the dance floor opened, a live band playing upbeat crooner tunes.

The Galley La ladies' group gathered as they chattered about the success of the event.

A small man with curly brown hair, glasses and a mustache walked up to them, adjusting his bowtie.

"Ladies! May I please get a picture?!"

Rita walked up to him excitedly. "Ladies! This is my friend Pierce! He's a reporter and photographer for the World Economy Newspaper! How great is that?! I've been trying to get him to cover our little event for years and he finally gave in!" She hugged him tightly. "He's going to do a whole page on us, so make sure to get your pictures in!"

Pierce laughed. "I've always been a sucker for pretty ladies!"

Cutter watched as the ladies grouped together.

_World Economy Newspaper...hm..._

He smirked as an idea came to mind.

Pierce stood to the side as he reviewed the pictures he had taken of the ladies.

As the ladies continued to talk; Cutter walked up to Pierce- discreetly handing him a roll of berries.

Pierce raised an eyebrow as he slipped the roll of cash into his breast pocket. "I'll have you know; it ain't as easy as before to do a bad write up on someone but-"

Cutter chuckled. "No, that's not what I need." He placed an arm around him. "You see that woman over there in the blue dress?"

Pierce whistled as he nodded. "Very nice."

Cutter held back his annoyance from Pierce's leering. "She's mine. I just want to make sure everyone knows it. Can you make that happen?"

Pierce laughed. "No problem! Consider it done! What was your name?"

Cutter shook his hand. "Cutter, and my woman's name is Kate."

Piece shot him a thumbs up. "Got it! Why don't you go to her?"

Cutter walked over to Kate, pulling her to the side. "Kate, he'd like to take a picture of us." He pointed at Pierce.

Pierce happily held up his camera. "You guys look great! How about you get a little closer!"

Cutter wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

Pierce hummed. "Kate, right? How about you face Cutter, but turn your head towards me."

They took a few pictures before Pierce found one he liked. "Perfect, thank you!" Pierce winked at Cutter before disappearing into the crowd.

Kate laughed, fanning herself with her hands. "That was weird, eh?" She wasn't a fan of pictures, and knowing it would be in the World Economy Newspaper made her nervous.

_I hope it looks good..._

Cutter kissed her on the head as he hugged her with one arm. "You want to dance?"

Kate shook her head. There were too many memories on the dance floor, and she had done enough crying for one night. "I'm feeling a bit tired...I think I'm ready to go home."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate was finishing off a book while Cutter laid on his back with his arms behind his head in bed.

"Kate...I need to ask you something."

Kate placed her book on the bedside table, turning to Cutter. "What's up?"

Cutter pondered before speaking. "Have you ever thought of selling this place?"

Kate looked at him curiously, having not expected the question. "Not really? I guess because I don't have anywhere else to go. Why do you ask?"

He remained still. "So you could buy a place with me." He blushed, realizing how forward he sounded.

Kate blushed, knocking her book off of the table. "Oh...you want to buy a place together?!"

Cutter nodded, unsure what to say.

Kate clenched her jaw. "Where would we buy a place? You know I can't go to Monogatari..."

He shook his head, annoyed that the memory of Kaku removed that option. "We could buy one here...or even somewhere else. Wherever you want."

Kate pondered before laying down. "I'll think about it. Is that okay?"

Cutter felt his heart drop; the hesitation from Kate discouraging him.

"Sure."

She kissed him quickly before turning out the night light and turning onto her side.

"Goodnight Cutter."

He turned himself into her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Kate. I...you know I...cherish you, right?"

She placed a hand on his. "I know."

Cutter remained awake as Kate fell asleep, unsure of how she truly felt about him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku, Jabra, Blueno and Fukuro sat outside of a cafe.

Their mission would be taking place that night, and they thought to make the most of the day...in case things didn't turn out as planned.

Kaku and Fukuro laughed as Jabra tried to sip on a drink that had several toppings, mistaking a long piece of candy for a straw.

Jabra slammed the glass onto the table. "Both of you shut your mouths! I just-"

He grabbed the newspaper from Blueno as Kaku and Fukuro continued to laugh.

Jabra flipped through the pages as he muttered a few choice words under his breath. He came across 2 pages full of pictures. One of them was of a group of women that caught his eyes immediately. "WOW look at all those babes!" He scanned the rest of the pages excitedly, stopping on a picture of a couple. "Wow that guy looks like an asshole, but that woman is-" he took a closer look; the woman looking familiar.

_It's her!_

Kaku grabbed the corner of the newspaper. "Ah come on Jabra! You're drooling all over it! Other people still wanna read it, ya know!"

Jabra pulled it back defensively. "No! It's boring! No news today! You'd be wasting your time looking at it." Jabra couldn't hide his panic.

_I can't let him see it._

Kaku looked at him quizzically. "What's got you all worked up?"

Fukuro laughed. "Maybe there's a dog show happening and there's a picture of a poodle chapapa!"

The 3 others laughed as Jabra failed to control his temper, slamming the newspaper onto Kaku's chest. "If you guys are going to be assholes then fine! Read the paper! See if I care, but don't come crying-"

Kaku chuckled as he opened up the paper, Fukuro and Blueno leaning over to see. "Let's see what's got your tail wagging about." He flipped and stopped on a page with the words "Galley La Spring Soirette" at the top. Kaku felt his heart begin to drop as he looked at the pictures of all the familiar faces. He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw what Jabra had been hiding from him...

A majority of Kate's back was to the camera as she had one hand placed against Cutter's chest, and the other around his waist. He hugged Kate just above her hips. They both had large smiles on their faces. The caption of the photo read "Power Couple: Kate [Head Coordinator of Galley La] and her partner Cutter.

Kaku thought he would faint as he started to tremble. He dropped the newspaper onto the table and stood up immediately, pulling the brim of his hat down. "I'll see you all at the inn later." He started to walk away, hunched over as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Fukuro looked in confusion. "Why's he so sad chapapa?"

Blueno sighed, pointing at Kate. "This is the girl he always talks about."

Fukuro grabbed the newspaper, looking closer in disbelief. "She's too pretty for him chapapa! She would have left him anyways!"

Jabra hit Fukuro on the head while Blueno zipped his mouth shut. Both of them could only imagine how much pain Kaku must have felt.

Greenshort was similar to Water 7 in that it was a small, but busy town.

Kaku roamed the streets, thinking about his time on Monogatari. He had always suspected Cutter of having feelings for Kate, and the newspaper confirmed his suspicions.

How long had they been together? Who sought who out? Where did they live?

Was Kate happy?

He smiled sadly, thinking about the fact that Kate had moved on. It had been almost 2 years, and he knew that he had no right to be angry. He hadn't made any effort to contact her in case the World Government somehow traced it was from him- he didn't want to put Kate in danger.

He was so close to seeing her again, but now he was debating whether or not he should still bother.

As much as he didn't like him- Cutter was a good man. He had status, strength and power.

If Kaku showed up on Water 7; Kate would either reject him, or get back together with him. Either way- it was a losing game.

If Kate and him got back together; would she be okay living the rest of her life on the run? Even with Spandam dead- there was no guarantee the hunt would end. What about starting a family?

He shook his head, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she'd probably be killed if she ran off with him...

He saw a copy of the newspaper on the floor. He picked it up and sat against a stone wall. Kaku flipped to Kate's picture, slowly running a finger down her face.

-.-.-.-

The others stood around a wooden table, watching nervously as Kaku walked through the door. Fukuro had told them what had happened earlier.

"Hiya!" He cheerily made his way to the kitchen; grabbing a glass of water.

Lucci sat still as the others looked at him to say something. He sighed and unzipped Fukuro's mouth.

Fukuro took a deep breath. "Kaku, are you going to kill yourself chapapa?"

Jabra knocked him in the head, zipping his mouth back up.

Kaku laughed as he turned to face them. "Now why would I do that?"

Kalifa walked to Kaku. "We heard about the newspaper..."

Kaku shook his head. "Oh that? No biggie! I'm fine!" He laughed, rinsing his glass in the sink not realizing he hadn't drank from it.

Kalifa went to speak; taken aback by his answer. "But you said you were going back to Wa-"

"Lucci." Kaku looked at his superior; a sternness in his eyes. "I'll be going with you to Spandam. I won't have it any other way."

Kaku walked into his room; closing the door behind him.

Fukuro whispered loudly. "So he IS going to kill himself chapapa!"

Jabra zipped up his mouth while simultaneously stopping Kumadori from attempting seppuku.

Kaku laid in bed; a numbness taking over his body.

He couldn't help but cry.

A knock came on his door, causing him to quickly wipe his eyes.

Melody came in, closing the door behind her. "Kaku, are you okay? I just wanted to check on you..." Melody was ecstatic when she had heard about what happened. Kate was no longer an issue. Kaku had no reason to go back to Water 7, which meant they could finally be together.

Kaku looked at her, aware of what she was thinking. "Get out." He looked at her coldly, his mind in shambles. He didn't have the patience to deal with her.

Melody bit her lip. "But Kaku-" She screamed as Kaku stood up.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know why you came with us. I never should have let you. Just stop, Melody. I don't feel the same way. I never will."

Melody pushed his arms off of her as she ran out the door, running by the others before they could ask what happened.

She ran through the streets, feeling blind sided by what had happened. How could he be so cruel?

The training of future Cipher Pol Agents was tough and rigorous. Most of the time; the children didn't make it out alive or mentally sane. Kalifa, Kaku and the others believed that Melody was rejected from becoming a Cipher Pol agent due to her overly kind nature. However, the truth was that it was the opposite. The private tests and trials showed how truly sadistic her mind was, and how risky it would be to send her on a mission as she was at risk of compromising it to fulfill her own desires. However, her physical skills were remarkable, and when she was controlled- she was a wonderful teacher. The World Government had become too trusting, and had left her unsupervised to train new recruits. Shortly after, they had tried to exterminate her due to the unspeakable acts she committed against the children she taught, but she was able to escape every time...cleverly hiding on the island they'd least expect her to be staying on.

She hadn't trained any kids in years. In truth- she had been waiting, hoping, that Kaku would one day return. Had she known where he was stationed- she would have seeked him out herself.

_What do I do now?_

Her purpose- her _obsession_ was taken away from her.

_If he doesn't want to be with me...then..._

She snuck into the house of a World Government Agent, quickly disposing of him and his comrade. She whistled as she casually threw their bodies into the fireplace. She picked up the transponder snail, trying to remember what the head office's number was.

"Hello, I have a report on the whereabouts of the Cipher Pol 9 agents. I would like to speak with Spandam."


	47. Chapter 47

Cutter waited anxiously outside of the store, hoping everything would live up to his expectations. He wore a dark green suit with a white dress shirt and brown shoes. He had accompanied the King earlier in the day to complete a business transaction with a "commoner", which meant he had to dress down.

A young woman with blue hair came out, calling Cutter to come inside.

An older man with black hair and a long beard smiled from behind the counter as he placed a small red box on the glass case. He opened it slowly, watching Cutter's reaction.

Cutter stared at it in awe. He had asked them what the most expensive ring they had was, and it definitely lived up to its price tag. 

It was a platinum 3 carat cushion cut engagement ring. There had to be almost a hundred small diamonds surrounding the large diamond in the centre. Cutter laughed, realizing it would cover most of Kate's finger. "I'll take it." 

The deeper into the relationship Cutter got; the more insecure he seemed to become. He wanted Kate all to himself and to him; there was no bigger commitment to another person than marriage. He had brought it up casually as a general topic and Kate seemed to welcome the idea of it. Whether he proposed now or further down the road made no difference, but he wanted to be prepared should the right moment arise.

The woman who had greeted him gawked at the ring. "Wow! She sure is a lucky girl, General Cutter! How exciting!" Although she had worked at the shop for several years, they had never brought this specific ring out. "When are you going to ask her?" She kept her eyes on the ring, entranced by its brilliance.

Cutter smiled, an unusual nervousness coming over him. "Soon." He looked at the two workers, his eyes enough to tell them to keep any news of him getting engaged to themselves. One of the only known facts about Cutter was that he was an extremely private man, and liked to keep it that way.

The General jumped into fighting stance as a knight came rushing through the door. 

  
"General Cutter! There is a call for you at the castle. It's urgent."

Cutter paid for the ring and placed the box in his pocket, running as fast as he could towards the castle.

_What could it be..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Taking cover in the darkness granted by the night sky; Lucci and Kaku carefully made their way through the alleys,

Hattori cooed as Lucci pet him. "Kaku, once we capture Spandam-- do you still plan to return to Water 7?" Lucci was loyal to his work, and the missions he was assigned, never straying. However, he could never understand the appeal of being in a romantic relationship with someone.

Kaku nodded. "Even if they crucify me; I need to see her." He had thought about it for hours before they left. He needed to see Kate again...even if it was just to say goodbye. If he were to survive this mission; he couldn't imagine holding himself back. At least saying goodbye would give him closure, and hopefully ease the pain of having to let go of Kate. 

Even so; the long nosed man couldn't help but hope that somehow; they could still be together. His heart raced as he imagined reuniting with Kate. The pain of missing her having grown worse by the day. 

Lucci smirked. "That's a lot of trouble for a woman, but the choice is yours. Let us finish our mission quickly."

They nodded before taking off to their positions. Lucci had meticulously planned how their mission would go. Given they had the element of surprise; the assassination would be easy to execute. Kalifa and the others were dispersed around the island. In the unlikely event that they would fail; they would all separate and meet at a rendezvous point in 3 months to plan the assassination once again.

The streets were patrolled with both Marines and World Government Employees; wanted posters of pirates plastered on every wall along with pictures of the CP9 members.

Lucci looked at an 8 level apartment building not too far from where they were. "Based on the signal we traced from my phone call with him-- he should be in a private ICU unit on the top floor of that building." His blood lust grew as the thought of killing Spandam filled his mind, clouding his train of thought.

Kaku peered around the corner to check for guards. "I'll wait here. Once you give me the signal-- I'll come meet you upstairs." 

Lucci silently scaled the side of the building, heading for a window that was open.

A few minutes had passed, but still no signal came..

Kaku shivered as the wind blew past him. 

_It's so darn cold on this island! Why would they have the window--_

His blood ran cold. 

_It must have been a trap!_

He shook his head, angry for not assuming that the open window had been too convenient. Lucci still wasn't fully recovered, and his primal instincts overtook his logic whenever his blood lust was at its peak.

Kaku growled, knowing he had to make a decision quickly. He backed up several steps, locking his eyes onto a window on the third floor. His plan was to break through it, then fight his way up to where Lucci was.

_Well, here we go!_

He sprinted before jumping into the air.

*CRASH*

He felt all his strength leave his body as he crashed down 3 floors onto the ground, unable to break his fall.

_My...body..._

He looked around wearily. It seemed the building had been hollowed out; its walls, windows and floors laced with--

"Sea prism stone..."

Kaku gasped as he saw Lucci laying in a pile of blood, his body mangled from the 8 floor drop. Hattori flew over Lucci in a panic, unable to help his fallen comrade.

They struggled to turn their heads towards the sound of footsteps.

Spandine laughed, clapping his hands. "Magnificent! It seems our little trap worked after all!" He continued to chuckle as he kicked Lucci in the ribs. "I know you were expecting to see my son, but don't worry-- you'll see him...at your execution!" He snapped his finger and 20 men in suits came running in, cuffing the ex CP9 Members with sea prism stone handcuffs before dragging them out.

Kaku tried to move, but his body refused.

_I can't die here...not like this._

He reached for his ring against his chest.

"Kate!" 

One of the suited men punched him in the face with sea prism stone coated brass knuckles, knocking Kaku out of consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate screamed as she shot up in bed, trying to catch her breath. 

She looked around her room as the wind blew against her window, the sound frightening her.

_What the hell was that?!_

She grabbed Kaku's hat, hugging it against her chest as she hummed "Follow Me" to calm her nerves. 

After a few moments, she fell back asleep.

-.-.-

Cutter hung up the transponder snail, a cold sweat taking over his body.

Kaku was being held in the prison ward on Mary Geoise. 

For once, it seemed as if the Universe had turned the tides in his favour. There was no longer a chance of Kaku returning. The chance of him losing Kate to Kaku was gone.

The blonde man looked at his pocket watch. If Kaku had been caught the night before, then his execution would take place in exactly 3 days. In that time the World Government employees would torture, and extract every piece of information they could out of him.

Cutter quickly made his way to the King, telling him there was an urgent matter that required his attention and that he would need to leave immediately.

As soon as the King granted him permission to leave, Cutter made his way to Mary Geoise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate milled around her kitchen, wondering when Cutter would be arriving. It was unlike him to be late...

_I hope he's okay..._

Kate turned around quickly, feeling a chill go down her spine. Something felt off, yet she couldn't tell what it was. The house seemed even quieter than usual.

She quickly grabbed a sweater and made her way out of the house, thinking that perhaps it was her body telling her she needed fresh air.

Kate walked around the shopping district, trying to distract herself. Her stomach dropped as she walked by the jacket store she had gone to with Kaku so long ago...

_You're right! My favourite colour is orange!_

She smiled sadly, finding it hard to believe how far apart they once were. Still; it was nothing compared to the distance between them now...

Kate held a hand up to the sky, trying to catch the sunlight between her fingers.

_I hope you're okay wherever you are, Kaku. I hope you're watching over me..._

_-.-.-.-.--.-_

Kaku stood against a wall, his arms dangling outwards as his hands were cuffed below his shoulder line.

He looked up wearily as he heard footsteps approaching.

Kaku squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the three figures in front of him. To his surprise he heard his cell open. 

Cutter entered and motioned at the two other men. "Leave us." He stared at Kaku as the two men left, trying to keep his emotions from running wild. Cutter wasn't one to lose his composure in front of others, especially in front of other men, and especially in front of Kaku.

The General looked down at Kaku who was now sitting crumpled on the floor. He looked over Kaku's black uniform that was severely tattered. "So, you survived after all huh, long nose?" He smirked, unable to hide his delight at the situation Kaku was in.

Cutter had read Kaku's file before entering, learning where he had been the last 2 years. The guards stated Kaku was compliant, however, they were instructed to torture him anyways. 

_I guess he gave up._

Kaku looked up wearily, his eyes widening momentarily when he saw the General. "Cutter...How nice of you to visit me." He sat up and leaned against the wall. "How's Kate?" His voice keeping its usual cheery tone.

Cutter was taken aback slightly before remembering what he had done. "I take it you saw the paper?" He grinned; happy his plan had worked.

Kaku chuckled. "Sure did! You both looked snazzy." He smiled as he thought about how Kate looked. "She's gotten even more beautiful, hasn't she?" He continued to smile. 

Kaku's calmness made Cutter feel uncomfortable, having expected a different reaction. 

He stepped closer to Kaku, trying to examine how much torture he had gone through. "Do you have any idea what you're talking about, or did they beat your head in too much?"

Kaku laughed. "I'm still as sharp as a whistle! Why do you ask?"

Cutter growled. "Aren't you mad I'm with Kate?....Or maybe, she never really meant anything to you after all." He clenched his fists, reminding himself to stay calm.

Kaku shook his head. "This old heart of mine beats for her only...but I'm not mad at you."

Cutter grabbed him by the collar. "Don't fuck with me." He threw him back against the wall. None of what Kaku was saying made any sense to Cutter. "Why aren't you angry?!" He wanted to know the truth. He _needed_ to know what it was.

Kaku sighed. "I love Kate more than anything. That's why I'm not angry." 

Cutter growled, finally losing a grip on his composure as he punched Kaku's face, the sound of his jaw shattering beneath Cutter's stone fist echoing throughout the cells. "I've got half a mind to kill you right now! How could you look me in the eyes and say that after what you did to her?! How could you smile and say you love her?!" He kicked Kaku in the ribs, the echoes continuing. 

Visions of Kate dancing on the bar table flashed through Cutter's mind, her crying on the floor talking about taking her own life. There was no one else to blame. It was all Kaku's fault. How could he be so cruel?

The ex shipwright closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, the pain almost unbearable. "I thought I had more time...we had a plan, but it all fell to pieces..." Blood shot out of Kaku's mouth as Cutter punched him in the stomach once again. 

Cutter's whole body began to shake. It took every ounce of mental strength to hold himself from executing Kaku right then and there, his body demanding retribution. "You KNEW the mission was over in 5 years. There's no way they would have let you or anyone for that matter extend the deadline by that long! 6 months?! You're out of your damn mind!" He tried to steady his breathing.

Kaku looked up at him confused, talking through the one side of his mouth. "6 months? I thought I had a few more weeks if that...why 6 months..." Kaku's mind was going blank from fatigue and all the beatings he had taken, yet he still tried to figure out why Cutter would say such a specific amount of time.

Cutter grabbed Kaku's wrist to take his pulse. His heart skipping a beat when he realized that Kaku wasn't lying. "You didn't know, did you?" He took a step back, looking down at the younger man. "I'll let you figure it out, bastard."

Kaku's eyes were beginning to feel heavy. "6 months..." He remembered how Kate had stayed up the night before, and how she said that there was something she needed to talk to him about. He smiled, thinking about their last moments together.

_What did we eat...oh right, pizza..._

He continued to smile as he thought about how Kate had been so tired that she had missed lunch, and ended up eating more than half of the pizza. 

How round her stomach felt when they went to bed that night--

_6 months? No....No, no, no, no, no, no, no...she..._

Kaku's body shivered from realization, the shock causing him to vomit. He screamed as the sour liquid made its way into his wounds. He mustered all the strength he had to continue talking. "How is Kate?! How...how is the baby?!" His mind raced, an insurmountable amount of guilt taking over his body. "I mean, the child." They would be almost 2 by now. 

His mind started to scramble, trying to find a way to escape and make his way to Kate immediately. 

He was a father.

Cutter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood off of his hands. "Kate is fine. Better than the sad condition you had left her in. In terms of the baby; you should be able to meet them...after your execution. If the Heavens decide to forgive you, that is." He watched Kaku's face, hoping he understood what he meant. He was usually blunt, but he didn't dare speak in such a way when it came to Kate's late child.

Kaku's eyes seemed to go white, his whole body stiffened-- paralyzed as he deciphered Cutter's message. 

_The baby didn't make it..._

And he had left her alone through it all.

Kaku began to pant, his body unable to keep up with how fast his heart was beating. 

Cutter's expression remained unchanged. Whether Kaku died now or at his execution made no difference to him, but he would not be the one to do it. He owed Kate that much. "You don't have to worry about Kate anymore." He pulled the ring box from his pocket, opening it as the ring's brilliance reflected in Kaku's eyes. "I'll do what you couldn't do. I'll look after her. Forever." He closed the box shut.

Kaku took a moment before snapping out of his trance. There was nothing he could do. He took in the situation, and all the information he had learned, trying to find the silver lining. He relaxed his body, as he slouched onto the ground. "Thank you for telling me, Cutter. At least I won't try and fight off my execution anymore. If anything; I deserve far worse."

Cutter scoffed. "For once, that's something we can agree on."

Kaku looked up at the General. "Cutter, I can't be mad at you because I want Kate to be happy. When ya love someone, you'll do whatever you can to make it so. I failed, and I ain't got the means to make things right...but I'm glad you can." He tried to chuckle, instead choking on the blood dripping down his throat.

Cutter looked back one more time at Kaku, not saying a word. There was no need to prolong the conversation as he had already said all that he needed to say.

The door to the prison slammed shut behind him as he left.

Kaku couldn't hold his composure any longer as he broke into tears. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't mad, or that he wanted Kate to be happy...

But he wished so badly it was him and not Cutter marrying Kate, spending the rest of his life with her...

Had he still been on Water 7; him and Kate would have been married by now. Maybe they would have bought a house, and maybe the baby would have survived...

He cried as the regret began to take over.

_Kate..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cutter made his way to another arm of the castle which contained another prison cell.

The call he received was initially about someone he had been hunting for several years now. They were the true reason why he bothered making the journey to Mary Geoise.

He steadied his breathing. He had been angry when he saw Kaku, but his hatred towards this person was far greater. 

The General put his guard up as hysterical laughing followed by shrill screams filled the hall.

Melody stood in her cell, the skin on her wrists and ankles raw from trying to escape. She continued to scream, seeming to have finally lost her mind completely.

Spandine had also fooled Melody, telling her that he would take her and Kaku to a private island as they had agreed for telling the World Government about CP9's plan. Instead, he had her locked up immediately as soon as they met.

Cutter grit his teeth as he looked at her.

Melody went silent, analyzing the man who had walked in. She batted her bruised eyes as she smiled, a gap where her two front teeth used to be. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've m--"

Cutter growled as he kicked her in the face, her back hitting the wall. He grabbed her by the throat. "I don't care if you don't remember me, but do you remember their faces?! The 6 people you killed so absent mindedly?! The faces of the children they had to leave behind because of you?!" He punched her in the stomach, causing her to scream.

When Melody had first been recruited as a trainer, she had asked what needed to be done in order for her to become a Cipher Pol Agent. At the time; Cutter had been in charge of supervising Melody along with several other trainers. 

Cutter believed in Melody's strength and combat skills, but her tracking ability and problem solving seemed lacking. This being the case; he gave her a specific task. She was to locate 3 orphans, and bring them back to the training island within a week. 

Cutter had underestimated Melody's problem solving skills, for when Melody had failed to find any orphans-- she simply made them.

On the last day, Melody found herself on Monogatari. She left the island with the 3 children and had left behind the mangled body parts of their parents strewn across the island. The bodies had been dragged so that their blood painted a picture of a heart, and the words "thank you" in the middle of it.

_Tyson, Heart, Timmy..._

Cutter felt responsible for what had happened. After the event he had asked to be demoted from a top Supervisor to an undercover Cipher Pol agent. It was the only way he could be posted on Monogatari to watch over the kids in case Melody ever returned. Although the children had any memories of their parents wiped, and seemed generally happy-- Cutter would never shake the guilt. 

Cutter grabbed her hand, turning it into stone before shattering it. He then proceeded to the rest of her body parts, turning them into stone before shattering them. "This is the end of the line."

Melody panted, all of her limbs now missing from her body. "WAIT! Where is Kaku--"

Cutter struck the bottom of Melody's jaw so hard that her neck had twisted in a full circle, killing her immediately.

"Don't worry. He'll be joining you soon."

Cutter closed his eyes, feeling as if the burden he had been carrying for so long had finally been lifted.

The General stopped as soon as he exited the cell, greeted by a tall man in a suit with blonde hair and beard. "What the hell do you want?"

The man laughed as he opened his arms. "So, have you finally decided to take the job?" 

Cutter went to speak but then stopped himself. He walked past the man, not bothering to make eye contact _._

Cutter remained on the island until the executions, needing to see them for himself.

There was a sick twisted feeling in his stomach as he watched the last breath leave Kaku's body, the sea water pills taking over the insides of the devil fruit user's body. 

Even if he had wanted to save Kaku, there was no way for him to do it. His death was decided as soon as they had failed their mission. However, he didn't understand why he felt a sense of guilt. 

Melody's execution was much more brutal, as she was burned at the stake for the witch she was.

What made Cutter even more sick were the entertained looks on the faces of the Celestial Dragons in attendance. 

_There's nothing in this world that would make me take that job._

Cutter took a deep breath, taking a break from rowing. It was over. He had finally won.

But why did his inner turmoil seem worse than before?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate shot up in bed as she heard the door open. "Cutter?!" She ran to him worriedly, noticing how exhausted he was. "Are you okay? What happened?!" She hadn't heard from him in several days. Part of her debated making her way to Monogatari to search for him. 

Cutter smiled at her sadly, feeling the effects of the earlier events. What pained him most of all was the fact that he had promised he would never lie to her, but now he had a secret he'd have to keep for the rest of their lives.

_Please forgive me, Kate. It's for the best._

Kate continued to question him, but Cutter remained still--unsure of how to answer. His emotions, morals, and principles all seeming to conflict with one another in that instant.

Cutter hugged Kate as he slowly knelt down to the ground, bringing Kate with him. 

Kate gently placed a hand on his back. "Cutter...talk to me. Please..." Kate felt herself begin to panic. Cutter was always so collected, that seeing him distraught meant something must have been terribly wrong.

The General hugged her tighter, finding comfort in her embrace. He closed his eyes as he buried his face against her head. Cutter continued to reassure himself. 

Everything. Everything he was doing was for her sake. He did the right thing. He was doing the right thing.

He would make her happy.

"Kate..."

He pulled away, holding her face in his hands. Cutter watched Kate gasp as he finally allowed himself to let his walls down, just this once as tears fell down his face.

"Marry me."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kate looked at her engagement ring as she moved it onto her right hand. 

The ladies doing her hair and make-up awed at her ring, exclaiming how glamorous it was.

Kate laughed shyly, trying her best not to move too much. "It's a bit much, isn't it?" She winced as one of the ladies stuck another bobby pin into her head. 

The lady doing her hair laughed. "Honey, you should be thankful you're getting married to such a man! Who knew the mysterious General Cutter would settle down?!" She continued to laugh, holding several pins in her mouth. 

The older lady doing her makeup patted Kate's cheeks with a sponge. "It's your big day! You should be happy!" She carefully worked on Kate's skin, ensuring everything looked perfect.

Cutter and Kate were to be wed on an island an hour to the West of Monogatari called Gredhour. Kate had left her job at Galley La, Cutter insisting she didn't need to work. The King of Monogatari had bought a Victorian Style Mansion on Gredhour for the two as a wedding gift, hoping it would convince Cutter to stay as the General of the Monogatari castle.

The makeup artist's words rang through Kate's head. Yes, she was getting married to a wonderful man, had a beautiful home, and no longer needed to worry about working. 

She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't fight the sadness she was trying to repress. 

Though it had been a farce; her fondest memories were when she was married to Kaku on Monogatari. He was gone now, yet the dream of them making that farce a reality still lingered within her.

She had been hesitant to marry Cutter at first, taking several weeks before she finally answered him. Kate confessed she still wasn't over Kaku, yet Cutter insisted that given time she would get over him.

_"No matter how long, or what it takes-- I'll make you happy. I promise."_

Kate accepted, hoping he was right and that she would learn to love him in the same way she loved Kaku eventually. 

_I should be happy._

"Miss Kate?" The hairstylist peeked over Kate's shoulder. "Could you please take off your necklace?" 

Kate placed a hand on her necklace, hesitating. She hadn't removed her necklace since she was discharged from the hospital. 

It hadn't hit her until this very moment, but Kate knew.

_It's time to let go._

She unclasped the necklace, looking at it one more time before handing it to the stylist. 

Kate looked at her reflection, her chest now bare. 

_Time to move on._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The church was tall and made of white stone. It was large enough to hold over 2000 people, the pews almost full with guests, several white pillars making it look even larger. Flashes from cameras filled the church, as well as the "ooooo's" and "ahhhhh's" from guests as they awed at the large stained glass windows. 

Kate had wanted a simple wedding, but Cutter's status on Monogatari constituted for a large scale event. The King himself would be attending and the wedding had to be worthy of royalty. Cutter fought against it, but gave in after Kate had gotten tired of the King's subjects constantly trying to convince them.

Iceburg had comforted Kate, insisting that big life events should be celebrated to the same caliber. Galley La was closed for the weekend, everyone from the company and their families in attendance. 

Cutter stood almost frozen at the end of the aisle, his white tuxedo, black pants and black bow tie hiding the sweat dripping down his body. His nerves were starting to get the best of him, and in order to avoid showing how nervous he was-- he turned off his emotions completely. 

He discreetly looked at his pocket watch.

_2 minutes late...what if she doesn't show up? What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me? Did I push her too hard? Was this all too stressful?_

They had gotten into a fight the last time they were together. Some unauthorized journalists were trying to take pictures of Kate and Cutter while they were moving into their new home before the wedding, taking Kate by surprise. This had angered Cutter, and he ended up lashing out. He had told Kate to go inside and promise not to look out the window. The stress from wedding planning and moving had gotten to him, the journalists pushing him over the edge. He was ready to kill. Kate resisted, knowing how violent Cutter could get when he was angry. The journalists ended up escaping while Kate and Cutter were arguing.

_"You need to learn how to control your temper and be kinder to other people, Cutter! Maybe I'd like you a bit more."_

_"What? You want me to be all chipper and shit like Kaku, don't you? You still want him! Well he's dead, and I'm not him, Kate. When will you accept that? I'm right here and it's like you don't even see me sometimes. What more do you want?!"_

Those were the last words they had said to each other before they went their separate ways in preparation for the wedding. 

_It's been 30 minutes..._

Cutter remained still, unsure of what to do. He was alone at the altar. 

_She isn't coming after all._

The priest went to talk to Cutter, but was interrupted by the sound of the church doors opening. 

Iceburg hurriedly ran to the middle of the aisle, shooting Cutter a thumbs up. 

Cutter felt as if he should get down on his knees and praise whatever deity had decided to bless him and give him another chance.

_Wow._

Kate's dress had an off shoulder cut, a sweetheart neckline, and was bedazzled with thousands of crystals. The tail of her dress was also covered in intricate designs made up of crystals, and was at least 3 meters long. She had her hair in a classic bridal updo, adorned with a large diamond crown on her head. She looked like a true princess.

Cutter failed to hold his composure as his breathing began ragged. It was happening. He was going to marry Kate. He stood there, his mouth agape and his eyes watering.

The raven haired bride smiled as she walked, holding a large bouquet of white flowers.

She met Iceburg with an embrace before walking with him towards Cutter.

The General held himself back, wanting to run to Kate. He wanted to apologize for what had happened and thank her for giving him a chance. 

Iceburg nodded at Cutter before handing Kate off to him.

Cutter shivered when Kate held onto his hand, unable to look away from her. 

They exchanged their vows and their rings, the crowd erupting with cheers.

They had committed their lives to each other.

Forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate walked into their bedroom from the washroom wearing a white silk night robe. 

Her hair was curled from how her hair had been styled earlier and she still had her makeup on.

The reception took place in a large dance hall, and was rented out for the next two days.

Between moving, the wedding, and greeting their thousands of guests; Cutter and Kate were exhausted. Luckily, they had managed to sneak out early without anyone noticing.

They went home instead of staying in a hotel, figuring it made the most sense since their honeymoon would start in a few days. 

Cutter laid on the bed nervously, dressed in nothing but his boxers. Him and Kate hadn't had a chance to talk the whole day, this being their first time alone.

"Hey." Kate held her arm as she stood beside Cutter. "I'm sorry about what I said. I--"

Cutter stood up immediately, holding Kate's hands in his. He played with her silver wedding ring, reassuring himself that it hadn't been a dream. "I'm the one who should apologize. You're right. I need to be better. I will be better. For you." 

Cutter gasped as Kate pushed him back down onto the bed. "Kate..."

She opened her robe, revealing a matching silk thong and bra. "By the way, you were wrong, General. I do see you."

They spent the night under the covers, consummating their marriage. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Kate awoke to the sound of faint music playing. She wrapped herself in her robe as she made her way down the rounded staircase to the main guest area.

Cutter stood in front of a record player, wearing a dark blue robe. 

"Good morning." She looked at him curiously. Whenever she had asked Cutter what music he liked, he'd always tell her he didn't like listening to music as it was distracting. "What's this?" She stood in front of Cutter as he wrapped his arms around her.

Cutter smiled at his wife, an excitement brewing within him. "This is my most treasured item." He pointed at the record. "It was my mother's. When she passed, she left me this record. It's not worth much, but the song is the only one I enjoy listening to." He closed his eyes as Chopin's "Nocturn Op.9 No.2" continued to play. He wasn't one to bring up the past, but seeing as they were now married; he felt he should share this intimate part of him with her. He couldn't remember the last time he had talked about his mother.

Kate listened to the song, the beauty of it making her heart flutter. "I love it." 

Cutter spun Kate so she was now facing him before holding one of her hands, the other on her waist.

They smiled as they danced to the music. Cutter breathed Kate in as he held her closer.

This was the happiest he had ever been.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate looked nervously around the toy shop. It had been a few years since their wedding, and several years had passed since she had last stepped foot on Monogatari. Though nothing on the island changed, it seemed _different._

Tyson was graduating from elementary school, and had asked Cutter and Kate to attend. 

Mr. Omocha hobbled as he heard the bell ring, a wooden cane in his hand. "Hi there, miss! How may I--" the old man adjusted his glasses, his face beaming when he recognized her. "Kate! Is that you?! My! How long has it been?!" 

Kate laughed at the old man, missing his infectious cheer. "It's so good to see you-- ow!" She looked down at her leg, a little boy with blonde hair hugging it tightly.

Cutter came running towards the boy, an annoyed look on his face. "You can't go running around like that!" He picked him up, the boy laughing as he pulled at Cutter's face. 

Mr. Omocha shot up, a surprised look on his face. "General Cutter?! Is...is the boy yours?" 

Cutter chuckled, nodding at the old man. "Yeah, we got married. This is our son Archer." 

Archer laughed holding up 3 fingers. "I'm 3!"

Kate and Cutter had taken a while to decide on baby names. It was finalized that if they had a boy he would be Archer, and if they had a girl she would be named Lily after Kate's favourite flowers.

Mr. Omocha adjusted his glasses, shocked by the news. He couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness coming from Kate despite her smile. 

The 4 spent time catching up before Kate, Cutter and Archer made their way back to Cutter's house on Monogatari. 

Mr. Omocha watched as they left, wondering what had happened to the long nosed man who had once worked with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate knelt by Archer's bedside as she stroked his head, quietly humming Chopin's "Nocturn Op.9 No.2". It had become the lullaby she'd sing to him every night. The gentle tune managing to make Kate's heart flutter every time.

She kissed her son's head as soon as he fell asleep before sneaking out of the room.

Cutter was seated at the kitchen table polishing his sword. 

Kate grabbed an orange shawl from off a hanger by the door, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Cutter, I'm just going to go for a walk! I'll be back in a bit!" She blew him a kiss. 

Cutter nodded before returning to cleaning his sword. Kate had seemed overly cheerful since they arrived on Monogatari. The General shook it off, assuming she was just enjoying their vacation.

A scream came from upstairs, causing Cutter to drop his sword. He ran to Archer's room, a panic taking over him. "What happened?!" Cutter checked Archer over, making sure he wasn't hurt.

Archer rubbed his eyes as he quietly sobbed. "I....I had a bad dream, papa." He rubbed his eyes.

Cutter breathed in a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

The boy began to cry harder. "I can't, papa. Can you please tell me a story?"

The General sat beside the boy as he rubbed his head. Kate was usually the one to put Archer to bed, and he wasn't familiar with very many stories. "Uh...how about that one with the egg...or those 3 bears I think? Or were they pigs..."

_Damn, I need to ask Kate later..._

Archer shook his head. "I like the one mama tells me." His sobbing had finally stopped, turning into small sniffles. "The one about the long nosed prince."

Cutter felt his heart drop. 

_Long nosed prince..._

"Sorry kid. I don't know that one...but maybe you could tell me it so that I'll know it for next time?" Cutter had his suspicions, but wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions.

Archer told Cutter the story of the long nosed prince. How he had saved a princess from a "bad man", and took her to a fairytale island where they lived happily ever after. 

Cutter stroked Archer's head as he watched him sleep. 

_Still...after all this time._

Cutter asked his neighbours wife to keep an eye on Archer, saying he had some important business to take care of.

His heart raced as he walked through Monogatari, hoping he wouldn't find Kate where he thought she'd be.

_Please...no.._

His heart sank when he found Kate. She was sitting on the hill looking down at the house her and Kaku used to live in.

He approached her cautiously. "Kate." He swallowed as she turned to face him, tears running down her face, a white baseball cap held tightly against her chest.

She hid the cap, wiping her eyes frivolously. "Cutter...sorry, I just..." she continued to sob as she tried to control her breathing. 

Cutter looked her over, noticing she was wearing the necklace she used to wear when they had first started dating. He hadn't seen her wear it since they got married.

He looked at it carefully, finally piecing together what it was when he read the word "Kaku" engraved inside of it.

Cutter fell to his knees as he stared at Kate. "After all this time...are you still not happy?" He felt his eyes begin to burn. The past few years were the happiest days of his life, and yet the person who meant the most to him didn't seem to share the same happiness.

Kate bit her lip, turning her head away from Cutter. "It's not that..." she took in a breath. "We have such a wonderful life, and you have been nothing short of amazing to me. We have a beautiful home, and I love Archer so much.... it's...it's me, Cutter. There's something wrong with me." She continued to sob.

Cutter watched Kate's body shake, a sense of guilt coming over him. "Do you think you would have been happier...with him?" The words left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't need to say his name for Kate to know who he was talking about.

Kate didn't say a word, her silence giving him her answer.

She thought she was ready to visit Monogatari, but as soon as she stepped foot onto the island; all the memories and the emotions came back, overwhelming her. She would always love Kaku.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be hours before Cutter moved himself closer to Kate.

He thought about their life together and how far they had come. He thought about their future; how they had recently been talking about having another child. He thought about Kate, and how she truly felt...

Cutter held her hand, rubbing his thumb against her wedding ring. He never would have thought he'd be able to marry Kate, let alone have a son with her. He thought about Archer, and how much he loved the boy. "Kate, a long time ago I promised that I'd do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry I've failed you." He studied her face, basking himself in her presence. It was where he always wanted to be.

Kate turned to him, a worried look on her face. "No, it's--"

Cutter kissed her tenderly, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye before he pulled away. "Thank you for the life you've given me. I intend to keep my promise. I'll make sure you're happy, Kate." He held her face as he stared at her, knowing it would be the last time they'd ever be like this. "I love you, Kate." 

He looked back at her once before he began to run towards the water, ignoring Kate's screams. He smiled as he jumped, the sea taking over his body.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter screamed as he shot up from Bacha's table, his body soaked in sweat. He rubbed his head, the after effects of Bacha's ability making him groan.

Bacha wiped a tear from her eye. "I take it you didn't like your future." She had seen everything that had transpired, surprised by the true nature of the cold General. 

Not only did Bacha have the ability to see someone's future, but the person whose future was being shown would be able to live through and experience the next 5 years of their life in only an hour. However, the cost was 10 years of the person's life span. 

Cutter smiled at the old woman, catching her off guard. "Thank you for your help, Bacha. I know what I need to do now." He got up dizzily, his head still spinning from Bacha's ability.

Bacha screamed in a panic. "HEY! Don't go changing too much! If you do, certain memories of people from the future you saw may transpire into our world and ruin whatever you're trying to do! It could turn into a real mess! Are you listening?!?!" 

Cutter slung his bag over his shoulder as he smiled back at Bacha. "I'd better get going. It's Kate's birthday isn't it? I've left my payment on the table. Thank you again."

Bacha went to stop him, but froze as she saw the large bag of gold on her table. "What a crazy man. I wonder what he'll do..." She wished Cutter happiness, hoping Kate would find happiness too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	48. Chapter 48

It was the day of her birthday. Her first birthday since Kaku's disappearance. 

Kate was feeling more exhausted than usual. Between working full time, her independent research, and staying in bars till early in the morning-- it was now taking a toll on her body and her mental health. The anguish of being alone without Kaku on her birthday adding insult to the injury.

She slammed a fist against her bathroom mirror as she stared at her reflection.

What did she ever do to deserve all of this?!

Kate had always done her best to do the right thing. There were no specific events in her life that made her feel as if she deserved such punishment. 

She grit her teeth. What if everything she was doing was for nothing?

Her mind began to spiral, but then Patricia's words from a month earlier rang in her ear.

_"You deserve to have some fun!"_

Kate recalled begging the universe for an answer as to how to make the pain end. Perhaps Patricia was the Universe's messenger...

She opened up her closet, pulling out a short, tight, black dress with a low back and low v-neck cut. 

Kate would still ask any pirates if they'd seen Kaku and the others, but maybe...she would leave with one of them...

"Fuck it!"

There was a loud knocking on her door, taking Kate by surprise.

_What the hell was that?!_

She opened her door carefully, surprised to see Iceburg, Paulie, Tilestone and Peepley. They were dressed in nicer clothes than usual, and looked as if they were getting ready for a night on the town.

Kate panicked as she fixed her hair, hiding her face slightly as she wasn't wearing any make up. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" She continued to hide behind the door.

_What the hell are they doing here?!_

The 4 men looked at each other, Iceburg starting a countdown.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!" 

Iceburg pointed a thumb towards the street. "Go get ready. We're taking you out! We won't leave this spot until you come with us!" 

Tilestone peeped through the crack "YEAH AND WE WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

Kate tried to refuse, the 4 men convincing her otherwise. After a while she finally gave in, thinking it'd be okay for her to take a break. It was her birthday after all. "I'll try to be quick!" 

As soon as Kate closed the door, Iceburg and the others looked towards a nearby alley. The mayor threw a thumbs up, Cutter raising his thumb in reply.

Cutter had made his way to Iceburg as soon as he left Bacha's, telling him about the destructive state Kate was in and how she needed Iceburg and the others there for her. 

The General had also told him that Kaku was still alive, and that there was a chance he would return.

At first, Iceburg was caught off guard-- having never met Cutter before. However, he could tell Cutter was telling the truth and quickly rounded up the others. He had already let Kate down once, and if he had the chance to save her from the fate Cutter had told him---he would do it.

Cutter wanted so badly to see Kate. Although it had only been a vision; it truly felt like he had lived through it all. 5 years of a wonderful life with Kate. All the visions stayed with him as memories, making his heart ache.

He couldn't help but worry, remembering what her place had looked like the first time he went over. 

_Maybe I can just say hi and help clean up..._

He shook his head. He would see her again one day, but not until he fulfilled his promise to her. 

_Happy birthday, Kate._

Cutter reached into his bag, pulling out a green transponder snail with the World Government insignia on it.

"Cutter, CP1 is ready for your orders."

The General took a breath, preparing himself for the mission he was about to embark on. There was no going back after this. 

"Prepare a ship for the Cipher Pol training island. Your orders are to find, and capture the members of Cipher Pol 9. Alive."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate wore cropped jeans, white sandals and a lavender butterfly sleeve top. 

They had dinner at a popular restaurant in the centre of the city. Kate couldn't help but chuckle whenever she remembered how delicately Tilestone ate, making the others look like barbarians in comparison. 

Once they finished, Iceburg lead them to his "secret" ice cream shoppe.

Iceburg and Kate laughed as the other 3 gawked at the variety of ice cream flavors. 

"Hm...well...are you having fun, Kate?" Iceburg watched as she ate a large banana split the owner had made her for her birthday.

Kate nodded, her mouth full of ice cream. "Yes, thank you so much for taking me out! I've had a lot of fun!"

The mayor chuckled. "The night isn't over yet!"

The 5 of them stood on the edge of Scrap Heap Island. The moon shone off the water, making the trash yard look serene. Tilestone had piggy backed Kate as her shoes weren't suited for the terrain, Paulie pointing it out constantly. 

The 4 looked at the Mayor in confusion, Paulie being the first to speak. "Ay, boss...uh...what are we doing here? This isn't exactly a place for a lady..." he lit his cigar as he bit down on it.

Iceburg didn't reply, his silence making everyone more uncomfortable. After a few moments, Iceburg closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "TOM! WHEREVER YOU ARE! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I WILL ALWAYS BE INDEBTED TO YOU!" He caught his breath, as he looked at the others.

Cutter had told him that avoiding the topics around Kaku and the others was more detrimental to Kate rather than talking about it. Kate had held so much in and it was beginning to suffocate her. The mayor figured this was one way to provide relief.

The blonde foreman nodded, realizing what Iceburg was doing. He removed the cigar from his mouth, clearing his throat. "LUCCI! WHEREVER YOU ARE! NO MATTER WHAT! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND! YOU ASSHOLE!" Paulie's eyes began to water, thinking about the last time he saw Lucci. 

Peepley and Tilestone cried as they held each other. "KALIFA! HATTORI! WHEREVER YOU ARE! WE HOPE YOU'RE SAFE!" 

Kate looked at them in awe, her eyes beginning to burn as she climbed off of Tilestone. She walked as close as she could to the shoreline, looking up at the moon. 

She clenched her fists as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "KAKU! WHEREVER YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" She bit her lip as tears began to stream down her face. "Come...COME BACK TO ME!" 

The 5 of them wrapped their arms around each other as they sobbed. Kate feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. 

She cried harder, gripping onto her friends. Her family. For the first time since Kaku's death; she felt hopeful. She knew that no matter what; she would never be alone.

_I'll always have my friends._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku and Melody sat under the apple tree that was a special place for them as children. 

The long nosed man adjusted his hat, feeling flustered by how the conversation was going. 

Melody pulled her necklace from underneath her neckline, revealing a carved wooden star. "Remember when you made this for me? I've been wearing it ever since. Whenever I'm scared or I'm sad...I just hold it and it makes me feel like you're right there with me..."

Kaku looked down at her, shocked by her confession. "Melody..." He watched as Melody looked at him before moving her face closer to his.

His mind began to race, unsure of what to do. For the past few days, Kaku couldn't shake the sudden feeling he had that Kate had moved on. He was feeling heartbroken, although there had been no proof that Kate had moved on. How much could he trust pure intuition?

It was true; Melody had known him much longer, and he wouldn't need to lie to her. Ever. She had grown more beautiful over the years, Kaku noticing this as he stared into her large blue eyes.

If Kate had truly moved on; was there still a point in seeing her? What if him showing up again ruined her current life? Was he really that selfish? 

Melody's lips moved closer to his as she began to close her eyes. 

The past few months had been exhausting. Kaku's body began to demand relief as he felt himself gravitating towards Melody as his eyes slowly began to close.

_I hope you're happy, Kate..._

The sound of several bones shattering snapped Kaku out of his trance. His eyes shot open as he looked in horror. Melody's head had been twisted 360 degrees, the broken bones being the ones in her neck. Her body fell to the ground, the shocked expression still on her face as her last breath left her body.

A man wearing all black and a ski mask began to walk towards Kaku.

The long nosed man grit his teeth as he prepared himself for battle. "You bastard!" 

Kaku began to move quickly, bouncing from one point to the other in an attempt to confuse the man. To the naked eye; Kaku looked like nothing but small flashes of light. 

The masked man remained still, carefully tracking Kaku. He furrowed his brows once he saw an opening, grabbing one of Kaku's legs.

Kaku scooped several rocks into one hand, throwing them at his opponent's eyes.

When the man in black went to dodge the rocks, Kaku quickly used his other leg to kick him.

_Nice try._

The man easily grabbed Kaku's other leg, holding him upside down by his two limbs.

Kaku dug his hands into the ground, flexing his arms before spinning in a circle to free himself; the cloth from his pants and flesh from his ankles hanging in the masked man's hands.

The man laughed as he let out a long whistle, shaking his hands off. "Well, this has been fun, kid. But I'm afraid we're out of time." He quickly raised a gun, grazing Kaku's legs with several sea prism stone bullets. 

Kaku fell immediately, his energy leaving his body.

The last thing he saw were two familiar eyes glaring down at him before passing out.

"You'll thank me later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate woke up the next morning. For the first time in a while-- she had a smile on her face. 

Iceburg had been the one to walk her home, after he had insisted she live with him again for a while. Kate declined, saying she had things to look after.

Last night had rejuvenated Kate, and gave her the will she needed to carry on.

She walked into the living room, barely recognizing the place. Kate sighed as she looked towards the kitchen and the piles of dishes that waited to be washed. 

"Well, no one else is gonna do it!"

She smiled as she rolled up her sleeves.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter groaned as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. He was dressed in an all black suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie.

_They've been hounding me to come down, but it takes a week before they have a meeting with me?!_

He took in a deep breath, regaining his composure. It would take everything he had to prevent himself from lashing out. If it weren't for Kate; he wouldn't want to even breathe the same air as any of them. Especially _him._

Cutter walked through the large golden doors of the World Government headquarters.

He took a breath as he entered the room, the five Gorosei watching as they sat on green chairs.

The blonde haired Gorosei smiled upon seeing Cutter. "I'm intrigued to know why you've requested a meeting with us. Have you changed your mind?" He leaned forward curiously.

Cutter nodded, holding himself back from what he truly wanted to say. His next few words would be utter lies, but he had to put his training to the test and ensure the Gorosei wouldn't find him out. "Yes. Upon reflection I realize that my heart and soul are committed to the needs of the World Government above my own. I would be honored to be a part of the Junior Gorosei committee. To show my dedication and competence-- I have a few suggestions." He stood still, his face unchanged.

The Junior Gorosei committee was composed of future Gorosei candidates. To be considered, one would have had to excel in several different categories including combat, strategy, politics and analytics. Cutter excelled at all points and the Gorosei had been seeking him out for quite some time.

The Gorosei wearing a hat chortled. "Splendid! Now, let's hear these suggestions of yours?" He leaned into his hands, his curiosity peaked. 

Cutter grinned, exhibiting to the leaders the confidence in his suggestions...although he wasn't completely sure.

_If there is a God...prove it. Help me get through this._

"I suggest we reinstate CP0 mainly for confidential information gathering, as well as security tasks for the Celestial dragons. The pirates have been even more rambunctious as of late, and they require the best protection." He waited as the elders discussed this among themselves. CP0 had been terminated several years ago, as it was felt there was no need for the highly skilled Cipher Pol unit. Although CP0 was to be used primarily for security and not information gathering, Cutter added this aspect of the job in order to give the agents more flexibility. 

The Gorosei with the blonde hair spoke. "Very well. What else?"

Cutter's face remained calm, knowing that they would be looking for him to falter even for a second. "I am unable to take the position on the committee until the 3 children on Monogatari who fell victim to ex-agent Melody are adopted. The same family isn't a requirement, but they must be in close proximity to each other. I will still be monitoring them." It was a stretch, but he had to try. He owed the children that much. The Gorosei were aware of why Cutter had stepped down from his previous position, and so this request did not come as a surprise.

The Gorosei with a hat nodded his head. "That should be simple enough now that Melody has been exterminated." He quickly jotted notes down into a small black book.

Cutter clenched his fist slightly. He wasn't sure how they would respond to his next suggestion.

_Can't believe I'm doing this for him..._

He shook his head.

_No, it's for her._

He unclenched his fist before speaking.

"I have reviewed current Cipher Pol members who would be suitable candidates for CP0. There are 2 members of CP9 who were recently apprehended. I believe Rob Lucci would be the perfect ground leader of CP0 due to his skillset, knowledge and dedication to the World Government. The other man, Kaku, has a unique set of skills geared towards information extraction. They would be good pillars of example for future Cipher Pol recruits." He tried to conceal his nervousness. "I believe their failure was due to the direction given by Spandman. Had they acted on their own accord-- the mission would have ended differently." He steadied his breathing, not wanting to break his "poker face".

The Gorosei seemed to be surprised by his suggestion. After several minutes, they had decided that it was indeed a smart move. The members of CP9 were highly acclaimed within the World Government. The Gorosei wearing a hat looked at Cutter, trying to see if he had any ill intentions, to which he detected none.

"Anything else?"

Cutter couldn't contain his grin. Since the first two suggestions were approved; this one would definitely pass.

_Might as well have a little bit of fun._

"Instead of having Spandam excommunicated-- I feel a more fitting punishment would be for him to work under Rob Lucci." He continued to fight off his grin. He despised Spandam, and knew how much the coward would protest against such a notion.

The Gorosei laughed, once again surprised by the suggestion. They handed him a paper approving his requests.

The blonde Gorosei gave Cutter a look over. "It is up to you to speak to the individuals you had mentioned. CP0 has been reinstated and will report to you from now on."

Cutter nodded before exiting the room. "Thank you...father."

To have your position succeeded by a family member in the Gorosei circle was extremely rare, and was the reason why Cutter had been constantly getting pressured to join the Junior Gorosei Committee.. Cutter had refused to use his family ties to the Gorosei as leverage on any occasion. His father had abandoned him and his mother as soon as she was impregnated, only claiming to be Cutter's father when Cutter started showing promise as a future Gorosei in the recent years. 

Today was the only exception. 

Being the son of a Gorosei did in fact give him the upper hand in not only his position-- but how he was viewed by the members of the World Government who knew.

Cutter couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in himself, grinding his teeth as he shook it off. He owed Kate his life, and this was a small price to pay.

_Now to deal with the other two......_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate stared at her living room and kitchen from the hallway. She had spent several days cleaning, and the difference in cleanliness made it look as if it had been renovated. She made her way to the pictures, running her hand down the frame a picture of the 3 orphans on Monogatari. Kate felt something change in her as she gently removed the frame from the wall, placing it on the floor.

She continued to remove each picture frame until the wall was bare. Kate looked around the room again, realizing that this place no longer felt like home. 

_Maybe the only way for me to truly move on...is to **move on.**_

Kate smiled sadly to herself as she nodded her head. She had gained back the will to live, and was not going to waste a second of her life any longer. She would live her life to the fullest, and find true meaning to it again.

_It's been fun, Water 7. It's time for me to go..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cutter entered Lucci's cell cautiously, having told the guards to wait outside.

Lucci looked up and snickered, the flesh on his wrist exposed from trying to get out. Hattori walked in circles inside of a small bird cage on the floor.

Lucci continued to snicker as he looked over Cutter. He had heard about Cutter in the past. He had a reputation of being merciless to both enemies and subordinates, but the amount of missions he had completed starting at the age of 3 had made him a legend around the World Government headquarters. "I should be flattered to have you do my execution." He spat at Cutter's shoes.

Cutter sighed and walked closer to Lucci, unphased by his display of disrespect. "Now, is that any way to speak to your new boss?" He held up the key to Lucci's handcuffs.

Both Lucci and Hattori looked up in shock. Lucci had been prepared to die for the last few days. Perhaps this was a sick joke Cutter wanted to play before finishing him off? May he wanted to give him a false sense of hope before taking it all away? Lucci couldn't help but enjoy the idea of how sadistic it was. "New boss? I don't follow."

Cutter carefully examined Lucci's eyes-- still unsure if he was calm enough to be uncuffed without it turning into a struggle. "I've been assigned as the new leader of CP0, and I didn't want your talents to go to waste." He twirled the key between his fingers. "But there is one rule, and should you break it-- I won't hesitate to kill you myself." He continued to examine Lucci. While he had his own reputation among the members of the World Government, Lucci also had a reputation for being just as brutal. 

Lucci nodded his head, asking Cutter to continue.

Cutter held up a finger. "The rule is that all my orders are absolute. Got it?" He was now mere inches away from Lucci's face, wanting to instill the fact that he didn't scare him. He undid Lucci's handcuffs, causing Lucci to fall onto the floor. 

Cutter began to exit the cell, pointing at a bag near the entrance. "Those are your items. There is a transponder snail in the bag. Do as you please for now, but await my call." He turned back to face him. "And another thing-- stay away from the woman from Water 7 named Kate." With that he left.

Lucci quickly freed Hattori from his cage, still puzzled by what was happening.

_Perhaps Kaku's relationship with that girl was worth it after all..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kaku stood against a wall, his arms dangling outwards as his hands were cuffed below his shoulder line.

He looked up wearily as he heard footsteps approaching.

Kaku squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figures in front of him. To his surprise he heard his cell open. Two men came in and removed his handcuffs.

Cutter entered and motioned at the two men. "Leave us." He stared at Kaku as the two men left.

Kaku failed to hide his shock. "What...what are you doing here?!" He then chuckled, feeling somewhat delirious from the torture and starvation. "Let me guess; you're here to kill me?" He sighed. "Yupp, I deserve it. Sure do." He closed his eyes, welcoming his just punishment.

He focused, trying to ensure his last thoughts weren't the fear racing through his body, but his most precious moments with Kate.

Kaku's mind wandered to when him and Kate had first met, their first time holding hands, their first kiss... He found solace in their memories together.

_Oh, Kate._

Cutter handed him a bag, causing Kaku's eyes to shoot open.

The ex shipwright took it cautiously. He looked inside and found himself confused. "This...this is my stuff?!" He dug inside frantically, trying to hold back tears as soon as he felt his necklace. It was almost as if he had found a piece of Kate.

_It's still here!_

Cutter huffed as he watched the younger man continue to rummage through his bag. "You're working for me now as part of CP0. Lucci is in command, but you all answer to me." His face remained stern as he stared at Kaku. His feelings were conflicted, but he was a man of principle and knew this was the right thing to do...no matter how he felt.

He could have had her all to himself. Had he just overlooked the fact that she still longed for Kaku...he could have married her. He would have finally had the family he had dreamed of, with the woman who managed to reach him somehow.

He loved her.

He sighed.

_That's why I have to do this..._

Kaku put on the necklace before standing up to face Cutter, coming to attention and saluting at his new superior. 

"I'm ready for your orders, sir." He stayed in position, grateful to be alive...but unsure of the implications. 

Cutter couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "I know I should leave you here. As much as I want to, there's someone waiting for you...and you've disappointed her enough." He clenched his fist, trying to hide his pain. "Your first order of business is to go see Kate. The first mission won't be for a while so you'll have to wait for my instructions. There is a boat ready for you at the harbor. Whether you decide to tell Kate about your occupation is none of my concern. This isn't CP9. You don't have to hide or pretend anymore." He began to walk away. "Also...ensure that you take care of her." He shot a glare towards the younger man. "I won't think twice about putting you in your place, got it?" He continued to walk away as Kaku returned to his salute position.

He failed to hold back his tears. "Thank you, sir. I won't take this for granted." 

  
The blonde Gorosei appeared from the entrance, looking Kaku over carefully. "My, my, so you're the great swordsman of CP9? I heard you also share the ability with Cutter that enables you to tell whether a person is lying by taking their pulse. Is that right?" 

Kaku returned to attention, a chill rushing down his spine once he realized who the man was. "Yes sir, that is correct."

Cutter held himself back from rolling his eyes.

_What the hell is he doing here?!_

The large man motioned as he walked back towards the exit. "There are some papers that need to be filled and tests that need to be done before you may leave. That goes for you too, Cutter."

Cutter bit his tongue, holding himself back from speaking out. He despised that he was being given orders by _him_ of all people. "Yes, sir."

Kaku and Cutter followed along quietly. Kaku steadied his breathing as he hid his impatience. He was so close to seeing Kate again...

_Just hang in there a little longer, Kate. I'll be there soon._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate stood on the edge of Water 7, the wind carrying her hair off her back. She wore white flats, and her white sundress. 

The city was quiet, as it was around dinner time. The sun was beginning to set, a glorious mix of purple and orange filling the sky.

The past week had been a complete change from how she had been living for the past year. She felt as if she had been emancipated, but there was one more thing she had to do in order to truly feel _free._ Kate felt it was the only way.

A smile came upon her face as she breathed in the sea air. Her thoughts wandered, and she found herself thinking of Kaku. She pictured his smile, and could hear his laugh in her ears.

"I guess you kept your promise after all, Kaku. I'm no longer afraid of the water."

She smiled before stepping off the ledge.

Kate squinted in the water. The ocean was calm, the sun shining through the liquid ceiling.

It wasn't so bad.

She relaxed her body and closed her eyes.

She thought back to her time with Kaku. 

She thought about how he loved to laugh, his bright eyes and nose that would always get in the way of things.

She thought back to how his touch felt, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

How he would have been a great father. Loving, caring, smart, not to mention the fact that he adored children. 

How she would always miss him.

_Kaku..._

A rift in the water caused her eyes to open.

_Orange?_

Kate gasped for air as Paulie pulled her back onto land, his skin tone pale and his orange target shirt soaked with sweat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Paulie was headed home from a meeting with Iceburg when he saw Kate jump. A bewildered look came upon his face when Kate started to laugh.

The raven haired girl continued to laugh as she sat up, wringing out her hair. "Paulie! I did it!" 

Paulie growled. "Did what?! Give me a damn heart attack? Damn right you did. You're out of your mind! I'm gonna get you some help---"

"KATE!"

The two looked as Iceburg came running. Paulie had forgotten some papers, and Iceburg was following him until he watched Paulie bolt towards the water. He had also seen Kate jump.

The mayor knelt down as he looked Kate over. "What's gotten into you?! Are you--"

Kate placed a hand on his arm, a large smile on her face. "Iceburg, I'm not afraid of the water anymore!"

The two men looked at each other, bewildered looks on both their faces.

Kate laughed. "The water...felt really nice. I was going to swim back up, but Paulie pulled me in before I got the chance. I can't believe I did it...I really did it!" She threw her hands in the air triumphantly. The fear that had plagued her life for so long was finally gone. She had accomplished what she had set out to do when she decided to come to Water 7. All she needed was the encouragement of the man she loved...even though he was no longer with her.

_Thank you, Kaku._

Iceburg removed his orange striped suit jacket, draping it over Kate's shoulders as her swimsuit was now visible under her dress. "Let's get you dried up."

Kate nodded as she pulled his jacket around her. "Actually, there's something important I needed to talk to you both about."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kaku and Cutter stood facing each other on the dock of Mary Geoise. It had been a month of constant tests, and interrogations. The Gorosei had wanted to ensure none of the CP0 members had ill intentions against the World Government or the Celestial Dragons before allowing them to operate freely. To their relief-- they detected none.  
  
Cutter had instructed Lucci to go and find the other CP9 members, as they had managed to escape during CP1's raid of the training island.

Kaku slung his backpack over his shoulder, his excitement showing through his smile. "Thank you again, Cutter. You can bet your bottom dollar I'll keep my word. To all your orders."

Cutter rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't forget what you, Lucci and I discussed. I don't want to have to discuss that again." He looked over his shoulder as Kaku nodded.

Cutter had reinstated CP0 not only to free Kaku; but to extract his revenge on the World Government.

As he had suspected; Lucci and Kaku were both wanting revenge against the World Government after how they were treated following the Enies Lobby incident. They would keep the Celestial Dragons close by, and perhaps be able to use them as hostages or bargaining chips in the future. They would also keep close tabs on the Revolutionary Army. Cutter had been following the doings of the Revolutionary Army for several years. He believed they would be successful in bringing down the World Leaders one day. When that fateful day would come; CP0 would be ready...to join in bringing them down. 

The blonde man huffed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of here already, long nose." He clenched his jaw, his heart ached knowing that Kaku would be with Kate soon, and any hopes he had of being with her again would be gone for good.

_This is the only way she'll be happy._

Kaku came to attention and saluted once more. "Yes, sir!" He jumped into the boat and shortly began to row. 

The long nosed man called from a distance. "Cutter!"

The CP0 leader looked back at his subordinate, raising an eyebrow.

Kaku made a writing motion with his hand. "Make sure you contact Kate! She used to always talk about how much she missed you!" He beamed as he continued to row.

Cutter continued to walk away, hiding his smile as well as the small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

_You do your part first, long nose. That's the only way I'll be able to see her again. When she is finally happy._


	49. Chapter 49

The Galley La foremen all sobbed as they hugged Kate, Tilestone carrying Kate and the other two men in his arms. 

"KATE WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH. DO YOU HAVE TO GO?!" Tilestone squeezed his comrades tighter before putting them down.

Peepley adjusted his hair as Paulie lit a cigar. "Yeah, kid. You sure you want to go?" He bit down on his cigar, trying to stop himself from crying more.

After the water incident, Kate had told Paulie and Iceburg that she would be leaving Water 7, and starting a new chapter of her life on a different island. While she didn't tell them where she was going as she didn't have any set plans, she decided she would spend some time on Monogatari before making any concrete decisions.

Kate wiped her tears with the palms of her hands. She carefully adjusted her pink dress and white hat. It was the same outfit she wore when she had first made her way to Water 7. "I'm going to miss you all so much. I promise I'll write every week! Make sure you write me back too!"

Tilestone picked them all up as they embraced each other once again, their sobs sounding almost painful.

Iceburg's assistant handed him a handkerchief as he sobbed watching the sight. As much as he didn't want Kate to go; he knew she was making the right decision. Kate was determined to move on, and as hard of a decision as this must have been-- it was the best one. The Mayor made his way over and patted Tilestone on the back, signaling him to release the others. "It's almost time for you to go, Kate. I don't want you to miss your boat."

Kate said goodbye to the Galley La foremen as she continued to cry, hanging onto Iceburg's arm as they walked to the harbor by the Sea Train.

Iceburg placed a hand on Kate's as they reached the check in area. His lip quivered as he looked down at her before pulling her into an embrace.

Kate held onto him, unable to say how truly thankful she was for him through her sobs. He had been more than her employer. He was family to her now. All the members of Galley La were.

The Mayor took a stifled breath. "Kate...remember; you will always have a place here at Galley La." 

Kate squeezed him tighter as she nodded her head before letting go. "Thank you, Iceburg. I promise I will come visit. Thank you for everything!" 

Iceburg's assistant pulled at his jacket. He had given her explicit instructions to ensure she pulled him away before his sadness took over and caused him to try and convince Kate to stay. "Hm...Well then, I better be going." He proceeded to walk away but then stopped abruptly. "Kate." He breathed in deep, and puffed out his chest as he looked back at her. "I'm so proud of you!"

Kate bit her lip as the tears continued to stream down her face. "Thank you, brother." 

Kate waved as Iceburg and his assistant walked away, the sound of Iceburg's sobs fading in the distance.

The raven hair girl wandered around the streets of Water 7, making sure she still had an eye on the harbor. The boat had been delayed by a few minutes due to a period of aggressive waves. 

Kate squeezed the handle of her luggage as she looked at the city she had called home for so long. The city that stole, and would always hold a special place in her heart.

Just like a certain man...

Kate smiled sadly as she continued to look at Water 7, the top of Dock 1 in the distance.

_Thank you for everything._

The waves crashed into the harbor, followed by a large gust of wind. Kate gasped as the wind carried her hat off from her head. "No, not my hat!!" The hat had been a spontaneous purchase at first, but had since become an incredibly sentimental item of Kate's. She couldn't lose it. Kate began to run after her hat, but was stopped by a second and much larger gust of wind. 

Kate squatted and squeezed her eyes shut, holding her luggage with one hand and the top of her head with the other. It felt as if the wind would carry her away.

_No, not my hat...!_

Kate thought about where to look for her hat as soon as she got the chance, but was pulled out of her trance by the voice of a young man...

"Excuse me, miss."

Kate's eyes shot open as she continued to look at the ground.

_That voice...why is it so familiar...?_

Her eyes widened, as she processed the man's voice. It was a voice that she had heard almost every day during her stay at Water 7. She continued to try and figure out whose voice it was, her heart suddenly skipping a beat as a realization came.

_It...it can't be..._

She stood up slowly, her eyes remaining on the ground as her heart raced. Images of an orange haired man filling her head.

_How..._

Kate swallowed hard before looking up.

"K---"

A chubby, young man with black hair wearing a cafe uniform smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Hello miss!" 

Kate blushed, embarrassed by her actions. "Oh! Hello, Myles. What brings you out here?" She fixed her hair, praying he didn't think she had been acting strange. 

Myles was the son of the owner of the coffee shop Kate went to every morning. He was the main barista, and was usually the one who made Kate's drinks.

_That's why his voice was so familiar..._

Myles laughed. "I caught word you were moving! You have been such a loyal customer to us, that my dad wanted to give you this!" He held a brown paper bag full of coffee beans to her. "The pink roast. Your favourite!" He smiled, thankful he had caught Kate in time.

Kate smiled in return as she humbly took the bag of beans. "Thank you so much, Myles! I will make sure to drop by when I visit again one day." She bowed her head quickly in thanks.

Myles bowed his head in return. "We'll be waiting for you!" He waved before making his way back to the coffee shop.

Kate placed the bag into her luggage, trying to regain focus as she was still feeling embarrassed.

_I need to find my hat...maybe if I look--_

"SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BOAT NUMBER 8! BOAT NUMBER 8 WILL BE SAILING IN 5 MINUTES!"

Kate shot up immediately. "Shit! That's my boat!" She took a deep breath as she quickly looked at Water 7 one more time.

_This time it really is goodbye._

She turned quickly, her legs ready to sprint towards the dock.

"Ow! What the hell..."

Kate held her face, having crashed into something hard. She blinked quickly, trying to regain her eyesight.

_What the hell did I crash into?!_

She went to look up, but stopped immediately when she saw--

_Orange..._

"Would this happen to be yours?"

Kate could hear her own pulse beating through her ears. She tried to steady her breathing as tears began to cloud her vision. Her body began to shake as she slowly raised her head.

He wore jeans, a plain white cap, and the jacket she had made for him so long ago. He smiled as he held her hat, tears streaming down his face. "Hiya Kate."

Kate fell to her knees, covering her mouth as she stared up at Kaku in disbelief. She began to sob silently, not wanting to close her eyes in fear that he would disappear if she did. "Kaku...how....is it...is it really you? Is...is it really you?!" She shakily stood back up, reaching a hand out in front of her. 

Kaku grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her into him before wrapping his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly, her hat still in his other hand. "It's me. I've missed you so much, kitten." He continued to sob as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, breathing her in.

_Finally._

Kate's body continued to shake as she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest, her sobs coming out as soft screams as she held onto him tighter. "Kaku...you're here. You came back to me." She nuzzled him harder, taking in his warmth as she tried to process the situation.

After several minutes, Kaku gently pushed Kate away to look at her. He removed her tear soaked hair from her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm real sorry for everything, Kate. I can't imagine how much you went through because of me. I was gone way too long." He removed his hand from her face, a sense of sadness coming over him. "Kate, as much as I'm thrilled to see ya. I'd understand if you can't forgi--" Kaku began to cry harder as Kate pressed her lips against his, having almost forgotten how sweet her lips felt. It seemed as if their time apart had been nothing but a dream, as any pain or sadness he had felt during his time away from Kate began to disappear from his body.

"Kate!" 

He leaned back as he lifted her, kissing her deeply. He placed her down gently, grabbing her hand. "Let's go home, honey. I know ya probably have lots of questions for me, and there's a lot I need to tell you." He stopped, realizing Kate had her luggage with her.

Kate squeezed his hand. "Yeah...I was actually on my way to Monogatari...but my boat left." 

Kaku laughed, pointing at the harbor. He had docked his boat not too far from the Sea Train. "Don'tcha worry! The Mountain Wind Express has actually expanded to the sea!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku rowed happily as Kate slept on his lap, feeling exhausted from having spent the past few days packing. The long nosed man smiled as he looked at Kate's left hand, recognizing a familiar ring on her wedding finger.

Kaku and Kate entered their home on Monogatari in awe. Cutter had hired cleaners to come in every week to make sure it stayed in pristine condition in case Kate ever decided to return. 

Kate had brought her clothes, and other miscellaneous belongings from Water 7. Although Kaku was lacking clothes; the items they had left in the house were still there. It was as if they had never left.

The long nosed man pointed upwards towards the stairs. "Would ya like to have a soak with me?"

Kaku and Kate sat in the tub as Kaku explained to Kate where he had been for the past year. Kate had been silent through most of it, trying to process Kaku's true identity as an assassin. When she thought about it; it made sense. There were moments when Kate wondered how Kaku knew everything that he did, and it finally came together. While she was shocked, she knew she couldn't fault Kaku. He was nothing more than a victim of the World Government. She knew his true nature, and that deep down-- he wasn't an assassin. He was a kind, sweet, silly man who loved boats and carpentry as much as he loved children, his friends, and most of all-- her.

She took the fact that Kaku was now working as security for the Celestial Dragons much worse, only calming down when Kaku told her of CP0's true intentions. 

Kaku dried Kate off, wrapping her in a grey robe. "What matters is that I don't gotta hide anything from you anymore. I'm an honest man going forward. Cross my heart!" He held his hand against his heart. 

Kate looked down shyly at the ground as she tightened her robe. "Kaku...did you really miss me?" 

Kaku's jaw dropped, shocked that Kate had asked him such a question. "Miss you? Miss you?! DARN SKIPPY I missed you! How could you--" 

Kate smirked, and stroked under Kaku's chin with her finger. "Prove it."

Kaku beamed as he growled and picked Kate up fireman style, causing her to squeal.

He had been holding himself back from ravaging Kate from the moment he saw her, wanting to make sure she would still accept him for _who_ and _what_ he truly was.

"Oh I'm gonna show ya alright!"

-.-.-

Kaku and Kate caught their breath as they laid on their backs, holding hands underneath the covers. Their time apart had given Kaku more stamina than usual, having gone several rounds before he finally felt satisfied.

Kate turned to face Kaku, placing a hand on his cheek. "I really missed you too, Kaku." She kissed him gently, still in disbelief he was there with her once again. 

Kaku moaned, still basking in ecstasy. "Hey, bunny...I was wondering. I know ya like tall guys, but what do you think...of giraffes?"

Kate raised an eyebrow at his question. "They're cool, I guess? Weird...that Straw Hat swordsman Roronoa asked me the same th--" Kate stifled a laugh as she looked over at the orange haired man.

Kaku was fast asleep, a smile on his face. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Kaku and Kate left Mr. Omocha's toy shop after catching up with him for several hours. They were both saddened, yet happy to hear that the 3 children had been adopted into families on an island near Dress Rosa. Timmy and Heart were adopted together, while Tyson was adopted by a military family. Judging by the letters they had sent to Mr. Omocha; they were all doing well. Kate was upset to hear Cutter was no longer on Monogatari. While no one knew exactly where he went; Mr. Omocha was told that he had apparently taken a job as somewhat of a contractor, training armies of several different countries.

It took Kaku everything he had from revealing the truth about Cutter's location to Kate. One of Cutter's orders to Kaku was for him to never tell Kate that he was Kaku's employer or anything with respect to his job. He didn't want Kate to see him as anything other than her friend, and he didn't want her to feel as if she owed him in any way. His order, like all his other orders was absolute.

_I'm sorry, Kate. I guess there is one thing I can't tell you after all..._

They held hands as they walked through the town. Kaku could tell Kate was still feeling upset, as she had been so excited to see them all again.

"Hey, Kate. I know I said there would be no more secrets going forward...but there's something I still haven't told you."

Kate felt her heart drop. Since Kaku didn't tell her earlier, it must have been an even bigger, or an even _worse_ truth than the ones he had told her earlier. "What is it?" Her mind began to race, unable to imagine what it could be.

Kaku pointed towards the harbor. "I can't tell ya here. Would ya be okay going for a little trip?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku and Kate roamed around an island that was 2 hours away from Monogatari by boat. It was abandoned and the environment was a jungle.

Kaku wore jeans, whites sneakers, a white cap, and a yellow t-shirt, while Kate wore khaki short shorts, white sneakers and a white beater.

Kaku had found out about this island during his time on St. Poplar. He was looking for any news/resources about Monogatari, and happened to stumble upon it in his reading.

Kate hung onto Kaku's arm nervously; feeling as if an animal would pop out any minute. "Are you sure it's safe here?" She held onto him tighter, forgetting that her boyfriend was a highly trained assassin. 

They made their way to a clearing where Kaku motioned for Kate to take a seat on the grass.

_Why did he drag me all the way here?!_

Kate sat cross legged while Kaku stood in front of her.

He took a deep breath. "I betcha you're wondering why I dragged ya all the wait out here.."

Kate nodded, still unsure of the reason.

"Well, remember when I asked you if you liked tall guys...and giraffes?"

Kate looked around, seeing if tall men and giraffes were about to appear. "Yes...? You fell asleep, but I said that they're...cool?" She was feeling even more confused now than earlier.

Kaku steadied his breathing once again. "Kate, I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to be able to stand up to anyone and protect you no matter what. That being said; I...ate a Devil Fruit." 

Kate felt herself choke, feeling she was finally able to piece together why he had dragged her all the way here.

Kaku removed his hat and placed it on the ground. "Well, here goes nothing!"

Kate gasped as Kaku began to transform into a giraffe.

He stood there on all fours, a nervous expression on his face.

Kate stood up and circled him, unable to process what had just happened. "Kaku? Is it really you?!" She continued to examine him.

He nodded; his ears pointing downwards.

She whistled. "Wow, you weren't kidding eh?!" She failed to hide her shock. 

Her boyfriend was a giraffe.

Kaku slowly transformed back into his human form, the worried expression still on his face. "So...whaddya think?" He groaned when Kate didn't reply right away. "I know, I look like such a dork..." He lowered his cap, still feeling ashamed.

Kate laughed as she made her way over to Kaku. "You've never asked me, but...you know what I like even more than tall guys and giraffes?" She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I really, really like dorks. Well, just one dork." She smiled as she squeezed his giraffe horns, Kaku having forgotten to retract them when he transformed back.

The ex-shipwright laughed as he followed after Kate. 

_Golly! How did I get so lucky?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

It had been several weeks since Kaku and Kate settled on Monogatari. Kaku had just returned from a highly confidential work trip that lasted a few days. 

Although Kate was happy Kaku was back; she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been acting strange since his return. Their conversations had been short, and it almost seemed as if he was avoiding her. 

Kate rubbed her eyes, a slight breeze waking her up from her sleep.

"What the..." She yawned as she turned to face Kaku. "Good morn--" 

Kaku wasn't there.

Kate couldn't help but panic, praying he wasn't disappearing again.

_Please, no!_

She quickly jumped out of bed, frantically putting on Kaku's grey hoodie he had left on his night stand.

"Kaku?!"

She ran down the stairs, panicking when she didn't see him in the kitchen or the living room.

Kate made her way out the front door, running past the trees as she headed up the hill.

She snapped her head back to the sound of glass breaking coming from inside the house. 

_Kaku!_

Kate looked towards the house desperately and started to run. Her knee immediately crashing into something, causing her to fall.

"AH!"

Kaku held onto Kate tightly as they began to roll down the hill together, several curse words coming from Kate's mouth.

When they finally stopped, Kate found herself laying on top of Kaku. She caught her breath as she pushed herself up to look at him. "KAKU! What the hell are you doing?! What the...what are you wearing...why?" 

Kaku was wearing a beige suit, with a white dress shirt and brown dress shoes. He laughed as Kate stared at him, a confused look still on her face. "Ya ran a lot faster than I expected, my little cheetah! I didn't expect ya to run into me, let alone take me out like that! Tickle me impressed!" He laughed nervously. 

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "What? Why were you even down th--" She gasped, finding herself lost for words.

It seemed Kaku had lied to Kate once more.

Kaku was not on a job, but had spent the past few days on Water 7. He went to not only apologize to his friends at Galley La...but to also retrieve something he had left with Iceburg the last time he saw him.

Kaku's hand shook as he smiled up at Kate, holding the engagement ring between his fingers. 

"Marry me?"


	50. Chapter 50

Kaku laughed, Kate's silence making him grow even more nervous. "Kate! This ain't a prank if that's what's running through your mind!" He carefully held the ring in his palm as he lifted Kate off of him under her arms. 

He set her down and sat up so they were facing each other. "I want to be with you. Forever. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to start a family with--" Kaku gasped. 

Kate had suddenly started crying. 

Her hands grabbing at the bottom of the hoodie she was wearing.

"Kaku..."

She had been caught up in so many other things, that she hadn't realized that she still hadn't told Kaku yet...

_Our baby..._

Kate had meant to tell him sooner, but was scared the sad news would upset Kaku. She knew he would try and take all the blame. The past few weeks had been so wonderful, and she didn't want to ruin what they had.

However, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever...

Kate took in several deep breaths to stop herself from crying. "I'm...so sorry. I meant to tell you something the day you disappeared...but...I failed. It's all my fault!" She held her stomach as she leaned over and sobbed, memories of her waking up on a hospital bed plaguing her mind.

_How do I tell him....?!_

Kaku's heart sank as he remembered what Iceburg had told him.

****2 days earlier****

Iceburg punched Kaku with enough force to knock him onto the ground. Kaku sat there frozen, still in shock by what he had learned.

"How could you be so irresponsible?! Did you not think of the possibility of someone touching the calendar?!" Iceburg breathed heavily as his right hand began to swell.

_She was pregnant..._

How could he not have known?! Looking back at the events before his disappearance; it had been so obvious. Kaku could only imagine what Kate had gone through. It was all his fault. 

_I'm so sorry, Kate... what have I done...?_

The long nosed man's body began to tremble. Before he could cry; Iceburg grabbed him by the collar, kneeling in front of him. "Don't you DARE sulk! If Kate hasn't told you by now, she's probably doing it for **your** sake. She doesn't want you to feel guilty." The mayor tightened his grip. "If you really want to marry her, you need to be strong! A weak man is worse than no man at all!" Iceburg stood back up, releasing Kaku as he growled, unable to contain his anger. Iceburg saw Kate as his sister, and seeing how hurt she was reminded him of when his real sister Iya was in the hospital. For a while; Kate shared the same dimness in her eyes that Iya had when she realized her life was ending. 

Kaku took a deep breath as he stared at Iceburg.

_He's right._ _I can't be a weak man._

Kaku stood up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You're right, Iceburg. Kate deserves better." He clenched his fists by his sides. "I will be better. If you allow me to marry her-- I won't only give her the ring...You can bet your bottom dollar that I'll give her everything I have!" His determination seemed to burn even stronger than before. 

Iceburg marched up to Kaku, standing mere inches from his face. He stared at the younger man before pulling him into a hug. The mayor cried, tightening his grip on Kaku. He loved them both, and only wanted what was best for them. "Please...look after her, Kaku. Don't let her go through that pain ever again."

After a few moments he pulled away, placing a ring box in Kaku's hands. 

***********

Kaku held Kate's face with his left hand. "Kate. I know what you had to go through because of me. No number of apologies will ever make up for what I did to you...but let me say this at least once. I'm sorry, it's all my--"

Kate went to interrupt but was stopped by two of Kaku's fingers on her lips.

Kaku moved his hand back to Kate's cheek once he felt she was calm. "It's all my fault, Kate. I know you kept it from me because you wanted to take the burden on all by yourself. You didn't want me to feel guilty over what had happened." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Thank you for loving me so much that you'd do that for me." 

Kate continued to sob, only managing soft murmurs whenever she tried to speak. She never wanted to hurt Kaku. Ever. She would take on all the pain if it meant Kaku would never lose that smile of his that she loved so much.

Kaku pulled away, holding the ring up once again. "I've never had anyone love me as much as you have. That's why, when I give you this ring-- it ain't all I'm giving you. I'm offering you my whole life, Kate. My life is yours. You are my purpose." He smiled gently, watching his reflection fall in Kate's tears. "I can't promise things will be easy, but I can promise that I'll be by your side no matter what happens. You'll never have to go through anything alone again." He held her left hand as he continued to hold the ring up in his other hand. "Please, allow me to be with you forever. Allow me the honor of calling you mine and being yours. Marry me, Kate."

Moved by his words; Kate finally managed to smile as she nodded her head. "Yes."


	51. Chapter 51

I feel like I'll never get the hang of wearing a suit. Even though they're the uniform of choice for the Cipher Pol units...they've always seemed too constricting. 

I had the nice lady at headquarters who designed the suits fix them up several times, but they never fit quite right. 

The tuxedo I was wearing today seemed even tighter than all those suits, the threads pulling me back in every time I moved. There was no use for it-- I could tell how frozen I must have looked to all the people watching me. As frozen as a popsicle!

Iceburg and the fellas at Galley La were nice enough to help me shop for my tux, since I apparently don't have a sense of style.

I looked at myself in the mirror, pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreamin'. The tuxedo was a dark navy blue. I wore a white shirt, black shoes, a black bow tie, and to make sure I still looked like me; an orange napkin in my breast pocket. 

It was my favourite colour after all.

"Kaku, it's time." 

I looked to see Paulie by the doorway. 

This was it. I was going to marry Kate.

I could feel the tuxedo closing in on me, as I stood at the end of the aisle. I looked around the chapel, trying to find something to calm my nerves.

Aside from the wooden floor and the pink and orange flowers hung on each pew; the inside of the chapel was all white. It was only my second time inside, the last time being with Kate when we had chosen the venue.

_"It's perfect!"_

The shimmer in Kate's eyes was all it took to convince me that this _was_ the perfect place to start forever with her.

The island's name was Eien, and it sat between Monogatari and Water 7. Since most of our guests were from Water 7, we didn't want it to be too far of a trip (Kate was always good at thinking about others). Iceburg was nice enough to have a ship built exclusively for transporting our guests to the island for our wedding. One of his many wedding gifts to us.

Despite all that had happened; my relationship with Iceburg has grown stronger over the past few months. He was the first person Kate called when we had gotten engaged, and he was over the moon when she had asked him to walk her down the aisle. 

I sure was lucky.

I watched the pews as they quickly filled up. I tried to smile, but all I could do was wave in reply whenever guests greeted me.

I thought my bones were going to shake right out of my skin from how nervous I was.

"Smile! You look like you're gonna faint, kid!"

It was real strange seeing Paulie in a tuxedo and with his hair tied back, let alone without a cigar in his mouth.

I continued to look around. All my friends, my _family_ were here. They had all traveled to celebrate me and Kate getting married.

There wasn't a clock in sight, but I could tell by how a few people looked at their watches-- Kate was runnin' late.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._

I had to constantly remind myself, or else I really would faint. I closed my eyes, thinking about the last time I had seen her.

_"See you at the altar!"_

My nerves quickly turned into excitement at the thought of seeing her again. It had only been a couple of days, but golly, she sure is easy to miss. 

Who knew that a small gust of wind would lead to me meeting the love of my life?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You look beautiful, Kate." Iceburg wiped his tears with the blue handkerchief from the breast pocket of his black tuxedo. He met her in an embrace, careful not to ruin her hair.

Kate smiled from behind her veil, holding back her own tears. "Thank you so much for doing this for us...and everything. Really." She squeezed the blue haired man tighter, knowing that she would never be able to put into words how grateful she truly was. 

Iceburg pulled away from Kate, placing a hand on her shoulder as he took a deep breath. "I'm so proud of how much you've grown. Both you and Kaku. I hope you both enjoy your life. Together. Always together." He brought Kate's hands to his mouth, kissing them before placing them back down. "I'll meet you outside."

Kate stared at her face in the mirror as she smiled. 

_Always together._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The church doors slowly opened, cueing everyone in the church to stand.

Kaku felt his heart stop for a moment as the mini orchestra Iceburg had hired began to play. He remained facing the priest at the front, told not to turn around until Iceburg called to him.

_Almost there. I can't wait to see you, Kate._

**_ SONG (On Youtube):  _ ** ** _[/watch?v=KwEWzhm4BjM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwEWzhm4BjM) _ **

The crowd awed as Heart entered, wearing a frilly pink dress, her hair in curled pigtails and a white flower crown. She smiled shyly as she held a white basket and scattered petals as she walked.

Kate and Iceburg stood far enough behind the church doors, that they could not be seen by any of the guests.

Kate tried to steady her breathing. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she wasn't sure if it was from nerves, or excitement. 

Iceburg gently hooked Kate's arm onto his. "It's time, Kate."

She took a deep breath before nodding at the blue haired man.

They then began to walk into the church.

_This is it!_

The crowd of people expressed how taken they were by Kate's beauty, as sounds of shock and amazement filled the church.

Kate smiled nervously as she clenched Iceburg's arm with one hand, and her bouquet in the other. 

Her veil was still over her face, and through it she could just make out the back of Kaku's silhouette. It took everything in her power to stop herself from running to him in that moment. She had missed him over the past few days, and couldn't wait to feel him again.

_Kaku!_

The crowd "awed" and laughed as Iceburg's composure broke, and he started to cry as he continued to walk with Kate down the aisle. When they reached Kaku, Iceburg called out to the younger man.

"Kaku."  
  
Iceburg hugged Kate before removing her veil from her face and carefully placing it behind her. 

The long nosed man turned around slowly. As soon as he saw Kate, he fell to his knees; covering his mouth as tears began to stream down his face.

Breathtaking, beautiful, angelic; Kaku couldn't find any one word to describe how Kate looked in that very moment.

Kaku was unable to tear his eyes away from Kate. Her raven black hair was in an intricate updo, tucked into a diamond tiara attached to the veil, that was almost as long as the tail of her gown.  
  
Her gown.

Kaku continued to gawk as he examined the off-white fabric that hugged Kate's body, complimenting all of her curves. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, detailed with lace floral patterns and accents. The tail of her gown slowly moved behind her, making her look as if she were floating. It was at least 6 feet long. 

Kaku still had no words to describe how beautiful Kate was, but Kaku knew with all of his heart that he would be happy for the rest of his life with her. He stood up slowly and made his way to where Iceburg and Kate were.

Iceburg and Kaku met in an embrace before the mayor gently placed Kaku's hand in Kate's. "I know you'll look after her. I'm so happy for the both of you." 

Kaku tried to hold his tears back as he watched Iceburg take a shaky breath before taking a seat with Paulie and the others.

Kate did not notice the faces of all those in attendance, the flashes of the camera, nor the beating of her own heart. Through her vision which was now blurred by tears; all she could see was Kaku.

The young couple made their way to the stage where the priest waited. He was a small older man, who was predominantly bald except for the sides of his head which were covered with white spiky hair, and a large white mustache.

Kate giggled as Kaku stared at her; the obvious look of shock on his face. "Hi."

Kaku beamed before squeezing Kate's hands and planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait until she says yes!" Paulie laughed as the rest of the crowd joined him.

Kaku blushed, realizing that Paulie was right. "Can ya blame a fella?" He beamed at Kate once again, unable to stop himself from smiling.

He then turned to the priest. "We're ready, father" he whispered, and began to rub circles on Kate's hands with his thumbs, trying to hide the fact that he was trembling.

The priest nodded before clearing his throat. "Hello everyone, and welcome! Thank you for joining us on this joyous, and fortunate day. Kaku and Kate are coming together to proclaim their undying love and commitment to each other through the celebration of marriage. Kaku and Kate, by coming here today you are embarking on an adventure that will continue for the rest of your lives. Together. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.

The priest paused briefly, smiling at the couple.  
  
"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"  
  
Kaku and Kate smiled. "We do."

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do."

Tyson and Timmy came holding a pillow together which held the two wedding bands and stood between the couple. Kaku and Kate each took their rings carefully from the pillow. The crowd laughed as Kaku placed a hand behind his back, Tyson and Timmy high fiving him before returning to their seats.

The priest chuckled. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of  
your commitment to each other." He looked towards Kaku. "Kaku, please repeat after me. I, Kaku, promise to love and support you Kate and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Kaku gulped, praying he wouldn't somehow forget the words. He held the band in his left hand, as he held Kate's hand with his right. "I, Kate--I mean! Kaku, I Kaku, promise to love and support you Kate and live each day with kindness, understanding, humor...well, an acceptable sense of it at least, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." He shakily slid the ring onto Kate's finger, causing her to blush.  
  
Kate stared at the ring for a moment. It felt as if none of what was happening was real. Despite it all-- she still couldn't believe it. She was marrying Kaku.   
  
The priest then looked to Kate, snapping her out of her daze. "Kate, please repeat after me. I, Kate, promise to love and support you Kaku and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Kate took a deep breath, a large smile plastered on her face due to her nerves.   
  
_Don't screw this up!  
  
_ "I, Kate, promise to love and support you Kaku and live each day with kindness, understanding, humor and passion. With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring onto Kaku's finger before their fingers intertwined themselves once again.

"Many things can be said at this point of the ceremony," the priest began, "However, there is nothing more that can be said to convey the true beauty of this day. To all who bear witness here; it is my great pleasure to pronounce Kaku and Kate as husband and wife. Kaku, you may kiss the bride... again."

Kaku wrapped his arms around Kate's waist while her hands trailed up his chest to his shoulders. They smiled lovingly at each other before Kaku met Kate's lips with his, carefully bending her backwards and holding her against his chest.

The crowd let out a roaring cheer in congratulations to the married couple. Kaku caught his breath as they stood back up. They stared at each other in disbelief, realizing that their dream had finally come true. Forever and always.

\-----

The reception was held in a large hotel. Iceburg had rented out every room to accommodate all the guests who had traveled by ship and had also rented out the ballroom.

The ballroom had dark wooden floors throughout most of the area though the dance floor was comprised of white marble. The walls were beige with golden designs of vines and leaves. In the middle of the dance floor hung a large chandelier, the white cases that surrounded the bulbs making it looking even more luminescent against the rose gold frame.  
  
The large hall was filled with round tables, each seating at least 8 people. The tables were covered with dusty rose table cloths. The chairs were white with a heart shaped design on the back. The middle of each table held a crystal vase with pink and orange flowers, decorated with a small white sun hat figurine.   
  
Guests were settling back into their seats as dinner came to an end. It was time for speeches.

Kaku and Kate had spent a majority of the time (so far) greeting all of their guests. Kate frivolously scanned a piece of paper as Paulie waited for her at the podium, holding a microphone. "You ready, Kate?"

Kate gulped before nodding, bringing the paper up with her.   
  
Kaku smiled as he watched Kate, curious about what she had to say. "Woo! Kate!" He cheered as the rest of the guests joined him, causing Kate to blush.

She cleared her throat as she placed the microphone onto the holder and stood behind the podium.  
  
"Good evening everyone. First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming. All of you had traveled all the way here to join Kaku and I in celebrating our marriage, and we could never thank you enough. As I stand here tonight and look around the room, I feel so blessed. I'd like to make a very special thank you to the man who made all of this possible. When I say all of this, I mean ALL of this. Iceburg. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all that you do for not only me; but for everyone." She held a hand out to the room. "You touch the lives of everyone you meet, and I'm so honored I was one of them. Thank you for being a big brother to me. I will always be grateful to you for helping me find Kaku." Iceburg leaned into Peepley and Tilestone as they joined in his tears.  
  
Kate folded her paper, smiling as she looked at her husband. "Kaku. Since I was a little girl; I always wondered what the person I married would be like. Would he be handsome? Funny? Strong? Kind? Cool? I never would have thought I'd be lucky enough to one day be married to someone as fantastic, and wonderful as you. You have taken all my expectations of what a husband should be and thrown them out the window. You are better than anyone I ever could have dreamed of. Each morning I wake up looking forward to seeing your face. Hearing you laugh...and believe it or not-- I even look forward to your lame jokes! I call you a dork all the time, but you really are the coolest guy I've ever met."   
  
Kaku chuckled, his eyes slowly beginning to water.  
  
"You have saved me in more ways than you know. You have helped me grow into a woman I never knew I was capable of becoming. During our time apart; it was the simple thought of you that kept me going. I will never give up on you. I will never give up on us. No matter what. I feel like we've been married for a long time, because I've never wanted or felt anything less than forever with you. I can't promise that life will be a piece of cake; but I promise that there will be lots of it! It's only been a few hours; but I love being your wife. I love you, Kaku. Always and forever." 

Kaku quickly made his way to Kate, holding her face in his hands before kissing her tenderly as he cried. "I love you, Kate." He kissed her one more time before Kate made her way to her seat.

Paulie stood at the podium, adjusting the mic so that it was higher for Kaku. "Alright, kid. Let's see if you can top that!" The hall roared with laughter.

Kaku laughed as he patted Paulie on the shoulder, pulling out several cue cards from his back pocket. He flipped through the cards quickly as he rehearsed the speech in his head, a few whispers escaping now and then.   
  
"I'd like to start by thanking Kate for thanking all of you. Thank you, Kate. Because of you, I can now put half of my cue cards away." The crowd laughed as he tucked in 5 of the 10 cue cards he had into his pocket. Kaku then turned to Iceburg. "Iceburg, you said you'd take Kate away if I thanked you one more time so...I'd just like to say I wholeheartedly agree with and repeat all that Kate had said about you." He nodded as he chuckled, the crowd joining him. Kaku took a deep breath as he flipped through his cue cards. "When growing up; life wasn't always easy. I lost my parents at a very young age, and shortly after; my grandfather. I was an orphan, and because of the upbringing I had; I would usually find ways to "escape". During times of struggle; I'd close my eyes and pretend I was a superhero, and that this was just another one of my missions. When I was somewhere I didn't want to be; I'd close my eyes and pretend I was sitting on a beach, reading a book with my parents, or making toys with my grandfather. Some of my best memories growing up weren't memories at all, but scenarios I had made up in my head and repeated so many times to the point where they _did_ become memories." Kaku flipped to the next cue card. "However, I never would have guessed that one of my best memories, a true memory, would be during a morning coffee run for this blonde haired man I used to work for. He was kind of a jerk." Paulie growled as the members of Galley La laughed and hollered. "I remember it clear as day. Hopping through the skies when this large white hat came crashin' into my nose! It almost seemed as if it were intentional. I looked down and there she was; wearing a pink dress, and heels in a city that didn't believe in level ground. Kate." Kaku smiled sweetly at his wife, his smile growing larger as he watched her blush. "It's not the fact that it was the first time we met, the first time I saw your smile and heard your voice. It's the fact that it was the first time...I ever fell in love." The long nosed man waved his hands. "I know, I know, I'm cheesy! But I'm telling you, it's the truth! Until that moment; thoughts of romance never really crossed my mind! And golly, Cupid sure hit me hard with this one. Kate, every day you never fail to make me smile. Since I met you; I've been escaping even more. When we're apart, I close my eyes and pretend you're right there with me...and when I'm with you, I find myself getting lost in your smile, your eyes, or your warmth. I find myself replaying memories of us, real memories, over and over again. I can't wait to make memories with you for the rest of my life. For the rest of _our_ lives. You have made me a better person by me wanting to become more like you. You are the light of my life. In my eyes; you've made stars lose their shimmer. There's nothing as bright as you. Not to me. I love you so much, Kate. Always and forever." He held his hand out for Kate to join him at the podium. Kate let out a small scream as Kaku dipped her and kissed her deeply.

Once he pulled her back up, he grabbed the microphone, catching his breath. "This beautiful woman here is my wife! I'm one lucky son of a gun!"

The crowd began to cheer as Kaku kissed Kate one more time.   
  
Paulie made his way to the podium grabbing the microphone. "Alright, alright, it's obvious these two are in a rush to make their marriage official...so let's keep the party going! DJ! Let's get dancing!"  
  
Hundreds of people made their way to the dance floor as upbeat music began to play.   
  
Kaku took Kate's hand, leading her to the hallway sneakily enough so no one would notice.  
  
Kate giggled nervously as they walked. "Kaku, I love you, and it's not that I don't _want_ to...but I think now isn't the right time..." She thought about how hard it'd be to even lift her dress up enough...  
  
The long nosed man laughed as he continued to lead Kate down the hallway. "Oh don't worry, I'll be a good boy until then. I've actually got a surprise for ya!"   
  
Kate looked at him quizzically, unsure of what it could be.  
  
They found themselves at an empty part of the hotel. It was where drinks would be served during a brunch, but it was closed off for the reception. A man and a woman stood against the closed bar, their backs turned towards Kaku and Kate. 

The raven haired girl tilted her head, unsure of who they were. "Um...hello? Sorry, I don't believe we greeted you earlier! I'm so sorry! Are you friends of Iceburg's?" Kate looked at Kaku, who nodded his head for her to approach them.  
  
Kate gasped as soon as they turned, instantly recognizing the woman with blonde hair and the man holding a pigeon.

  
"Ka....Kalifa?! Lucci?!" She shakily stepped towards them before running and embracing them both.   
  
Hattori cooed as he nuzzled against Kate's head.   
  
Kate sobbed into their arms, tightening her grip on them. "I'm so glad you're both okay. I've missed you both so much!"  
  
Kalifa petted Kate's head, holding back tears of her own. "We've missed you too. Sorry for crashing your wedding like this. We thought it'd be best if we stayed away to avoid any questioning."   
  
Lucci nodded his head. "Yes, as far as the members of Galley La know-- we're deceased. It's probably best if we kept it that way." Hattori cooed in agreement.  
  
Kate looked around frantically. "But have you two at least eaten? If you wait right here I can--"

Kalifa pulled Kate back into a hug. "Thank you, Kate. But we were just stopping by. Lucci and I have work to attend to, but we wanted to congratulate you both on your wedding. You know, I always suspected there was something special between you and Kaku. I'm glad to know my intuition hasn't let me down yet." The beautiful blonde woman chuckled as she squeezed Kate once more.  
  
Lucci pulled out a pocket watch. "We had better be going. Kaku, I will see you on our next assignment. Kate, congratulations."   
  
Kate looked up at them as she bit her lip. "This...this isn't the last time I'll see you both, right?"  
  
Kalifa and Lucci laughed as they looked at each other. "Don't worry. We've got to check in and make sure long nose is treating you right!"   
  
They all embraced once again before the two agents disappeared into the night.  
  
Kate hugged Kaku, burying her head into his chest as she cried. "Thank you, Kaku. It was so good to see them again." 

Kaku waved as he watched his two comrades use moon walk through the sky. "I thought you'd like that. Now, I have a serious question for you..." He looked at Kate, his demeanor quickly changing. "Do you have your dancing shoes on?"  
  
They stopped abruptly as they entered the ballroom. The dance floor was completely empty.  
  
Paulie cleared his throat as he tapped the mic. "And now, please put your hands together to celebrate Kaku and Kate's first dance as husband and wife!" 

The room was filled with cheers and applauds for the newlyweds. Kate blushed as she looked at Kaku as he lead her to the dance floor, realizing he had planned the timing of everything. "What song did you pick?" She whispered as she looked at him excitedly.  
  
Kaku squeezed her hand as a piano began to softly play over the speakers.

 **SONG (on Youtube):** watch?v=4Cry85KUzzU 

Kaku placed a hand on Kate's waist as he used the other to hold onto her hand, pulling her against him. "I heard this song one night while we were apart. This song says everything I wanted to say in my speech to you. I thought it'd be better this way." They began to sway to the music as a man's voice began to sing.  
  
 _I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
_ _  
_Kaku leaned against Kate to whisper in her ear. "Every time I've ever felt like giving up, I always reminded myself that I had a purpose in this life. I knew it wasn't my job, it was something more. I never would have guessed that purpose would be you, Kate."  
  
 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for   
_  
"When we met there was a feeling I couldn't shake, and I didn't know what it was. I gotta confess-- I dug around for reports on needed repairs for the place you were stayin' at on Water 7. I wanted to make sure I took every opportunity I could...to be near you. The lie I made up on Monogatari? Whenever I was fixing things at your place, part of me imagined that we were married... you doing whatever and me being your handy dandy husband! I'm guessing that's why it was the first thing that came to mind." His hands squeezed Kate's as he pulled her even closer to him. 

_Your love is my turning page  
_ _Where only the sweetest words remain  
_ _Every kiss is a cursive line  
_ _Every touch is a redefining phrase_

"You, Kate. You truly made me human again. You helped me _live_ again. You made me realize that I wasn't just an agent for the World Government. I was Kaku. I had friends, hobbies, a favourite colour, and most of all-- a beautiful gal who loved me." He dipped her gently, spinning her slowly as he lifted her back up again. 

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for   
_  
"Like I told ya earlier; I've become better by trying to become more like you. You are my life, Kate. Always remember that. You are my reason. You are my purpose. You are everything to me."   
  
Kaku wiped a tear from Kate's face as he kissed her. Kate stared at her husband, taking in his words and the song in as she tried to remember every detail of this moment. This perfect moment. Kate had never felt happier.  
  
"I love you, Kaku."

Every guest stood and cheered, their voices loud enough to make the chandelier sway slightly.   
  
Kate kissed Kaku once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Kaku." She whispered as the next song began to play.   
  
Peepley, Tilestone, Paulie and Iceburg were the first ones to make their way to the dance floor. The DJ began to play an upbeat song and colored lights began to flash throughout the ballroom.  
  
Iceburg loosened his bowtie as he danced to the beat. "Come on you two! It's time to party!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kate fanned herself as she went to grab a drink of water from the bar. Kaku was still on the dance floor, joined by the Galley La Foremen and several other Galley La workers as they all sang in a circle with their arms around each other. They had been dancing for over 2 hours.   
  
"Shouldn't the bride be drinking something else on her wedding day?"  
  
Kate turned quickly to the familiar voice, a large smile on her face. "Cutter! You made it!" She quickly hugged the General around his waist. He smiled as he placed a hand on her back. He was dressed in a classic black tuxedo with a black bowtie.   
  
"Of course I made it. I told you I would. I always keep my promises." He smiled as Kate pulled away, her arms still wrapped around his waist.  
  
Cutter felt his heart drop slightly. He began to think about what their wedding had been like. It had seemed almost transactional when he looked back at it, most of the night spent greeting guests before sneaking off due to exhaustion. Although Kate's dress, hair and make up were more extravagant during their wedding; the smile that she had on for most of this night made her even more beautiful. He smiled as he noticed the sparkle in her eyes.   
  
_There it is...  
_  
Kate smiled at the blonde man as she pulled away. "You've been so busy that I didn't think you would make it! It's so hard to get a hold of you nowadays. You always keep your promises, eh?" She playfully raised an eyebrow at him. Kate had been worried her best friend hadn't made it, but figured it was typical of him to try and stay unnoticed. She knew he wasn't a fan of large crowds or events.  
  
Cutter gently pet her head. "Are you happy, Kate?" He played back the last time they were this close to each other...  
  
 _"Thank you for the life you've given me. I intend to keep my promise. I'll make sure you're happy, Kate."_  
  
Kate beamed. "Of course! Why do you ask?" She tilted her head, noticing the sad smile on his face.  
  
The blonde haired man noticed Kate's realization, quickly perking himself up. "Then yeah, I always keep my promises." He began pushing out the fabricated memories of their life together from his head. No matter what; he knew he'd always love her.  
  
Kate giggled. "Well, then promise I'll see you more?" She smiled, holding up her pinky to him.  
  
Cutter groaned as he rolled his eyes before smiling back at her. "I promise." He wrapped his pinky around hers. 

He pulled his hand away quickly as he cleared his throat. "Well, I've got to get back to work. If I intend to keep my promise to you; I'll have to make sure I have time to spare. You know how bad you are at planning sometimes."  
  
Kate crinkled her nose at him. "Thanks again, Cutter. I'm really happy you made it." She hugged him once more. "I'll see you soon?"  
  
Cutter patted her head before pulling away. "If you need me, call me. I'll come running. I promise." He waved as he made his way out of the hall.   
  
_I'm glad you're happy, Kate. That's all I truly want._

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And now" Paulie announced, a slight slur to his voice. "It's time for the bouquet toss! Will all of the unmarried women please make their way to the dance floor!"  
  
Kate smiled at all the women before turning her back to them as she danced to the music playing in the background. She pretended to throw the bouquet backwards twice, before finally throwing it high up into the air.  
  
The women screamed in excitement, sounds of their high heels clicking against the floor filled the hall.   
  
Patricia laughed triumphantly as she lifted the bouquet!  
  
Paulie glared as he pointed at the stout woman. "HEY! I said SINGLE women! You're married!"  
  
Patricia laughed, obviously inebriated. "My husband is in the washroom! I'm single for the moment fellas!!" The crowd laughed as Kate clapped her hands. 

The lead foreman shook his head as he chuckled. "Alright...now for...the GARTER TOSS!"  
  
Kate screamed as Kaku picked her up, carefully seating her on a chair in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Kaku placed his hands behind his back before shooting Kate a wink. "No hands allowed!" He lifted Kate's dress, disappearing into the numerous layers.  
  
The raven haired bride smiled to keep her composure as Kaku began to leave a trail of kisses from her thighs up to her core.   
  
Kate felt her temperature begin to rise, stopping only when Kaku uncovered himself from Kate's dress, the garter in his mouth. He leaned towards Kate as he whispered through his teeth "I'll continue later."  
  
The single men gathered, not quite as enthusiastic as the women earlier.  
  
Kaku slung the garter into the air, a loud scream coming over the speakers as the garter landed.  
  
Paulie looked in horror at the garter on his wrist. "The hell?! I wasn't even part of the crowd! HEY! KAKU! YOU BASTARD!"   
  
Paulie screamed once again as Patricia latched herself onto his arm. "Looks like we're the couple of the night!"  
  
Kaku laughed, holding his belly with one hand as he shrugged his shoulders at Paulie.   
  
Kaku rubbed his eyes as he sat on a chair, Kate handing him a glass of water. The men of Galley La had gotten him to drink a little more than he had intended, the alcohol making him sleepy.  
  
Kate leaned on Kaku's shoulder as she took a seat beside him. "You okay, honey? Shall we call it a night?"   
  
Kaku smiled sleepily at his wife, placing a hand on her cheek. "We'd better get going while I still have some energy left. We still gotta make this marriage official, kitten." He gave her a quick peck on her lips.  
  
Kate lifted Kaku gently up from the chair by his hands. "I figured! Don't worry, I've already told Paulie and Iceburg we're heading out. They'll look after everything else."  
  
The groom pointed his finger upwards. "Are we staying in a room here?"   
  
Kate shook her head. "This time, I have a surprise for you."

The newlyweds made their way to the docks where a large white cruise ship was docked. A man dressed in a white suit bowed his head. "Ah yes! Kaku and Kate! Please, come aboard. The waters are calm tonight. The ship has a self-steering mechanism, so please, enjoy your time. There is a transponder snail should you run into trouble or require any assistance." 

Kate and Kaku thanked the man before stepping onto the ship.  
  
They gasped as the entered the ship. They were greeted by marble ceilings, pillars, and luxurious beige carpet detailed with golden heart patterns. A rounded staircase was decorated by a chandelier in the middle.   
  
Kate stared in awe. It was even more beautiful in person. 

Kate continued to look around, gasping when Kaku picked her up bridal style. "Kaku!"  
  
He kissed her before making his way up the stairs.   
  
There were several rooms, but luckily; there were signs that read "newlyweds this way".   
  
The room was all white with a balcony that had a large onsen. A california king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, decorated with white bed sheets, heart shaped pillows, and a bouquet of orange roses.  
  
Kaku stood behind Kate as he kissed her neck. "Would you like to have a soak with me, doll?" He began to carefully undo her corset, keeping his face against hers.   
  
Kate removed her tiara, carefully placing it on a golden vanity table. Her hair fell as she removed the seemingly hundreds of bobby pins that held her hair in place.   
  
Once Kaku successfully loosened her dress, he pulled on it carefully; causing it to fall to the floor. Kate stood there wearing a set of light blue lingerie.   
  
Kaku caught his breath, Kate's beauty causing his blood to rush away from his head.   
  
Kate stepped towards her husband, smiling as she began to undo his tuxedo.   
  
As soon as the orange haired man was stripped down to his boxers, he lifted Kate with one hand, pushing her onto the bed.   
  
Kate giggled, tapping Kaku lightly on his nose with her index finger. "I thought you wanted to have a soak?"  
  
Kaku smiled mischievously, undoing Kate's bra with one hand. "When we're finished; we will be soaked." He kissed her passionately, throwing Kate's bra onto the floor.   
  
"Are ya ready to make things official?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The sun began to set on Monogatari. People quickly made their way back to their homes in preparation for dinner time. Summer was almost over, and this was made apparent by the colder weather, and the night time coming much faster.  
  
Kaku and Kate made their way through the town, having spent most of their day shopping. It had been almost 2 years since their wedding. 

"Kate! Take it easy will ya?!" Kaku moved several bags of groceries onto his left hand, holding his other hand out behind Kate in case she fell. His sweat showed through his white dress shirt, his jeans, thankfully, keeping their hue.  
  
Kate laughed as she shot him a thumbs up, rolling up the sleeve of her tight fitting tan colored dress. "Honey, I'm fine. Don't worry. The more I walk, the sooner we'll get to meet our baby!" She carefully rubbed her belly, which was more than 10 times its original size. 

Kaku couldn't help but worry, the look on his face failing to hide his nerves. "Don't take this the wrong way, princess...I know you said we had 4 more weeks but my daddy senses are saying you could pop any minute. Your belly is--" 

Kaku gulped, Kate shooting him a glare. "Kaku...are you saying I look fat?"

The long nosed man panicked shaking his hands. "THAT AIN'T IT! WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY IS--"

Kate laughed, grabbing her husband's free hand. "I'm kidding. I get why you're worried. The doctor did say my belly is quite big!" She sighed. "It's too bad Monogatari doesn't have any doctors who specialize in pregnant women and babies...I'm thankful we've been able to get appointments, but man! Did you know on Dress Rosa they can tell you the sex of your baby AND take an ultrasound picture?!" 

Kaku looked at his wife in awe. "No fooling?! Well, maybe for the next one..." Kaku began to think about the logistics and how they would make it work. There were only 2 doctors on the whole island of Monogatari. One of them exclusively for the royal family and special personnel. 

Kate squeezed Kaku's hand as she looked at him teasingly. "Wowwwww! I'm still pregnant and you're already thinking about knocking me up again, eh?"

Kaku pulled Kate so that she faced him, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Can ya blame me? You're irresistible!" Kaku kissed her, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach.

Kate pulled away and playfully tugged on Kaku's hand. "Come on! Baby is hungry!"

Kaku laughed as he allowed Kate to lead him. "Which baby are we talking about?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate groaned as she woke up in bed. 

_Ugh.... how am I supposed to sleep when I need to pee every 30 minutes?!_

She quietly rolled off the bed as she held her grey t-shirt dress, doing her best no to wake up Kaku. He was to leave for a mission in 2 hours. Luckily, the island was only a 1 hour boat ride away, and he'd only be gone for a few days. 

Kate sleepily made her way to the washroom, pausing by the window.

_When did it start raining?_

Kate rubbed her eyes and walked closer to the window. 

_What? It's **not** raining? Then what's that noise..._

Kate slowly looked down in horror at the puddle forming by her feet.

"My...my water...oh shit..oh shit...KAKU!"

Kaku quickly jumped out of bed running to the hallway. He panicked when he saw Kate standing with her back against the wall holding her belly.

"Kate! What's--" he screamed as he slipped, his bare back and grey joggers landing in a pile of liquid. He smelled his hand, his eyes white with horror. "Bleach?! Wait...no." he looked up at Kate who was focusing on breathing.

"Yeah. My water broke."

Kaku picked Kate up slowly, making his way back to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed trying to suppress his panic. "Okay let me call the doctor!" He looked back at Kate before running downstairs to the transponder snail in the kitchen. 

"Hello?! Yes, my name is Kaku and my wife's water just broke! Could we please get Doctor Roman to come over right away?!"

The lady on the other end of the phone replied in a monotonous tone. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaku. There was a large accident and Doctor Roman just made his way over to treat several people who are in critical condition. He will be there for at least a few days."

Kaku cursed under his breath. "Well, if he finishes early could he--"

"He won't." The lady sighed, Dr. Roman always seemed to have several urgent matters happening all at once.

Kaku gripped the snail tightly. "What am I supposed to do?! I don't know how to deliver--"

"Just get a bucket of water, some rags, towels and maybe some alcohol. Your wife's body will do the rest. Congratulations, Mr. Kaku." The lady hung up, 12 other people trying to reach Dr. Roman. 

Kaku paused for a moment before shaking his head.

_I gotta stay focused! Kate needs me more than ever now._

-.-.-.-.-..--..-

Cutter kneeled on all fours as he bowed his head.

The Celestial Dragon Saint Shalria continued to berate him. "Should anything happen to us, I will ensure to have your head!"

Cutter bowed his head lower, his black suit now stained by the grass. "Understood, Saint Shalria. I give you my word that Lucci and Stussy will be able to protect you all."

Cutter growled as he threw his transponder snail onto the floor of the World Government ship he was on. Kaku hadn't shown up for the mission to escort the Celestial Dragons and Cutter ended up taking the heat for it.

"Mother fucker! Bastard won't even pick up. Kate isn't due for another 4 weeks so I don't know what his excuse is." He groaned, sitting back onto a red couch onboard. He pointed to a young boy manning the steering wheel. "Set course for Monogatari."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate screamed, digging her nails into Kaku's arm as he used the other to wipe away her sweat with a rag. "Kate! Darling! You're doing real good!" He tried to stop his body from trembling. Kate's contractions had been going on for several hours and were growing even more painful the more frequent they became. 

He clumsily flipped through a pregnancy book Kate had bought a few months ago. At the end there was a chapter with tips on delivering the baby. He scanned the pages, trying to find any information that would help Kate in any way. 

*BANG BANG BANG*

Kaku quickly turned his head towards the sound. "That must be the doctor!" He gently pet Kate's head. "Sweetheart, I'm just going to let the doctor in. I'll be right back!"

Kaku quickly made his way down the stairs, finally feeling a slight sense of relief.

His smile dropped as soon as he opened the door. 

"Why the hell didn't you show up?!"

Cutter and Kaku's heads shot upstairs as Kate screamed. 

Cutter's blood went cold. "No. Already?! She said she was due next month!"

Kaku began to tremble again. "I know! She's been having contractions for hours but nothing has changed. I feel like somethin' is wrong!" 

Cutter took a breath, throwing his suit jacket and tie onto the back of the couch before running up the stairs. 

"Kate." He entered the room cautiously, trying not to react when he saw Kate.

She looked terrible. Her skin was pale and she was drenched in sweat, her dress now clinging to her body. 

She caught her breath as she opened her eyes. "Cutter..Help me...Please. The baby won't--" she screamed, another contraction beginning. 

_If her contractions are this close together, the baby should be here soon...but..._

Cutter began to panic. He scanned the room before making his way to the washroom to wash his hands. 

Kaku knelt by the bed, holding Kate's hand.

He felt utterly useless, questioning why he hadn't prepared for an emergency like this.

Cutter knelt in front of Kate's core. "Kate. I've delivered a baby before. I need to take a look, okay?" Cutter looked at Kaku, who replied with a nod.

Kate nodded, her contraction slowing down. "Just do whatever you need to do."

_I should be able to see the top of the head by now..._

Cutter checked Kate, his horror growing. 

He couldn't see the head.

_The baby must be stuck...and at this rate..._

Cutter began to panic. He wasn't trained for this kind of delivery. 

He grabbed a rag and wrung it out, placing it on Kate's head. "Kaku, keep her cool and put your ear against here." He pointed to a spot on Kate's stomach. "I know you know the technique, this is just a modified version of it. You should be able to hear the baby's pulse. If it slows down or speeds up too fast, take note of it. I'll be right back." 

"But Cut--"

Cutter had already jumped out the window.

The weather on the Grand Line ne was always unpredictable, as it now began to storm on Monogatari.

Cutter ran towards the castle as fast as he could. He didn't leave on the best terms, but he had no choice. He had seen a birth like Kate's before. In the end-- both the mother and baby hadn't made it. 

The baby had gotten stuck and suffocated on the cord. The mother died from internal bleeding.

_Damn...why are there so many guards?!_

Cutter grinned as he looked at the window to Doctor Gerard's room. 

_I always told the bastard that leaving his window open all the time was a bad idea._

He quickly used moon walk to make his way to the doctor's quarters. 

The bald doctor screamed as Cutter jumped in through the window. He was in nothing but a beater and white briefs with red hearts. His mustache was now standing from fright. He was in the middle of getting dressed. "Cu--Cutter! My what a surprise! What brings--" the doctor screamed once again as Cutter picked him up, holding him under his arm.

"Sorry, doc. I need you for a sec." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate sobbed, the pain growing unbearable. They didn't have any suitable drugs to help her manage the pain. Every contraction seemed to make her body buckle.

Cutter caught his breath as he came through the window, the doctor under his arm.

The doctor gasped. "Kate! My it has been a while, hasn't it?" The doctor hadn't seen Kate since he treated her after the shooting incident. She was always kind to him and they had developed somewhat of a friendship during her recovery at the castle. Despite the circumstances, Dr. Gerard was more than happy to assist Kate. 

Kaku smiled wearily at the two men, his head still against Kate's belly, and one of his hands around Kate's waist as he also monitored her pulse.

The doctor dusted off his chest once Cutter had put him down. "General Cutter says the baby is stuck. Not to worry! All it takes is a simple adjustment." He made his way to Kate, stopping when Kaku looked up at him. 

"Heya doc. I think this ain't a simple delivery." His head remained on Kate's belly. 

The doctor laughed in an effort to relax Kaku. "Don't fret! I've done this many times!" The doctor began to feel around Kate's belly, a short gasp escaping from his lips.

Kaku chuckled weakly. "Yupp. I can hear two heartbeats."

The bald man twirled his brown mustache, taking a deep breath. "Let me take a better look." He thoroughly checked Kate, rubbing his head once he finished, trying to find the right words to say.

Cutter was growing impatient. Judging by Dr. Gerard's reaction; there was a bigger problem. "She's suffering! I'm no doctor, but even I know we don't have much time! What's wrong?!"

Dr. Gerard looked at Kaku. "The baby closest to the exit is stuck. I can get that baby out but...the cord seems to be stuck around the second baby's neck. As soon as the first one comes out-- the cord will tighten and most likely kill the other baby instantly! Even so, there's still the matter of removing the body--"

Kate screamed as another contraction started. "Just save...save the babies, please! I can't...I can't lose another one..." she began to sob, unsure of whether it was from the pain, or the thought of losing another child.

Kaku screamed as he shot up from Kate's belly. "Their pulses are dropping! All of them!!" He shook as he held Kate's face. "Hang on, Kate. Please. Please hang on."

Dr. Gerard panicked as he looked around the room. "I don't have any of my tools! The only chance we have of saving them is a cesarean...there are kitchen knives but I don't feel confident without the proper equipment!" 

Cutter flicked open a switch blade. "I'll do it. Just tell me where." The General looked at Kaku. "Kaku, she's losing consciousness. Make sure she can't see what's happening."

Kaku sobbed as he nodded, hugging Kate's head with one arm as he turned her face towards his chest. "Everything's going to be okay, doll..." he quickly checked her pulse again. "Doc!! She's dying!"

The Doctor panicked even more as he began to yell. "THERE! JUST ABOVE HER PUBIC BONE! HURRY!!"

Cutter grit his teeth. "I'm sorry, Kate!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	52. Epilogue

The doctor shakily lit a cigarette as he cried, the rain hiding the tears that were streaming down his face.

He couldn't save them.

He had done the best he could, and it still wasn't enough.

It wasn't often that he'd find himself in dire situations such as this, but when he did--- every time felt like the first time.

The worst part was always telling the loved ones of those who were lost.

He looked at the building, unsure if he could go back in. 

He took a deep breath as he stood, throwing his cigarette on the ground before putting it out with his foot.

He was the only doctor available. He couldn't give up now. 

Dr. Roman looked to the sky, praying that he wouldn't return to too many messages from other patients needing his services.

\-------

Kaku sat outside the door of their room. 

Dr. Gerard had called his medical staff from the castle to help with Kate's surgery after their moment of desperation.

It had been over 5 hours, and the last thing Kaku saw was Kate lying unconscious as blood began to pour out of her. He remembered screaming and crying frantically as Cutter dragged him out of the room, Dr. Gerard's medical team rushing in.

_I can't be without you, Kate. Not again. Please..._

"Kaku."

Dr. Gerard exited the room, followed by the rest of the medical staff. The staff members each bowed to Kaku as they passed before leaving.

Kaku quickly stood up, losing his balance for a brief moment from sitting too long. "Doc, please..."

Dr. Gerard stayed silent, simply motioning for Kaku to enter the room.

Kaku entered the room nervously, Dr. Gerard closing the door before following his medical staff. 

"Kate?" He approached their bed, Kate's back turned to him. 

His heart dropped as he looked at the several machines on either side of the bed. 

Kate slowly turned to face him, holding a baby in each arm. 

She was now dressed in a silk grey robe, and her color seemed to have returned back to normal. "Kids, this is your papa."

Kaku covered his mouth as he began to sob. The relief that came from knowing Kate was alright, and the insurmountable amount of joy he felt knowing he was now a father overwhelmed him. 

He rubbed his eyes with his palm, trying to fix his blurred vision. "Hi---" he choked as he sobbed harder. 

Kaku carefully sat beside Kate, kissing the top of her head as he looked down at his children. "Golly... aren't they... wait a second!" He took a closer look at their blankets. 

One was pink and the other was blue. 

Kate nodded as she smiled, Kaku's expression was enough for her to know what he wanted to say. 

"A boy and a girl. Just like you've always wanted."

Kaku rubbed his hair back, still in disbelief. "But... how did the doctor not know you were carrying twins??"

Kate chuckled lightly. "Even Dr. Gerard was surprised. Apparently the way our little boy was positioned in my belly would have made him undetectable even by the equipment they have on Dress Rosa. He's never seen anything like it. It's a mystery as much as it is a miracle." 

Kate looked up at her husband, nodding her head towards their babies. "Would you like to hold them?"

Kaku swallowed nervously as he nodded. 

He bit his lip to fight his tears as he held his children for the first time, not wanting any to fall on them. 

He laughed softly, tapping the tip of the boy's nose. It was just like his. 

He stared at his children, taking them in. 

The girl's hair was the same color as Kaku's, while the boy's hair was black like Kate's. 

_They're perfect._

"Heya kiddos. I'm papa. I know you don't understand me yet, but I hope you know how much I love you both. I also hope you know how lucky we are to have your mama. She's an amazing woman."

Kate wiped a tear from her eye, the sight filling her heart with joy. "I still can't believe we're parents."

Kaku gently bounced his arm as the girl began to cry. "There there..." He looked at Kate. "Have you decided on names yet, mama?" He smiled, still in disbelief. 

Kate nodded. "I really like the name Lily for our little girl." Kaku and Kate had a feeling they were going to have a girl based on Kate's "instincts" and old wives tales. They were stuck between 3 names, but once Lily was born; Kate felt there was no name more fitting. 

"My little Lily." Kaku smiled as Lily stopped crying. He pondered for a moment before looking back at Kate. "Sorry, honey. I'm completely stumped for a boy's name..." 

Kate smiled, gently stroking the boy's head. "This name never came to mind while I was pregnant, but as soon as I saw him--- I just knew it was the one."

-.- -.-.-.-.-.-

Cutter stood outside of the front door, bowing to Dr. Gerard as him and his medical staff made their way back to the castle. 

Much to Cutter's disapproval; Dr. Gerard rejected any form of payment, saying it was the least he could do for all the times Cutter had helped him in the past. 

Cutter turned as Kaku came through the door, a large smile on his face. "Cutter. I can't thank you---"

Cutter held a hand to his subordinate's face. "No need for any of that. Just...make sure you show up for your next assignment." He chuckled slightly. "I don't expect Kate to give birth again any time soon."

Kaku laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You've got that right! Speaking of Kate; she'd love to see ya!" Kaku pointed his thumb back towards the house as he began to walk.

Cutter growled. "Where the hell are you going?!"

Kaku chuckled, continuing to walk. "Well, the nursery only has 1 crib! I'm going to go quickly buy some wood and then fix another one up before the day is done! Stay with Kate till I get back would ya?"

Cutter rolled his eyes, his abrasiveness a defense mechanism to hide how nervous he was feeling for some reason.

Cutter gently knocked on the door. "Kate, it's Cutter. I'm coming in." He closed the door behind him, holding a bouquet of flowers he had gone to buy while Kate was being operated on. 

Kate smiled at her friend. "Cutter, you've already done so much. You didn't need to get me-----" her jaw dropped as she looked at the flowers. "Lillies?? How did you-----"

Cutter began to sweat.

_Oh shit._

He only knew that they were Kate's favorite flowers due to Bacha's ability. 

The blonde cleared his throat. "Heart told me."

Kate laughed. "Ah, I see. Well, Cutter, I'd like you to meet...Lily!" 

Cutter placed the bouquet on the beside table before standing near the edge of the bed. 

The CP0 leader smiled down at the little girl. "Hey there." He held a finger out, laughing as Lily squeezed it. "You're strong. Hopefully you won't grow up to be as clumsy as your mother." Cutter laughed as Kate playfully nudged him with her shoulder. 

He then looked over at the little boy. "How about you? Are you strong?"

Cutter moved his finger towards the boy, but pulled back when Lily started to cry. 

Kate panicked slightly. "Shit. Sorry, Cutter. Could you lend me a hand?? I gotta feed Lily."

Before Cutter could attest, Kate held the boy out to him. Cutter took the boy carefully, his "memories" of when he had first became a father flooding his mind. 

The boy's blanket came loose, the top part slipping from his head. 

Cutter went to fix it, but then stopped abruptly. "What the..."

Kate smiled as she looked up, still breast feeding Lily. "Cool right?! I'm sure Dr. Gerard already told you about it, but that baby is a bit of a miracle!"

Cutter shakily stroked the hair that started at the nape of the boy's neck and went up to the middle of the back of his head.

It was blonde. Like his.

His heart dropped, remembering what Bacha had told him.

_"HEY! Don't go changing too much! If you do, certain memories of people from the future you saw may transpire into our world!"_

Cutter chuckled.

_Too much?_

He had changed almost everything. 

How Kate became pregnant with twins, and the boy's odd hair was no longer a mystery to Cutter. However, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was just coincidence....

Kate smiled sweetly at her son. "Cutter, I have something to ask you..."

Cutter raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Kate smiled at the blonde man. "Well, Kaku and I discussed it and thought it made the most sense. You didn't only save me, but you savedmy whole family today." She cleared her throat. "Kaku and I would be honored if you would be Archer's Godfather."

Cutter thought he would faint. He never thought he would ever hear Kate say that name again. 

This confirmed that everything wasn't a mere coincidence.

"Archer..." he looked down at the boy, using every ounce of his will to prevent himself from crying.

Kate laughed. "Random right?! I didn't even think of it while I was pregnant, but as soon as he came out I was like 'yupp that's Archer!'" She continued to laugh, only stopping when Lily became fussy. 

Cutter smiled at Kate. "It would be _my_ honor. Thank you, Kate." He stifled a cry as Archer reached out to hold his finger. 

Cutter never considered himself a "good" person. There were enough things he had done that guaranteed him a one way ticket to the underworld.

However, in that moment; he felt as if this was the Universe's way of rewarding him for his sacrifice.

Although his life was now 10 years shorter; it had all been worth it. 

_Thank you._

Cutter looked at the clock. "Don't newborns need to sleep around this time?" He prayed Kate wouldn't ask how he knew, kicking himself for referring to another thing he had learned from his "memories".

Kate hit her head with her palm. "Right! Oh my gosh I don't know how I'm going to do this whole parenting thing..."

_You are an amazing mother, Kate. You will be just fine._

Cutter carefully handed Archer to Kate. 

Kate laid back as she gently rocked the babies. 

She then began to hum Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. 

Cutter's favourite song. The song Kate had hummed to their son every night in his "memories".

Kate looked at Cutter, noticing the shocked look on his face.

"Nice song, right? I have no idea what it's called though. It's like I gained all this weird knowledge as soon as I gave birth!" She shot up slightly. "Do _you_ know what it's called?" 

Cutter smiled as he took a seat in a nearby folding chair provided by the castle staff. He held his arms behind his head as he leaned back with his eyes closed.

"No idea."

He continued to smile as he listened to Kate hum the song until he also fell asleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaku had just returned from a work trip and was greeted by his family at the docks.

He wore his CP0 uniform, while Kate was dressed in a white dress with loose short sleeves and white wedges. 

They walked towards their home, Kate walking ahead of Kaku as he followed.

"Kate, wait."

Kate turned back to her husband, a confused look on her face. "Everything okay?" She moved her hair behind her ear, the wind tousling it out of place. 

Kaku chuckled as he stared at his wife. "Sorry, I just feel like I'm dreamin."

_Beautiful._

Kate laughed, playfully patting Kaku's chest with one hand as she wrapped her free arm around his waist. "You weirdo! We've been married for over 5 years now!" She looked at the rings on her left hand, sighing happily.

Kaku rubbed Kate's hair back as she looked up at him. "5 years, 10 years, even 50 years from now----- I know I'll always be amazed by you. Darn skippy I will!" He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by 2 voices coming from down the hill. 

Lily laughed as she continued to run. "Come on Archer! If we get to the house before they do, we can eat the cookies mama baked!"

Lily wore a loose denim dress, her hair tied in pig tails. Archer excitedly followed behind her, wearing a green Galley La sweater and jeans. 

Kate laughed as she pulled away from Kaku. "Oh no you don't! Those cookies are only for kids who eat their veggies first!" 

The kids screamed playfully as Kate began to chase them. 

If someone had told Kaku while he was younger that every moment of suffering was worth it..that everything would turn out even better than just fine...

That he would one day have a family, a _life_ as wonderful as this; he never would have believed them.

  
Kaku smiled as he let out a sigh. He wanted to remember this moment.

He took in the view of their house sitting at the bottom of the hill. 

He took in the sight and sound of his family laughing gleefully as they ran.

He then looked up at the Sun as it began to set, painting the sky a beautiful mixture of blue, purple...

and orange.


End file.
